


A Lua do Lobo

by Lady Anubis (Anubis)



Category: Weiss Kreuz, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Angst, Canon, Complete, Crossover, Lemon, M/M, Mystery, Portuguese, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Yami no Matsuei - Freeform, Yaoi, weiss kreuz - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 75,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis/pseuds/Lady%20Anubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logo após Gluhen fica a pergunta: o que teria acontecido para Omi mudar tanto? A resposta estaria no passado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> **Título da Fic:** A Lua do Lobo.

**Título da Fic:** A Lua do Lobo.

**Anime:** Weiss Kreuz x Yami no Matsuei

**Casal:** Aya x Omi/ Tsuzuki x Hisoka/ Vários

**Classificação:** Crossover/ Yaoi/ Lemon/ Angust/ Darklemon/ Sobrenatural/ Suspense.

**Status:** Em Andamento

**Autora:** Lady Anúbis.

**Beta:** Samantha. e Yume Vy

**ooOoo**

**OBS: **Os eventos aqui mostrados, segundo a cronologia do cânon de Weiss Kreuz, acontecem no período em que Aya e Ken estão trabalhando com a Kryptonband Side B, já tendo se afastado do Weiss há três anos.

**ooOoo**

**   
A LUA DO LOBO   
**

**   
Prólogo   
**

Kyoto. Ano 2006.

Mamoru Takatori olha pela janela do quarto de hotel envolto na escuridão. Não se lembra mais quando conseguira dormir. Nunca se sentira tão sozinho assim em sua vida... Talvez quando criança, mas estranhamente aquilo não o incomoda mais. Afastara-se de todos e prefere assim.

Para ele é difícil acreditar que fora um garoto tão sensível e doce. Hoje, com vinte e cinco anos, mudara fisicamente, mas a maior mudança fora em sua personalidade. Tornara-se amargo e orgulhoso, um digno herdeiro da família Takatori. No momento, veste uma calça e uma camisa preta, a forma como prefere ficar quando está em seu isolamento. Durante muito tempo quis resgatar seus sentimentos, mas há muito desistira disso. Queria deixar de ser o pequeno Omi...

Primeiro tentara criar uma nova imagem, então pintara o cabelo e passara a vestir ternos caros. Tudo isso se mostrou inútil, mesmo depois de ter se afastado definitivamente dos ex-companheiros. Agora voltara aos fios loiros, usando-os curtos e levemente despenteados. Crescera alguns centímetros, emagrecera e freqüenta a academia todos os dias. Já que nada pôde fazer contra o vazio... Cultiva o físico, a única coisa em sua vida que pode controlar.

Observando a cidade lá fora, percebe uma presença no quarto. Uma presença perigosa e mortal. Sua respiração fica levemente ofegante e irregular. Volta-se e vê, na escuridão, uma figura vestida de preto. Apesar de ter crescido, ele ainda lhe parece tão alto! Encara-o, tentando disfarçar o medo que sua presença lhe causa.

Notando que fora visto, o ruivo sai da penumbra e vai até a fraca luz que vem da janela. Seus olhos se encontram novamente, depois de tanto tempo. Está aqui, olhando para ele e ainda se recorda da paixão... Sente a falta daqueles olhos azuis que o olhavam com tanto amor. Sente saudades daquele garoto alegre, expressivo, amável e carinhoso. Mas aquele que vê agora não é ele. Este é só uma casca, só o que sobrou foi o rosto, o corpo e os olhos... Treme ao encará-los, internamente arrasado por não ver mais nestes olhos azuis o Omi, somente o Takatori. Eles haviam se tornado frios... Sem vida... Porque o seu menino, o seu loiro, morrera naquele momento, naquele dia. Isto instiga ainda mais o que sente.

\- Aya! Não esperava vê-lo aqui. Sei que seu novo grupo tem tido bastante trabalho. – Tenta disfarçar o tremor em sua voz.

\- Você sabe o que estou fazendo aqui, não é? – A voz é fria e impassível.

\- Você veio me matar.

\- Sim. Quando me pediu para liderar os Weiss novamente, já como Pérsia, você me disse que sabia que eu o mataria se traísse aquilo em que acreditávamos.

\- Não compreendo qual é o problema. Você sabe o que fazemos. Nós matamos pessoas e não podemos dizer que isso seja um grande ideal. – Responde sério sem demonstrar qualquer alarme.

\- Nós exterminávamos quem feria aos inocentes.

\- E a Kritiker não continua fazendo isso?

\- Agora o que importa é o dinheiro. Antes o Pérsia comandava, mas se importava com aqueles que trabalhavam para ele. Você só se importa com a missão. Quantos agentes morreram nos últimos meses? Por acaso sabe? As missões são suicidas e sem apoio qualquer da organização. Kyou, Sena e Yohji foram apenas os primeiros. – A frieza de suas palavras tenta esconder o que realmente sente.

\- As missões são perigosas, você sabe como enfrentamos a morte várias vezes.

\- Só que sabíamos que a organização se importava conosco. Lembra como o Pérsia se sacrificou? Ele deu a vida por nós e me salvou naquela noite. Você dá suas ordens do escritório e sei que não considera seus agentes como pessoas, são apenas formas de alcançar os seus objetivos. – Aya fala alto, a aparente calma sucumbindo aos sentimentos mais fortes. Ele para por um instante, tentando inutilmente se controlar.

\- E você paga para o Schwarz fazerem sua segurança depois de tudo que passamos com eles. – O espadachim já grita, nervoso.

\- Você...

Aya saca sua katana e a aponta para o homem a sua frente. Não o reconhece, não sente nada por ele, apenas ódio pelo que fizera. Ele lhe roubara o Omi... Roubara sua paz, sua felicidade... Negara qualquer possibilidade de Aya conseguir a estabilidade que tanto desejava. Suas mãos tremem por um momento e sua respiração é pesada. Fica nervoso a ponto de avançar rápido e encostar a espada no coração de Mamoru.

O rapaz estremece com o contato da lâmina e olha para a porta, esperando que seus guarda-costas entrem com o barulho da conversa, mas nada acontece. Volta seu olhar para o espadachim, vendo que ele acompanha seu olhar, para no instante seguinte encará-lo como a vítima que é, com um sorriso sarcástico em seus lábios.

\- Não adianta esperar que entrem. Ken e os rapazes criaram uma distração para eles. - A lâmina cortando de leve a camisa de sua vítima.

\- Eu...

\- Não tem ninguém que seja leal o suficiente para poder confiar, não é? Precisa pagar...

O jovem Takatori o olha com tristeza. Não a tristeza de Omi, que sentia tão profundamente, mas um lamento frio... De quem sabe que vai morrer nas mãos impiedosas do espadachim.

\- Ran... Como chegamos a esse ponto?

Uma expressão de sofrimento passa pelo rosto do ruivo. Procura em sua mente a resposta para aquela pergunta, mas não a encontra. Somente se lembra daquela noite em que Mamoru Takatori matara Omi.

\- Você que deve me responder isso.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Tive a idéia dessa fic ao terminar de assistir Gluhen. Fiquei tão indignada que passei algum tempo pensando no que teria acontecido ao Omi para ter mudado completamente de personalidade. E essa inspiração me veio como um raio, dando esperança de que alguma coisa pudesse mudar dali pra frente. Pelo menos nesta minha história.

Essa é minha primeira fic, primeira de muitas (espero). E uma crossover de Weiss com _Yami no Matsuei_, que me cedeu seu maravilhoso enredo para efetivar essa história. Espero que gostem!

Dedico de coração essa fic às minhas queridas **Yume Vy **e** Samantha** por terem me agüentado e incentivado na confecção dela. Com elas troquei idéias, me inspirei e consegui a força pra continuar escrevendo. E nada seria mais justo do que entregar a betagem às duas, o que me deixou muito honrada. Agradeço também a _Freya_, que desejava tanto participar desse processo, mas ficou ilhada na falta de tempo.

Fica pra próxima, amiga!

Agradeço a todos que leram. Peço que comentem essa minha fic de estréia para me incentivar a continuar escrevendo. Então meu último pedido de despedida é... COMENTEM!

18 de novembro de 2006.

23:12 PM.

**Lady Anúbis**


	2. Ecos da Floresta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OBS: **De acordo com a cronologia de Weiss Kreuz, os eventos mostrados nos capítulos I e II acontecem no período de WK Kapitel, um pouco antes do seqüestro de Aya-chan.

**OBS: **De acordo com a cronologia de Weiss Kreuz, os eventos mostrados nos capítulos I e II acontecem no período de WK Kapitel, um pouco antes do seqüestro de Aya-chan.

**ooOoo**

  
**A LUA DO LOBO**   


  
**Capítulo I - Ecos da Floresta.**   


Tókio. Ano 1998.

Como de costume, a Koneko está lotada. Ken e Yohji se dividem para atender, enquanto Aya prepara arranjos, olhos fixos no seu trabalho e silêncio absoluto. Os dois rapazes às vezes olham para ele, cortando os cabos das flores como se estivesse cortando a garganta de alguém. Eles se entreolham e voltam a atender a próxima cliente.

\- Isso está assim e as aulas nem terminaram ainda. Já imaginou quando as garotas da escola saírem? – A voz fraca demonstra o cansaço de Ken.

Aya sequer olha, mas seu ataque às flores parece ficar pior após as palavras do companheiro. Yohji aproveita uma pequena folga e se aproxima do jogador.

\- O que ele tem hoje?

\- Não sei, mas ele voltou assim ontem. Sabe que ele fica estranho quando vai visitar você sabe quem, só que desta vez está pior.

Outras clientes entram e a conversa tem de terminar por ali. O telefone começa a tocar insistentemente na floricultura. Ocupados, cada um dos três espera que o outro atenda. O ruivo, mais próximo, o ignora completamente.

\- Atende Aya! – Ken grita.

Yohji o olha com admiração e lança um olhar de relance para perceber a reação do ruivo. Este praticamente fulmina o moreno com os olhos, larga a faca sobre a mesa e atende nervoso.

\- Alô. – Fala asperamente.

_\- Gostaria de falar com o responsável por Omi Tsukiyono._

\- Pode ser comigo.

_\- Aqui é da escola e tivemos um problema com o garoto. O senhor poderia comparecer aqui para conversarmos?_

\- Estou bastante ocupado. É mesmo necessário?

_\- Infelizmente..._

Aya bate o telefone e tira o avental. Vai até a escrivaninha e pega as chaves do carro.

\- Vou sair.

\- Agora? Isto aqui está uma loucura. – Fala Yohji, entregando um buquê sem olhar e acertando-o no rosto da compradora.

\- O garoto aprontou na escola. O diretor exige minha presença.

Sai pela porta, quase atropelando as clientes que lotam a entrada. Entra no carro e bate a porta.

\- Vou matar aquele moleque. – Sussurra para si mesmo.

**ooOoo**

Aya entra no escritório do diretor. Logo vê o pequeno sentado cabisbaixo de frente para a mesa. O diretor levanta-se e o recebe na porta de mão estendida. Cumprimentos feitos, Omi levanta a cabecinha loira, lança um olhar rápido para o amigo e vê sua expressão furiosa. Por que tinha de ser ele?

\- Sente-se, por favor, senhor...

\- Aya Fujimiya. Sou meio-irmão dele. Com a morte de nossos pais eu fiquei encarregado de criá-lo. Qual foi o problema? – Explica rapidamente, criando uma desculpa convincente para o diretor. Está com pressa e deveras irritado.

\- Não sei se o senhor sabe, mas nossa escola tem um programa completo na área de ciências e...

\- E o que isto tem haver com o "nosso" problema?

\- Muito bem... Nas aulas de Biologia temos algumas atividades práticas. Uma delas consiste em dissecar um sapo. Pois bem, ele se negou a fazê-lo e quando o professor o repreendeu, ele enfrentou o mestre.

\- E vocês exigiram minha presença porque ele se negou a dissecar um sapo?

\- O grande problema foi que ao enfrentar o professor, ele o agrediu.

\- Omi o agrediu? Conheço-o muito bem e ele nunca faria isso.

\- Mas é verdade, ele o agrediu, os outros alunos confirmaram. Não podemos admitir um comportamento destes.

Aya está claramente irritado, mais por não acreditar que esta pudesse ser uma atitude de Omi. Está muito surpreso com o garoto, que sempre tenta ver o lado bom das coisas e raramente se irrita com alguém. O arqueiro tenta disfarçar a vergonha por ter perdido a cabeça daquela forma.

Ouve-se uma batida na porta e um homem de óculos entra na sala. O diretor se levanta e aponta para o ruivo, ainda sentado ao lado do loirinho.

\- Senhor Fujimiya, este é o professor Kenji, o qual teve problemas com seu irmão.

\- Ainda bem que veio. Ele... – O olhar que Aya lhe desfere faz o homem engolir em seco. Sente todo o corpo tremer e o suor escorrer por seu pescoço. – Mas é claro que isso é tarefa do diretor. Desculpe interromper.

O professor sai rapidamente e o espadachim volta a olhar para o diretor.

\- Desculpe-me, mas tenho muito que fazer. Eu converso com ele sobre isso, mas em casa.

\- Na próxima vez...

\- Não haverá próxima vez, não é?

A pergunta é feita para o garoto já a seu lado, que mantém seu olhar nos próprios pés.

\- Não farei mais isto.

\- Ok! Então precisamos ir.

Omi está extremamente aborrecido. Mal olha para o ruivo. Levanta-se e vai saindo depressa do ambiente opressivo que nunca pensara conhecer. Só sabe que quer sair logo dali, envergonhado pela falta de controle e triste por sujar sua ficha imaculada. Os dois seguem pelo corredor em profundo silêncio e saem pela porta da escola. O garoto entra no carro sem dizer uma palavra. Aya segura o volante, mas olha inquisidoramente para ele.

\- Você não consegue dissecar um sapo?

\- O bichinho ainda estava vivo e...

\- Você mata pessoas... Não percebe a ironia? – Estreita os impassíveis olhos violeta.

\- Nós matamos pessoas que ferem inocentes e que podem se defender. Não vi sentido em matar um bichinho apenas para distrair uns alunos entediados. Posso ser um assassino, mas tenho também meus princípios.

Aya olha para ele. Vê nos olhos dele que fala sério e, apesar de estar contrariado com seus próprios problemas, não pode deixar de lançar um leve sorriso para o garoto. Apesar da vida que leva, ele mantém uma inocência e uma integridade que o líder dos Weiss não lembra se já tivera. Talvez antes de tudo o que lhe acontecera. Talvez! Mas fazia tanto tempo...

\- E você agrediu o professor?

\- Não quero mais falar nesse assunto. – Omi cruza os braços, fecha a cara e volta o rosto para a janela.

Tinha perdido o controle e isso era muito perigoso. Prometera para si mesmo que teria reações diferentes para cada parte de sua complicada vida, mas deixara que os reflexos do assassino transparecessem naquele momento. Também, por que o professor fizera aquilo? Ele apenas se recusara a dissecar o bicho, olhos fixos nas perninhas que ainda se mexiam levemente, e o homem perdera a paciência. Insistira e os dois discutiram. Foi então que se levantara e caminhara para a porta. Se ele ia continuar falando bobagens, tinha o direito de sair. O professor, indignado, mandara que se sentasse, mas ele se recusara.

Para Omi a gota d'água foi ele ter agarrado seu braço para fazê-lo sentar. Segurara a mão dele com firmeza e apertara um ponto, que no karatê desativa o controle nervoso. O homem sentiu as pernas se dobrarem e caiu sentado. Muitos dos alunos começaram a rir, deixando o professor desconcertado, mudo de tanta raiva. Ele percebeu imediatamente a situação em que colocara o mestre. Isso era imperdoável! Perdera o controle.

E eles tinham que chamar justamente o Aya, logo ele! Deixara assim bem claro para os seus companheiros que era uma criança, ameaçando o respeito que conquistara duramente. Afinal, sua aparência muito mais jovem que sua idade não ajudava muito.

Quando os dois chegam à floricultura a situação já está mais tranqüila. Ken e Yohji estão sentados. O loiro se delicia com um cigarro. À entrada dos dois lança um sorrisinho malicioso e olha para Ken.

\- Ken, você viu que agora temos um delinqüente juvenil morando com a gente?

Omi fica ainda mais bravo.

\- É, agora ele tem até um "pai" oficial.

Sem dizer nada o garoto segue em direção dos quartos e bate a porta de comunicação da loja quando passa. Aya nada diz, senta-se na escrivaninha e começa a conferir o caixa e os pedidos de entrega do dia seguinte.

Na hora do jantar estão apenas os três juntos a mesa. O silêncio é perturbador. Yohji olha para Ken e faz um sinal com a cabeça para que ele fale, mas o moreno sinaliza que 'não' e que o loiro o faça.

\- O que aconteceu na escola do garoto? – Yohji finalmente fala. A curiosidade o torturando.

\- Ele se negou a dissecar um sapo. – Aya nem levanta os olhos. Os dois se entreolham surpresos.

\- E... Por quê? – Ken deixa escapar temeroso.

\- Vocês o conhecem. Ele tem seus princípios e os defende. É um assassino eficiente, mas tem pena de matar um rato.

\- E chamaram o responsável por causa disso? - Yohji continua incrédulo.

\- Não foi só isso. Ele agrediu o professor. Talvez até pegue suspensão. É que não deixei o diretor falar sobre isso. – O loiro dá um sorriso sarcástico.

\- É, a máscara dele escorregou...

Aya levanta finalmente a cabeça. Nunca parara para pensar nisso. Aqueles olhos também escondem muita coisa e percebe que o conhece pouco. Nunca se preocupara em aprofundar-se no que o loirinho sentia ou pensava. Talvez nenhum deles tivesse esse acesso, pois haviam se acostumado com a atitude "alto astral" que ele usava como fachada. Não quer dizer que realmente não pense assim, mas é como se fossem duas pessoas distintas, que às vezes se cruzavam. E ele, o mais inteligente e esperto dos quatro, manipulava-os para que vissem apenas o Omi diplomático.

-Mas por que ele ficou tão bravo? Você disse alguma coisa pra ele, não foi Aya? – Novamente o olhar fulminante atravessa o jovem jogador, fazendo-o se encolher.

\- Ora, sabemos que ele é o mais responsável de nós. Como você acha que ele se sentiu quando foi tratado como uma criança? – Yohji se levanta, percebendo a situação em que o amigo se colocara. Aya acena com a cabeça, concordando inteiramente com a afirmação do playboy e também se levanta.

\- Vou chamá-lo para comer enquanto você lava a louça Ken. – Sem poder argumentar, o moreno se afasta da mesa resmungando, já se aproximando da pia lotada.

\- Yohji, não basta você cozinhar mal e ainda suja esse monte de louça?

\- Não reclama Kenken. Eu seco pra você. – O loiro se aproxima dele por trás e coloca o queixo em seu ombro.

O líder dos Weiss entra no quarto de Omi devagar. Batera de leve, mas não houve resposta. Aproxima-se da cama, iluminada pelo abajur de cabeceira e vê a cabecinha loira deitada sobre um livro de História. Através daquela luz fraca, Aya se dá conta de como ele parece um anjo deitado, frágil e belo.

\- Um anjo... Anjo da morte quando está em missão. – Sussurra para si mesmo.

O garoto dorme e sua respiração é leve. O ruivo aproxima-se, na intenção de apenas tirar o livro, mas por um instante, toca delicadamente as mechas loiras que caem pelo seu rosto. Fica assim por alguns segundos, que para o ruivo parecem muito mais. Espantado com a própria ousadia, silenciosamente coloca o livro na escrivaninha e desliga o abajur. Lança um último olhar para o pequeno deitado na cama antes de sair.

**ooOoo**

Birman está de pé diante dos rapazes. Yohji observa seus movimentos, atento mais as suas pernas do que ao que ela fala. Ken e Omi, sentados no sofá, e Aya, de pé detrás deles, lêem as informações que a mulher acaba de lhes passar.

\- Essa foto é do Doutor Forrester. É um cientista americano que se negou a entregar simplesmente sua pesquisa sobre novos vírus para o governo, fugiu para cá e vem oferecendo o resultado final para quem pagar mais. Ele é o alvo. – Um homem muito alto, com jaleco branco, aparece na foto seguido de um jovem ruivo bastante musculoso. – Esse outro homem é seu guarda-costas e terão que acabar com ele pra chegar perto do americano. Cuidado! Ele foi fuzileiro e seal. É impiedoso e mata com muita habilidade. – Eles revisam os demais dados, mas concentram-se na fotografia.

\- Essa missão é extremamente perigosa, pois este americano pode espalhar esse vírus mortal a qualquer momento. Vocês têm que eliminá-lo e a qualquer traço do vírus. Este homem tem muitos seguranças, mas felizmente sabemos onde fica a Central, porém o laboratório não fica no mesmo local. Nossa vigilância já sabe onde alguns envolvidos se reúnem. Já perdemos sete homens. Sejam cuidadosos.

\- Um cientista louco! Que original. – Yohji ri.

\- Este homem não é louco. Sabe muito bem o que está fazendo. Tememos que ele tente testar seu vírus em algum local habitado em breve. Temos que impedir. Quem está nessa?

O líder se move na direção da escada e olha para os companheiros.

\- Pode contar com todos, estou certo? – Os outros concordam com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Amanhã agiremos.

**ooOoo**

Os quatro saem de casa cedo. Ao se aproximarem dos veículos Aya os detém.

\- Yohji, você vai com o Ken na moto.

\- O que? Eu não gosto desse troço.

Ken desce da moto e encara o líder. O playboy se arrepende de ter reclamado. Conhece o esquentado moreno e prevê que desta vez ele não vai se intimidar.

\- Por que isso? Eu e o Omi sempre vamos juntos.

\- Essa missão é muito perigosa e devemos dividir as forças igualmente.

\- Você está querendo dizer que eu e o Omi somos mais fracos, então não podemos ir juntos? – Ken se aproxima ainda mais, encarando-o de perto, visivelmente irritado. O Weiss mais velho o segura pelo braço.

\- Não vou discutir isso com você agora. Temos pressa. Apenas suba na moto com Yohji e não reclame.

O garoto, parado ao lado do carro, apenas abaixa a cabeça e entra no veículo. Mesmo a contragosto Ken sobe na moto. O loiro tem dificuldade em ajeitar-se, mas não solta uma única reclamação. Saem depressa.

No local do encontro, os quatro observam discretamente os dois carros dos seguranças. Quando os últimos homens chegam, os carros seguem para a saída da cidade. São seguidos de longe pelos Weiss. Em certo ponto da estrada os carros separam-se, um seguindo pela estrada principal e o outro por uma pequena estrada de terra. Aya faz sinal para que Ken siga pela estrada principal e ele segue pelo outro caminho. A estradinha parece interminável e a luz do dia vai se esvaindo. Seguem por uma floresta, completamente na escuridão, pois não podem arriscar serem vistos.

Os dois seguem em silêncio absoluto. Aya, concentrado na estrada, não percebe como Omi torce as mãos. O arqueiro está visivelmente nervoso, não por medo da missão, mas porque tem certeza que a atitude do ruivo com relação à divisão do grupo tem haver com o que acontecera. Aya vira a criança que ele é e agora o considera fraco. É extraído de seus pensamentos repentinamente.

\- Aya, veja! O farol deles parou ali adiante. Acho que estamos perto.

De repente, um grande galho caído surge no canto da estrada, não dando tempo para que o líder dos Weiss desvie dele. O pneu passa por cima, o carro se descontrola e bate em uma árvore. Ainda surpresos, os dois saem do carro.

\- Você está bem, Omi?

\- Sim. O que vamos fazer agora?

\- Primeiro escondemos o carro ou podem descobrir que estamos aqui. Vamos ter que seguir a pé.

Os dois empurram o carro para dentro da floresta, revisam suas armas e seguem andando cuidadosamente pela estrada. Chegam até as proximidades de uma construção, aparentemente um bunker da Segunda Guerra, mas percebem a movimentação de seguranças. O garoto aponta para uma antena no alto da construção.

\- Não podemos usar o celular. Aquela é uma antena de bloqueio de sinal.

\- Precisamos ter certeza que é o laboratório, por isso vamos entrar.

Omi concorda com a cabeça e os dois se esgueiram pela floresta que circunda o prédio. Aproximam-se da porta, que é protegida por um grande segurança. O loirinho acerta-o na têmpora com um de seus dardos e o gigantesco homem cai instantaneamente. Os dois escondem o corpo nos arbustos e entram. Seguem por um corredor e abrem uma porta que leva ao interior do prédio. É uma grande fortificação subterrânea, separada em andares por uma gigantesca estrutura metálica. Seguem por uma estrutura suspensa, evitando as escadas e corredores. Param e observam à procura do local do laboratório. O arqueiro aponta para baixo, para uma estrutura circular cercada de vidro.

\- O laboratório só pode ser lá.

\- É melhor termos certeza. Depois voltamos os quatro e destruímos isso tudo.

\- Então temos que chegar mais perto.

Os dois se deslocam com cuidado, sempre procurando as sombras como refúgio. De um ponto não muito distante podem ver homens e mulheres de jaleco branco em plena atividade no laboratório. No fundo da sala, o cientista-alvo conversa com um homem extremamente alto, todo vestido de branco. Deve ser alguém importante, pois o homem está assustado, procurando não ficar perto demais dele. O albino parece se divertir com o medo evidente que causa, um sorrisinho maldoso no canto da boca. É então que o estranho homem para e levanta a cabeça. Parece ter percebido algo que está além do laboratório. Aya teme que os tenha visto e puxa o garoto mais para perto de si.

\- Precisamos ir. – O ruivo sussurra.

Saem devagar, sempre observando o local para ter certeza de não terem sido notados. Quando se aproximam de uma escada, surge por trás deles um homem e aponta a arma para a cabeça de Aya. Aturdidos, os Weiss param. O espadachim volta-se devagar e encara o homem de jaleco branco.

\- Vocês vieram aqui para destruir o vírus, não foi?

\- Quem quer saber? – Fala Aya desafiadoramente.

\- Eu sou um dos assistentes. O vírus está quase pronto. É uma mutação genética da peste pneumônica, com seu tempo de ação muito acelerado, matando uma pessoa em quatro dias, no máximo. Na virulência que está há apenas 40 de chance de sobrevivência, mas se eles terminarem... Alguém precisa impedir isso. Em alguns dias eles terão a arma definitiva.

\- Vão embora e tragam reforços. – O homem baixa a arma. – Vocês não conseguirão penetrar no perímetro do laboratório sozinhos. Eu tenho que fugir, esta é minha chance. Não quero mais participar disso. – Ao passar entre os dois, segura o braço de Omi, mas se aproxima do ouvido de Aya e sussurra. – No estágio em que está, somente antibióticos super potentes de última geração podem evitar a morte.

\- Vão rápido. – O homem olha em volta assustado – Acho que já notaram minha ausência.

Um sinal sonoro de alerta é acionado. Os dois assassinos saem correndo do prédio e escondem-se no matagal. Alguns minutos depois sai o homem, ainda desorientado. Seguranças saem logo em seguida, sem que ele os veja. O loirinho faz menção de levantar e ajudar o homem, mas seu companheiro o agarra e coloca a mão sobre sua boca. Faz sinal para que fique quieto.

\- Ele nos ajudou! – Sussurra desesperado.

\- Por que queria que fugíssemos. O que adiantaria se fôssemos pegos?

Omi sabe que ele está certo, mas estremece quando os seguranças alcançam seu alvo. Um dos homens, alto, cabelos vermelhos, aproxima-se do cientista com olhar maléfico.

\- Doutor Takemura... Onde pensa que vai?

\- Powell, você não entende. – Takemura fica agitado com a presença do homem. – Eu tinha uma missão e já a cumpri. O Doutor Forrester prometeu que eu poderia ir se a realizasse. Eu destruí seus inimigos.

\- Doutor, Doutor. Eu também tenho uma missão e ela envolve o senhor. – Sem qualquer sinal de remorso Powell saca de uma faca e atravessa o coração do cientista. O arqueiro abaixa a cabeça, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto transtornado. Os homens arrastam o corpo para dentro e fecham a porta.

\- Precisamos ir. – Aya toca o ombro do garoto – Temos uma longa caminhada para avisar os outros. Esse lugar deve ser destruído o mais rápido possível.

O Weiss mais jovem o obedece, mas anda sem emitir qualquer som. Seu companheiro olha para ele, mas respeita seu silêncio. Andam lado a lado. O garoto se tortura pela idéia de não ter feito nada pelo assustado homem. Não que ele fosse inocente, pois ajudara a desenvolver o vírus, mas... Aquilo tudo o faz sentir-se mal, seu estômago revirando. A noite está fria, o que o faz tremer.

A caminhada se estende por longas horas, guiados apenas pela luz da lua e de suas lanternas. Omi caminha cada vez mais devagar. Sem perceber coça seu braço. Está muito cansado. O espadachim se distancia mais e mais dele, impacientando-se com a demora em sair daquele lugar.

\- Vamos Omi. Precisamos ser mais rápidos.

\- Estou cansado. Vamos sentar um pouco, por favor.

\- Ok. Só uns minutos. – Os dois se sentam sob uma árvore. O garoto encosta-se no tronco. - Você está bem? Parece tão abatido. – Os olhos violeta olham surpresos para sua palidez.

\- Estou me sentindo muito mal. Meu corpo todo dói e estou com frio. – O ruivo coloca a mão em sua testa e percebe o quanto está quente. Treme com a resposta óbvia para aquilo. Pensa no encontro com o biólogo e culpa-se por ter sido tão ingênuo.

\- Você está com febre.

\- Acha que eu... Como?

\- Tira a jaqueta. Deixe-me ver o seu braço.

Tirar a jaqueta parece mais difícil do que o jovem pensava que seria. Seu braço tem um inchaço vermelho, que dói ao ser tocado. A terrível verdade perturba os dois. Ficam em silêncio por alguns instantes. Isso muda tudo, forçando-os a encarar a possibilidade de não saírem mais dali. Aya toca o ombro do rapaz, tentando desajeitadamente demonstrar o que sente.

\- Ele nos enganou. Por isso disse que tinha uma missão e destruíra o inimigo. Ele o infectou com o vírus e esperava que passasse para os outros. Assim todos nós morreríamos.

\- Mas se ele precisou injetar de alguma forma isso no meu braço, então o contato não é pelo ar.

\- Contavam que já estaríamos todos juntos quando os sintomas começassem a aparecer. A quebra do nosso carro frustrou os planos deles.

\- O contágio pode ser pela saliva. Eu acabaria passando para vocês sem saber.

\- Precisamos ser rápidos. – Aya se levanta e oferece a mão para Omi. – O homem disse que o vírus tem 40 de chance de cura. Temos que levá-lo para um hospital.

\- Não! Me deixa aqui. O mais importante é avisar os outros e destruir esse laboratório. Não vou conseguir chegar no ponto de encontro.

\- Vai sim. Venha, eu te ajudo. – Puxa-o pela mão e passa o braço por seu ombro. Tenta sorrir corajosamente, mas esse é um grande esforço para ele. A culpa o tortura. Falhara mais uma vez com alguém que confiava nele. A caminhada se torna cada vez mais penosa e a febre faz com que as pernas do loiro fraquejem constantemente. O suor escorre por seu rosto, seu cabelo completamente úmido.

\- Queria tanto ser feliz. Encontrar alguém que me amasse.

\- Isso ainda vai acontecer.

\- Eu quase não lembro de alguém que me amasse de verdade. Só consigo lembrar que meu próprio pai se negou a salvar minha vida. E eu era só uma criança morrendo de medo.

\- Isso é doloroso, mas te deixou mais forte. - As forças de Omi se esgotam. Ele simplesmente desiste e senta. Aya senta-se a seu lado. - Tudo bem. Podemos descansar um pouco.

\- Me lembro vagamente da minha mãe. Sei que ela cheirava a rosas. Meus irmãos também me amavam... Acho, na verdade, não me lembro deles naquela época, somente das sensações. – Tenta respirar, o que está cada vez mais difícil. Treme tanto que seus dentes batem. O espadachim tira seu sobretudo e o envolve nele.

\- Depois que fui salvo fiquei sozinho em um quarto por dois dias. Não queria ver ninguém e não quis comer. Acho que foi por isso que bloqueei tudo. Quando sai já não me lembrava de nada. Meu tio, apesar de ter me salvado, nunca me visitou, que eu saiba. Fui criado por uma senhora idosa que trabalhava para a Kritiker. Ela supria minhas necessidades, mas nunca foi capaz de demonstrar qualquer sentimento por mim. Eu vivia sozinho. – Ele respira fundo para conseguir continuar a falar.

\- Não precisa me contar tudo isso.

\- Eu preciso. – O garoto olha seu companheiro diretamente nos olhos violeta, iluminados pela fraca luz da lanterna. – Eu quero que alguém conheça minha história. Nunca fui próximo o suficiente de alguém para abrir meu coração desta forma.

Isso perturba demais o jovem ruivo. Então ele o considera tão próximo a ponto de contar-lhe tudo aquilo? Mas ele sempre fizera de tudo para manter-se distante de todos.

\- Fui treinado pela Kritiker desde criança. Já sabia como matar alguém antes mesmo de aprender a ler e escrever. Com quinze anos eu fui recrutado para ser um Weiss. Matei o primeiro homem seis meses antes de você juntar-se ao grupo...

\- ...! – Aya percebe que está ficando mais difícil para Omi falar.

\- Chorei a noite inteira, pois, apesar do treinamento, cada vez que matamos alguém morremos um pouco. Foi então que decidi guardar tudo em um lugar escondido do meu coração, junto com os sofrimentos que passei, a fim de manter a minha sanidade. – Mais uma pausa, a febre fazendo-o ficar com o rosto extremamente corado. – Aya, vocês tem sido a família que eu sempre quis. O Ken e o Yohji sempre me tratando como se fosse irmão deles, me perturbando e protegendo.

\- E eu? Sei que não tenho sido muito amigo.

\- Você... Eu te entendo melhor do que pensa. Sei que você criou essa frieza para afastar qualquer intruso, mas que no fundo é só pra se proteger. Você não quer perder mais ninguém. Por isso não quer amar novamente.

Fujimiya baixa os olhos, envergonhado por ver-se "despido" diante daqueles olhos azuis. Ele o conhece tão bem, por isso jamais questiona suas atitudes. Ele o enxerga além da carapaça que criara e isso o faz sentir-se frágil diante do pequeno.

\- Eu vou morrer, não vou? – Omi olha para ele, olhar delirante e extrema palidez.

\- Não vou deixar você morrer. – O garoto abraça o amigo e começa a chorar. Aya resiste, mas cede ao abraço. Estreita-o junto de si, acariciando seus cabelos. – Eu juro que não vou deixar você morrer!

Aya se levanta e o pega no colo. Omi está delirante e suas palavras começam a ficar sem nexo. O ruivo pode sentir sua febre pelo casaco. Caminha com dificuldade, pois o corpo dele vai ficando cada vez mais relaxado. Então percebe que ele não fala mais e, na verdade, sequer respira. Apavorado, coloca o loirinho no chão e faz a respiração boca a boca, até que ele volta a si. O arqueiro abre os olhos devagar e percebe o que o outro está fazendo. O empurra com toda a força que lhe resta e o amigo se afasta surpreso.

\- O que você fez? – Grita tentando manter a lucidez diante da febre.

\- Não podia deixar você morrer.

\- Mas você se infectou. Por que fez isso? Eu sou um Takatori e meu pai destruiu sua família.

\- Você é o Omi e eu jurei que não deixaria que morresse. Eu costumo cumprir minhas promessas. – Levanta-se e o pega no colo novamente.

Aya segue caminhando por horas até que perde as forças e cai de joelhos, já enfraquecido pela febre. Acomoda-o sob uma árvore e se recosta a seu lado. Começa a pensar na irmã e na vida que leva. Na verdade, talvez não consiga cumprir a promessa que fizera. Os olhos azuis novamente o procuram, já sem a expressão que sempre têm. Ele aponta para o céu, tentando distinguir a realidade do delírio.

\- A lua está vermelha?

O espadachim olha então para o alto e percebe que ele está certo. A lua cheia brilha como sangue no céu noturno, criando uma atmosfera sobrenatural. Ao voltar-se percebe que o garoto já está inconsciente. Um desespero apossa-se dele, não por si mesmo, mas por Omi. Aya tivera uma família que o amava, uma irmã maravilhosa, o garoto não sabe o que é ser amado e talvez nunca o saiba. Pensa então na profunda solidão que marcara a curta vida dele. O ruivo não quer mais amar para não sofrer, mas... A única ambição dentro daquela cabecinha loira recostada em seu braço é ser amado!

Aya percebe então que a febre também já perturba seu senso de realidade. Vê um homem muito alto se aproximar deles, vestido todo de branco... Parece o estranho homem que viram no laboratório. O rapaz tenta se levantar para afastá-lo do garoto inconsciente, mas um olhar do homem de cabelos prateados o paralisa. Este se aproxima e toma Omi em seus braços. O estranho albino parece deliciar-se com o toque na pele macia e encosta seu rosto na face suada do garoto.

\- Você é perfeito! Todos esses sentimentos e pensamentos. Essa força é deliciosa! Eu quero você pra mim. – Lança então um olhar malicioso para o rapaz caído diante dele, olhos violeta arregalados com a cena fantasmagórica.

\- Você... – Aya tenta falar algo, mas sua voz não sai.

\- Mas eu não vou tê-lo agora. Falta algo e terei paciência para esperar. Isso vai torná-lo mais apetitoso. – Isso é falado no ouvido de Omi, mas seus olhos estão fixos no rapaz a sua frente.

\- Você também o quer, não é?

Perturbado com a pergunta, Aya já não consegue manter a consciência e desmaia.

O sol alto desperta o febril espadachim. Sente um toque forte em seu braço, o que o faz afastar-se inconscientemente. Só então percebe que Yohji o cobre com seu casaco. Volta-se rapidamente e vê o jovem arqueiro deitado a seu lado. Sente-se aliviado por todo aquele horror ter sido um efeito da febre e aceita o apoio do loiro para levantar-se e começar a andar. Ken segura Omi nos braços e os quatro iniciam seu caminho de volta.

\- _"Aquilo... Foi real?" _– Essa é a única pergunta que paira sobre a cabeça do ruivo. Aquelas palavras... Aquele olhar... Isso tinha mesmo acontecido? Não! Fora apenas parte de seu delírio.

_Você também o quer, não é?_

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Sei que o prólogo deixou muita gente na expectativa e este capítulo 1 começa a elucidar o mistério para as mudanças na personalidade de Omi. Gostei de escrevê-lo, pois pude conhecer melhor o caçula de Weiss (sua vida, sua infância, suas ambições) e introduzi na história o Dr. Muraki, um dos melhores vilões de anime, vindo diretamente de Yami no Matsuei.

Meu maior desejo é que gostem deste capítulo e COMENTEM! Adorei os coments da Yume, da Sam e da Freya, pois mesmo sendo minhas amigas, o talento de vocês torna seus reviews ainda mais importantes. E agradeço de coração a Yue-chan, que também deixou seu incentivo aqui e a Dark Wolf por ter comentado, além de postar minha fic em seu site. Um agradecimento especial a querida Evil e a Illy-chan por terem disponibilizado o espaço de seus sites. Espero que este capítulo atenda a expectativa de todas.

19 de Novembro de 2006.

00:51 AM. Anúbis

**Lady Anúbis**


	3. Revelações

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A LUA DO LOBO**

  
**A LUA DO LOBO**   


**   
Capítulo II – Revelações.   
**

O barulho da porta se fechando desperta Aya. Estava sonhando com o homem vestido de branco e fica agradecido por algo tê-lo acordado, procura a mão de Omi e volta a segurá-la com força. Levanta a cabeça e o vê ali, ainda desacordado, deitado na cama do hospital. O ruivo, sentado em uma cadeira a seu lado, sente todo o corpo doer. Não se recuperara totalmente, mas não pôde sair do lado dele. Fizera uma promessa e precisa acreditar que conseguiu cumpri-la.

\- Você devia estar descansando. Ainda não se recuperou. – Yohji, que havia entrado no quarto, se aproxima e toca o ombro do amigo, vendo-o voltar o rosto para olhá-lo.

\- Eu estou bem! – Aya volta a olhar para seu protegido, como se procurasse nele a força que precisa naquele momento. – Não posso deixá-lo. Quero estar aqui quando ele acordar.

O loiro puxa uma cadeira para perto da cama e senta nela ao contrário, com os braços cruzados sobre o encosto. Encara o companheiro com um olhar triste, pensando em como ele se sente responsável pelo que houve. Quer dizer a ele que a vida que levam é arriscada e que o ruivo não deve se martirizar tanto, mas... Ao olhá-lo, não consegue expressar tais palavras, ainda não sabe como dizer isso a ele.

\- Eu também quero que ele acorde, mas você sabe que isso pode não acontecer. Temos que nos acostumar com a idéia de que talvez fiquemos sem o Omi.

\- Não! – Aya reage com raiva. – Eu sei que ele vai sobreviver! Eu prometi pra ele e não posso falhar de novo. Ele confiou em mim.

\- Você precisa parar de se culpar por tudo. – O playboy tenta tocar seu braço, falando enfim o que pensa, mas o outro se afasta e ele volta a cruzar os braços sobre a cadeira.

O espadachim olha mais uma vez para Omi, segurando sua mão mais forte. Olha para o loiro a seu lado, um triste sorriso em seus lábios.

\- Yohji, como eram os seus pais?

\- O quê?

\- Como eram os seus pais? Eram carinhosos, alegres, severos... Como eram afinal?

\- Não sei por quê...

\- Apenas responda. – Aya já começa a perder a paciência.

\- Ok, ok. Não precisa ficar bravo! Minha mãe era um doce, me beijava muito, até demais. Meu pai morreu cedo. Era um policial e foi baleado em serviço, mas me lembro que quando ele chegava em casa ia direto ao meu quarto pra me ler uma história. Uau! Faz tanto tempo que eu não penso nisso! Mas por que você perguntou?

\- Aquela noite na floresta... Nunca percebi a sorte que tivemos. Você tem lembranças tão doces da sua família e eu também, apesar de tê-los perdido tragicamente. Naquela floresta pude sentir a profunda solidão que foi a vida dele. Sem família, sem qualquer demonstração de carinho... Nada. Entende agora por que preciso ficar aqui? Nós somos a única família que ele já teve.

Yohji olha para ele surpreso, nunca o vira tão humano! A lembrança de seus pais deixa uma sensação boa que o faz sorrir. Aya está certo. Sente-se um afortunado, o que não sentia há muito tempo.

\- Preciso ir. A Manx pagou muito bem para o hospital ser discreto, mas não pudemos trazer seguranças. Podiam assustar os doentes. Eu e o Ken estamos sentados no fim do corredor. Se precisar... – O rapaz se levanta e sai, deixando o ruivo ainda segurando a mão do garoto.

**ooOoo**

O líder dos Weiss senta-se na cama e segura firme a mão pequena. Coloca sua outra mão sobre a cabeça loira e, concentrando-se, começa a recitar um mantra, muito antigo, coisa que sua avó lhe ensinara. Ela sempre dizia que tinha o poder de curar e que Ran devia seguir a missão da família. Há muito tempo que deixara isso de lado, a tradição dando lugar à tecnologia... Suas mãos começam a esquentar e sente como se canalizassem muita energia. Parece até ver o sorriso de sua avó diante dele, satisfeita que tivesse aprendido algo do que tentara ensinar.

Omi abre os olhos, lentamente, tentando clarear a visão. Vê a cabeça ruiva inclinada, uma luminosidade azulada parecendo envolver todo seu corpo, emprestando-lhe uma aparência etérea e angelical. Sente o peso da mão sobre sua cabeça e o calor dos dedos entrelaçados aos seus.

\- Aya? – A voz do garoto parece distante, mas faz com que o espadachim volte do seu local especial de concentração e abra os olhos.

\- ...! – Surpreso, Aya ainda não consegue se mover.

\- Você cumpriu sua promessa! – O loirinho dá o primeiro passo e sorri, o brilho de volta a seus olhos e, tomado por uma inexplicável felicidade, Omi o abraça apertado.

Aya não consegue conter aquilo que apertara seu coração nos últimos quatro dias. Afasta-se um pouco do abraço e encara o garoto bem de perto, sentindo que a respiração dele se torna ofegante com a proximidade. Aproxima-se mais ainda e toca seus lábios delicadamente, sentindo a textura dos lábios do doce loirinho, tão macia quanto sempre imaginara que seria... A pele quente, o cheiro suave... O gosto viciante de sua boca...

"_Você também o quer, não é?"_ \- É então que Aya se lembra daquela voz e se afasta abruptamente.

"_O que estou fazendo?"_ \- Fica de pé, ainda olhando para um Omi perplexo. Faz menção de dizer algo, mas apenas abre a porta e sai rapidamente do quarto.

O arqueiro fica ali, paralisado pela surpresa do que acontecera. Não sabe exatamente porque o espadachim agira daquela forma, só sabe o que sentiu. A proximidade dele com seu rosto o deixara nervoso, mas ao mesmo tempo esquentou todo o seu corpo, queria controlar a ansiedade, mas sua respiração denunciara o que sentia. Bem lá no fundo, sabia o que aconteceria em seguida e desejara isso, mas tal sensação o deixou confuso, pois nunca se sentira assim antes. Não tão forte! O beijo o envolvera ainda mais, querendo que aquele momento nunca mais acabasse e o desenlace abrupto foi como um soco, pois viu dentro dos olhos violeta... E percebeu que estavam assustados. Quis dizer algo que diminuísse o terror naqueles olhos, mas só pode vê-los partir. Sentia-se culpado, pois de alguma forma havia provocado aquela situação.

\- Omitchi, você acordou! – Só então percebe que Ken e Yohji haviam entrado no quarto. Sorri para eles, escondendo a tempestade que acontece em sua cabeça.

**ooOoo**

\- Muito bem, rapazes. Vocês já têm as informações e espalhamos para a imprensa que quatro rapazes haviam morrido de uma doença misteriosa. Para eles o plano funcionou e não estão esperando que vocês apareçam. A missão é destruir o complexo, mas também se certifiquem que todo traço do vírus seja erradicado. Entenderam? – Diz Birman aos Weiss.

\- Não sei se o Omi deveria ir. – Aya se aproxima dela. Seu rosto está sério e preocupado. – Só faz três dias que ele deixou o hospital.

Os dois rapazes se olham. O líder dos Weiss está certo em sua preocupação, mas o garoto sabe que há algo mais. Ele o estivera evitando.

\- Eu tenho que ir. Quem vai abrir a porta do laboratório se tiver algum código de acesso? E quem está capacitado a apagar qualquer traço do vírus nos computadores? Posso estar fraco, mas meu cérebro está funcionando perfeitamente.

A tensão entre os dois é palpável e todos os demais notam. Yohji não pode acreditar que aquele Aya é o mesmo que havia ficado quatro dias sentado ao lado da cama, segurando a mão do garoto. Ele é o líder, responsável pela segurança de todos, mas nos últimos dias está muito pior do que antes.

\- Você está certo. Mas vou lhe dar cobertura e quero que me obedeça. Não desgrude de mim. – Disse isso em um tom ameaçador, desviando o olhar para os outros companheiros. – E vocês? Por que estão aí parados? Temos muito que preparar.

Antes mesmo que Birman saísse, os dois já haviam deixado o porão. A morena também olha assustada para o nervoso líder e quando Omi passa por ela antes de subir as escadas pensa em perguntar, mas o mesmo lança um olhar que a faz entender que é melhor não questioná-lo. A moça sorri para ele e também sai, deixando Aya sozinho, absorto em seus pensamentos.

**ooOoo**

Na manhã seguinte os quatro saem no novo carro de Aya, prata, veloz e discreto, como ele tanto gosta. Chegam ao início da noite, parando distante do prédio. Esgueiram-se para dentro do complexo, encontrando um local escuro onde podem se organizar.

\- Balinese e Siberian, vocês vão por aquela porta a esquerda, os seguranças saem de lá, portanto deve ser a Central. Quero estes caras desnorteados o suficiente para eu e o Bombay podermos chegar ao laboratório e fazer nossa parte.

Os dois saem rápido, deixando os outros para trás. Ficam em seu esconderijo até que "as iscas" desaparecem na escuridão. Quase que imediatamente ouvem os ruídos comuns em seus ataques não silenciosos. Os seguranças postados na porta do laboratório correm para a Central, fazendo Aya sorrir com o sucesso de sua estratégia.

\- É a nossa "deixa".

O garoto o segue de perto, os dois colocando-se em um ponto onde podem observar se é realmente seguro entrar no laboratório. As luzes estão todas apagadas e nenhum segurança é avistado. Omi então se levanta, mas o ruivo o segura pelo braço. O loirinho volta-se para ele, encontrando os olhos violeta com uma expressão preocupada.

\- Tome cuidado, ouviu bem? E seja rápido. – Ordena, olhando-o nos olhos. Na verdade não queria se separar dele nem um segundo, temeroso que algo pudesse acontecer.

\- Pode deixar. – Ele então se aproxima da porta do laboratório e verifica que realmente há uma fechadura de segredo eletrônico. Sorri e tira de sua jaqueta uma Palm top de última geração, conectando à fechadura e em instantes tem os números para abri-la. – Eu amo a tecnologia! – Sussurra para si mesmo.

Entra no laboratório e rapidamente coloca um monitor, teclado e mouse no chão, atrás de uma mesa, para poder ligá-lo sem atrair a atenção de ninguém. Vasculha os diretórios e arquivos com a destreza de quem conhece muito bem o que está fazendo. Verifica as informações que estão em rede no laboratório e se prepara para lançar um vírus criado por ele, mas então se depara com algo que atrai sua atenção. Em um arquivo oculto encontra o perfil do estranho homem de branco.

"_Então o nome dele é Doutor Muraki, mas o que ele fazia aqui... Meu Deus!"_ \- Omi vasculha o perfil, analisando o conteúdo dos outros diretórios e confirma sua descoberta.

Infelizmente Omi não pode demorar-se mais, pois a cada minuto ali corre mais risco de ser descoberto. Insere o vírus no computador e deixa que ele faça o seu trabalho. Sai então do local onde se escondera e tira da jaqueta uma bomba acionada por controle remoto, instalando-a junto das amostras do vírus que quase o matara, fazendo-o sorrir com o prazer de exterminar aquilo.

Sem mais delongas, Omi sai muito angustiado com sua descoberta, mas esta preocupação fica em segundo plano quando olha para o centro do complexo vendo que Aya luta com o chefe dos seguranças, Powell, aquele que matara o biólogo. A katana do líder dos Weiss contra a cimitarra do americano. O maior porte da espada árabe faz saltarem faíscas da espada japonesa. Felizmente a qualidade desta e a habilidade de quem a empunha conseguem superar tal desvantagem para alívio do arqueiro.

O garoto saca então sua besta e faz mira na cabeça do inimigo, mas é impedido por uma grande mão, que o segura pelo pescoço e o ergue no ar, tocando o chão somente com a ponta dos pés. Percebe que o homem que o está atacando é o cientista americano que devem matar e começa a se debater, mas isto faz com que o estrangulamento seja pior, pois o homem aperta ainda mais a mão em torno do seu pescoço. O Doutor Forrester volta-se então para os dois homens em luta.

\- Acho melhor soltar a espada rapaz ou o garoto vai morrer de verdade desta vez. – A luta então pára. Powell sorri de forma maldosa e Aya fica sem saber o que fazer, vendo que o loirinho sussurra para que não faça isso, mas o homem aperta ainda mais seu pescoço ao ouvir a voz fraca. – Você vai ter que viver com a morte dele em sua consciência.

O líder então deixa a espada cair a seus pés, sabendo exatamente o que acontecerá em seguida. O cientista solta Omi, que cai atordoado no chão, e faz sinal para que Powell complete sua missão. Este então avança e atravessa o ombro do Weiss com a espada e o garoto vê quando o ruivo cai, o sangue rapidamente escorrendo pelo chão. Os americanos então se aproximam da vítima ferida, rindo quando ele tenta se afastar deles.

\- Infelizmente espadachim, nós precisamos apenas de uma cobaia para descobrir as fraquezas do vírus e não será você. Mas pode deixar que assim que usarmos seu amigo, ele terá o mesmo destino.

O cientista tira de dentro do paletó uma pistola 9mm, a destrava e aponta para Aya. Ao ver tal coisa... Ao pensar que o espadachim pode morrer ali, Omi estende o braço, ainda no chão e pega a besta. Sem hesitar atira em Powell, atingindo-o no meio da testa, e levanta rápido, pois não pode de jeito nenhum permitir que o ruivo morra. Ele cumpriu a promessa e, com isso em mente, pega rapidamente a katana caída, atravessando o coração do cientista, ouvindo seu gemido de dor. O homem não sabe de onde aquilo viera e se volta surpreso, um sorriso estranho nos lábios. Então ele cai, já morto, e o garoto passa por cima de seu corpo para chegar até o espadachim, ainda assustado por apenas pensar que Aya poderia ter morrido.

\- Como você está? – Fala o garoto se aproximando e ajudando-o a sentar.

\- Não é tão ruim quanto parece. Ele não era muito bom. Ai! – Seu rosto se contrai de dor quando tenta se mover.

\- Abyssinian, não foi ele que criou o vírus. Lembra-se daquele homem vestido de branco que vimos aqui naquele dia? – Aya estremece à lembrança da visão que tivera na floresta. – Pois bem, ele é um médico e criou o vírus.

\- Então falhamos. – Aya sibila, ainda com a mão sobre a ferida.

\- Se ele tem suas anotações... O que o impede de recriar o vírus?

\- Então vamos procurá-lo incansavelmente e completar nossa missão.

Yohji e Ken aparecem correndo, suas roupas extremamente ensangüentadas. Eles se aproximam dos dois rapidamente, sempre atentos com possíveis movimentos ao redor.

\- Por que estão aí sentados enquanto fazemos todo o trabalho? – O loiro ri, nem parece ter saído de uma luta.

Ken ajuda Aya a levantar e passa o braço dele sobre seu ombro.

\- Conseguiram cumprir sua parte da missão? – O líder tenta manter sua frieza apesar da dor.

\- Foi muito simples. – O playboy se aproxima sorrindo – Eram só uns trinta caras. Acabamos com eles rapidinho e destruímos o centro de comando.

Os quatro saem depressa e, assim que estão a uma distância segura, Omi aciona o explosivo e o complexo voa pelos ares, enterrando tudo e todos em seu interior.

**ooOoo**

Aya está no telhado do prédio onde moram. Observa o céu se avermelhando com o pôr-do-sol. Só a natureza conseguia trazer-lhe alguma paz... Aquele sol de verão se escondendo entre os prédios o faz lembrar-se de sua infância, quando ele e Aya-chan apostavam quanto tempo ele demoraria para sumir completamente. Ele sempre perdia, mais por querer agradá-la.

Um barulho chama a atenção de Aya, que se vira, percebendo que alguém se aproxima, deparando-se com Omi, que chega até ele devagar. Os dois se encaram por alguns instantes, que lhe parecem intermináveis, e o ruivo volta a olhar para o sol.

\- Aya, precisamos conversar. – Ele luta para não gaguejar.

\- Sobre o quê? – Responde sem sequer olhar para ele.

Isso irrita o loirinho, que fica uns minutos em silêncio, pensando muito bem no que falar.

\- Você sabe do que estou falando.

O espadachim então se volta e o olha. Evita os olhos azuis, como se estes pudessem ler sua alma.

\- Está falando do que aconteceu no hospital? – Não espera uma confirmação. – Foi um impulso de alívio por vê-lo vivo. Não foi nada de importante. – Tenta esconder o que sente, pois se lembra como Omi foi capaz de 'ler' através de sua máscara naquela floresta.

Aquilo dói para o arqueiro muito mais do que tudo que já passara. Pensa em sair dali e tentar esquecer, mas... Nunca tivera medo dele e da sua aparente indiferença e com isso em mente, se aproxima ainda mais, encarando-o diretamente nos olhos.

\- Para mim foi importante, por isso quero falar sobre o assunto. – O tom da sua voz era de exigência, não de pedido.

\- Você não sabe muito bem o que está falando... Somos dois homens e... Você não tem experiência e pode estar se iludindo...

\- Não me trate como um garotinho inocente. Já gostei de uma garota, mas não se compara ao que senti naquele dia. – O loirinho está cada vez mais sério. Não vai deixar que ele escape desta vez sem falarem sobre o que houve.

\- Não estou te tratando como criança. Só não quero que você se envolva em algo que pode machucá-lo mais ainda. Pensa que é fácil viver com uma escolha dessas?

\- Pior é me enganar e fingir que nada aconteceu, como você faz.

\- O que você quer de mim? – Aya fica nervoso com o tom das palavras do garoto e fica diante dele, olhando para os olhos azuis que o desafiam.

\- Quero que você esteja muito certo do que aquilo significou de verdade.

Ele não responde. Na verdade tenta estar certo, mas não consegue. Toda uma revolução se processa em seu cérebro, sem que consiga chegar a uma conclusão. O loiro percebe toda a confusão naqueles olhos e se arrepende de tê-lo pressionado, teria sido melhor esquecer, mas conseguiria fazer isso? Toca no braço do homem mais alto, tirando-o da desordem mental que o absorve.

\- Vamos tirar a prova. – Omi fala isso com muito medo de sua própria ousadia.

\- O quê?

\- Vamos tentar novamente. Se você perceber que realmente foi apenas empolgação, nunca mais falo no assunto.

Aya olha para ele surpreso. Jamais esperaria algo assim vindo de Omi. Parece tão inocente, mas aquilo... Não pode se esquecer que o garoto apesar de pequeno, não é mais uma criança... É um adolescente, mas não um adolescente normal... Mas um que foi obrigado a crescer depressa. Pensa na proposta e percebe que há lógica nela, no entanto, isso o deixa nervoso.

\- Nunca te pedi nada, Aya. Não quero ter que enterrar mais um sentimento não definido. Quero ter certeza e acho que você também.

\- Ok. – O ruivo diz sem muita certeza de estar preparado.

Aya se aproxima mais, segurando o rosto do garoto com as duas mãos e toca seus lábios delicadamente, sentindo depois de dias o gosto de sua boca... O cheiro de frésias que parece impregnado na pele do menino, tão envolvente... O calor dos tenros lábios deixando claro como o pequeno se sente. O espadachim então se afasta um pouco, ainda mantendo a máscara que usa.

\- Viu como... Não... Senti... Nada...

Aya não consegue se conter quando fita a boca entreaberta de Omi e o beija novamente, desta vez com mais paixão. Solta seu rosto e o enlaça, puxando-o mais para perto de si, sentindo o calor de seu corpo e sua respiração pesada. Omi treme em seus braços, soltando um pequeno gemido de prazer conforme os beijos ficam mais intensos, deliciando ainda mais o ruivo, que não para... Ambos perdidos em um turbilhão de sensações, mas então, despertando para a realidade, novamente o ruivo o repele. Aya está extremamente perturbado e dá as costas para o aturdido loiro, ficando uns minutos com a respiração ofegante e sai em direção da porta, deixando para trás um arqueiro ainda confuso e excitado, que sem saber o que fazer, sai correndo, descendo as escadas para o andar dos quartos, quase atropelando Yohji no corredor.

\- Nossa! Quer me matar? E justo hoje que estou saindo pra uma noitada!

O arqueiro para diante da porta de seu quarto, mas não tem coragem de olhar para o amigo, temendo que ele perceba sua face rubra ou mesmo sua excitação e faça alguma piadinha. Tenta controlar a respiração, mas em vão, permanecendo no mesmo lugar.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Lembrei que tenho uma prova de matemática e não estudei. – Diz isso com dificuldade.

\- Só você mesmo! Como se não soubesse mais que o professor. Então, bom estudo. Volto só amanhã.

Yohji segue pelo corredor e o garoto entra no quarto. Fecha a porta e encosta-se a ela, as pernas trêmulas. Vai até o banheiro, abrindo o chuveiro frio rapidamente e entrando debaixo dele com roupa e tudo. Deixa a água escorrer pelo seu rosto, tentando aplacar aquilo que sente... E já não suportando mais, abre o zíper da bermuda e alivia toda a excitação de seu corpo se masturbando. Depois de terminado, apóia-se na parede e escorrega por ela até sentar-se no chão.

O sono é difícil de chegar, mas Omi adormece sobre os lençóis, após tirar as roupas molhadas e vestir seu pijama. Fica pensando muito no que acontecera, mas o cansaço vence o turbilhão em seu cérebro. Durante o sono sonha com Aya... Seu toque... Seu cheiro... Sua boca. Já tarde, de madrugada, sente um toque suave em seu rosto e acorda, piscando repetidamente os olhos. Seria ainda o sonho? Na penumbra percebe a presença de alguém sentado no chão, ao lado de sua cama, os olhos violeta refletindo a fraca luz que vem da janela. O garoto, confuso, senta na cama e o olha. Aya senta-se no colchão a sua frente.

\- Desculpe te acordar, mas eu precisava te falar... Bem... Não queria que você tivesse uma idéia errada... Não o rejeitei quando me afastei. – Aya fala em tom baixo, apenas para Omi ouvir. – _"Nossa! Isso é mais difícil do que eu imaginava."_

Os olhos azuis o observam, sem nada dizer, ainda perplexos com a presença e as palavras do ruivo, sentindo o toque em seu rosto adolescente, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido por não conseguir ver através daqueles olhos brilhantes naquele momento.

\- Eu fiquei com medo do que senti. – Ele se aproxima mais do arqueiro, encostando seu rosto no dele – Eu queria tirar sua roupa e beijar todo o seu corpo... – Sua voz expressa o desejo que sentiu no momento que beijou aqueles lábios doces.

O mais jovem se afasta ainda mais perplexo. Feliz? Com certeza, mas surpreso demais por ouvir isso dele. O espadachim aproxima-se novamente e o beija delicadamente, puxando seu corpo para si e o abraçando forte.

\- Não sei o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente, só sei o que sinto agora. – Aya sussurra, então toma sua boca novamente, a língua se insinuando sobre os lábios delicados.

Omi se entrega ao beijo suave de Aya, sem saber ao certo como agir deixa que o espadachim o conduza. O ruivo desliza as mãos suavemente pelas costas do garoto que estremece de excitação, encontrando a barra da camisa do pijama, deixando que as mãos se infiltrem por baixo dela, correndo as pontas dos dedos pela pele macia, sentindo os arrepios que as carícias suaves provocam no rapaz. Sem quebrar o beijo ele o apóia nos braços e guia o corpo jovem até deitá-lo na cama.

Aya se afasta apenas para poder fitá-lo, vendo satisfeito o rosto corado pelas novas sensações, reparando nos lábios rosados úmidos pelo seu beijo. Ele toca em sua face, numa terna carícia e desce os dedos pelo pescoço, passando pelo peito, provocando por cima da roupa até encontrar os botões da camisa. Abre-os lentamente, voltando a atacar os lábios tenros com sua língua, lambendo devagar, fazendo com que o garoto separe os lábios convidando-o a entrar.

A camisa de Omi é aberta sem demora. Aya vai deixando o corpo dele exposto aos seus carinhos, enquanto toma sua boca apaixonadamente, sentindo os gemidos abafados pelo seu beijo. As mãos leves e ágeis o tocam na cintura, experimentando a textura da pele, as palmas das mãos reconhecendo no toque exigente cada pedacinho daquele corpo tão amado. Os dedos encontram os mamilos sensíveis, esfregando-se neles, fazendo o corpo do loirinho se contorcer de prazer. A boca exigente abandona aqueles lábios e vai trilhando outro caminho, com beijos e lambidas leves pelo rosto do rapaz. A boca chega ao lóbulo da orelha, os dentes passam de leve e os lábios se fecham sobre ele sugando sensualmente, desejando despertá-lo ainda mais para as novas sensações...

\- Aya! – Omi exclama num gemido, levando os dedos a se entremearem nas mexas cereja, acariciando a nuca em uma carícia inocente, provocando arrepios pelo corpo do ruivo, sequer notando o quanto isso excita o espadachim.

Aya, com os olhos cintilando, segura os pulsos do garoto, fixando-os ao lado da cabeça, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele, sentindo-se livre para continuar explorando o pescoço, mordendo e lambendo logo em seguida... Descendo pelo corpo jovem provocando novos prazeres a cada toque.

\- Aya... Aya... Mais... Ahnnnn... – O garoto sente-se arrebatado pela torrente de prazer provocado pelo ruivo, mordendo os lábios, sentindo-se perto de alcançar a loucura, tentando abafar os gemidos, sem saber que isso excita ainda mais o espadachim, que só pensa em lhe dar prazer.

Aya se move devagar, se colocando por cima do corpo de Omi. Abaixa-se lentamente, colando-se totalmente sobre o outro, sentindo e deixando o loiro sentir o que aquela sedução lenta e deliciosa está fazendo com os dois. As ereções se tocam, tolhidas pela roupa que os incomoda, mas é o bastante para fazer o loirinho ofegar e levantar o quadril, se esfregando no ruivo que enlouquece com os toques inocentes. A boca ansiosa finalmente chega aos biquinhos endurecidos pelo desejo, provocando-os com os dentes, ora um, ora outro, incansável... Fazendo com que pequenos choques percorram o corpo do rapaz, dos mamilos diretamente para a virilha, que se move instintivamente contra os quadris do ruivo.

Quando Omi acha que é prazer demais para suportar, sente a lambida umedecer o mamilo eriçado e lábios quentes se fecharam sobre o mesmo, sugando com força. Um prazer enorme o toma por inteiro fazendo-o perder o controle.

\- Ahhhhh... Ayaaaahhh! – Agora ele gemia e falava em completo delírio. – Ayaaahhh... Ahnn... – Sente que os lábios dele se fecham sobre o outro mamilo, dando-lhe o mesmo tratamento, levando-o cada vez mais próximo do limite. – Aya... Não... Agüento mais... Ahhh... Eu vou... Assim...

Aya pára com as carícias, deixando-o frustrado, a boca dele procura a sua para mais um beijo, que ele corresponde imediatamente. Omi sente a mão soltar a sua e descer até o cós da calça, um dedo se insinuando pelo elástico e o quadril que o mantinha preso à cama se levanta discretamente para que a calça deslize pelas suas pernas, juntamente com a cueca, deixando-o totalmente nu... Completamente exposto àqueles olhos violeta que o devoram, vulnerável àquelas mãos macias que o provocam, livre para o toque daquela boca que o enlouquece.

Aya dá um meio sorriso, suas mãos delicadamente o livram das roupas, jogando-as no chão ao lado da cama, o novo beijo se torna mais exigente, enquanto aquela mesma mão toca levemente seu membro, somente as pontas dos dedos subindo e descendo ao longo dele numa carícia insinuante. Aya interrompe o beijo, admirando o rosto do garoto abandonado ao seu toque, que continua, provocante, os dedos indo e voltando sobre o membro duro de tesão. Então abaixa a cabeça sobre o peito do loirinho, cobrindo-o de beijos, a língua traçando caminhos úmidos, murmurando palavras de carinho entre os beijos e lambidas...

\- Quero que você sinta... – Lambe o mamilo e fecha os dedos sobre o pênis, úmido pelo prazer provocado por aquela mão macia e quente. – Sinta todo o prazer... – A mão se movimenta lentamente enquanto a boca suga os biquinhos alternadamente... Aumentando insuportavelmente as sensações por todo seu corpo.

\- Assim... Aya... Eu... Hummm... Não agüento... Aaahhhh... – Omi murmura entre os gemidos, sentindo que o corpo está se descontrolando, enquanto a mão do ruivo mantém o movimento lento e torturante, a sensação de um arrepio quente aumentando, o calor e o frio o envolvendo por inteiro.

Aya continua seus beijos pelo peito do loirinho, subindo sem pressa, passando pelo pescoço, chegando enfim ao ouvido, seus lábios roçando na orelha de Omi, sussurrando palavras doces em seu ouvido... Incentivando... Incitando... Provocando...

\- Eu não quero que agüente... Quero que deixe acontecer... – Mais beijos no pescoço, a mão acelerando o movimento.

\- Aahhmm... Aya... – Omi geme, sentindo a respiração acelerar-se.

\- Quero ver você se perder... Tomado pelo prazer... – Beija a boca macia com carinho. – Quero ver seus olhos... Vamos... Abra os olhos pra mim...

\- ...! – Omi abre os olhos azuis, brilhantes, úmidos pela emoção, encarando os olhos violeta, tremendo de prazer.

\- Goza pra mim... Omitchi... – O ruivo sussurra sensualmente.

Omi está no seu limite, suas mãos agarram os lençóis, seu corpo retorce-se em prazer... A voz de Aya, enrouquecida pelo desejo ecoando em seu ouvido, é demais para ele. A boca se abre perfeita, soltando um gemido baixo e longo, enquanto seu corpo se arqueia, explodindo em prazer, a seiva da vida banhando seu corpo e a mão de Aya, enquanto os espasmos tomam conta dele...

O corpo de Omi relaxa sobre a cama, a respiração entrecortada lentamente voltando ao normal. Seus olhos não se desviam um do outro, os olhos violeta quase negros de luxúria... Desejo por ele. As mãos de Aya passeiam pelo seu ventre molhado pelo seu prazer, banhando-se nele, então o ruivo leva a mão até a boca e lentamente a língua lambe sensualmente os dedos provando seu gosto, deliciando-se, fazendo com que o loirinho se excite novamente, acompanhando aqueles movimentos provocantes.

\- Delicioso! Você é delicioso... – Aya se abaixa e, sem quebrar o contato dos violetas nos azuis, passa a língua no abdômen do jovem, uma, duas, várias e várias vezes tomando tudo para si, enfiando a língua no umbigo, para que não reste nada, passando para a virilha, encaminhando-se aos testículos e então a língua corre lenta e forte sobre o pênis, despertando-o mais uma vez.

Omi respira acelerado novamente. A sensação da língua macia em seu membro é inebriante! Se Aya continuar assim ele não vai agüentar por muito tempo e enlouquecerá novamente. E isso não seria justo, nem com ele, nem com Aya. Agarra o ruivo pelos cabelos e o puxa para mais um beijo. Olhando sonhadoramente depois para os olhos violeta que o interrogam.

\- Não, Aya. Não é justo! Eu quero ver você, tocar em você... Quero te dar prazer também! – O ruivo sorri. Coloca-se ao lado dele, apoiando-se no cotovelo, dando total liberdade ao garoto curioso e indeciso.

Omi se ajoelha na cama, as pequenas mãos tremem com a excitação e a insegurança. Nunca tinha estado com ninguém na cama, e agora tem alguém com ele e esse alguém é Aya! O que sentira... O que está sentindo é incrível, maravilhoso, quer que seja assim para o ruivo também! Despi-lo é uma visão por si só... Então tira a camiseta de seda negra que Aya usa, ficando sem ar ante ao deslumbrante corpo. As mãos suam ao se aproximarem do botão e do zíper da calça de couro, também negra e justa como uma segunda pele. O ruivo não procura ajudá-lo e a única ajuda nessa hora, é levantar os quadris para facilitar o trabalho do garoto.

Agora Aya está quase nu e o loiro está corado, de olhos baixos, ante a perspectiva de tirar a última peça de roupa do espadachim. Aya sorri percebendo a falta de jeito do arqueiro e levanta-se da cama, tocando o rosto do garoto, deslizando a mão por baixo do queixo, fazendo-o erguer o rosto e encontrar o seu olhar. Tira a cueca devagar, permitindo que Omi veja o quanto o deseja, deixando que o loirinho lide com o desejo que pode ler em seu rosto, os olhos azuis extasiados. Ajoelha-se na cama também, ficando um de frente ao outro. Aproxima-se de Omi, oferecendo os lábios, convidando o loirinho a beijá-lo, roçando na boca rosada, provocando, esperando pacientemente, deixando que ele descubra o prazer de dar prazer.

Omi toma a iniciativa, inseguro no começo, mas à medida que Aya corresponde e o beijo fica mais profundo, o loiro chega mais perto, enlaçando o ruivo pela cintura, levando-o a deitar-se na cama junto com ele. A língua do ruivo acaricia seus lábios e o loirinho a segura entre os dentes e passa a sugá-la ansiosamente, arrepiando-se com os gemidos de Aya e sentindo-se mais seguro, morde seus lábios, beija seu rosto, pescoço e o peito, usando de toques leves...

O ruivo tem que se esforçar para se conter, para não agarrá-lo tamanha a paixão que toma conta de si, apenas corresponde às carícias incentivando-o a continuar a tocá-lo. Omi toca no corpo do ruivo maravilhado com as reações causadas por suas mãos, seus lábios, sua língua. As pequenas lambidas deixam o ruivo a ponto de perder o controle, percebe isso e vai se descontraindo mais, se arrepiando de prazer a cada gemido, a cada sussurro de Aya, a voz enrouquecida de desejo.

Aya percebe que as carícias ficam cada vez mais ousadas até chegar ao membro ereto, teso de desejo pelo que aquele menino faz com ele. Sente os toques suaves de Omi, acariciando-o com o nariz, com os lábios, vendo que o loirinho parece inebriado com o cheiro da pele, tocando-o com a língua, captando a surpresa nos olhos dele ante o sabor e sabe que tudo aquilo é completamente novo para o pequeno. Mas Aya não está conseguindo mais segurar o desejo de tocá-lo, então se senta de repente, agarrando-o e beijando-o com toda a paixão.

\- Aya...!

\- Omi... Não consigo mais... Ficar sem tocar... Em você... Não estou conseguindo... Me controlar... – Deita-o na cama e deita-se em sentido contrário, segurando o pênis do loirinho, acariciando-o com a língua, entremeando as palavras com as carícias, estimulando o loiro a fazer o mesmo, ambos dando e recebendo prazer ao mesmo tempo, o mais velho guiando o mais novo.

Aya toma-o por inteiro na boca, sugando e lambendo, a boca indo e vindo, afogando o loirinho em êxtase. Segura o membro túrgido e úmido com as mãos, afastando as pernas macias para continuar as carícias em movimentos lentos, enquanto sua boca acaricia os testículos sensíveis, colocando-os alternadamente na boca, provocando tremores intensos pelo corpo todo de Omi, sem deixar de manipulá-lo bem devagar.

Omi tenta acompanhar, fazer no ruivo o mesmo, mas o prazer é tão grande que chega a desconcentrá-lo. Sente a língua do espadachim chegando em sua fenda, insinuante, provocante, preparando-o, levando-o ao delírio. Sem se conter, Omi solta gemidos curtos, ainda tendo o membro de Aya na boca, sugando com maior intensidade agora, tanto quanto maior é o prazer que sente.

Os dedos do ruivo juntam-se à língua, primeiro um, acariciando, entrando e abrindo espaço. Atrevido, um segundo se junta ao primeiro... O movimento de entra e sai dos dedos, mexendo com a sanidade do garoto. A língua trabalha em volta dos dedos, umedecendo, preparando para que mais um dedo venha se juntar aos outros dois, lentamente, o corpo do loiro se contorce na cama, os gemidos cada vez mais longos em um tom cada vez mais alto...

\- Ah... Ah... Hum... Ayaaaaa... Aí... Assim... Mais... – Omi grita de prazer, ofegante.

\- Mais... Você quer mais? Vou dar... O que você deseja... – Aya toma o pênis do loirinho inteiro na boca de uma só vez, sugando-o intensamente, enquanto os dedos penetram fundo nele, levando Omi violentamente ao êxtase total.

Omi grita descontroladamente, arqueando, esquecendo-se completamente que suga Aya, se derramando todo na boca do espadachim, deixando o ruivo a ponto de enlouquecer de desejo, enquanto ele se abandona nos braços fortes, perdido no furacão de sensações que atravessam seu corpo. Respirando ofegante, Omi percebe que Aya ainda não havia alcançado o paraíso, enquanto ele próprio parece tomado por ondas de êxtase, elétrico da cabeça aos pés.

\- Aya... – Omi o chama sem fôlego, num soluço, emocionado. – Vem, Aya... Preciso de você... Quero você agora...

Aya também já não pode mais esperar e logo se posiciona entre as pernas de Omi, penetrando-o lenta e continuamente, preenchendo profundamente o loiro que se agarra ao ruivo em desespero, procurando sua boca enquanto o segura pelos cabelos, beijando-o com luxúria, deixando que um gemido de dor se perca naquele beijo.

Aya pára por um momento e, preocupado em não machucá-lo, começa os movimentos devagar, mas Omi está perdido... Perdido no mar de prazer de seu corpo, e só ouve os gemidos deleitosos de Aya, além de seus próprios gemidos... A realidade só existe ali entre eles, cada um buscando o êxtase do outro. Omi enlaça a cintura do ruivo com as pernas, movimentando-se junto com ele, acompanhando, fazendo com que Aya o penetre ainda mais profundamente, tocando no seu ponto de prazer repetidamente, o movimento dos corpos massageando-o... O loirinho se sente atingido pelo sol, quente... Vibrante... Intenso, seu corpo contraindo em êxtase profundo, levando Aya junto.

\- Aahhmm... Omiiiiii... – O ruivo solta um gemido rouco ao sentir seu membro sendo massageado pelas contrações do canal de Omi, não suportando tanto prazer, derramando-se dentro do garoto, sem parar de se mover, até sentir todo seu mundo se dissolver naquele êxtase completo, deixando-se cair sobre o corpo menor, já sem forças.

Aya deita-se ao lado de Omi, após retirar-se de dentro dele... Os dois ainda ofegantes, com os corações acelerados, exauridos pelo prazer intenso. Puxa o loirinho para si, acomodando-o em seu ombro, passando os braços possessivos pela cintura do garoto, puxando os lençóis sobre ambos, beijando-o nos lábios em seguida.

O tempo não basta, quem eles são não importa. O ruivo sente-se enlevado em algo que jamais sentira. Não é apenas sexo, mas percebe que naquela noite sente-se completo. Aya olha uma última vez para o tesouro que está entre seus braços e sabe que encontrou finalmente o amor. Minutos depois, os dois adormecem enlaçados, ainda imersos no êxtase que compartilharam.

"_Muito melhor que meu sonho!"_ – Pensa Omi, antes de fechar seus olhos.

**ooOoo**

Os dois sempre se encontram em segredo após aquela noite. Estão cada vez mais apaixonados e não conseguem disfarçar um para o outro o quanto a relação fica mais intensa. O sexo é deliciosamente proibido, mas intoxicante... Apenas a presença no mesmo cômodo faz com que tenham que esconder a excitação.

O que mais temem é que seus amigos descubram qualquer coisa, não porque têm vergonha do que fazem, e sim por não saberem como lidar com isso diante das pessoas mais importantes em suas vidas. Tentam agir de forma normal, retomando o trabalho na Koneko e suas missões, escondendo o que sentem e guardando para os momentos íntimos, que desfrutam com imenso prazer.

Yohji e Ken não desconfiam de nada, mas percebem a súbita mudança no comportamento de seu líder. A frieza habitual voltando ao seu nível normal. O loiro percebe que há algo mais, mas credita isso àquilo que ouvira no hospital.

Um mês depois, os dois estão cada vez mais envolvidos, sempre esperando que Yohji saia e que Ken durma diante da televisão ligada em seu quarto. Aquela noite não é diferente das outras, eles estão nus, se beijando na cama de Omi, quando a porta se abre e espantados, vêem Yohji ali parado, olhando-os de boca aberta, sem saber o que dizer. A porta se fecha logo em seguida e Aya levanta depressa. Omi faz menção de segui-lo, mas o ruivo o impede, é seu dever cuidar disso sozinho e sem demora, se veste, saindo do quarto.

Yohji está encostado na parede do outro lado do corredor, cabeça baixa e olhar ainda aturdido, ainda tentando processar tudo o que acabou de ver no quarto do mais novo dos Weiss. Ao ouvir a porta se abrindo, levanta a cabeça e encara o espadachim. Seu olhar se torna raivoso, aproximando-se dele e o encarando.

\- Como você pôde fazer isso? Ele é como nosso irmão... Uma criança...

\- Ele não é nosso irmão e não é uma criança. Pode parecer, mas sabe muito bem o que quer.

\- Você não presta mesmo! – Ele grita sem controle. – E tem coragem de dar uma de superior pra cima de mim, sempre criticando meu comportamento com as mulheres. Eu nunca faria isso e... Com o Omitchi?

Ken sai então de seu quarto, ainda sonolento.

\- Por que vocês estão gritando? – O moreno pergunta, piscando os olhos, vendo Yohji o fitar e em seguida voltar novamente seus olhos para Aya.

\- Conte pra ele o que você tem feito no quarto do Omi.

O moreno primeiro fica com um olhar estranho, como se não percebesse o que aquilo significa, mas logo seu olhar denuncia que entendera. Ele fica calado, ainda surpreso e vê que o líder apenas abaixa a cabeça.

\- Rapazes, apenas aconteceu. Não pensem que planejei isso. – Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Yohji empurra Aya com raiva, fazendo o ruivo bater contra a porta.

\- Você o seduziu! E sei lá há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo.

\- Não... Não pense que eu... – Aya tem vontade de reagir e agir como sempre, mas teme piorar ainda mais a situação. Retrai o instinto e apenas se cala.

É então que o loirinho abre a porta e encara os dois amigos a sua frente, que o fitam.

\- Eu não fui seduzido! Eu quis. Eu quero. Vocês têm que parar de me encarar como uma criança. Não sou tão inocente quanto pensam. – Diz com seriedade.

\- Não me julgue mal. – Aya se aproxima do playboy, que o olha diretamente nos olhos, e coloca a mão sobre o ombro dele, enquanto com o outro braço enlaça os ombros de Omi. – Você é o melhor amigo que já tive. Isso aconteceu e não me arrependo. Não pense que é apenas sexo. Há muito sentimento e o mais intenso que já senti em toda minha vida.

Os olhos de Omi ficam parados, perdidos naquelas palavras, maravilhado ao ver Aya falando daquela forma e Yohji percebe o efeito que aquilo produzira no garoto. Entende que o sentimento é mútuo.

\- Tudo bem. – Yohji volta-se para o moreno. – Ken, é melhor irmos dormir.

Yohji e Ken saem sem mais nada dizer e entram em seus quartos. Os dois amantes ficam ali parados, um ao lado do outro. Olham-se de relance, temendo encarar-se. Omi então toma a mão de Aya e o puxa para dentro do quarto, a porta se fechando lentamente atrás deles, um diante um do outro, os olhos azuis encarando os violeta.

\- Então, não tem nada pra me dizer? – Um sorriso malicioso transparecendo nos lábios adolescentes.

\- Você vai me forçar mesmo a dizer? – O ruivo sorri. – Não sabe o que sinto?

\- Quero ouvir dos seus lábios.

\- Eu te amo, Omi! – O ruivo o enlaça pela cintura e o puxa para si, tomando aqueles lábios mais uma vez em um beijo longo e apaixonado, como se não houvesse acontecido nada. Naquele instante não existiam preocupações... Existia apenas o amor que os envolvia e os consumia. Estavam seguros e Aya esperava que isso perdurasse para sempre.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Escrever este capítulo pra mim teve um sabor todo especial. É a primeira cena lemon em uma fic minha e foi um desafio. Se gostam de hot lemon, então podem ler, senão gostam, fiquem distantes, pois ela "pega fogo". Vemos também o amor de Aya e Omi nascer, o que nos deixa ainda mais intrigados pelas cenas do prólogo. Como um amor destes pode terminar assim? Leiam e descubram.

Quero agradecer em especial à **Sam**, que foi imprescindível para a confecção desta lemon, me ensinando como se escreve uma cena dessas. Agradeço também à **Yume**, que trocou altas idéias comigo sobre esse amor bonito entre os dois. Agradeço ao coment da **Yue-chan**, que já se tornou uma leitora fiel, me incentivando a continuar. E continuo pedindo... COMENTEM!

07 de Dezembro de 2006.

22:54 PM.

**Lady Anúbis**


	4. Guerreiros do Céu e da Terra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OBS: **De acordo com a cronologia de Weiss Kreuz, os eventos mostrados nos capítulos III, IV, V e VI acontecem um mês após os OVA's.

**OBS: **De acordo com a cronologia de Weiss Kreuz, os eventos mostrados nos capítulos III, IV, V e VI acontecem um mês após os OVA's.

**ooOoo**

  
**A LUA DO LOBO**   


  
**Capítulo III – Guerreiros do Céu e da Terra.**   


Tóquio. Fevereiro de 1999.

Aya desperta preguiçosamente. Passa o braço para o outro lado da cama e se surpreende ao perceber que este está vazio, olha para os lençóis e se aproxima do travesseiro ainda com o perfume doce dos loiros cabelos que tanto ama. Levanta-se devagar, ainda não se acostumara totalmente com o trailer, mas não pode reclamar, afinal, conseguira um quarto de casal para ele e Omi, podendo ficar mais tempo com seu garoto.

Caminha lentamente para a cozinha, ainda sonolento. Sempre dizia para si mesmo que vai iria dormir mais cedo, mas ao fechar a porta do quarto não consegue cumprir sua promessa, afinal, quando via Omi... Vê que Yohji está sentado na pequena mesa, saboreando um café fumegante e logo depois olha para ele com ar malicioso, lançando-lhe um sorriso sarcástico.

\- Você anda derrubado. Precisa parar com essas noitadas. – Ele ri quando o ruivo lança um olhar furioso para ele.

\- Você perde o amigo, mas não perde a piada, não é? – Não consegue segurar e sorri também.

Yohji se surpreende, pois não está acostumado a vê-lo rir de suas piadas, geralmente ele lhe lança um olhar 'shine', pronunciando seu nome num sibilante aviso. Aya senta-se a sua frente, com uma grande caneca de chá nas mãos.

\- O Omi saiu mais cedo?

\- Disse que tinha uma prova. Falta pouco para ele terminar a escola e quer fechar como o melhor aluno da turma. Como se precisasse se esforçar pra isso! – Os dois concordam com a cabeça.

\- Aya, posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

\- E se eu disser que não? – O líder olha para ele com um olhar divertido.

\- Vou perguntar de qualquer jeito, mas gostei do efeito da frase sobre você. – O líder olha para ele com um olhar divertido. Sorri de lado. Os dois haviam se aproximado muito nos últimos tempos. A amizade ficando mais forte. – As coisas estão realmente sérias entre vocês. Está feliz?

\- Eu... Não esperava que perguntasse isso.

\- É que tenho visto você mais relaxado, até sorri!

\- Você fala como se fosse uma coisa sobrenatural. – Diz, fingindo estar ofendido.

\- Pra você é. O Ken morria de medo de você.

O espadachim sorri pensativo, pois nunca pensara que causava um efeito tão negativo nos seus companheiros. Na verdade, sempre procurara não se envolver com nenhum deles, mas não imaginava que eles os temessem.

\- Yohji, vou ser bem franco. Nunca imaginei sentir isso que tenho sentido nos últimos meses. Quando estou com ele experimento uma paz que há muito não sentia. Sempre desejei estabilidade e uma vida normal. Agora sinto que posso pensar seriamente em ter isso.

Os dois ficam ali se olhando, no entanto, não era um silêncio constrangedor, era algo que transmitia paz. Yohji continuava a observar Aya, na verdade, o loiro também deseja sair dessa vida e ter uma vida comum. Chega a invejar toda a esperança que vê nos olhos do amigo.

\- É melhor irmos abrir a floricultura. – Diz, sendo seguido pelo ruivo.

**ooOoo**

O mundo dos vivos, chamado Chijou, tem um equivalente no mundo dos mortos, intitulado Meifu, ambos refletindo um ao outro como um espelho, tamanha precisão. Para cuidar da relação entre estes dois mundos existe uma organização governamental denominada JuohCho e esta é formada por dez bureaus, nome dado aos departamentos da organização. Isso não é algo que os humanos saibam, a grande maioria ignora, não tem noção de como funciona, ou não acredita que exista mesmo. Apesar da crença numa vida após a morte, a explicação sobre isso é confusa.

A "capital" da organização é Tóquio, onde se localiza a Enmacho, que administra os casos dos diversos distritos do Japão. Ali se localiza a elite dos empregados de Meifu, recebendo ordens diretamente do "Senhor de Hades", EnmaDaioh, o governante do mundo dos mortos. Essa elite é denominada Guardiões da Morte ou Shinigamis.

A reunião dos Guardiões da Morte na sede da Enmacho é turbulenta. O caso de assassinatos em série ocorridos em Tóquio abre espaço a qualquer um dos investigadores dos demais distritos, pois a capital é um território não designado a nenhum dos shinigamis da organização. Sucesso na capital significa uma possível promoção.

A investigação inicial fora entregue ao mais antigo dos funcionários, Asato Tsuzuki, um homem de vinte e seis anos, 1,80m de altura, cabelos castanhos afáveis e incomuns olhos violeta, brilhantes e expressivos. Tsuzuki não é necessariamente o mais graduado dos shinigamis. Alguns o desprezam, afinal, apesar de estar na organização há mais de setenta anos, sua indisciplina e métodos nada ortodoxos dificultam seu crescimento na Enmacho. Apesar disso, ele comanda doze shikigamis, que são criaturas mágicas de grandes poderes, o que o torna o shinigami mais poderoso, pois a maioria comanda apenas três ou quatro shikigamis.

Tsuzuki tem um parceiro, o empata Hisoka Kurosaki, um garoto de dezesseis anos, 1,68m de altura, cabelos loiros suaves e macios e os olhos verdes mais brilhantes que alguém já possa ter visto, parecendo duas esmeraldas lapidadas com perfeição. Ambos estão encarregados da região de Kyushu.

Terazuma, responsável pelo distrito de Chugoku, deseja tal investigação, ambicionando uma melhor graduação, acreditando ter mais direito do que seu rival, por ser um funcionário modelo ao contrário daquele que recebeu a investigação, Tsuzuki.

O Chefe Konoe e Tatsumi, o secretário geral da organização, tentam administrar a rivalidade dentro da importante reunião, onde será apresentado o relatório preliminar do caso. O único que não parece nem um pouco preocupado é o próprio Tsuzuki, que está armado de duas grandes bombas de chocolate e um pedaço de torta de cereja, que devora vorazmente, pois ele acredita que pensa melhor de estômago cheio. Seu parceiro, Hisoka, pelo contrário, está extremamente nervoso.

\- O assassino já atacou sete garotos entre quinze e dezoito anos. Todos eram estudantes e foram capturados quando voltavam da escola. Eles desaparecem em um dia e seus corpos são abandonados na noite seguinte. – Hisoka fala com seriedade.

\- Por que nós estaríamos investigando um caso desses? - Terazuma se move com resolução em sua cadeira – Está na nossa jurisdição? – Pergunta irônico, lançando um olhar reprovador para o rival, que continua a devorar a torta.

\- O corpo é abandonado sem o coração e com feitiços inscritos em sua pele. – O garoto responde incomodado.

\- E quais as conclusões a que chegaram? – Tatsumi interrompe a explicação.

Hisoka engole em seco, pois isso lhe trás suspeitas nada agradáveis, mas... Olha para o parceiro, mas esse parece mais interessado na bomba de chocolate. Ajeita suas anotações e olha para o secretário.

\- Concluímos que provavelmente o Doutor Muraki está envolvido de alguma forma. – Fala por fim.

\- Ele de novo! – Terazuma se levanta com um ar irônico. – Você não acha que anda paranóico com este sujeito? Eu sei que vocês têm uma história prévia com ele, mas o Doutor não pode ser o culpado de tudo que acontece no Japão.

\- Eu... Nós... – Olha novamente para Tsuzuki e se irrita profundamente ao vê-lo distraído – Os indícios condizem com os métodos dele.

\- Mostre indícios conclusivos. Ou são os seus "poderes" que estão agora adivinhando? Você é muito novo para ter uma investigação desse calibre sob sua responsabilidade.

Hisoka fica muito magoado com a forma como Terazuma desfaz de sua capacidade e, principalmente, a alusão a sua idade. Pode permanecer com dezesseis anos para a eternidade, mas isso não quer dizer que seu cérebro e habilidade investigativa são infantis.

\- Creio que isso deva ser investigado melhor. Mas não tenho porque tirar a investigação de suas mãos. Vão se hospedar em um hotel e irão atrás deste assassino. Quero resultados rápidos, antes que mais garotos morram. – Tatsumi fala resoluto, interrompendo Terazuma que pretendia falar novamente.

Hisoka concorda com a cabeça. Terazuma fica bastante nervoso e sai apressado. Tsuzuki acompanha o parceiro quando este sai da sala de reuniões. Tenta tocar seu braço, mas este se volta nervoso.

\- Não me toque. Eu odeio você! – Fala, demonstrando sua mágoa.

\- Por quê? – Tsuzuki está realmente surpreso com tal atitude.

\- Nós concluímos juntos que o Muraki era o responsável, mas você deixou o Terazuma me tratar como uma criança paranóica. E você lá devorando uma bomba de chocolate!

\- Mas eu estava ouvindo tudo. Sabia que você podia se defender sozinho.

\- Você me abandonou para os leões, isso sim. – Hisoka fala extremamente nervoso, dando as costas para o parceiro e continua a andar. Tsuzuki tenta acompanhá-lo, mas não consegue.

\- Espere! Espere... Eu te amo! – Tsuzuki fala apressadamente.

Hisoka se volta nervoso. O parceiro quase não consegue parar.

\- De agora em diante só falamos sobre assuntos relativos a trabalho. Entendeu?

"_Ele nunca falou assim e parece tão sério."_ Os olhos violetas de Tsuzuki ficam cheios de lágrimas. Hisoka sempre ficava assim quando Muraki estava envolvido. Já haviam passado por tanta coisa juntos e aquilo que sentiam um pelo outro...

_"Amar Hisoka, às vezes, é difícil!"_ Suspira.

Ao chegarem ao quarto do hotel barato que Tatsumi conseguira para eles, afinal, "economia acima de tudo" era o lema do secretário, o garoto para diante da cama de casal, para em seguida olhar para o parceiro com raiva.

\- Disse que queria um quarto com duas camas de solteiro.

\- Não tinha outro quarto. – Tsuzuki evita olhar em seus olhos.

\- Te conheço muito bem. Mas não pense que vai conseguir algo. Nossa relação agora é estritamente profissional.

\- Tudo bem! Se é o que você quer... – Tsuzuki senta na cama e tira o notebook da mala.

O garoto se aproxima da janela e abre a cortina. A paisagem não é das melhores, porque o hotel se localiza em um bairro "barra pesada" da cidade. Isso não o incomoda, pois seus pensamentos estão muito distantes.

\- Podem me achar paranóico, mas eu sinto que ele está envolvido. – Sussurra para si mesmo.

O parceiro fica olhando para ele, ali diante da janela, a luz do luar iluminando seus cabelos dourados. Seus olhos verdes estão tão tristes! Sabe muito bem em que ele está pensando. Aquilo que sempre está entre eles, mesmo sem jamais falarem sobre o assunto.

\- É melhor revisarmos as informações que temos. – Disse o homem de cabelos castanhos que caíam suavemente nos olhos, sem, no entanto, ocultá-los.

\- Tem razão. – Hisoka se volta para ele.

**ooOoo**

Omi está de pé, diante dos outros, com aquela expressão de quando se prepara para revelar suas descobertas sobre a nova missão. Ele passara a noite inteira acordado no computador investigando as informações, desde que haviam recebido ordens de acabar com o serial killer que ataca em Tóquio. Yohji e Ken, sentados, olham para ele atentos, preparando-se para o show. Aya o observa de pé, sabendo muito bem como esses momentos satisfazem o garoto.

\- Observando as informações que nos foram entregues, acredito que estamos lidando com um homem altamente violento, mas com um lado místico. Os corações das vítimas foram arrancados, literalmente, com as vítimas ainda vivas.

\- Que horror! – Ken se move nervosamente no sofá.

\- Pesquisei as estranhas inscrições gravadas nos corpos e conclui que são feitiços antigos.

\- Então o homem acredita em magia? – Aya se aproxima preocupado.

\- É o que leva a crer. E não apenas magia, mas magia negra. O uso do coração leva a essa conclusão. E há ainda um outro dado ligado a isso que pode nos dar uma vantagem sobre esse assassino.

\- Finalmente uma vantagem! – Yohji se recosta no sofá.

Eles estão preocupados com o caso e não é para menos. Algo os deixa nervosos, mas não sabem dizer o que exatamente e é isso que os preocupa, mesmo que nenhum deles diga uma só palavra sobre isso. O loiro está tão tenso que seus músculos doem.

\- Coloquei a localização dos corpos no mapa e, enquanto observava, percebi um detalhe. Unindo os pontos formamos a figura de um pentagrama perfeito.

\- Pentagrama? – Ken parece o único a não saber do que se trata.

\- É uma estrela de cinco pontas, usada por grupos místicos que praticam magia. E como ele é perfeito... Sei onde ele vai abandonar o próximo corpo!

**ooOoo**

Tsuzuki se recosta na cabeceira da cama, cansado da posição em que estava sentado, observando aquele que gostava, mas que agora estava com raiva dele. Queria falar no assunto, mas a missão é importante e Hisoka está centrado nela, permanecendo de pé.

\- Então podemos ter certeza do local?

\- Sim. Fica exatamente neste ponto da zona portuária de Tóquio. – Hisoka aponta no mapa na tela do notebook.

\- Infelizmente, como é um pentagrama, sabemos que haverá mais vítimas. Exatamente mais três. Isso nos leva a uma conclusão terrível.

**ooOoo**

Na sala de reuniões, os Weiss verificam as informações, pensando em como agir perante o serial killer, conforme lhes foi ordenado. Omi confere os papéis, enquanto traça um plano, até que pára e observa os companheiros, já com o mesmo em mente, apesar do risco.

\- Teremos que esperar que a próxima vítima seja capturada e o matamos quando for deixar o corpo. – Omi fala isso com um nó na garganta.

Os outros três se movem incomodados.

\- Isso é muito cruel! – Ken gagueja.

\- Infelizmente é a dura realidade. Omi está certo. Se queremos capturá-lo vamos ter que sacrificar mais uma vida. – Aya disfarça sua revolta.

\- Mas simplesmente torcer para ele matar mais um garoto?

\- Não há outra maneira, Ken. Temos de esperar. – Omi abaixa a cabeça, consciente das implicações de seu plano.

**ooOoo**

Hisoka volta à janela. É difícil lidar com a terrível realidade. Teriam que esperar. Tsuzuki continua a olhar as fotos dos corpos. Dá um zoom nas inscrições e fica surpreso.

\- Eu sei de algo que ninguém percebeu! – Seu parceiro se volta para ele, mas nada diz. O homem está satisfeito com o raro momento, pois Hisoka é um detetive muito melhor do que ele.

\- Todos afirmam que estas inscrições são feitiços antigos, mas não são exatamente isso. Foram usadas para esse fim alguns séculos depois de terem sido criadas. Originalmente eram usadas por povos neolíticos em seus cultos da natureza.

\- Como as oferendas para uma boa colheita? – O loiro se surpreende.

\- Nesse estilo, mas estas eram colocadas junto de oferendas para pedir uma boa caça. Eles já criavam animais, mas ainda caçavam em ocasiões especiais.

\- Então o assassino está usando os garotos como oferenda? – Pensa Hisoka.

\- Sim, isso mesmo. – Os olhos violetas se fixam no menino de cabelos loiros.

\- Então ele tem uma caça em especial, que ainda não atacou.

\- Essa é a conclusão a que podemos chegar.

\- Mas quem será? – Os dois se olham, mas nenhum deles tem a resposta para isso.

\- Temos que pegá-lo, pois o número de vítimas pode ser maior do que pensamos.

O garoto concorda com a cabeça. Olha então para o parceiro com um olhar curioso.

\- Como você sabia isso? – A curiosidade é vívida dentro dos olhos verdes.

\- Não sou tão idiota quanto todos pensam. Gosto muito de ler sobre religiões antigas e até uso algumas delas pra aprimorar meus jufus. – Sorri, passando a mão nos fios castanhos.

\- Você sempre me surpreende! – O garoto sorri. Os jufus, mágicas que utilizam papéis espirituais com feitiços escritos, são muito úteis e tinha que admitir que Tsuzuki era muito bom com eles!

\- É melhor dormirmos, pois temos que nos preparar. – Os dois se deitam na cama, mas Hisoka coloca um dos travesseiros entre eles.

Durante a noite mais um pesadelo vem assombrar o jovem. Ele está lá, debaixo da árvore de sakura, como sempre, olhando para a enorme lua vermelha no céu noturno, hipnotizado pela beleza aterradora da mesma, mas não se move... Fica apenas a observá-la como se preso num encanto. Ouve um ruído vindo detrás dele e logo está envolvido pelos braços de Muraki, que sorri de maneira sádica e deliciada. Apesar de querer, não consegue se mover.

_\- Meu brinquedo... Você é todo meu e sempre será! Posso tê-lo quando quiser._ – O doutor sorri maliciosamente, sussurrando essas palavras próximas a orelha do jovem.

Hisoka acorda assustado. Seu corpo coberto pelo suor, sua respiração descompassada. Sente então que os olhos violeta o observam... Eles sempre estão lá quando acorda de seus pesadelos. Tsuzuki tira o travesseiro que os separa e o puxa para si.

\- Eu protejo você. – O abraça com força, mas o garoto se afasta um pouco e o olha sério.

\- Não fale como se eu fosse uma criança. – Fingi que aquilo não o abala.

\- Estou protegendo quem eu amo. Só isso! – O abraça novamente. O garoto se acomoda em seus braços, realmente sentindo-se seguro... Pelo menos naquela noite.

**ooOoo**

Omi passa por eles apressado e entra, atropelando duas clientes. Os três o olham com surpresa, sabendo que ele jamais maltrata as garotas ansiosas que o esperam voltar da escola. Aya acena para os companheiros que precisa entrar. Procura o garoto pelo trailer e acaba concluindo que ele está no quarto. O pequeno está deitado na cama, escondendo o rosto com o travesseiro.

\- O que aconteceu? – Pergunta preocupado.

\- O assassino atacou hoje. – A voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

\- Não era o que esperávamos?

O loirinho joga o travesseiro para longe e o espadachim pode ver o rosto de seu amado lavado de lágrimas e não gosta do que vê. Aproxima-se alguns passos, mas fica em silêncio, pois sabe que ele precisa de espaço pra desabafar, para colocar para fora o que está sentindo no momento e ele fica ali para ouvir tudo o que ele tem a dizer.

\- Você se lembra do Shindy?

\- O garoto que senta ao seu lado na escola?

\- Ele mesmo. Estudou comigo desde o primário. O desgraçado pegou meu amigo! E eu deixei isso acontecer. Fiquei esperando ansioso que esse miserável atacasse. – O desespero evidente no tom de sua voz.

\- Vocênão tem culpa! – Aya deita-se ao lado dele e o puxa para si e sente depressa as lágrimas molharem sua camisa. – Vamos pegar esse assassino e acabar com o desgraçado. Eu prometo que ele vai pagar.

\- Eu vou matá-lo! – Omi se levanta. A fúria estampada em seus olhos. Seu companheiro jamais o vira assim. – Quero fazer com as minhas próprias mãos. Quero vê-lo sofrer.

O líder se coloca diante dele. Compreende muito bem o que ele sente naquele momento. Carregara esse tipo de sentimento por muito tempo e sabe como ele corrói a pessoa por dentro. Segura o rosto transtornado com as duas mãos e encara os olhos azuis.

\- Nós vamos pegá-lo, mas não quero isso nos seus olhos. Sei como isso destrói e não quero pra você. – Ele o abraça forte e beija todo seu rosto, terminando em seus lábios trêmulos. A tensão no corpo de Omi diminui, aconchegando-se no peito do espadachim. Entrega-se ao choro, aliviando a dor que dilacera seu coração.

**ooOoo**

Tsuzuki ronca na cama, enquanto seu parceiro está parado diante da janela. Tentara dormir, mas o garoto seqüestrado não lhe sai da cabeça. Naquele momento ele está nas mãos do assassino, com medo, com dor e talvez já esteja morto. Olha para a lua, encoberta por nuvens e teme vê-la avermelhada. Acredita que ele está envolvido, mas gostaria de estar enganado. Gostaria que realmente estivesse paranóico.

Hisoka sente a presença dele no fundo de sua alma e seu sonho somente aumentara essa sensação. Começa então a sentir um ardor na pele que o incomoda. Levanta a camiseta e nada vê, mas o ardor se torna cada vez mais intenso. A dor então se torna ainda mais forte, como se fogo cobrisse sua pele.

O shinigami mais velho acorda assustado com os gemidos vindos do banheiro. Corre até lá e encontra Hisoka debaixo do chuveiro, totalmente vestido, com água gelada caindo sobre ele. O menino de olhos verdes parece querer arrancar a pele, em um desespero terrível. Tsuzuki tenta tocá-lo, mas o garoto o afasta.

\- Eu sinto queimar. É como se escrevessem em minha pele com fogo. Não! Para isso, por favor. Não agüento mais. É o garoto. Ele está sentindo isso. Não! Não! – Grita em desespero, lágrimas maculando sua face alva.

Tsuzuki tem que ser rápido para segurá-lo quando perde os sentidos.

**ooOoo**

Na noite seguinte, os shinigamis avançam pela zona portuária pouco iluminada. Os dois têm o local exato onde o corpo será encontrado e avançam com cuidado. O silêncio é o segredo.

Não demoram muito tempo para encontrar o que queriam... Logo vêem então um corpo caído exatamente no local que procuravam, mas não há ninguém por perto. Aproximam-se com cautela. Hisoka se ajoelha ao lado do garoto morto e olha seus ferimentos, ficando nervoso por terem chegado tarde.

\- Vou tocá-lo. Talvez consiga sentir quem é o assassino. – Sua mão está próxima das inscrições quando avistam quatro homens vindo em sua direção. O garoto se levanta e os dois encaram seus inimigos. Então eram eles que estavam matando os garotos. E um deles também é tão jovem quanto as vítimas.

**ooOoo**

Os Weiss caminham em silêncio pela zona portuária. Omi usa o GPS para encontrar o local exato em que será deixado o corpo de seu amigo. Seu estômago dói e não consegue deixar de pensar se poderia o ter salvado. Avançam como sempre fazem, ocultando-se nas sombras e verificando qualquer possibilidade de imprevisto.

\- Tem certeza que é por aqui? – Yohji está nervoso.

\- Claro! É só me seguir e ficar de boca fechada.

O loiro o olha com surpresa, não acostumado com tal grosseria vinda do garoto. Cala-se e faz sinal para que Ken também o faça, pois fizera menção de defendê-lo ou questionar as ações e palavras do loirinho e sabia... Aquela não era uma boa opção.

Continuam andando até que se deparam com a terrível cena que tanto esperavam. O corpo inerte do garoto caído está no local marcado e a seu lado estão um homem, de pé, e um garoto, ajoelhado, que se levanta ao vê-los. Por alguns instantes todos se encaram.

Omi então avança com sua besta, tomado pela raiva e impotência ante ao que houve com amigo, e lança uma seta que atinge o garoto no ombro, vendo-o cair quase em câmera lenta, porém, logo é amparado pelo comparsa. Já se preparava para um novo ataque, quando vê que o homem mais velho envolve o mais novo em seus braços e os dois desaparecem.

\- O... O que foi isso? – Ken pergunta. Os quatro então correm até o local e nada encontram, apenas algumas gotas de sangue no chão.

**ooOoo**

Tsuzuki ampara o parceiro, esse ainda gemendo com a dor incrível que aquela seta lhe causa. Ele o deita na cama delicadamente para causar o mínimo de dor, de forma a deixá-lo mais confortável.

\- Precisamos tirar isso pra você poder se regenerar mais depressa, mas vai doer muito.

\- Faça o que tem que fazer. – Hisoka diz apertando os dentes por causa da dor.

O homem segura a seta e a puxa com toda a força, causando grande hemorragia quando sai. O garoto grita, mas depois, apesar de bastante pálido, começa a ver o sangue parar de sair e o ferimento fecha, não deixando nenhuma cicatriz.

\- O garoto assassino sabia muito bem onde atingir sua presa. Em um humano isso causaria uma hemorragia fatal. – Tsuzuki diz limpando a pele dele.

Hisoka tenta levantar, mas o parceiro o impede, colocando a mão sobre seu peito.

\- Nem pensar. Você perdeu sangue e precisa deixar seu corpo se recuperar.

\- Temos muito que fazer.

\- Fique na cama. Precisamos planejar nosso próximo passo e o faremos aqui. Pois bem, então o assassino na verdade são quatro assassinos. Mas porque eles usariam todos esses feitiços?

\- Podem ser de algum culto assassino. – Fala deitado na cama, observando Tsuzuki.

\- Pode ser. Precisamos pensar em como detê-los.

O jovem se ajeita melhor nos travesseiros.

\- Tsuzuki, você sabe que só há uma forma de conseguirmos isso.

**ooOoo**

Os quatro Weiss sentam-se no interior do trailer, ainda abalados com aquilo que haviam visto. Os dois assassinos simplesmente haviam sumido na frente deles, sem deixar qualquer vestígio. Omi é o mais nervoso, pois não se conforma por ter deixado que os dois fugissem. Aya se aproxima dele e coloca a mão sobre seu ombro.

\- Eu sei que você está frustrado e triste, mas precisa ter sangue frio e analisar o que descobrimos. – Isso traz a razão novamente para a mente do arqueiro. Ele se acalma e começa a reorganizar os dados em seu cérebro.

\- Muito bem. Acredito que estamos lidando com muito mais do que dois assassinos que acreditam em magia. Na verdade, eles a usam para truques como o de hoje, apesar de eu não saber exatamente como o fizeram.

O silêncio foi grande entre os quatro, pois nenhum deles pode tirar da lembrança a imagem dos dois desaparecendo no ar.

\- O único dado concreto para chegarmos até eles é o padrão assassino. Eles sempre capturam três garotos da mesma escola e depois partem para outra. Portanto, o próximo garoto será da minha escola, como os dois últimos. Então só há uma forma de chegarmos até eles.

\- Não! De jeito nenhum. – Aya se aproxima dele.

\- Não há outro jeito. Eu tenho de ser a isca.

\- É muito perigoso. Desta vez estamos lidando com algo que não podemos entender completamente.

\- Gente... – Ken tenta conseguir a atenção dos demais, mas em vão.

\- Precisamos fazê-lo! Eu devo isso ao Shindy. Temos que deter esses dois assassinos.

\- Aya, ele tem razão. – Yohji já está junto deles.

\- Pessoal... – Ken continua a chamar a atenção sem sucesso.

\- Confie em mim. – Omi se aproxima do líder ainda mais e fala bem próximo de seu rosto. – Vou usar um sinalizador e você pode me seguir. Faremos tudo como de costume, sem riscos desnecessários.

\- Vocês vão me ouvir ou não? – O moreno está nervoso. Todos olham para ele. Dificilmente Ken participa das discussões sobre as missões, ele é o melhor em executá-las, mas não gosta de planejá-las.

\- Fale, então. – O ruivo senta-se para ouvi-lo com calma.

\- Os assassinos seriais seguem padrões, não é?

\- Isso. São obcecados por eles. – Omi também se senta para ouvir o amigo.

\- Pois então há algo errado neste caso. Para formar o pentagrama faltam duas vítimas e você acabou de dizer que o assassino, desculpe, os assassinos sempre atacam três garotos de cada escola. Então, não vai sobrar um? – Ken questiona.

O garoto então se levanta pensativo. Ken tem toda a razão. Não é lógica a forma deste padrão.

\- Você está certo, mas não consigo pensar no porquê deste erro. Preciso pensar sobre isso. Mas não muda a necessidade de uma isca. Vou começar a vir a pé da escola e me expor ao máximo. Vamos pegar e exterminar estes assassinos.

**ooOoo**

09:40 AM.

É difícil para Omi prestar atenção na aula, sabendo que terá que correr sério risco mais tarde. Nem chega a ouvir a professora, que apresenta aos alunos um novo colega. Só percebe que alguém se aproxima e senta no lugar do seu amigo Shindy. Levanta a cabeça, volta o rosto para encarar o rapaz a seu lado e fica estático. O garoto que ferira na noite anterior está ali, também olhando surpreso para ele.

Os dois seguram a raiva durante todo o período de aula, represando com dificuldade as fortes emoções. Ao término das aulas, os demais alunos deixam a sala e os dois se levantam depressa, se encarando.

\- Você veio escolher a próxima vítima? – Hisoka olha fixo nos olhos azuis.

\- Eu estudo aqui. Você é o serial killer, não eu. – Omi segura um dos dardos que tem no bolso da jaqueta escolar, enquanto encara os olhos verdes.

\- Você estuda aqui? Não sou o assassino. Eu e meu parceiro estamos investigando os crimes.

\- Nós também. Espera...O seu ombro! Minha seta o feriu gravemente. – O garoto toca no ombro que deveria estar ferido.

\- Essa é uma história muito longa. – Hisoka diz, sentindo que ele não é quem pensava que era. Aquele menino não é o assassino.

\- E você está aqui para ser isca? – Apesar de ainda não acreditar muito no que o outro rapaz de cabelos loiros disse, Omi percebe que algo está errado ali e os olhos de... Hisoka não parecem ser os olhos de um assassino. Se o fosse, já teria dado um jeito, ou de não se aproximar dele ou de matá-lo.

\- Sim. Você também? – Pergunta e quando os verdes se encontram com os azuis, um entendimento mútuo ocorre.

Os dois riem da confusão. Passam então a encarar um ao outro com menos desconfiança e agora sentimentos como curiosidade e análise é que preenchem seus corações. Parecem adolescentes normais, até um pouco frágeis, nunca pessoas lidando com assassinos. O jovem shinigami se aproxima e estende a mão para o jovem assassino.

\- Meu nome é Hisoka. Por que um garoto como você está envolvido neste meio?

\- Sou Omi. E eu ia fazer a mesma pergunta!

Os dois sorriem novamente. Era como estar diante de um espelho, fazendo as perguntas que se devia fazer a si mesmo. E os olhos verdes não conseguiam deixar os olhos azuis, enxergando dentro deles a mesma dor que o outro via em seus olhos.

\- Precisamos acabar com esse mal entendido e unirmos nossas forças pra impedir esse desgraçado. – Omi não consegue deixar de pensar em Shindy morto.

\- Concordo. Você mora longe? Meu parceiro vai me seguir.

\- O meu também. Então devemos nos apressar pra evitar um confronto entre eles.

Próximo da escola Aya espera a saída do garoto, estrategicamente escondido para não estragar o disfarce da isca. Olha para o lado e vê, na calçada oposta, um dos assassinos. Corre até ele e o empurra contra a parede, mas apesar do oponente ser ligeiramente mais alto, a surpresa do ataque deixa o shinigami sem ação. Aya percebe que ele tenta falar, mas não consegue, pois seu braço está apertando a garganta dele.

\- Você... Vai me... Matar? – Pergunta Tsuzuki com dificuldade.

\- É o que faço com um assassino como você. – Sibila friamente.

\- Eu? Vo...Você quem... Matou os... Meninos. – Aya o solta, mas ainda aponta a katana para ele, desconfiado.

Tsuzuki tosse e massageia a garganta dolorida.

\- Eu não sou o assassino. Minha missão é pegar o cara. – O ruivo explica com calma, ainda olhando-o de forma analítica, para ver se havia verdade nas palavras daquele homem que também possuía olhos violeta.

\- A minha também. Estou seguindo meu parceiro.

\- Seu parceiro? Ele é a isca? – Estreita os olhos violeta, inquisitivo, lembrando-se do menino loiro que estava com o moreno quando o viu.

\- Isso mesmo. O menino loiro que estava com você também está fazendo o papel de isca, não é? – Tsuzuki logo percebe o engano e sorri.

\- Hum... Pra quem você trabalha?

Os dois vêem os garotos saindo e logo Omi confirma a Aya que eles são aliados, e apesar de não dizer nada, o espadachim acredita nas palavras de seu amado, focando-se em desvendar o caso com os novos 'parceiros'. Eles seguem pela rua conversando sobre os assassinatos, sempre em tom baixo, para não chamar a atenção e rapidamente o arqueiro expõe o padrão ilógico dos assassinatos.

\- Os garotos eram apenas oferendas. – O shinigami fala.

\- Como assim oferendas? – Aya questiona, não gostando daquelas palavras. Algo em seu íntimo diz que aquilo não é nada bom.

Omi ia dizer algo, mas sua atenção é desviada e logo todos param de repente ao verem um homem alto, elegante, todo vestido de branco, com olhos azuis absurdamente claros que simplesmente aparecera diante deles, do nada. Aya e Tsuzuki paralisam, perante o poder daquele homem. "Muraki." O nome ecoa na mente dos quatro. Os garotos, também paralisados, o olham sem conseguir se mexer.

\- ...! – Hisoka quer se mover, seu coração está disparado. Ele sabe quem é aquele homem e do que é capaz, sua mente processando aquele encontro e...

\- Então vocês entraram no meu pequeno joguinho! – Diz satisfeito.

\- Você... – Aya não consegue mais falar, o restante fica preso em sua garganta.

\- Eram vocês dois que eu realmente queria. – O homem sorri deliciado com o que conseguiu, aproximando-se dos garotos, tão pequenos... Tão lindos... Tão... Deliciosamente perfeitos!

\- Você queria... – Omi não está entendendo. Que tipo de poder aquele homem tem para manter os quatro paralisados? Telecinese...

\- Sabia que você, meu brinquedo, traria a criança assassina para mim. No fim, querido Hisoka, é um imenso prazer vê-lo novamente! Eu sou o assassino. – Ele os envolve em seus braços e os dois perdem os sentidos. Os parceiros nada podem fazer, apenas testemunhar o momento em que Muraki desaparece com os garotos, mostrando aquele sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

O coração de Aya está disparado. O poder daquele homem não mais exerce influência sobre seu corpo, mas ele continua parado como se algo impedisse seus movimentos, sua mente recordando-se... Ele já vira aquele homem... Eles já haviam se encontrado e... Aya sente seu coração gelar quando se lembra das palavras que foram sussurradas ao ouvido de Omi, enquanto aqueles olhos azuis absurdamente claros estavam focados nele...

"_Mas eu não vou tê-lo agora. Falta algo e terei paciência para esperar. Isso vai torná-lo mais apetitoso."._

\- Omi... OMIIII! – O lamento desesperado de Aya é ouvido, mas Omi... Não pode mais responder.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Esse capítulo foi sim um desafio para mim. Esta é minha primeira fic, como já disse, mas um crossover, o que torna tudo muito mais difícil. Como fazer com que dois universos diferentes se unam, mas dando a impressão que sempre estiveram unidos? Mas os próprios animes me deram o know-how para conseguir concluir essa tarefa. Weiss Kreuz e Yami no Matsuei são perfeitas uma para a outra, facilitando muito o trabalho do escritor que as deseja unir.

Para os leitores que estão acompanhando, finalmente os Weiss encontram Tsuzuki e Hisoka, em uma investigação em comum. Mas isso pode trazer muitas surpresas. Os fatos começam a se encaminhar para o momento trágico do prólogo. O que teria acontecido? Leiam e comecem a desvendar esse mistério.

Agradeço ao review da **Suriya**, que me deixou muito feliz. É bom sabermos que alguém que respeitamos tanto, lê e gosta do que escrevemos. Pra minha mestra **Freya**, que dessa vez conseguiu colocar seu review inteiro, obrigado por sempre me incentivar tanto. E um agradecimento especial às minhas betas **Sam** e **Yume**. A Sam sempre me ensinando como lidar com as lemons, em que ela é mestra (pena que aqui não tem nenhuma!) e a Yume que vem me ensinando a ser uma "mestra do suspense", como ela. Espero estar sendo uma boa aluna minhas queridas amigas. Pois vcs são minhas amigas, muito mais do que apenas betas.

Continuo dizendo: leiam e COMENTEM! Pois vem muito mais por aí, pois a ação só está começando.

18 de Dezembro de 2006.

18:00 PM.

**Lady Anúbis **


	5. O Garoto Enfeitiçado e o Garoto Assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A LUA DO LOBO**

  
**A LUA DO LOBO**   


  
**Capítulo IV – O Garoto Enfeitiçado e o Garoto Assassino**   


Yohji e Ken esperam nervosos à volta dos companheiros. Sentados no pequeno sofá do trailer os dois nada falam. O ex-jogador brinca com uma lata de refrigerante, do qual não bebera quase nada, enquanto o loiro fuma já seu quarto cigarro seguido. Não podem negar que estão preocupados. Essa missão os deixara nervosos desde o início e agora... Haviam se tornado muito mais do que companheiros de trabalho. A possibilidade de qualquer erro os deixa nervosos.

\- Droga! Queria estar lá, não aqui esperando. – Ken tem que colocar a latinha sobre a mesinha a sua frente, pois derrama um pouco de refrigerante na calça.

\- Foram as ordens do Aya. Eu te entendo, mas ele está certo. Gente demais seguindo o Omi pode fazer o assassino desconfiar.

\- Mas ainda assim eu queria estar lá. – Diz contrariado, mesmo sabendo que aquela ordem era a mais correta e lógica a seguir.

\- Eu também.

\- Você acha que tudo vai acabar bem? – O moreno tenta se convencer disso.

\- Espero que sim. Não sei o que seria do Aya se alguma coisa acontecesse com o Omi.

\- Isso afetaria só o Aya? – Ken se volta para ele e observa o loiro.

\- ...! – Yohji sente seu coração tremer ante a pergunta, mas permanece na mesma posição, soltando a fumaça do cigarro e finge não perceber.

\- Como nós ficaríamos? Acho que ele é o que nos mantém com sanidade. Sempre que volto altamente excitado das missões, querendo matar mais e mais, encontro os olhos tristes e preocupados dele e volto a ser o velho Ken. – O playboy deposita o cigarro no cinzeiro e se volta para o amigo. Sorri com compreensão pela situação dele e concorda com a cabeça.

\- Ele é o coração desse grupo, não é? – Solta uma risadinha sem graça. – Eu também iria sofrer, pois ele nunca me deixa perder as esperanças de ter uma vida normal. Sempre está animado com as mínimas coisas. – O loiro esquece do cigarro aceso e acende outro nervosamente, lutando para conseguir, apesar de tremer.

\- É que o Aya vai mergulhar em um abismo sem fim. Logo agora que o ser humano dentro dele está começando a aparecer.

\- Toma isso. – Ken se levanta e pega uma bala. – Pára um pouco de fumar. O Omi não ia gostar de te ver fumando tanto. – Diz isso estendendo a bala para o playboy sentado.

\- Nós o encaramos como um irmãozinho, mas ele parece nossa mãe. Já percebeu isso? – Os dois riem.

\- Ken... – Yohji larga o cigarro e aceita a bala. – O que você faria se deixasse o grupo?

\- Na verdade não sei. – O jovem moreno pára por um instante. Seu pensamento parece ir longe para encontrar uma resposta. Olha bem para o amigo. – Acho que isto se tornou minha realidade de tal forma que não sei o que desejo. Acho que continuaria a ser um assassino.

\- A gente pode deixar o grupo, mas ele nunca vai sair da nossa cabeça.

\- Gostaria talvez de reencontrar um grande amor... Mas isso é impossível. Não sei. E você?

\- Queria esquecer tudo que fizemos. De verdade. Ter uma esposa, filhos, um emprego comum.

O jogador olha para ele surpreso. Nunca percebera como Yohji, o playboy loiro que adora farra e mulheres, deseja tanto ser um homem comum. Então o olha com mais cuidado. Pensa bem em como todos eles usam máscaras para disfarçar o seu verdadeiro eu. Aya e sua frieza, Omi e sua eterna alegria, Yohji e sua vida de excessos. E ele? Já não sabe. Sente-se tão perdido ultimamente. No início era tão inocente quanto Omi ou muito mais, mas agora... Nas missões sente-se como um lobo sedento por sangue e em casa... Nunca parara para pensar em como se sente nos momentos em que está de folga. Agora sua vida parece só ter sentido durante as missões.

Yohji percebe o olhar vazio do amigo. Observando-o atentamente, vê naqueles olhos verde-mar uma grande desolação... Ele parece tão perdido, tão sozinho, que ele sente a necessidade de ir até ele... De ampará-lo de alguma forma e seguindo esse impulso, o loiro se levanta e o abraça, mas percebe que o moreno fica assustado e o afasta de si.

\- O que você está fazendo? – Sua voz cheia de surpresa.

\- Não entenda mal meu gesto. Para mim você é meu irmão e senti que precisava que alguém demonstrasse que se importa com você. – Responde depressa, percebendo o que ele pensa. Na verdade, nem sabe o que realmente deu nele pra fazer aquilo, mas... Quando viu aqueles olhos...

Ken, que está encostado na parede, escorrega e se senta no chão. Fica de cabeça baixa. Não sabe o que está sentindo... Seu coração bate rápido, está assustado, mas por que estaria? Eles são amigos... Uma "família" não? Então... Por quê?

\- Desculpa minha reação, mas é que já não estou mais acostumado com demonstrações de carinho. Eu sei que você se importa comigo. – Levanta o olhar para o amigo. Seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas. – Estou tão perdido, Yohji. Não sei se vou conseguir voltar um dia.

\- Não sei se sou a pessoa mais indicada pra te guiar. – O amigo senta-se ao seu lado e passa o braço por suas costas. Ken deita a cabeça em seu ombro. – Acho que todos nós estamos perdidos...

Escutam então um carro parar próximo do trailer e se levantam. Ficam olhando fixo para a porta, ainda mais nervosos do que estavam antes. Aya entra pela porta, mas sua expressão diz tudo. Algo deu errado. Ficam na defensiva quando o rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos violeta, que era suspeito de ser o assassino, o segue. O líder tem que contê-los.

\- O que ele faz aqui? – Yohji grita de raiva.

\- Calma! Ele não é o assassino. O nome dele é Tsuzuki. Está investigando o caso também.

\- Onde está o garoto? – Ken se aproxima do ruivo.

O líder apenas abaixa a cabeça, ainda tentando entender tudo que acontecera. Tsuzuki se aproxima dos outros dois, mas estes se afastam. Ele então avista a geladeira. Fica encostado na porta, tentando dominar a vontade louca de abri-la. O espadachim senta e olha para os amigos.

\- O assassino apareceu e levou Omi e o parceiro dele. – Aponta para o shinigami. – Ele apenas abraçou os dois e sumiu, diante dos nossos olhos.

\- E vocês ficaram parados sem fazer nada? – Yohji não consegue disfarçar a raiva que aquilo lhe causa.

\- Nós ficamos paralisados. Foi como na floresta, eu não conseguia me mexer. – Aya fala alterado. Lembrar disso... Do olhar daquele homem para Omi... Das palavras dele ecoando em sua cabeça o deixa desesperado.

Dessa vez os três olham surpresos para o líder da Weiss. Este fica desconcertado. Aquela lembrança não parava de se repetir em sua mente desde que se reencontrara com aquele homem...

\- O que você quis dizer? Vocês já encontraram o homem que vimos? – Tsuzuki até se esquece da geladeira.

Aya se move desconfortável no sofá. Não é agradável lembrar daquela experiência, ainda mais falar sobre ela. Vem sonhando com o homem de branco nos últimos seis meses e nunca é agradável. Sempre acorda ofegante e assustado.

\- Investigamos um caso de um cientista americano que vinha desenvolvendo um vírus para usar como arma. Eu e o Omi invadimos o complexo e nos aproximamos do laboratório. Ele estava lá dentro, conversando com o cientista que procurávamos. De repente, ele pareceu olhar para o local onde estávamos escondidos...

\- Sim, continue. – Tsuzuki pede que Aya continue a falar quando ele para por alguns instantes.

\- Depois que deixamos o laboratório andamos pela floresta. Tínhamos sido infectados pelos vírus. O garoto perdeu os sentidos. Olhei para o céu e a lua estava vermelha. – Aya se lembra com perfeição daquela lua de sangue que lhe trazia os pesadelos mais perturbadores que já tivera.

"_A marca do Muraki. Aquele maldito!"_ – Tsuzuki estreita os olhos.

\- Esse homem apareceu e segurou o Omi em seus braços. Dizia que o queria, mas que não seria naquele momento. Tentei reagir, mas não conseguia me mover. Perdi os sentidos e não sei exatamente o que aconteceu depois.

\- Por que não nos contou? – Yohji fala rispidamente com ele.

\- Eu... Bem... Pensei que fosse um delírio da febre. Mas eu tenho tido pesadelos freqüentes com este homem, sempre envolvendo o Omi.

\- A lua vermelha sempre acompanha o Doutor Muraki quando está no ataque. Ele queria o garoto. – O pensamento do shinigami vaga pelas pistas. Como desejava que Hisoka estivesse ali, pois é insuperável na resolução de casos. É o melhor detetive de todos os shinigamis em ação. Pensa então seriamente no garoto, nas mãos de Muraki, a criatura que tira seu sono e sua felicidade.

\- Espere! – Ken se aproxima do estranho com raiva. – Vocês falaram que ele desapareceu com os garotos diante de seus olhos e você fez o mesmo ontem á noite. Depois vem nos dizer que não tem nada haver com este sujeito?

\- Eu não disse isso. Disse que não sou o assassino. Eu e meu parceiro conhecemos muito bem esse homem, mas não sabíamos que era ele o culpado.

\- Mas vocês usam o mesmo truque! – Esbraveja Ken.

\- Não é truque. É magia.

\- Ora, magia não existe. – Ken tem uma expressão irônica.

\- Então como você explica a forma como desaparecemos? Não estávamos em um ambiente controlado pra fazer mágica.

\- Então prova fazendo alguma coisa. – Diz desafiador.

\- Ken... Deixa ele. – Yohji fala ainda arrasado. – Ele tem razão. Como ia sumir no meio do porto?

Tsuzuki fecha os olhos por um instante, como se estivesse se contendo e quando aqueles olhos violeta se abrem, ele desaparece de perto de Aya e reaparece bem próximo de Ken, que se afasta surpreso.

\- Satisfeito agora? – Pergunta, um brilho sarcástico e satisfeito paira em seus olhos.

\- O... Quê? Como...? – Ken está surpreso, bem como Yohji.

O olhar de desprezo que Tsuzuki lança para o ex-jogador é difícil de disfarçar. Odeia quando os humanos falam de suas habilidades como se ele se apresentasse todas as noites em Las Vegas. Apesar disso, não pode negar que não pode fazê-los entender sem explicar o que faz de verdade. Mas deve contar toda a verdade? Não acha que eles entenderiam toda a extensão dela. Então decide contar parte da verdade. Assim não estaria mentindo, só omitindo.

"_Nossa! Se Hisoka ouvisse essa minha lógica, diria que meu pensamento é absolutamente caótico, mas tem algum sentido"._ – Pensou, surpreso com sua própria linha de raciocínio.

\- Eu e meu parceiro fazemos parte de uma organização que investiga casos envolvendo magia. Não apenas magia, mas magia negra. Para combatê-la temos que aprender a praticá-la, portanto nos especializamos no que alguns chamam de magia branca. – Explica Tsuzuki, sua feição séria.

\- Tsuzuki... – Aya, que não parecia tão surpreso assim, volta ao seu estado habitual e assume o controle da situação. – Você me disse que os feitiços eram oferendas neolíticas para ter uma boa caça. Então, isso significa o que estou pensando?

\- Acho que sim. Fomos enganados! Ele sabia que vocês iam atrás de criminosos que a polícia não consegue pegar, conforme você me explicou, e que nós investigamos casos ligados à magia. Então colocou os dois elementos em seus crimes para nos atrair.

\- E nós fizemos o jogo dele quando colocamos os garotos como isca. Entregamos o que ele queria em uma bandeja de prata. Eles eram a caça. – Aya machuca a mão quando soca a mesa.

\- Mas o que o Doutor Muraki pode querer com eles? – Yohji teme o que vai ouvir.

\- Vindo dele podemos esperar qualquer coisa. Sinto muito pelo seu amigo. – O shinigami fica claramente triste depois que diz isso. Entende muito bem o que eles sentem.

Pensa em Hisoka e em como teme por sua segurança. Encontrara nele o equilíbrio e o amor que nunca experimentara. Do pouco que se lembrava de sua vida, nenhuma das lembranças era de amor, exceto de sua irmã. Amar Hisoka é um desafio e isso faz aflorar o melhor que existe dentro dele. Principalmente porque o garoto se recusa a ser amado, tendo que conquistá-lo dia a dia. Do desconfiado adolescente do início, já consegue fazê-lo sorrir e se entregar ao seu amor. Perdido nestes pensamentos, Tsuzuki se aproxima distraído da geladeira e abre a porta, tirando um grande bolo de chocolate de seu interior.

Aya não agüenta a visão daquela delícia. Ele mandara fazer esse bolo especialmente para o aniversário de Omi. Seus dezoito anos seriam comemorados, no dia seguinte, com bolo, vela e parabéns. Afasta-se e se isola no canto da sala do trailer, olhando pela janela a lua já alta. Sente que teria dito algo contra essa violação do bolo do Omi, mas um vazio que se alastra em seu coração e o impede de... _"Não mesmo!"_ Se levanta com a katana na mão, mas é contido por Yohji.

\- Desculpe se fui abusado, mas não consigo pensar direito de estômago vazio. – O shinigami diz surpreso, com a boca já lambuzada de cobertura.

\- Faça o que quiser... – O ruivo volta arrasado para o lugar onde estava sentado.

Ken e Yohji sentem o estômago roncar à visão do bolo, pois não haviam comido nada o dia todo. Mas Omi está em perigo e é só isso o que importa.

\- Vamos dar uma volta, Ken. Estou nervoso demais pra ficar aqui parado. - Os dois também querem se afastar daquela tentação.

Aya continua ali, sozinho em seus pensamentos.

\- Agora temos que esperar um sinal do localizador. – O ruivo sussurra para si mesmo. Seu pensamento divaga. A última noite em que estiveram juntos...

**ooOoo**

Os dois amantes estão deitados na cama, suados e cansados, mas felizes. Omi se aconchega em seus braços e deita a cabeça loira em seu peito. Sua mão passeia por sua pele, o que às vezes causa risinhos no ruivo. Ele sente cócegas e o garoto sabe disso.

\- Seu safadinho! Você sabe que eu te amo?

\- Eu sei e isso me faz feliz.

\- Você é feliz de verdade? – O espadachim coloca a mão em seu queixo e levanta seu rosto para poder encarar aqueles olhos azuis. – Mesmo vivendo essa vida?

\- Sim. Estando com você...

\- Eu tenho planejado algo que ia te contar só no seu aniversário. – Aya respira fundo. Este é o momento certo. Precisa dizer antes que seu amado se arrisque.

\- O que? – A curiosidade fazendo-o parecer uma criança.

\- Quando você terminar a escola, vamos embora. Não apenas nos mudar, mas deixar essa vida.

\- Acha que a Kritiker vai aceitar?

\- Trabalhamos para eles, não são nossos donos. Quando minha irmã estava no hospital, eles cuidavam dela e eu retribuía trabalhando. Agora não há mais nenhuma obrigação. Não que eu não veja neste trabalho um ideal, pois matamos quem fere os inocentes, mas estou cansado de matar. Quero uma vida normal, na medida do possível. Afinal, nossa escolha não a tornará fácil. Quero ter um pequeno negócio, me divertir, viver ao seu lado sem temer perdê-lo a cada nova missão.

\- Aya...

\- Não! Nunca mais me chame de Aya. Pra você eu sou e sempre serei Ran. É esse que te ama, aquele que amava a vida, sua família e este mundo maravilhoso em que vivemos. Estou cansado de só ver o lado feio dele.

\- Ran... Talvez não consigamos sair tão fácil assim da organização.

\- Pensei nisso. Vamos sair do Japão. Talvez para algum país do Terceiro Mundo.

Omi nada diz. Só o abraça forte. Queria mais do que tudo ter uma vida diferente daquela que conhecia desde os seis anos. Todas as lembranças do passado passaram por sua mente como um relâmpago. Todas as imagens das pessoas que podiam tê-lo amado, mas não o fizeram. A Weiss lhe dera a chance de conhecer os rapazes e descobrir o amor verdadeiro, mas não sente que deve algo a Kritiker. Justo ele que vivera sempre segundo os objetivos da organização. Teme a reação, mas não se arrepende.

\- Omi, olha pra mim.

Os olhos azuis novamente encontram os violeta.

\- Eu amo seu sorriso, suas lágrimas e, principalmente, o amor que vejo em seus olhos. Essas duas safiras que brincam com meu coração. – É possível captar o amor nas palavras do ruivo enquanto ele pronuncia cada palavra lentamente.

Um sorriso aparece naqueles lábios tão tenros e infantis, mas as lágrimas teimam em brotar em seus olhos. Lágrimas de felicidade, que nunca derramara antes. O ruivo entende que aquelas lágrimas são bem vindas e o beija com delicadeza. Então o abraça com força.

\- Não quero te perder. Minha vida não tem mais sentido sem você.

Os dois se beijam novamente, desta vez de forma mais ardente. O amor excitando todos os seus sentidos... O amor verdadeiro elevando o sexo a um grau em que os dois se completam.

**ooOoo**

A noite está banhada em sangue... A lua vermelha brilhando no céu. Seus olhos não conseguem desviar do homem de branco que acabara de atravessar o coração de uma garota com um punhal. O assassino o olha fixo, um brilho mecânico vindo de seu olho direito. Não consegue se mover, fascinado e aterrorizado com o homem que vem em sua direção. Ele o toma em seus braços e acaricia seu rosto.

\- O que devo fazer com você? Uma testemunha deve morrer, mas... Seria um desperdício matar violentamente um garoto tão lindo! – A voz sai quase sarcástica e ainda assim, muito sensual.

Carrega-o até debaixo da árvore de sakura, colocando-o bem próximo do corpo inerte da garota assassinada. O homem então o despe. Roça sua pele com os lábios, causando um arrepio no pequeno, lhe causando terror. Ele está imóvel, sem qualquer resistência. O homem então estende seus braços sobre sua cabeça e os segura com uma das mãos. O garoto treme e chora, sabendo que não pode resistir ao homem. Grita quando o viola.

A dor é insuportável. Vê então que o assassino sorri com maldade. A provação ainda não acabara, sabe disso... Percebe que ele molha os dedos no sangue da jovem morta e começa a escrever em sua pele nua... Escreve e entoa palavras que ele não entende o significado, mas elas cobrem todo seu corpo e minutos depois ele toca sua testa.

\- Você vai esquecer esta noite. Vou me deliciar com sua morte lenta. – O deixa ali, deitado como se estivesse em choque, olhos parados nas folhas da árvore. O homem se afasta rindo.

**ooOoo**

Hisoka acorda gritando. Esse sonho não o abandona. Está suado, ainda tentando afastar as folhas de sakura de seus olhos. Tenta levar as mãos ao rosto, mas não consegue, sentindo a dor que o fio que o amarra produz ao cortar-lhe a pele. Percebe então que está deitado no chão do que parece ser um porão. Seus braços estão acima da cabeça, amarrados em argolas de ferro presas à parede. Sangue já pinga de seus pulsos. Olha para o lado, ainda um pouco tonto, e vê Omi, há cerca de meio metro dele. Ainda está inconsciente. Teme que ele esteja morto e começa a chamá-lo.

\- Omi! Omi, você está bem? Diga alguma coisa... – Chama aflito.

O arqueiro abre os olhos devagar. Sorri, pois, são os olhos violeta que espera encontrar, mas se depara com os olhos verdes envoltos pela escuridão. Tenta levantar assustado, recordando o que havia acontecido. Pode se mover, mas sente que seu tornozelo está preso por uma corrente presa à parede. Tenta soltá-la, o que não funciona. Olha então em volta, a luz da lua entrando por uma pequena janela iluminando o bastante para poder ver o porão que serve de prisão. Senta-se e encara o jovem shinigami ao seu lado.

\- Onde estamos?

\- Não sei. Parece um porão, mas foi preparado pra servir como uma espécie de masmorra.

\- Acho que você tem muito que me explicar. Ele parecia conhecer você muito bem. – O loirinho está claramente nervoso.

Hisoka concorda com a cabeça. Precisa contar toda a verdade para seu companheiro de cativeiro. Não sabe as verdadeiras intenções de Muraki, mas tem o dever de preparar o Weiss pra tudo o que o doutor seja capaz de fazer.

\- Vou te contar toda a verdade, mas não sei se você vai acreditar.

\- Quero a verdade. – Estreita os olhos, muito sério.

\- Eu conheço muito bem esse homem. O nome dele é Muraki.

\- Isso eu sei. Já o vi antes.

\- Onde?

\- Ele criou um vírus e fomos encarregados de acabar com tudo.

\- E ele te viu?

\- Não sei. Ele pareceu perceber nossa presença, mas... Não sei.

\- Ele é um serial killer. Eu o conheço melhor do que ninguém, pois fui uma de suas vítimas. Ele me matou.

\- O que você está dizendo? – O jovem arqueiro o encara surpreso. Espera qualquer explicação absurda, mas aquela realmente é inacreditável. – Prometeu me dizer a verdade.

\- E estou. Eu e meu parceiro não somos humanos. Estou morto há três anos. Assumimos um corpo pra podermos investigar casos envolvendo forças sobrenaturais. – Hisoka vê a descrença claramente nos olhos azuis – Sei que é difícil acreditar, mas como você explica que o ferimento causado por sua flecha curou tão rápido?

Omi pensa sobre isso e concorda que aquilo é impossível. Sabe muito bem que o acertara no ombro, em um ponto que causa forte hemorragia e, quase sempre, leva à morte. Não sabe o que pensar. Tem que admitir que viu muita coisa que não obedece à lógica.

\- Ok. Seu argumento é bem forte. Estou aberto a ouvi-lo.

\- Quando tinha treze anos eu testemunhei um dos crimes de Muraki. Ele, ao invés de me matar, tirou minha roupa e... – O garoto hesita. Não quer falar sobre a violação, pois é doloroso demais. Não fala sobre isso nem com Tsuzuki. A vergonha apertando seu coração. – Ele escreveu um feitiço em minha pele. Fez com que eu fosse morrendo aos poucos. Durante três longos anos agonizei em um hospital, com dor, febre e falta de ar. Por fim, minhas forças se acabaram e morri.

\- Por que ele fez isso? – Omi está horrorizado.

\- Pelo prazer de me fazer sofrer. Além disso, ele não é um ser humano normal. É como um vampiro, se alimentando da força vital das pessoas.

\- E ninguém fez nada pra te salvar?

\- Muraki me fez esquecer tudo daquela noite. Os médicos não encontravam nada de errado, mas eu ainda agonizava. Algumas pessoas a minha volta começaram a questionar se alguém não havia me envenenado ou coisa parecida. A crença de ter sido assassinado me acompanhou mesmo após a morte e me candidatei a ser um guardião da morte pra poder investigar quem me matara.

\- E você então descobriu que foi ele?

\- Na minha primeira missão nós o encontramos. Então, por puro prazer, o doutor fez as memórias daquela noite voltarem a minha mente. Sofri muito mais sabendo a verdade do que durante os três anos em que estive no hospital.

O arqueiro pode entender o que shinigami sente. À volta da memória também havia sido um grande sofrimento para ele. Sorri em compreensão para seu companheiro.

\- O que ele quer conosco?

\- Não sei. Sinceramente, não sei. – Hisoka teme pensar nisso.

Omi percebe que sente frio e olha para suas roupas. Não acredita no que vê. O uniforme da escola desapareceu e ele veste a roupa que costuma usar nas missões. Olha para o shinigami e ele também está com outra roupa, vestindo uma calça jeans e camiseta branca.

\- Hisoka, não sei se você consegue ver sem se levantar, mas ele trocou nossas roupas. E a minha ele tirou do meu quarto, pois a manga ainda está suja com o sangue da última vítima. – Pensa em Shindy e em como ele pode ser o próximo.

O porquê daquela mudança de roupa ou a forma como as conseguira fica martelando na cabeça dos dois, mas temem especular.

\- Por que será que nos amarrou diferente? – O Weiss fala alto para si mesmo. Lembra da noite passada e uma esperança o faz sorrir. Volta-se para o garoto ao seu lado. – Você não pode desaparecer como fez ontem?

\- Por isso que estou amarrado com este fio. – Os olhos verdes olham tristes para ele. – Ele é feito de cabelo de mulher e é a única forma de impedir um guardião de desaparecer. Este fio corta como navalha, mas isso só o deixa mais satisfeito ao me manter aqui.

\- Então não há uma forma rápida de sair daqui. – Omi diz e suspira.

Os dois ficam em silêncio novamente. Omi se lembra do localizador e procura seu relógio. Felizmente ele ainda está em seu pulso. Aciona o pequeno botão, mas suspira sem muita esperança que os rapazes os encontrem a tempo. Ouvem então a porta se abrir.

**ooOoo**

\- Aya, o sinal do localizador! – Ken fica empolgado ao notar o sinal no GPS.

Os outros três se aproximam rapidamente do jogador. O líder dos Weiss observa atentamente a localização no aparelho, enquanto o moreno tenta triangular a informação.

\- Eu devia ter prestado mais atenção quando o Omi me explicou como isso funciona. – Resmunga, irritado consigo mesmo.

\- Será que não é assim? – Yohji tenta pegar o GPS, mas o moreno o impede nervoso.

Brigando com a máquina, Ken começa a obter resultados.

\- Pronto! Consegui! – Excitado por ter conseguido sozinho.

\- E onde eles estão? – Aya não consegue disfarçar sua ansiedade. O jovem termina seus cálculos e pára. Todos percebem seu estado de choque. O líder o toca no ombro. – O que foi?

\- Ele está na mansão abandonada de Reiji Takatori. – O jovem jogador treme.

Aya sente seu coração gelar... Por que os caminhos de seu destino sempre o levam até esta maldita família? Seria uma maldição? Não uma maldição, pois não pode se esquecer que a melhor coisa que aconteceu na sua vida também está ligada à família Takatori. E é nesse Takatori...naquele que rejeitou tudo pra ficar ao seu lado que procura se concentrar, tentando esquecer todos os demais que lhe trouxeram tanta dor... _"Não importa onde você esteja... Vou te proteger de tudo, Omi! É uma promessa."_

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Pronto. Demorei um pouco a postar esse capítulo, mas a culpa é das festas de final de ano. Muita correria, trabalheira e excessos de monte. Mas finalmente entrego o resultado.

Este capítulo tem pouca ação, mas nele os dois universos se unem definitivamente e gradativamente vemos uma profunda amizade surgindo entre os dois garotos. Eles são muito parecidos, com dolorosas experiências a partilhar e ainda vamos ver muito carinho entre eles. Olha lá... Não me entendam mal! Não coloquei nenhum spoiler. Ou coloquei? Nos próximos capítulos vamos ver o Muraki em ação e sei que muitos leitores esperam isso ansiosamente, além de ver Tsuzuki e os Weiss lutando juntos.

Agradeço de coração às minhas betas Sam e Yume, que são minhas inspirações nos momentos de seca de idéias, discutindo comigo e me questionando quanto à algumas decisões que tomo. Obrigado por serem os meus "grilos falantes"!

Agradeço aos reviews da minha mestra Freya, da Kiara Salkys, da Yue –chan, que me incentivaram ainda mais a escrever. Suryia, finalmente estou matando sua curiosidade. Desculpe a demora, mas de agora em diante tudo volta ao ritmo normal. E a Illy-chan e Dhandara do site XYZYAOI, que postaram esta fic e me estimularam com muitos comentários.

Continuem lendo, pois muita ação vem pela frente.

09 de Janeiro de 2007

00:53 AM

**Lady Anúbis**


	6. A Noite do Lobo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Aviso**

  
**Aviso**   


Esse capítulo possui um **dark-lemon**. Aos que não gostam, aviso que o mesmo não é descritivamente pesado. Ele é necessário para o caminhar da fic, mas o fiz de maneira a enfocar o porquê dele e não o ato em si.

**ooOoo**

  
**A LUA DO LOBO**   


**   
Capítulo V – A Noite do Lobo!   
**

A porta se abre devagar e a respiração dos dois garotos se torna ofegante, mais pela expectativa do que por medo. Uma figura muito alta fica parada diante da luz que vem de fora, fazendo com que os dois demorem um pouco para focarem sua imagem. O homem sorri sarcasticamente.

\- Vejo que meus jovens hóspedes já acordaram. – É possível notar um prazer indefinido nas palavras ditas pelo imponente homem.

Quando se aproxima um pouco mais, Omi avança contra ele, mas este nem recua, pois não há motivos para isso... Mais alto e mais forte, Muraki facilmente subjuga seu atacante e o segura junto de si, mantendo aquela mesma expressão de satisfação nos lábios, como se mostrasse a Omi que ele nada pode fazer. Toma o jovem rosto em sua mão e o levanta... Os dois olhando diretamente nos olhos um do outro... E o silêncio se propaga pelo ambiente por alguns instantes.

\- É muito tentador, mas ainda não é hora. – O Doutor empurra o Weiss, que cai no chão dolorosamente, e no mesmo instante, Hisoka tenta se mover, mas o fio corta ainda mais sua pele. – É melhor ficar bem quieto, meu brinquedo.

\- O que você quer de nós? – O jovem shinigami está extremamente nervoso com o sorriso de Muraki.

\- Tudo há seu tempo. Vocês, jovens, são muito apressados. Vim aqui apenas para conversarmos. A diversão fica pra mais tarde. – Ele diz, inclinando o rosto ligeiramente, enquanto olha os dois jovens tão parecidos.

Os dois prisioneiros estremecem e o doutor, por sua vez, está bem à vontade. O nervosismo dos dois o deixa extremamente excitado. Pára diante de Omi, olhando o jovem Weiss que se sentara encostado à parede.

-Você criou o vírus, não é? – Omi fala sem dar chance dele continuar.

O olho direito de Muraki se arregala de forma não natural, deixando que o garoto perceba que é mecânico.

\- O vírus não existe mais. Nada dele. Naquele dia em que vocês invadiram o complexo... – Sorri ao ver a surpresa em seu rosto. – Sim, eu os vi e cheguei a tê-lo em meus braços na floresta. O ruivo não te contou, não é? Só não o levei porque faltava algo.

\- Faltava algo? – O garoto sussurra ainda perplexo, ainda mais temeroso em seu íntimo.

\- Mas, como eu dizia, naquele dia o vírus deixou de ser importante. Você se tornou meu novo projeto. - A risada irônica ecoa pelo porão e corredor detrás dele.

\- Você sabe de quem era essa casa, Mamoru?

\- O quê? – Surpreso por aquele homem conhecer sua identidade.

\- Isso, você é Mamoru Takatori. – Sorri de lado.

\- Não sou Mamoru e nunca serei. Sou o Omi. – A raiva em seu olhar é evidente.

\- Que seja! O que importa é que você é o legítimo herdeiro dessa casa. – A surpresa ainda está nos olhos dos dois prisioneiros. – Essa mansão era de Reiji Takatori e você é o único herdeiro dele.

\- ...! – Muraki espera uma resposta ou outro ataque, mas vê que o arqueiro está paralisado na parede, como se estivesse tão preso quanto Hisoka. À citação do odioso nome o garoto tem o seu ponto fraco alcançado pelo assassino.

\- Sabe, eu conheci seu pai. Na verdade, conheci você. Fui médico de sua família, assim como meu pai e meu avô o tinham sido antes. Freqüentei esta casa e... Estava por aqui quando você sumiu. – Cada palavra era dita com aquele mesmo prazer indefinido, enquanto os olhos gelo mantinham-se presos em Omi Tsukiyono.

O pequeno assassino conhecido como Bombay permanece em silêncio. Seja qual for a tática de Muraki, parece estar funcionando, pois a cada palavra o Weiss aparenta ficar menor. O shinigami tenta chamá-lo para evitar que faça o jogo do doutor, mas parece que só as palavras de Muraki são ouvidas.

\- Eu disse ao seu pai que era um erro não pagar o resgate, o idiota não me ouviu. Mostrei pra ele que você era o filho mais forte e o perfeito herdeiro de seus negócios, mas ele era passional demais.

\- Por que ele não pagou o resgate? – Omi avança e fica de joelhos a sua frente, a velha dúvida ainda corroendo sua mente.

Muraki delicia-se com ele assim, tão frágil a sua frente. Toca seu rosto com delicadeza.

\- Me diga! – Uma agonia indefinida tomava conta do coração de Omi.

\- Achava que você não era filho dele. – Satisfeito com a reação do menino. – Sua mãe era noiva de seu tio antes de ser obrigada a se casar com Reiji. Ela ainda o amava. O idiota tinha certeza que o traía.

O garoto abaixa a cabeça e pensa no homem que acreditava ser seu pai. O tio o salvara, mas também nunca se aproximara. O que pensar desses dois? Não importava. Fosse qual fosse a verdade não mudaria nada do que acontecera. Apenas precisava ouvir alguém dizer o porquê de seu próprio pai o deixar para morrer.

\- E como era minha mãe? – Os olhos dele se enchem de lágrimas.

\- Não, Omi! Não entra no jogo dele. – Hisoka percebe muito bem o que o doutor está fazendo. – Ele está brincando com sua cabeça!

O fio faz o papel de mantê-lo parado... Impossibilitando-o de ajudar realmente o outro... Aquele que é sua presa. O jovem Weiss ouve suas palavras, mas não pensa em dispensar a oportunidade de ouvir sobre ela. A mão de Muraki ainda está em seu rosto.

\- Era a mais bela criatura que já vi. Estava sempre triste, cuidando das únicas coisas que lhe importavam: seu filho e seu jardim. Por onde passava deixava um suave perfume de rosas. Mas as frésias eram suas favoritas.

O arqueiro paralisa por alguns instantes. Sente-se mais próximo da mãe naquele momento.

\- Você é muito bom nisso! Quase me enganou. – Muraki sorri incomodado. – Você quer manipular o manipulador. – Segura o rosto do garoto com força, fazendo-o soltar um gemido de dor.

"_Maldito!" – _A raiva volta aos olhos de Omi, tão meigos há poucos instantes. Até seu companheiro o olha surpreso.

\- Pois eu vou lhe contar algo que você não gostaria de saber. – Segura ainda mais o rosto juvenil, forçando-o a olhar diretamente para ele.

\- Hum... – O arqueiro tenta resistir, mas a força do homem prevalece.

\- Triste foi o fim dessa flor delicada. Quando lhe disseram que o marido não pagara o resgate e seu filho fora morto, ela saiu no jardim, cortou todas as flores, depois foi para seu quarto e se enforcou.

\- É mentira! – O Weiss recua de volta para a parede, as marcas dos dedos de Muraki ainda em sua face. As lágrimas escorrem por ela. Dor e desespero ao pensar na própria mãe morrendo daquela forma. – Eu descobri que ela morreu do coração.

Muraki solta uma risada sonora. Sente prazer ao vê-lo ainda mais perturbado. O garoto, mesmo acuado, ainda reage. Vai ser delicioso tê-lo para si.

\- Eu assinei a certidão de óbito. A família escondeu de todos. Como fizeram com o seu seqüestro. Você simplesmente sumiu da face da terra e não explicaram para ninguém.

Omi se encolhe novamente na parede, chocado demais para argumentar.

\- Não tente ser esperto comigo. Sei muito mais sobre você do que pensa e muita coisa mais dolorosa que isso. Então não me provoque. – O homem pára um instante. Tenta recobrar sua frieza habitual. Dificilmente alguém o tira do sério, mas o jovem assassino conseguira. Procura sorrir maldosamente, ainda visivelmente alterado.

Omi ainda parece em choque, mas ergue os olhos e fita a face de Muraki.

\- Vou me deliciar com você. Infelizmente vou ter de puni-lo. – Respira fundo.

"_O que Muraki realmente quer com Omi?"_ – Hisoka se questionava, em silêncio, já que suas palavras não pareciam chegar aos ouvidos de Omi.

– Agora vou preparar algumas surpresinhas para seus amigos. – Se satisfaz ao perceber que o jovem arqueiro o observa assustado, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

"_Como ele...?"_ – Seu coração dispara, temeroso por seus amigos...

\- Sim, eu sei que você acionou o localizador em seu relógio. Por isso o deixei com ele. Vai ser muito divertido ver Tsuzuki e seus parceiros mortais enfrentando as minhas crianças. – Sorri mais satisfeito.

\- Cretino! – Rosna baixo, sem tirar os olhos dele.

\- E vesti vocês com as roupas que mais gosto. Assim será mais saboroso! – Morde o lábio inferior ao ver aqueles olhos cintilando, mas ainda não era hora de concretizar seus planos...

O homem sai e fecha a porta a suas costas. Os dois emergem novamente na escuridão. O silêncio permanece por alguns instantes, nenhum deles com coragem de falar primeiro. Hisoka então olha para o companheiro, encolhido no canto.

\- Você foi muito corajoso! Inverteu o jogo dele. Nunca tinha visto isso. O homem é um mestre e gosta de se gabar.

\- Por que ele faz isso? Se vai nos matar... Devia matar logo.

O shinigami tenta se mover ainda mais para poder olhar bem para o arqueiro, mas a dor em suas mãos se torna insuportável.

\- Há coisas piores que a morte. – Fala com tristeza, lembrando de sua agonia.

\- Ele vai me enfeitiçar, não vai? – Omi se senta de forma a ficar de frente para o outro garoto.

\- Não sei. Talvez. – Responde entristecido e frustrado por não ter podido ajudar.

\- Se ele fizer isso, você me mata?

\- O quê? – O susto é evidente em Hisoka. Como Omi podia falar algo assim com tanta... Calma?

\- Não quero viver como... – Ele hesita.

\- Não quer viver como eu, não é?

\- Morrer agonizando e, mesmo depois disso, não conseguir descansar. Você se tornou shinigami por vingança, não é?

\- Sim, mas... Eu prometo não deixar acontecer nada com você. Só que preciso saber tudo sobre o seu passado, só assim posso tentar evitar as jogadas dele.

\- Tudo bem. Eu te conto tudo.

\- Não precisa. Apenas toque na minha mão.

Sem saber o significado deste ato, Omi se aproxima e o toca. Ao contato da pele dos dois, as lembranças e emoções invadem todo o ser do guardião da morte. Boas ou ruins, as sensações que povoaram a curta vida do arqueiro estão ali presentes, tão fortes que começam a perturbar o garoto. Sua expressão é de dor e sofrimento. Seu companheiro fica assustado e se afasta. O empata quase perde os sentidos.

\- Hisoka, desculpa. Eu te machuquei? – Pergunta, temeroso e alarmado.

O outro garoto abre os olhos verdes e sorri para ele. Sente-se enfraquecido pela experiência, mas compreende melhor o assassino a sua frente.

\- Não se preocupe. Sou um empata, mas ainda não sei controlar isso muito bem. Por isso fico tão perturbado. Principalmente quando as emoções são muito fortes.

\- Você pode sentir o que outros sentem?

\- Isso mesmo. Além disso, posso ver o passado da pessoa ou senti-la ao tocar objetos de que ela gosta.

\- Que legal!

\- Você pode pensar isso, mas pra mim foi uma maldição. Sou assim desde pequeno e meus pais me achavam uma aberração. Eram de uma família rica e tradicional. Eu nunca saía na rua, para não envergonhá-los, e quando recebiam visitantes, eu ficava preso no porão.

\- Que horror! – Exclamou indignado.

\- Não queriam desonrar o bom nome da família. Nunca fui a uma escola ou tive amigos, meus professores vinham em casa e não podiam me tocar. Muitos de seus amigos nem sabiam que eles tinham um filho. – O garoto respira fundo. Como isso pode ser tão doloroso apesar de ter passado tanto tempo? Quase nunca pensa neles, mas... Odeia a si mesmo por deixar isso afetá-lo tanto.

\- ...! – Omi se compadece do passado dele, vendo que ambos sofreram.

\- Morri sozinho. Afinal, eles não lamentaram. Toda noite de dor eu desejava ter minha mãe ao meu lado, mas ela me visitava pouco. Por isso me isolei do mundo, mesmo depois da morte. Não queria contato algum com outras pessoas, além do profissional. – Fala em tom baixo, quase um sussurro.

\- Acho que eu entendo você... – Disse Omi, olhando-o ternamente.

\- ... Só que me colocaram ao lado de Tsuzuki, a pessoa mais indisciplinada, gulosa e bêbada que já conheci. Só que também foi a primeira pessoa que se importou comigo, arriscou sua existência por mim e me amou de verdade. Aprendi aos poucos a amá-lo, talvez mais do que ele imagina. – Sem perceber, Hisoka esboça um tímido sorriso, enquanto a imagem do outro shinigami povoa sua mente.

\- Conheço uma pessoa parecida com você. – Omi sorri.

\- É o rapaz ruivo, não é? Eu o vi em seus sentimentos. Você o ama demais. É difícil assumir uma relação como essa, não é?

\- Quando se ama, nada mais importa.

\- Eu vi mais uma coisa importante. Hoje é o seu aniversário. – Hisoka olha pra ele numa tentativa frustrada de animá-lo.

\- É. – Os olhos azuis se fecham, tentando guardar na memória a última noite com seu amor. – E eu ia ganhar o melhor presente da minha vida. Teria uma vida normal ao lado da pessoa que amo. Mas acho que isso agora é passado.

Abre as íris azuis novamente e encara as duas esmeraldas que o olham. Os dois sorriem um para o outro. Se aquele é o destino deles, pelo menos estão juntos.

Uma luz entra então pelo porão. A porta aberta iluminando os dois garotos, que se sobressaltam. O arqueiro volta a encostar-se na parede.

\- Que tocante! Meus dois brinquedos estão ficando amigos. – A ironia escorrendo em suas palavras. – Agora é a hora da diversão.

**ooOoo**

Tsuzuki e os Weiss chegam ao local andando pela floresta que cerca a casa abandonada. Esta se encontra em bom estado, dando a impressão que veriam seu proprietário a qualquer momento em alguma janela.

Aya sente-se desconfortável. Pode sentir uma presença maligna, como se a energia de Takatori estivesse impregnando aquela casa. Ele e os outros observam a uma distância segura, procurando encontrar pontos de entrada e defesas.

\- Parece tudo tranqüilo. Talvez ele não espere nossa chegada. – Yohji diz isso sem acreditar realmente.

\- Com certeza vamos ter muitas surpresas. Esse homem gosta de iludir suas vítimas lhes dando uma falsa segurança e dá o bote de repente. – Tsuzuki alerta os Weiss sobre as artimanhas de Muraki, colocando alguns fios castanhos atrás da orelha, mantendo seus olhos violetas atentos a tudo.

\- Vocês já o encontraram muitas vezes? – Aya não gosta de pensar na presença daquele homem.

\- Mais do que gostaria. Vamos, precisamos seguir em frente. – Diferente do que é normalmente, Tsuzuki estava sério.

Ken segura Tsuzuki pelo braço. Aponta para a entrada da propriedade, onde estranhos homens se postam em fileira. O shinigami volta para o abrigo das árvores. Não esperava que Muraki começasse dessa forma... O ex-jogador segura no braço de Yohji.

\- Está vendo o mesmo que eu? São zumbis! Odeio zumbis. – Estreita os olhos.

\- Você nunca viu um! – O loiro ri do amigo, mas também não consegue tirar os olhos das criaturas.

Ken o fuzila com os olhos, mas não é notado pelo playboy.

Tsuzuki pára um instante para pensar.

\- Eu nunca enfrentei zumbis, mas sei que feitiços não funcionam com eles. Como são corpos animados por um feitiço, são imunes a outros. Como podemos matá-los? – Diz isso para si mesmo, pensando nas possibilidades...

\- Você já pensou em cortar as cabeças deles? – Ken fala ainda fitando os zumbis.

\- ...! – O moreno sente que todos o olham e pisca os olhos repetidas vezes.

\- Que foi? Todos têm que me olhar assim quando dou uma idéia? – Cruza os braços, um ar de indignação pode ser notado em seu ser.

\- Tem que admitir que é um pouco raro. – Yohji sente o soco forte em seu braço.

\- Talvez ele tenha razão. Qualquer criatura, sem cabeça, tem o feitiço quebrado. Afinal, o feitiço atua sobre o chacra coronário. Como pensou nisso?

\- Odeio zumbis, mas adoro filmes de zumbis. – Ken sorri satisfeito.

\- Então vai ser isso? – Aya está ansioso para acabar logo com tudo.

\- Sim. Vamos. Só que vocês vão ter que cuidar disso, pois estou desarmado.

\- Se é pra cortar cabeças, pode deixar. – Ken e Yohji falam juntos.

Os quatro saem da segurança da floresta e avançam para os zumbis. Estes, ao verem os invasores, andam em sua direção. Apesar de estarem em número muito superior ao dos assassinos, estes os enfrentam com rapidez. O líder usa sua espada e corta cabeças como se podasse uma cerca viva. Yohji os agrupa com seu fio e Ken usa suas lâminas para aliviá-los delas.

Continuavam o trabalho de acabar com aqueles que os impediam de avança e, em dado momento, quando estão quase terminando, uma das criaturas morde o moreno, fazendo-o sentir uma fisgada de dor, mas o zumbi acaba sendo literalmente cortado ao meio por ele. Os olhos do ex-jogador se fixam na mordida e isso assusta o jovem, que segura a mão com terror.

\- Vou me tornar um deles! – Grita olhando para os amigos.

\- Tenha calma. – Tsuzuki se aproxima e o segura. Olha bem em seus olhos.

\- Mas... Mas... – Ken estava ficando desesperado.

\- Você assistiu a muitos filmes. Não é um vírus que os torna zumbis, mas um feitiço. Não é contagioso. Acredite em mim. O máximo que você pode ter é uma infecção se não tratar isso.

\- Tem certeza? – As lágrimas já estavam em seus olhos.

\- Tenho. – Demonstra segurança em sua resposta para tranqüilizá-lo.

Yohji se aproxima e olha o ferimento, cobrindo-o com um lenço que tira do bolso. Aya está atento. Pressente algo de ruim. Ouve gritos vindo da casa e corre instintivamente. É o Omi! Tsuzuki o segura, bem no momento em que um gigantesco tigre de pedra quase o esmaga. O shinigami tira do bolso do sobretudo preto um fuda, um papel que contém mágicas escritas, usando um de proteção, que cria uma barreira energética que segura um novo ataque do tigre. Surgem mais dois, que tentam derrubar a barreira, mas sem sucesso. Tsuzuki se volta para o líder dos Weiss.

\- Vou ter que deixar a barreira para lutar contra eles.

\- Mas como vamos mantê-la? – O ruivo está realmente assustado, apesar de manter a feição impassível.

\- Você vai fazê-lo. Segure o fuda e se concentre em manter a barreira forte. Sei que consegue! Sinto que as forças da natureza são fortes em você. Confie nisso. – Coloca o papel na mão dele e sai. Yohji e Ken se aproximam do ruivo.

\- O que podemos fazer? – Yohji pergunta, instintivamente recuando com mais um impacto de um dos tigres sobre a barreira.

\- Se eu fraquejar com a força dos impactos, vocês vão ter de assumir. – O ruivo grita, pois o ruído das pancadas é ensurdecedor.

\- Nós? – Ken não gosta muito da idéia. – Não temos esse poder.

\- Eu também não, mas estou aqui.

Mais um impacto e Aya sente que ela recua, mas não cede. Os amigos o seguram para que o impacto não o derrube. O ruivo pensa em sua avó e no que dizia sobre a família curar com as forças da natureza. Será que é verdade? Pensa nela e fica mais confiante, sentindo que isso torna a barreira ainda mais forte.

Uma luz azul começa a emanar de Aya e juntar-se à energia da proteção, envolvendo completamente os três. Tsuzuki invoca um dragão, que sobe bem alto e volta com toda força sobre os tigres, a força do ataque fazendo-os em pedaços. Ken fica empolgado e segura no braço de Yohji.

\- Você está vendo um dragão? Eu adoro dragões! – O jogador parece uma criança em uma loja de brinquedos. O amigo não o vê assim tão empolgado há muito tempo. Quando o dragão acaba com o último tigre, Aya baixa a barreira. O shinigami se aproxima dele e coloca a mão sobre seu ombro.

\- Sabia que conseguiria. Mas temos agora que ir devagar. Isso é só o começo.

\- Mas eu ouvi o Omi! – Apesar do tom de voz firme, todos podem notar a aflição do ruivo por aquele que ama.

\- Eu também, mas nada podemos fazer no momento. Se falharmos ele estará completamente perdido.

O ruivo concorda com a cabeça, mas seu coração está apertado. Sabe que seu garoto não gritaria por qualquer coisa. Ele está sofrendo e não pode fazer nada para protegê-lo.

**ooOoo**

O homem aprecia cada instante de apreensão de suas duas vítimas. Olha para Omi com expressão de desafio, depois olha para Hisoka, como se analisasse algo muito importante, dando alguns passos à frente.

\- Ainda não escolhi com qual dos dois vou brincar primeiro.

\- Por que vai perder seu tempo com esse garoto insignificante quando tem um guardião da morte? – O shinigami olha para o doutor com um estranho brilho nos olhos verdes.

O assassino o observa com um sorriso maldoso. O arqueiro se encolhe ainda mais na parede.

\- Você está se insinuando pra mim? – Pergunta malicioso.

\- Eu sou uma presa mais interessante, não sou?

O homem se ajoelha a seu lado. Passa a mão sobre seu delicado rosto. Ainda pode sentir o suave perfume da juventude, como sentira numa certa noite há seis anos. Aqueles olhos... Aquele rosto... E aquele corpo... Ainda são tão sedutores! E o mais interessante... Manteria eternamente o frescor que somente os adolescentes têm. Coloca-se então sobre ele, acariciando seu corpo esguio, lambendo seu rosto e mordiscando sua orelha.

\- ...! – O garoto morde os lábios, não por excitação.

Omi sabe muito bem porque o amigo se colocara nessa situação e se sente mal. Aquele homem odioso faz aquilo tudo parecer tão sujo. Quer levantar e atacá-lo, mas sabe em seu íntimo que é em vão. Sentira o quanto ele é forte e nunca teria forças para subjugá-lo. Mas precisa fazer algo para tirar Hisoka daquela situação, só não sabe o quê. Fica então observando o homem sobre o menino, a mão direita descendo até sua virilha.

\- Não! Sai de cima de mim! – O shinigami não suporta mais aquilo.

\- Eu sabia que você não agüentaria manter esse jogo de sedução. – Muraki se coloca de joelhos a seu lado, rindo com prazer.

O coração de Hisoka está disparado e ele sente nojo daquele homem.

\- Não tente seguir o exemplo dele – Aponta para Omi – E usar minhas táticas. Não é seu estilo.

Hisoka se sente imundo. A vergonha daquela noite volta a sua mente.

\- Mas não vou deixar você sem um presentinho meu. – Olha para o arqueiro com malícia, deixando claro que vai fazer Hisoka sofrer e ele vai assistir.

"_Droga!"_ – Omi se aflige por Hisoka, percebendo o que Muraki faria.

\- Ele lhe falou do feitiço que coloquei nele, garoto assassino? – Dissera isso com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

\- ...! – Omi não responde.

\- Ele te mostrou? – Muraki rasga a camiseta do garoto, sem qualquer resistência deste. A marca de sua prisão está impressa em vermelho na sua pele. – Ele já disse que mesmo depois da morte esta marca nos liga?

Omi vê as marcas aparecendo aos poucos pelos braços e cobrindo todo seu tórax.

\- Sempre que estou próximo elas aparecem. Ele sente minha presença e eu invado seus sonhos. – Ele explica com sadismo na voz.

A tristeza nos olhos verdes é evidente. Será para sempre um refém de Muraki, prisioneiro de sua maldade. Omi não suporta tudo aquilo e fica de joelhos ao lado do garoto.

\- Deixa ele em paz! Você não quer brincar comigo, me punir? Então estou aqui.

\- Que bonitinho! – O homem sorri maliciosamente. – Os dois estão tentando defender um ao outro. Não se preocupe. Eu vou aceitar seu convite em alguns minutos. Antes tenho um presente para meu velho amigo. - Toca o peito de Hisoka.

\- Não! - O jovem tenta se debater, mas em vão. Está terrivelmente preso e nada pode fazer para salvar a si ou ao amigo.

\- Vou fazer você matar a saudade do presente que lhe dei naquela noite.

\- Não! Isso não. Por favor. – Fica agitado e começa a arfar. A respiração fica pesada e uma dor intensa invade seu corpo. Toda a agonia daqueles três anos está de volta.

O assassino então se levanta. Omi olha assustado para o shinigami, mas então percebe que é sua vez. Volta a sentar-se encostado na parede, encolhendo as pernas o mais que pode. O homem fica de joelhos a sua frente.

\- O que, agora se acovardou? Onde está o garoto sedutor de instantes atrás?

Ele não responde, apenas se encolhe ainda mais. Muraki sorri. É o momento de quebrar seu espírito, só assim poderá completar seu plano.

\- Olhe bem para mim. Assim que consigo que minhas vítimas fiquem imóveis. Meu olhar paralisa sua vontade. – Olha fixamente, mas se surpreende quando o garoto resiste ao toque em seu joelho. O homem sorri satisfeito.

\- ...! – O coração de Omi está disparado, mas ele permanece da mesma forma, olhando Muraki fixamente.

\- Muito bem! Você não sucumbe a ele. Resiste. Sua força é o que o torna tão tentador. – O doutor tenta pegar um de seus pés e este o chuta. - Derrubar seu forte espírito, afinal, vai ser bem divertido.

\- Afaste-se de mim, senão eu te mato! – Ele grita olhando o homem com raiva.

\- Quer saber por que escolhi essa roupa? – Não espera uma resposta. – Você parece um garotinho com este short e suas pernas são muito bonitas.

Muraki, excitado, decide não esperar mais. Puxa o Weiss pelas pernas, apesar de sua forte resistência, colocando o garoto deitado e devagar se deita sobre ele. Omi tenta empurrá-lo, mas o homem segura suas mãos com força e coloca-as acima da cabeça loira. Aproxima sua boca do rosto juvenil e mordisca a orelha do garoto, que ainda se debate com força. Aquela mente repleta de força... Amor... Dignidade... E isso apesar de tudo que passara. Como queria ser como ele, assim seu passado não o teria transformado... Nisso.

Volta a sua mente para o presente e a sensação da pele macia sob seus lábios o enlouquece. Ele também sentira medo, como sente vindo do garoto, trancado em um quarto como parte da coleção de bonecas de sua mãe... Sua louca mãe. Como foi bom ter cravado o punhal e...

"_Chega!"_ – Diz a si mesmo em pensamento. Como aquela mente que possuirá em breve o leva para aquela noite onde descobriu do que era capaz? Não pensou em uma resposta... Com a outra mão o despe, deixando-o completamente nu da cintura para baixo. Omi se debate ainda mais, o peso do homem impedindo seus movimentos.

\- Isso, me mostre que você não quer. É mais gostoso quando a vítima resiste. – Afasta o rosto, olha para Hisoka e depois encara os olhos azuis. – Mas como resistir a esse corpo? – Beija suavemente seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro embriagante da juventude.

Cada sentimento forte o deixa mais excitado... Excitado por saber que aquela mente será sua. Respira fundo para conter tudo isso que o preenche de... Os olhos da mãe horrorizados diante dele. A surpresa estampada em suas pupilas azuis. O prazer da liberdade vibrando dentro dele. Não! Assim que tiver o pequeno poderá resistir a essas lembranças que o atormentam.

– Só que você foi um menino mau e eu disse que o puniria. Então não vou ser gentil e sedutor. Aviso que vai doer... E muito. – Seus olhos cheios de genuína maldade.

Os olhos de Omi se enchem de terror quando o homem se coloca entre suas pernas. Pensa em Aya. Aquilo não pode estar acontecendo, não agora. Logo agora que eles iam deixar esse trabalho e construir uma vida nova juntos. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, com a perspectiva de talvez nunca mais poder ver aqueles olhos violeta. É então que o homem o penetra com força, a dor invadindo todo o seu ser. Nunca na vida sentira algo como aquilo. Não consegue conter o grito.

Fecha seus olhos azuis, sabe... Vai morrer! Mas então se lembra mais uma vez do ruivo e... Seu mundo se dissolve, tudo o que vê é Aya a sua frente, que o abraça com força, fazendo-o se sentir confortado e feliz. Lembra-se do cheiro de rosas único que só ele tem. Ali... Está protegido, nos braços daquele que ama! Há algo ao longe... O monstro está detrás da porta, mas não pode chegar até ele. Não vai deixar!

Muraki adora cada instante desse combate. A mente do garoto se mostrando mais forte do que tudo, fechando-se para o sofrimento como se fosse possível olhá-lo de longe, como um simples observador... E o pequeno Weiss nem deve estar se dando conta disso realmente. Mesmo assim os gritos continuam saindo independente da vontade do garoto, afinal uma pequena parte ainda capta a dor, apesar de não chegar à parte mais profunda de sua mente.

E o doutor terá aquilo... Terá aquilo só para ele e pensando nisso, no que vai conseguir, derrama seu macabro prazer dentro do corpo pequeno e quando termina sai. Muraki levanta-se um pouco, encara novamente os olhos azuis, que se abrem, voltando à realidade, cheios de ódio, pois sabe que Omi saíra de seu refúgio e sua mente agora capta a dor em seu corpo, sabendo bem o que houve, o que lhe foi feito e o encara mostrando toda a revolta, indignação e fúria, parecendo um anjo da morte prestes a ceifar sua vida com um reles olhar.

\- Implore pra que eu não faça de novo. – Aquela determinação o irrita.

\- Não vou implorar pra um desgraçado como você! - O garoto então olha para Hisoka, os olhos verdes, desesperados de dor.

\- Então não tenho outra escolha.

\- Por favor. – O shinigami sussurra, a pronúncia das palavras apenas labiais. – Por mim.

Omi volta a encarar o homem. O ódio dá lugar a uma profunda tristeza, Hisoka é empata... Será que sente agora sua dor? Será capaz de captá-la? Não... Os olhos verdes não precisam captá-la, já está dilacerado por apenas vê-lo assim. Lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, na constatação que a proteção dos olhos violeta estava só em sua mente. Sente que pode desmaiar, mas seu atacante não permite.

\- Implore ou vou ter que fazer de novo. E vou fazer e fazer até que implore.

Faz menção de voltar a atacá-lo, mas... O garoto olha novamente para Hisoka e fecha os olhos, mais envergonhado do que vai fazer agora do que por tudo que passara, mas aquilo tem de ter um fim... Ele faria aquele maldito pagar... Ele ou Aya!

\- Não! Por favor. Eu imploro. – Diz mais por Hisoka que por ele mesmo, porque prefere a morte a implorar ao maldito. Seu lado sombrio anseia por isso, por matá-lo, dilacerá-lo por todo o mau que causou e causa.

Muraki observa aquele rosto lavado de lágrimas, passa a mão sobre elas e lambe os dedos. O gosto salgado e o significado delas o fazem sorrir satisfeito, Omi finalmente rendera-se ao medo da dor, assim ele pensa. O Doutor se levanta, fechando a calça. Conseguira aquilo que desejava no momento. Precisava da humilhação e da dor para enfraquecer seu controle e resistência.

\- Preciso verificar quantos de seus amigos foram destruídos por meus bichinhos, mas já volto para terminarmos nossos negócios.

Sai, deixando-os sozinhos, novamente em silêncio. O arqueiro veste seu short, não se importando por ele ficar imediatamente sujo de sangue. Encolhe-se com dificuldade no canto do porão, procurando um local escuro o bastante para Hisoka não poder vê-lo, como se esse gesto pudesse acalmar o outro enquanto ele mesmo reorganiza sua mente. A dor voltando com tudo, fazendo-o gemer a cada movimento. Como foi que não sentiu a dor do estupro? Começa a chorar baixinho, pensando em tudo o que acabou de passar, fechando com força os olhos, recordando-se do ruivo... Tudo para não desabar, para ter a ilusão da segurança de novo.

\- Omi, fala comigo. – O shinigami diz ofegante, extremamente preocupado, ainda mais após ver o rastro de sangue que o garoto deixara ao se arrastar. – Toca minha mão. Divide sua dor comigo, quem sabe alivia um pouco.

\- Não quero que você saiba como estou me sentindo. – O garoto fala de dentro da escuridão em que se refugiara.

\- Eu sei como você se sente. Ele já fez isso comigo também. – Vê o Weiss sair da escuridão e olhar para ele. – Naquela noite em que comecei a morrer.

\- E não me contou? – O arqueiro se senta com dificuldade de frente para ele. Raiva aquecendo seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. – Você sabia que ele faria isso comigo e não me avisou? – Gritava com o garoto que o olhava com remorso.

\- Me desculpe. É que... – Fica sufocado e tenta puxar o ar com desespero. – Eu nunca falei sobre isso com ninguém. A vergonha me emudece. Eu sou sujo e não quero que os outros vejam isso em mim.

Omi se acalma. Percebe o quanto isso é difícil para Hisoka. Nota como os olhos verdes perdem o brilho e a expressão ao pensarem naquela lembrança.

\- Você não é sujo! Ele o forçou, como fez comigo.

\- Você não entende...

\- Como não? O que acabou de acontecer comigo? Pensa que eu gostei? Mas eu sei que não quis. O sujo é ele.

\- Omi. Você resistiu, eu não.

\- Ouviu o que ele falou sobre o olhar? Ele o usa para subjugar as vítimas. Por isso não conseguiu resistir.

\- Não é isso! – Seus olhos enchem-se de lágrimas. A vergonha o corta por dentro. – Eu não resisti mesmo. Ele me seduziu e violou. E eu...Sou um imundo mesmo! Eu gozei.

Só então Omi entende a razão de tanta vergonha e auto-recriminação.

\- Isso acontece. Nós já salvamos vítimas de estupro que haviam passado pelo mesmo.

Mas o jovem guardião não ouve as palavras do amigo, absorto pelas imagens que o torturam há tanto tempo. Percebendo isso o assassino pára. O que pode fazer para ajudá-lo? Pensa então em Aya e em tudo que sente por ele. Arrasta-se até Hisoka com certa dificuldade. Segura seu rosto e toca seus lábios delicadamente, intensificando aos poucos o beijo, talvez assim pudesse ajudá-lo a entender... As emoções dele então preenchem o vazio que se formara no shinigami.

Hisoka sente toda a excitação ao toque do espadachim. Uma felicidade imensa o extasia quando o ruivo percorre seu corpo e o penetra, tornando-se um com ele... Todos os momentos mais íntimos dos dois estão agora também na cabeça do empata. Aquilo o faz pensar em Tsuzuki e em como ele sabe despertar toda a excitação de seu jovem corpo. A imagem dos olhos violeta que são somente seus o faz arrepiar-se.

Agora é como se os quatro estivessem ali, em sua mente. Tsuzuki, que tanto o ama, o único que o faz gritar de prazer. O ruivo espadachim, belo e sensual, que lhe percorre o corpo com os quentes lábios. O delicioso Omi, que toma seus lábios com ânsia e o faz estremecer. Sente então que algo acontece com seu corpo. Seu membro fica excitado. Deseja que o arqueiro o tome nos braços e faça sexo com ele, como se uma onda enlouquecida de prazer o consumisse. Então, com aquela sensação de forte excitação, o garoto goza, não conseguindo controlar mais. O jovem Weiss então se afasta de seus lábios e o observa com as belíssimas pupilas de safira.

\- Percebeu como nosso corpo obedece às sensações? Na realidade você não me deseja, mas seu corpo reagiu a tudo que sentiu em mim. – Explica com calma, como se estivesse em uma tarde de verão dando conselhos a um amigo.

Hisoka o olha diretamente nos olhos, Na verdade, o deseja sim. Aquele beijo fora a coisa mais excitante que já sentira na vida. Anseia por mais. Deseja, não só aqueles lábios, mas todo aquele corpo. Tenta recompor-se, despertado daquela ânsia pela dor terrível que sente. Pensa naquilo que Omi havia feito por ele e sorri, mas, de repente, tenta se afastar do outro. O arqueiro percebe o sutil movimento.

\- O que foi?

\- Como você fez isso? – Ele está visivelmente assustado.

\- O quê? – Pisca os olhos, confuso.

\- Você estava arrasado há poucos minutos e me passou apenas emoções boas. – Está surpreso e porque não dizer impressionado. Aquilo não é possível!

\- Me concentrei somente nelas.

\- Eu sei, mas não percebi qualquer sinal das ruins. Isso é impossível! Por maior controle que você tivesse, eu sentiria aquilo que aconteceu tão recentemente. Só se... – A compreensão de tudo logo lhe vem à mente.

\- O que foi? – Diz e se move um pouco, sentindo uma fisgada de dor, que ignora, visto que sua mente agora está concentrada na possível descoberta de Hisoka, que pode ajudar Aya e seus amigos.

\- Nossa! Por isso ele o quer. – Fala quase admirado.

Omi apenas o encara com uma expressão de 'não entendi, explica logo!'.

\- Nunca vi um controle da própria mente como o seu. É como se você trancasse tudo de ruim em um cofre, em sua cabeça, e só se permitisse manter os pensamentos bons.

\- Eu... Faço isso? – Omi pisca os belos olhos azuis.

\- Você... Por isso você perdeu a memória. Só os sonhos conseguem acessar essas memórias guardadas tão fundo. Ele o deseja por isso.

Omi nunca pensara nisso. É algo natural nele. Não faz conscientemente. Apenas acontece. A porta se abre novamente, mas desta vez Omi não se refugia na parede. Decide enfrentá-lo. Apenas se volta para ele, a dor ainda impedindo seus movimentos. Os dois se encaram. Hisoka teme por eles, pois percebe que o jovem Weiss está decidido.

\- E então, meu doce assassino... Sentiu minha falta? – O sorriso cruel e lascivo pode ser visto nos lábios de Muraki. Agora chegou o momento de ter o que quer!

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Pessoal, esse capítulo custou a sair. E vocês ao lerem podem imaginar a razão. Afinal, esse ataque era básico para encaixar a história nos métodos do Muraki, da mesma forma como ele agiu com Hisoka. Mas a natureza forte do capítulo o tornou difícil para escrever e também para betar. Mas aqui estão todas as dores e contradições, o passado de Muraki resvalando na força da mente de Omi, que é o que ele realmente deseja. Hisoka e Bombay tão próximos, uma amizade quase sensual os unindo mais do que nunca.

Agradeço de coração a minhas betas queridas, Yume Vy e Samantha Tiger, pelo trabalho exaustivo que foi revisar esse capítulo. Sei que foi difícil e não teria conseguido sem vocês. A troca de idéias tornou essa cena, que poderia ser ainda mais violenta do que já é, em um verdadeiro combate mental entre Muraki e Omi, muito mais do que físico.

Agradeço também aos deliciosos comentários da mestra Suryia, da yue-chan e da Kiara Salkys, desculpe por fazê-las esperar. Colocarei o capítulo 6 por aqui ainda esta semana, no mais tardar início da semana que vem. Além disso, agradeço a Illy-chan e Dhandara do site XYZYAOI, que estão postando esta fic e sempre me estimulam com seus comentários.

07 de Fevereiro 2007.

20:36 Pm.

Lady Anúbis


	7. Fim de um Sonho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A LUA DO LOBO**

  
**A LUA DO LOBO**   


  
**Capítulo VI – Fim de Um Sonho.**   


Apesar da fria noite esconder os perigos que os aguardam, a luz da lua vermelha predomina no céu estrelado, dando uma aparência diabólica ao pátio que leva à escadaria da mansão. Yohji anda na frente, atento a qualquer movimento. Aya cobre a retaguarda, ainda com um frio no estômago, sem conseguir tirar da cabeça os gritos de Omi. Vê então uma figura aparecer no alto da escadaria, abrindo a porta de entrada.

É ele, todo vestido de branco... Olhar vitorioso. Eles se encaram por alguns instantes e o ruivo percebe a verdade. O assassino está ali apenas para mostrar para ele de quem é a vitória. Desembainha a espada e corre na direção dele, mas, de repente, paralisa. Muraki sorri e entra, sem sequer fechar a porta. Tsuzuki corre na direção do Weiss. Avista então o que o impedira... Milhares de cobras cobrem os degraus da escada.

\- Não façam movimentos bruscos. – Tsuzuki alerta, contendo Yohji e Ken que chegam ao local. – Estas serpentes foram invocadas por magia, não são verdadeiras.

\- São seres mágicos? – Ken novamente surpreende o loiro.

\- Você está querendo substituir o Omi? Se for, diz logo. – Yohji diz, admirado com o conhecimento que o moreno demonstra. O jogador desfere-lhe novamente um soco no braço.

\- Sendo mágicas são mais perigosas. Seu veneno é muito mais mortal. – Olha para o pedestal aos pés da escada de onde saíra um dos tigres de pedra. – Quando eu disser, quero que todos corram como doidos até aquele pedestal e fiquem lá até eu me livrar delas.

Respirando fundo, tira de seu sobretudo mais um fuda, pensando no jufu certo para livrar-se delas. Sabe que o veneno pode desorientá-lo por alguns instantes, mas não matá-lo. Infelizmente, para os humanos... Só não queria ser picado diante deles, pois seria difícil explicar sua recuperação. Olha para os dois Weiss que estão a seu lado e que se mostram preparados para correr.

\- Pronto! Vão!

Os dois rapazes correm, como nunca o haviam feito, mas percebem que Aya não os acompanhara. Ele está ainda ali, parado, na mesma posição em que estava antes. Yohji faz menção de descer para ir buscar o amigo, mas Ken o detém.

\- Aya, seu idiota, corre. Elas estão indo em sua direção! – Yohji se ajoelha, as pernas fraquejando com a visão das víboras se aproximando do ruivo.

Tsuzuki percebe o perigo imediato em que o Weiss se colocara e corre até ele, a tempo de receber a picada de uma das cobras na perna. Esta amolece na hora e o shinigami se ajoelha, segurando no casaco de Aya. Olha para ele, mas percebe que o rapaz não poderá ajudar. Levanta-se então, apoiando-se em seu braço e aponta o fuda para as serpentes, dizendo as palavras mágicas que lhe dão força. A magia se espalha e os seres mágicos começam a desaparecer um a um, conforme se aproximam para atacar. Quando percebem que todas elas haviam sumido, os dois amigos correm na direção deles. Ken ampara o guardião, enquanto Yohji puxa o líder pelo braço.

\- Você estava maluco? Por que não correu?

\- Eram cobras! – Só então o espadachim consegue mover-se. Ele parece descontrolado. – Céus! Cobras... Muitas cobras...

Seus companheiros nunca o haviam visto assim. Quando se acalma, ele finalmente parece perceber a presença dos demais. Só então vê que o guardião está ferido. Ajoelha-se a seu lado.

\- Uma delas te picou. E o veneno? O que podemos fazer? – Aya fala preocupado, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Tsuzuki.

\- Não se preocupe. Injetei um pouco de soro assim que me picou. – Odeia mentir, mas se é necessário... Alguém tem de fazê-lo. – Sempre trago comigo.

\- Você podia ter se matado! – Yohji segura o ruivo pelos ombros – Por que não se moveu? Depois surtou na nossa frente.

\- Desculpe por isso. Não posso evitar. – Abaixa a cabeça, envergonhado. – Eu sofro de ofídiofobia. Não consigo me controlar. Primeiro paraliso, depois entro em pânico. – Lembra-se então de que tudo aquilo o impedira de pegar Muraki. Olha para a porta ainda aberta. Volta seus olhos para Tsuzuki, que já se levanta. – Estou agindo de forma muito passional. De agora em diante só vamos fazer o que você disser.

\- Pra mim também é passional, meu caro espadachim. Eu também amo o garoto que está lá dentro, da mesma forma que você ama o seu. Eu entendo a sua dor.– Os dois se olham. – Vamos seguir pela porta, mas muito alertas, pois ele não a deixou aberta por esquecimento.

Todos concordam com isso, mas avançam, conscientes do perigo. Sobem os degraus devagar. Yohji coloca-se novamente à frente. Quando estão na metade da escadaria, nitidamente ouvem um novo grito. Desta vez é Hisoka, um lamento de profunda dor cortando o silêncio, enlouquecendo o shinigami, que corre o restante do caminho, entrando pela porta e mergulhando na escuridão. Os outros o seguem.

\- Lá fora pelo menos tinha a luz da maldita lua vermelha. – Yohji reclama enquanto liga a lanterna que trouxera.

\- De qual direção veio o grito? – Tsuzuki tenta apurar os sentidos.

Conforme os olhos vão se acostumando com a escuridão, a fraca luz vermelha que entra pelas janelas é suficiente para que consigam ver os amplos corredores que vão tanto para a esquerda quanto para a direita. Novamente um grito, desta vez de Omi, indica a direção a seguir.

\- Acho que estão no porão! – O ruivo corre na direção da porta de onde o grito viera.

Os quatro descem uma escada que acaba em um porão envolto em névoa. Andam devagar, percorrendo um corredor cercado de celas com grades.

\- O que é isso? – Ken teme até em pensar para que serviriam.

\- Pelo jeito o Takatori tinha sua pequena prisão particular. Aquela deve ser a sala de torturas. – Yohji aponta para a porta no fim do corredor.

\- Talvez você esteja certo. Eles estão lá. – Aya treme ao pensar em Omi e naquilo que o loiro dissera.

Eles seguem pelo corredor, a névoa ficando cada vez mais densa. Em alguns minutos perdem o contato visual um com o outro. O ruivo tenta encontrar a porta, mas, de repente, não está mais naquele corredor. Está em um pequeno quarto de hotel, entrando arrasado pela porta. Tira o sobretudo de couro preto e o deposita sobre uma pequena poltrona. Anda até o quarto, onde uma solitária cama de solteiro é o único móvel. Senta-se nela e tira a katana da bainha. Ela, sua única companheira, está suja de sangue. Começa a limpá-la com cuidado. Já não liga em ser um assassino. Nem se importa mais em estar sozinho. Já faz tanto tempo!

O vazio que sente em seu coração já faz parte de seu ser. Pensa em Omi, mas... Não consegue nem se lembrar direito de seu rosto, apenas dos olhos azuis. Vazio... Vazio... Quem se importa? Na verdade, ele se importa, mas procura não pensar mais nisso. Sente falta do seu garoto? Mais do que gostaria de admitir. Decide sair, tentando afastar esses pensamentos que o perturbam sempre. Caminha pela rua, no final da tarde, ainda sem conseguir afastar os pensamentos recorrentes, alheio às pessoas que andam a seu redor. Então um garotinho esbarra nele e foge. Sente uma dor aguda e percebe que o pequeno o esfaqueara. Anda, cambaleia e se apóia em uma caixa de correio. Enquanto sente as forças lhe faltando, seu último pensamento é a lembrança de um belo rosto, cabelos dourados e olhos azuis.

Yohji chama os amigos, mas sem resposta. Tenta usar o tato para decifrar o local onde está. Sente então o cheiro salgado do mar. Mas o que está fazendo no porto? Ouve então o ruído de metal contra metal. Atravessando a névoa encontra Ken enfrentando um homem armado de espada. Ele mesmo tem os seus problemas, enfrentando mais três homens. Ken não está sozinho. Há outros rapazes com ele, também enfrentando seus próprios oponentes, mas não os conhece. Está ali por ele, por mais ninguém. Envolvera-se naquilo meio sem querer. Quando elimina os três pode observar o moreno lutando.

O jogador parece gostar imensamente daquilo, como o lobo sedento de sangue que descrevera certa vez. Assim que terminam, Ken corre até ele, dando-lhe um abraço forte. Segura aquele ser querido com força, como se temesse perdê-lo novamente. Olhando para seu rosto neste momento, mal pode reconhecer o homem que lutava há poucos instantes. Os dois nada dizem, só ficam ali, diante um do outro. As palavras não podem expressar aquilo que sentem naquele momento. Ouvem então um ruído. Um homem extremamente alto surge da névoa e avança contra eles. Ken se coloca a sua frente, sendo atravessado por uma espada. Os outros rapazes acabam com o homem, mas Ken cai nos braços de Yohji. Ele tenta impedir que o moreno morra, mas sente sua vida se esvaindo entre seus dedos. Segura-o junto do peito e chora, assim como fizera muitos anos antes sobre o corpo de Asuka.

Ken também tenta encontrar o caminho... Odeia esse clima sobrenatural! Está andando para trás, quando esbarra em algo. Volta-se e não está mais no porão enevoado. Está na sacristia de uma igreja e Yohji está ali, de smoking, tentando arrumar a gravata. Ele o puxa e tira suas mãos da diabólica arma de enlouquecer que uma gravata pode ser. Começa a dar o nó, da forma que seu pai o ensinara. Olha para ela, mas seus olhos acabam encontrando os do loiro. Ele então para. Os dois ficam se encarando ali, a respiração do moreno ficando ofegante. Ele não consegue mais se controlar e toma seus lábios.

Em um primeiro momento o outro resiste, mas depois também se envolve no beijo, enlaçando-o pela cintura. O beijo se torna mais ardente, mas os acordes do órgão no salão principal da igreja despertam o noivo. Ele empurra o moreno, que ainda não acredita que fizera aquilo. O silêncio é perturbador enquanto se olham. Yohji baixa a cabeça e sai, passando por Ken sem dizer nada. A música de casamento faz seu coração se encolher, sabendo que esse é o fim.

Tsuzuki força sua mente para tentar decifrar o que está acontecendo. Estavam tão perto da porta e agora todos haviam se perdido em um corredor estreito. A névoa... A névoa... Ouve então a doce voz do ser amado a suas costas. Quando se volta ele está ali, diante de uma cama... Seus olhos verdes encarando-o. Abraça o garoto o mais forte que consegue. Deita-o delicadamente sobre a cama e começa a despi-lo. Beija seus lábios, mas Hisoka o empurra. Percebe em seus olhos que o adolescente não o ama mais. Na verdade, nunca o amara. Usara de seus olhos verdes apenas para conseguir sua vingança. Uma grande raiva então se apodera dele. Algo que está escondido dentro dele há muito tempo e que teme mais do que tudo. Só que a expressão de desprezo daqueles olhos verdes derrubara as barreiras que criara para proteger a si e aos outros.

Tsuzuki tira de dentro do sobretudo uma adaga e crava-a no coração do garoto muitas e muitas vezes. O ódio tomando seu corpo, numa fúria enlouquecida que transforma a expressão de seu rosto. Quando percebe que o corpo destruído do jovem shinigami inicia sua recuperação, novamente o ataca sem piedade, garantindo que este morra de verdade. Levanta-se e observa o resultado de sua raiva. Os olhos verdes estáticos, com uma expressão de surpresa e dor. A porta se abre e Muraki está ali. Aproxima-se e o abraça, Tsuzuki soltando então toda a emoção que represara, deixando as lágrimas caírem. Sente-se seguro nos braços daquele homem...

Não! Espera! Precisa lutar contra isso. Sua mente precisa voltar... É a Bruma do Pesadelo! Afasta Muraki, sua imagem indo e vindo a sua frente. Tira do bolso um fuda e começa a proferir as palavras mágicas. Aos poucos vê a névoa se desfazer e os Weiss caídos no chão do corredor. Ajuda Aya a levantar-se.

\- Lutem contra os efeitos, rapazes. Essa é a Bruma do Pesadelo, um dos feitiços mais perigosos, pois expõe o íntimo da pessoa, seus medos mais escondidos.

Ken e Yohji ficam parados olhando para o shinigami, a lembrança do pesadelo ainda viva em suas mentes. O medo mais escondido... Os dois se olham, mas logo se evitam, ainda sem saber o que significava aquilo que viram em suas alucinações.

\- Levantem rápido vocês dois. A porta está a nossa frente. – O ruivo desembainha sua espada. – Espero que não seja muito tarde.

**ooOoo**

Durante alguns instantes Muraki e Omi ficam se encarando, o jovem Weiss sentado no chão e o doutor parado na porta. Ele parece se divertir com a ousadia. Fecha a porta atrás de si.

-Eu gostaria muito de enfrentá-lo, mas você sabe que é inútil. – Sorri maliciosamente.

O Weiss sabe muito bem que isso é verdade, mas também sabe que precisa atrasá-lo, dando tempo para os rapazes os resgatarem.

\- Além disso, vale a pena se arriscar se o seu herói ruivo não chegará para salvá-lo?

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – O arqueiro tenta perceber em sua expressão o significado de suas palavras.

\- O espadachim infelizmente não conseguiu.

\- É mentira! Eu sei que ele está vivo. – Os olhos se enchem de lágrimas.

\- Não é ele quem sofre de ofídiofobia? – Diverte-se com a expressão do garoto, que conhecia muito bem esse pequeno segredo do espadachim. – Pois é, coloquei milhares de serpentes à frente dele e o pobrezinho ficou lá paralisado. Pena. Ele era bastante sensual, não é?

Aquilo devasta o arqueiro. Ele abaixa a cabeça e percebe que para Muraki ter conhecimento sobre esse fato, ele teria que ter visto com seus próprios olhos... Afinal, Ran não contaria um segredo tão íntimo para outra pessoa. Começa a chorar, parado ali, no mesmo lugar em que o enfrentara segundos antes. Só vale a pena lutar se pudesse voltar aos braços de Aya. Agora não se importa mais com seu destino, pois a vida sem ele não tem significado.

Satisfeito pelo resultado de seu pequeno truque, Muraki se aproxima de Hisoka. Ajoelha-se a seu lado.

\- Por que fez isso com ele? Não basta o que pretende fazer?

\- Não. Eu gosto de me divertir. Mas agora temos que ser rápidos, pois alguns deles chegarão aqui e temos negócios a terminar.

\- Teria algo que eu pudesse dizer pra que você o deixasse em paz? Algo que possa te oferecer?

\- Tudo que quero de você eu posso tomar. Infelizmente, decidi terminar com nossa relação. É que você é um tanto possessivo. – Ele ri de forma assustadora. – Aprendi algumas coisinhas sobre os shinigamis, principalmente como matar um.

Os olhos verdes compreendem muito bem o que o doutor quer dizer.

\- Isso é impossível para um mortal, mesmo pra você. – Tenta blefar, pois ele mesmo não sabe como isso funciona.

\- Só há três formas de o fazer. Um shinigami de alto escalão pode matar um inferior. Se você ferir mortalmente um guardião da morte, continuamente, impedindo que ele se recupere. Ou, a "pièce de resistance", quando o assassino tem alguma espécie de poder mágico atuante sobre ele. Entendeu agora?

\- Mas por quê? – Hisoka percebe que sua vida realmente está nas mãos do homem.

\- Você me odeia, quer vingança e vive estragando os meus planos. Mesmo assim, esse não é o motivo. Eu sei que você e Tsuzuki são muito mais do que parceiros. Sei o quanto ele está apaixonado por você e vice-versa. Só que ele é meu e não quero você no caminho.

O rapaz tenta se soltar das amarras, mas estas sequer cedem. Não tem como resistir. Olha com ódio para ele.

\- Você pode fazer o que quiser, mas ele nunca será seu. É uma alma sensível demais pra ficar com um homem como você. Eu volto de onde quer que eu vá pra te destruir.

\- Você não entendeu. Eu o terei de uma forma ou de outra, exatamente por ele ser uma alma tão sensível. Além disso, quando um shinigami morre, já estando morto, ele simplesmente deixa de existir. – Sem hesitar mais Muraki coloca a mão sobre o peito coberto pelo feitiço e começa a sugar dele a energia vital do garoto. Seu lamento é intenso, a dor se intensificando conforme o homem continua. As forças se esvaem dele rápido. Pensa em Tsuzuki e em como teme por sua segurança.

Hisoka olha para Omi, que percebe o sofrimento do amigo e emerge da profunda dor que o deixara em choque. Este toma a corrente presa a sua perna e pula sobre o doutor, tentando enforcá-lo. O homem deixa Hisoka e tenta derrubar o pequeno Weiss de suas costas.

Habilidoso, o arqueiro intensifica seu ataque, lembrando-se de tudo que aprendera na profissão que fora sua vida. Seu ódio é tão imenso que não pensa em nada, a não ser matar aquele homem, destruí-lo por toda a dor que o mesmo lhe causou e que está causando a seu amigo, porém o que ocorre é uma... Uma luta desigual... Desde o início, pois o homem consegue jogar seu oponente no chão e deita-se sobre ele.

\- Era isso o que eu queria! – Passa a língua por seu rosto. – Eu precisava que o predador dentro de você surgisse para poder ter o que quero.

\- Então foi tudo um truque? – O brilho de ódio presente no olhar azul do garoto.

\- Claro! Eu ia sacrificar minha presa mais preciosa para ter você, se fosse necessário. – Muraki olha na direção de Hisoka de forma sarcástica, seu jovem inimigo quase sem forças caído ao lado deles. Volta novamente seu rosto para o arqueiro. - Agora vou tê-lo, meu pequeno predador.

\- Não sou um predador! Não mato porque gosto, como você faz. Eu acabo com quem fere os inocentes.

\- Se você prefere pensar assim. Será que suas vítimas concordam? E aqueles que morreram por sua causa, como o seu adorado Ran? Vou dar-lhe a oportunidade de rever todos eles. – Muraki toca a cabeça de Omi.

\- Não! – Grita à visão de cada uma de suas vítimas, diretas ou indiretas, ao longo de sua vida de assassino. Pode vê-las vivas, levando suas vidas, e seu aspecto depois de mortas por ele.

O doutor tira a mão, mas a dor daquela visão deixa Omi completamente em choque... Paralisado... Com os olhos fixos no vazio. Ele então o despe completamente. A hemorragia do estupro já estancara e o homem o acomoda no chão frio. Olha para Hisoka que, quase inconsciente, nada pode fazer ou falar. Começa então a molhar os dedos no sangue que escorrera dos pulsos do shinigami e a escrever um longo feitiço na pele macia do jovem arqueiro.

Profere o feitiço com toda a concentração, deixando de lado a atenção que mantivera até agora no progresso do grupo de resgate. Termina de dizer as palavras mágicas e designa qual o resultado deste sobre o garoto. Agora, somente ele e Hisoka sabem realmente qual será a conseqüência dele... Na verdade, lhe agrada que o jovem shinigami saiba muito bem, pois a culpa é mais uma forma de torturar seu velho inimigo. Coloca então novamente a mão sobre a cabeça loira.

\- Você vai esquecer o que fiz aqui. Lembre-se de tudo, menos disso. E quando você morrer por obra desse feitiço, tudo que lhe tirei será definitivamente meu. Primeiro o quebrei, depois o roubei. E no fim, terei o melhor de você.

Os olhos verdes olham para o homem e para sua vítima, desolados por não terem cumprido a promessa feita a Omi. Ele é um guardião da morte e fora fraco demais para salvar uma vida tão preciosa. O arqueiro agora está amaldiçoado como ele, mas sua pena será muito mais pesada. Muito mais. Afinal, como ele mesmo dissera, há coisas piores que a morte. Nota que a pele no novo amaldiçoado começa a absorver o sangue com que foi escrito o feitiço, até desaparecer completamente. E é o seu sangue!

Quando Muraki já está de pé, a porta se abre. Aya avança contra ele, ainda de costas, e atravessa seu ombro com a katana. O homem, surpreso e torturado pela dor lancinante, empurra o espadachim com força, que cai contra a porta. O doutor avança contra o Weiss, mas Tsuzuki se coloca entre eles. O olhar mecânico reage à visão dos olhos violeta do shinigami.

\- Você é uma visão divina depois de um dia tão agradável.

Aya se levanta e tenta avançar contra o homem, mas o guardião o detém.

\- Agora é minha vez de enfrentá-lo. – Tuzuki se coloca em uma posição defensiva, esperando algum dos feitiços do inimigo.

\- Não vou lutar com você. Já tenho o que queria e fujo muito feliz. – Neste instante ele desaparece, como o fizera antes.

O espadachim corre para Omi e o cobre com seu casaco. Os olhos do garoto continuam fixos no vazio. O ruivo percebe então o que Muraki fizera com o seu garoto e o toma nos braços. Queria ter impedido aquele homem de causar tamanha dor física àquele ser tão amado, mas ele falhara. O cobre de beijos e pega no colo. Yohji e Ken mantêm-se afastados.

Tsuzuki corta o fio que segura o jovem shinigami. Hisoka está muito fraco. Também o pega no colo e coloca dentro de seu sobretudo. Os olhos verdes o encaram.

\- Tsuzuki, eu falhei. Eu falhei. Muraki... Ele venceu. Eu falhei.

\- Calma. Você precisa se recuperar. – O segura mais forte, sentindo o tremor do esguio corpo.

\- Mas eu preciso contar o que... – A voz de Hisoka quase não sai.

Tsuzuki não o deixa continuar. Está aflito com a aparência do garoto, que lhe causa grande preocupação. Nesse instante só deseja levá-lo de volta para casa.

\- Fique quietinho. Você precisa de cuidados.

\- Mas... – O homem novamente o cala.

Adora Tsuzuki e seu jeito super protetor, mas isso às vezes o irrita. Se tivesse forças o mandaria calar a boca e deixá-lo falar. Acaba desistindo, pois sabe que ele não o deixará pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra. Suspira com tristeza. Olha então para Omi e este se volta também para encará-lo. Os dois pequenos loiros, prisioneiros de uma mesma maldade, trocam um olhar sem alegria ou expressão.

\- Desculpa. – O shinigami sussurra para o arqueiro. – Eu falhei.

Os olhos verdes se fecham e o garoto encosta a cabeça no peito do parceiro. Tsuzuki se aproxima dos Weiss.

\- Queria agradecer a ajuda de vocês. Pena que não pudemos impedir que isso acontecesse. Mas o tempo é o melhor remédio. Ainda mais com o seu amor. – Sorri tristemente para eles. Percebe então que Hisoka perdera os sentidos em seus braços. O shinigami empalidece. Seu amor pelo garoto é perceptível em cada expressão de seu rosto. – Preciso ir, ele não está bem.

\- Pode ir, Tsuzuki. – Aya fala desanimado, sempre observando Omi em seus braços a cada gemido. – Não tenho como agradecer sua ajuda. Sei que vai ser difícil superar esse trauma, mas o meu Omi consegue. E como você mesmo disse, ele tem o meu amor. Vou estar ao lado dele.

\- Nos vemos por aí, amigos. Adeus. – Os dois desaparecem e os quatro amigos seguem para fora daquele lugar.

**ooOoo**

Seis meses se passaram desde o ataque de Muraki e as coisas haviam mudado bastante entre os Weiss. Em respeito ao estado emocional em que Omi ficara após o estupro, Aya deixara o quarto onde dormiam juntos. O garoto estava a cada dia mais distante, parecendo até ter certa repulsa por qualquer demonstração de carinho do espadachim. Isso causava ao ruivo imensa dor, mas este enfrentava resignado, convencido que o seu garoto conseguiria superar o problema e voltaria a seus braços. Quando Omi reencontrou seu avô Takatori, o chefe da Kritiker, as coisas pareceram piorar. Sentia-se arrasado, mas nada demonstrava, voltando à frieza habitual de antes.

Por sua vez, Yohji e Ken também haviam mudado um com o outro. Agora passaram a evitar-se, deixando de lado aquela amizade tão próxima de antes. Não havia mais as provocações ou brincadeiras e jamais falaram qualquer coisa sobre as visões que tiveram naquele corredor, ou seja, a Weiss se desintegrava, voltando a ser apenas uma relação profissional como no início, com a diferença de que não havia mais o sorriso de Omi, sempre tentando uni-los. Yohji estava certo quando afirmara que o garoto era o coração do grupo, com este ferido, o grupo iria morrer.

Nesse clima, numa tarde quente de verão, o jovem Weiss está sentado num parque próximo ao lugar onde o trailer está estacionado. Observa o sol se pôr. Apesar de tentar, aquilo não lhe causa qualquer sensação. Nota então a aproximação de Aya e tenta se levantar, mas este o impede, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.

\- Fique. Precisamos conversar. – Há muita tristeza em sua voz. O ruivo senta-se a seu lado. – Havia um por do sol destes na tarde em que descobrimos o que sentíamos um pelo outro. – Espera uma resposta, mas percebe que não virá. – Sabe, respeitei sua dor, tentei apóia-lo... Demonstrar meu amor, tudo para ajudá-lo a sair dessa tristeza.

\- Não é tristeza! – Diz isso sem olhar para o homem a seu lado.

\- Então, o que é? – Aya olha firmemente para ele.

\- Não sei. Só sei que não sinto nada... Nada mesmo. – Não há qualquer emoção em sua voz.

\- Omi, olha pra mim! – O garoto se volta para ele.

\- Aya...

\- Ran!

\- Ran, eu não sou mais o Omi. Estou decretando a morte dele. Agora eu sou Mamoru Takatori.

\- Não! Você odeia ser um Takatori. – Fica aflito com tais palavras.

\- Não odeio mais. Além disso, meu avô me pediu pra ajudá-lo a dirigir a Kritiker e eu aceitei. – Diz isso se levantando. O ruivo também se levanta e se coloca diante dele, segurando seu braço.

\- E nós? Acaba assim? Você me amava tanto e agora sou um nada pra você? – Aya segura o braço do garoto com tanta força que o machuca.

\- Nós dois juntos foi um erro. – Não há qualquer emoção, nem no olhar.

Puxa o braço com facilidade, pois o espadachim não deseja mais segurá-lo. Alguma coisa dentro dele se quebrara, como se qualquer esperança de salvação tivesse morrido com Omi nesta noite. Fica observando a lua que surge, brilhante e cheia... Do jeito que o seu garoto tanto gostava. Começa a pensar nele como se realmente tivesse morrido. Impossível que todo aquele amor fosse um erro para o pequeno, não era o que via antes em seus olhos. Então o Omi morrera realmente e com ele levara o coração do ruivo. Aya fica ali, sem sequer perceber a passagem do tempo. Volta então para o trailer e vê que o garoto havia partido.

A Weiss finalmente foi dissolvida e os três passaram a serem independentes. Aceitavam contratos da Kritiker, mas trabalhavam para outros. Já não havia mais a velha amizade que os unia. Por motivos diferentes foram se afastando.

Certa tarde, Yohji chega ao apartamento em que Aya vive sozinho. O ruivo o recebe com um sorriso. O loiro nota como a solidão do espadachim significa também "nada de móveis", pois o apartamento está quase que completamente vazio. O ex-líder dos Weiss senta no batente da janela, a chuva escorrendo pelo vidro. Sequer percebe que Yohji não tem onde se sentar. Este não se importa. Preocupa-se sim ao notar como ele emagrecera.

\- Yo-tan, como você está? – Aya fala sem olhar para o amigo, observando as gotas escorrendo pelo vidro.

\- Indo. Tenho trabalhado bastante como detetive e ocasionalmente para a Kritiker. Tem visto o Ken?

\- Uma vez ou outra. Ele tem trabalhado bastante. Cada vez mais ele parece gostar disso.

\- Isso é ruim. – A tristeza está clara no tom de sua voz.

Aya finalmente olha para o amigo.

\- Por que você veio, Yohji? Foi por causa da reportagem no jornal sobre a apresentação à sociedade do neto desaparecido do velho Takatori? Não foi por isso? – Há certa raiva no que diz, mas não contra o loiro a sua frente.

\- Fiquei preocupado. Como você está?

\- Também tenho trabalhado bastante, mas tenho evitado a Kritiker.

\- Estou perguntando com relação ao Omi?

\- O Omi morreu! – Volta a olhar para a janela, mas, em seguida, olha para o amigo, profunda amargura em seus olhos. O loiro se aproxima e acaricia seu rosto. A tal toque Aya sucumbe. Fecha os olhos e as lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto.

\- Eu morri com ele, Yohji. Só há um vazio dentro de mim e ver o Takatori nos jornais piora tudo. Às vezes queria que ele tivesse realmente morrido nas mãos de Muraki, mas aí percebo que a culpa é minha, não dele.

\- Aya... – Yohji pensa no que pode dizer para ajudá-lo.

\- Eu devia tê-lo salvado das mãos daquele animal. Foi aquela noite que destruiu meu menino e roubou de mim seu sorriso, suas lágrimas e o amor por mim que havia em seus olhos. – Cada palavra era pronunciada com dor profunda, tão profunda quanto um abismo sem fim...

\- Pare de se culpar. Fizemos todo o possível para impedir o que houve. Se for assim, eu também sou culpado, pois estava lá e não o salvei. A culpa é daquele assassino. – Diz com certa tristeza também. Não gosta de ver Aya assim...

\- Mas...

\- Agora só nos resta tocar a vida pra frente e deixar o passado pra trás. O tempo vai te fazer esquecer o Omi. Vá um tempo pros Estados Unidos, trabalhe por lá e um dia, quem sabe, você volta a amar alguém.

\- Não. Tranquei meu coração. Não quero sofrer nunca mais. Chega! – Volta a olhar pela janela. – O Omi vai sempre estar aqui comigo, pois foi a única coisa verdadeira que aconteceu na minha vida nos últimos anos.

"_Sem ele... Não tem sentido amar!"_ – Pensa tristemente.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Novamente peço desculpas pela demora em postar este capítulo, mas tenho esperanças que agora consigo voltar a colocá-los com maior freqüência. Neste capítulo finalmente o drama que transformou Omi se desenrola. Descobrimos a razão de tanta mágoa entre ele e o espadachim. E alguns outros segredos vão sendo sutilmente revelados. Muraki consegue seu grande objetivo. Muita ação, mas abrindo espaço para muito mais, pois este capítulo 6 é apenas a metade da fic.

Agradeço a minhas betas queridas, Yume Vy e Samantha Tiger, pelo carinho de dedicação que dispensaram a este capítulo, apesar de suas dificuldades pessoais. Agradeço os comentários da mestra Suryia, da Yue-chan e da Kiara Salkys, desculpe por fazê-las esperar.

03 de Março de 2007.

14:23 PM.

**Lady Anúbis**


	8. O Pequeno Demônio de Olhos Verdes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Aviso**

  
**Aviso**   


Neste capítulo voltamos à cena inicial do Prólogo da fic, onde Ran Fujimiya prepara-se para matar Mamoru Takatori, o chefe da Kritiker.

Prepare os lencinhos... Vocês vão precisar deles.

**ooOoo**

  
**A LUA DO LOBO**   


**   
Capítulo VII – O Pequeno Demônio de Olhos Verdes   
**

Kyoto. Ano de 2006.

As lembranças do passado cruzam os olhos dos dois numa fração de segundos, trazendo as recordações de tudo o que viveram juntos até o momento da fatídica separação, mesmo sem haver palavras entre eles... Cada um tenta descobrir o que os levara a este momento decisivo. A ponta fria da lâmina da katana de Fujimiya já corta a pele do peito de Mamoru Takatori, lentamente... Sem pressa, como se tentassem eternizar aquele momento... Os dois continuam se encarando.

\- Está fazendo tudo isso por causa... – O sorriso irônico do jovem Takatori não ajuda a acalmar o espadachim.

\- Não! Se você está querendo dizer que eu não superei o fim da nossa relação, está muito enganado. – É evidente a raiva em seu rosto.

\- Mesmo? – Não há emoção na voz de Mamoru e ele apenas estreita os olhos azuis.

\- Eu amei e fui amado pelo Omi, não por você. – Pronuncia as palavras com certo rancor, aprofundando a lâmina alguns milímetros, mas não vê reação no homem a frente dele.

Aquilo devia ter incomodado o jovem. Pelo menos o loiro internamente esperava que sim, mas infelizmente não houve qualquer sinal de emoção. Desistira de tentar, mas é impossível um ser humano não sentir nada além de medo e um grande vazio... Porém é apenas aquilo que ele sente... Um imenso e insuportável vazio.

\- Eu me culpei por muito tempo, achando que meu fracasso em impedir Muraki tivesse matado o meu garoto lindo. – Aya não sabe por que, mas as palavras saem sem que possa impedir.

\- ...! – Os olhos azuis apenas fitavam os violetas, esperando que ele o matasse.

\- Depois de algum tempo percebi que o Omi teria superado isso, como fez com tudo de ruim que aconteceu a ele. Faria isso por _ele_ mesmo e por _mim_. O meu amor o teria ajudado a superar. – O ruivo respira fundo, como se procurasse superar as imagens daquela noite.

"_Por que você apenas fala e não me mata?"_ – Omi se pergunta em pensamento, vendo naquelas íris violeta toda a dor e raiva de Aya, mas não sente nada em relação a isso... Simplesmente nada.

\- Depois percebi que o Omi morreu naquela noite, pois _você_, Mamoru Takatori, o matou. Ele desapareceu para dar lugar a você! O meu loirinho era a pessoa mais forte que já conheci, mas algo naquela noite quebrou seu espírito e você surgiu. – A raiva era mais evidente agora na voz do líder dos outrora Weiss.

\- Pensei que você estivesse morto. – O rapaz fala num sussurro frio.

\- O que? – A surpresa é evidente em Aya. O que Mamoru queria dizer com aquilo?

\- Muraki me disse que você tinha morrido. Depois só lembro da escuridão... Do vazio.

O ruivo afasta-se um pouco, atordoado. Então seria aquela a razão para o seu arqueiro ter desistido de viver? Mas Omi viu que ele não estava morto, devia ter superado e... Confusão é o que passa pela mente do ruivo. Há uma chance de tê-lo de volta? Será possível? Olha para os olhos do rapaz a sua frente, intrigado.

\- E o que você sente com relação a isso? – Pergunta frio, mas uma chama de esperança brota em seu coração petrificado, no entanto, não quer sentir isso...

\- Hoje? Nada. – Olha o ruivo de forma desafiadora, esperando que seu blefe funcione. – Vamos! Se você veio me matar, faça logo. Mas saiba que você e seu grupinho de assassinos serão homens mortos. A sua vida acaba junto com a minha.

\- Minha vida acabou na noite em que o Omi morreu. – Sibila.

O espadachim levanta a espada e o jovem sabe muito bem que é o momento de sua morte e a espera com macabro prazer, no entanto, quando a lâmina começa a descer alguém surge entre eles e segura a mão do homem ruivo.

\- Você? – Aya olha bem e percebe que o rapaz que surgira do nada é Hisoka.

\- Não faça isso! Você não pode matá-lo! – Ele grita, assustado por chegar no momento exato.

\- Eu preciso! Ele não é mais o mesmo. Não se importa mais com ninguém, além dele mesmo. – Ainda segura a espada com força, na mesma posição.

\- Não pode matar o Omi! – Enfatiza o nome do amado de Aya, falando com determinação.

\- Ele não é o Omi.

\- É sim. Se você o matar só vai completar o trabalho de Muraki. E o Omi estará perdido pra sempre! – Explica, ainda se interpondo entre Aya e Omi. Não podia deixar Omi morrer... Não agora! Era seu dever salvá-lo!

\- O que você está dizendo? – Aya pergunta, confuso, esperando uma explicação.

O jovem shinigami volta-se para o rapaz atrás dele, observando aqueles olhos que um dia foram tão brilhantes como os raios do sol, agora tão vazios. Os dois se encaram mais uma vez. A espada de Aya ainda no ar.

\- Abra a camisa.

\- Por que eu... – Omi não compreende o que Hisoka quer com aquilo.

\- Não discuta comigo. Isso pode salvar sua vida, seu tolo! – Ele pega e abre a camisa do rapaz, arrancando alguns botões. Toca então seu peito com uma das mãos e símbolos vermelhos surgem, como se emergissem da pele.

Aya abaixa a espada, ainda sem entender aquilo que vê a sua frente. O jovem Takatori tenta olhar, mas não consegue, então abre toda a camisa, podendo ver os símbolos que descem por seu abdômen. Fica mais assustado do que surpreso.

\- O que é isso?

\- Naquela noite Muraki realmente o enfeitiçou. Esses símbolos são como os que ainda carrego comigo. – Abre a própria camisa e deixa à mostra suas próprias marcas.

\- Mas eu não me lembro disso ter acontecido. – Omi fica confuso.

\- Lembra que te contei que ele me fez esquecer? Fez o mesmo com você. É assim que ele se diverte. Além disso, ele... – Hisoka vê Mamoru se aproximar mais dele.

\- Se isso é verdade, por que você não me contou antes? Esperou todos esses anos pra me revelar uma coisa importante dessas? – Há raiva em sua voz.

\- Eu não podia. Tecnicamente o caso foi resolvido e salvá-lo tornou-se um assunto pessoal. Implorei por uma segunda chance, mas meus superiores só permitiram que eu interferisse se representasse um risco pra sua vida. – Desvia o olhar, sentindo-se culpado pelo que aconteceu a Omi.

O ruivo, que está calado, como uma sombra entre as sombras, toca o braço do guardião sutilmente, fazendo com que este se volte para ele. Encara os olhos verdes como esmeraldas e tenta ver através deles, mas aqueles orbes são tão enigmáticos que não consegue decifrá-los e algo lhe vem a mente...

\- Por que você disse que eu completaria o trabalho de Muraki? – Indaga, sério.

\- Se Omi morrer por causa dos efeitos do feitiço, tudo que tirou de sua vítima será definitivamente dele.

\- Tirou? – Takatori e Aya perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

Hisoka abaixa a cabeça. Aquilo tudo é doloroso, pois precisa lembrar da noite em que seu fracasso custara a felicidade de seu amigo. Volta a olhar para os dois, que já estão um ao lado do outro, diante do jovem de olhos verdes.

\- Eu estava sendo atacado por Muraki, que dizia que pretendia me matar. Você me salvou, tentando enforcar o doutor com a corrente.

\- Isso é bem coisa dele mesmo! – Aya olha para o ex-arqueiro, mas desanima ao vê-lo sem expressão.

\- Só que isto era um truque. Muraki precisava despertar o lado violento do Omi para poder iniciar o feitiço. Eu não conseguia me mexer, mas o doutor fez questão de que ouvisse tudo. Sabia que eu sofreria com isso. Despiu-o e escreveu na pele dele com meu sangue. – Aquilo é mais doloroso do que os outros podem imaginar.

Aya ouve cada palavra, atordoando-se ao tentar imaginar a cena.

\- Ele então tomou de você aquilo que desejava. Muraki queria tudo que havia do Omi em você... Sua coragem, força, desprendimento, generosidade, tristeza e, principalmente, o amor. – Hisoka fala olhando dentro dos olhos azuis de Mamoru.

\- Amor? – Aya pisca os orbes violeta, surpreso.

\- Por isso ele não o tomou na floresta, pois precisava que vocês dois se apaixonassem. Queria o poder de controlar a própria mente da forma que você fazia. Entenderam? Isso que ele tirou e seria dele para sempre se você o matasse.

\- Então há uma forma de reverter esse feitiço? – Aya se aproxima ainda mais do shinigami.

\- Sim, sempre há uma reversão para qualquer feitiço. – Hisoka percebe que o jovem Takatori o olha de forma estranha.

\- E qual é? – A ansiedade do ruivo é difícil de disfarçar.

\- Somente o Muraki sabe. – O efeito desta frase é um balde de água fria sobre o espadachim. – Mas ele vai nos dizer! - Os dois o olham com descrença.

"_Hisoka deve estar delirando."_ – Pensa o ruivo.

O shinigami percebe a reação dos dois e tenta se recompor, pois isso abala a autoconfiança que vem cultivando nos últimos anos com relação a isso. Afinal, é a jogada mais arriscada de sua existência, pois só terá lucro se não falhar novamente.

\- Marquei um encontro e nós vamos perguntar a ele. Tenho um plano e algumas cartas escondidas na manga.

\- Eu não vou! – Mamoru, que até então ficara calado, se afasta dos dois.

Aya o fita no mesmo instante ao ouvir a negativa.

\- Não acredito em uma palavra do que diz. Isso na minha pele é um truque seu. Além do mais, meu avô e a Kritiker precisam de mim. – A voz sai sem emoção alguma.

O ruivo avança contra ele. Segura-o pelo colarinho, tentando se conter para não socá-lo e vê aqueles olhos azuis agora tão mortos se voltarem para ele, mas não há nenhuma outra reação senão essa. O que Mamoru quer? Morrer? Isso o irrita mais.

\- Seu avô? Você acha que ele se importa com você? Sempre soube onde estava, desde criança, mas só se aproximou quando precisou de um herdeiro. Na verdade, de uma marionete, pois você não toma nenhuma decisão sozinho. Ele é o verdadeiro líder, você só é um rosto jovem pra a organização. E os Schwarz não são somente seus guarda-costas, mas seus carcereiros. – A raiva é tanta que as palavras são despejadas uma atrás da outra, rapidamente, enquanto o ruivo segura com mais força o colarinho de Mamoru.

\- Me solta! – Takatori empurra o espadachim. – Vocês não podem me obrigar a reencontrar aquele homem.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Aya investe contra ele e o acerta com um soco, fazendo-o desmaiar. Se há uma forma de reverter o feitiço, ele irá ao inferno pra descobrir! Quer seu Omi de volta, não importa o que tenha que fazer.

\- Pronto! – Abaixa-se para ver se o machucou muito - Desculpe a violência, mas é para o seu próprio bem.

Aya o toma em seus braços, acomodando-o em seu peito, sentindo a respiração suave em sua pele, inalando o perfume doce que ela exala. Saber que talvez possa tê-lo de volta é um bálsamo para sua alma machucada, no entanto, a porta do quarto então se abre e Nagi está entre eles... E a saída.

\- Coloque-o no chão! – Diz, fazendo imediatamente os dois voarem pelo quarto, batendo contra a parede oposta. Mamoru cai no chão, ainda inconsciente.

O jovem Schwarz se aproxima do patrão e verifica se está bem, seus dedos deslizam pela face macia, apreciando a beleza efêmera daquele que tem toda sua afeição. Olha então para os dois seqüestradores que se levantam devagar.

\- Eu imaginei que havia algo de errado naquele ataque dos Side B. Decidi voltar e veja os coelhos que capturei. – Sorri orgulhoso da própria esperteza.

\- Nagi... – A voz do ruivo sai num sussurro.

\- O que é Fujimiya, não aceitou bem o 'fora' que levou? – Sorri sarcástico.

\- Não seja idiota, Nagi. – Aya se coloca de pé e ajuda Hisoka a se levantar. – Viemos aqui ajudá-lo.

\- Você não consegue esquecê-lo, isso sim. Mas agora ele está comigo. Nós somos amantes há um bom tempo. E é delicioso! Sei por que você não consegue se conformar.

\- Não adianta me provocar. Por acaso ele te ama? – Indaga, irritado.

\- Você valoriza isso demais. Temos uma relação de ótimo sexo e pra mim é suficiente.

\- Nagi, por favor, nós queremos ajudá-lo. Ele tem sido metade da pessoa que era antes. Queremos resgatar o Omi. – Aya tenta convencê-lo. Sabe que o rapaz é poderoso... E perigoso também!

\- Não! Você ama o Omi. Eu não gostava dele, pois me fazia lembrar de como eu era antes de aprender a me defender. Desejo Mamoru Takatori e não vou deixar que o levem de mim.

Hisoka começa a andar na direção do rapaz de vinte e três anos lentamente. Ele, ajoelhado ao lado do amante, tenta usar seus poderes para derrubá-lo, mas é em vão e fica surpreso por seu poder não funcionar contra aquele estranho.

\- Seu truque só funciona se eu for pego de surpresa.

Aya percebe que o feitiço de barreira protege o shinigami contra a telecinese do Schwarz. Ele se aproxima de seu alvo e o encara, vendo a surpresa em seus olhos. Toca seu ombro, fazendo pressão sobre um ponto específico, o que o deixa sem sentidos. O ruivo se aproxima então dos dois.

\- Gostei desse truque. Onde aprendeu?

\- Na televisão. É um toque vulcano. Nunca assistiu 'Jornada nas Estrelas'? – Fala com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Tsuzuki teria se orgulhado dele ter conseguido fazer uma piada.

Aya o olha sem entender se aquilo é sério ou um gracejo, mas desiste de tentar.

\- Tsuzuki vai nos ajudar? – Indaga ao se lembrar do outro shinigami.

\- Não. Estou sozinho nessa. Não foi permitido que ele me ajudasse. É uma questão pessoal.

Novamente o jovem Takatori é acomodado nos braços de Aya e o espadachim tem de tirar os fios dourados que tocam seu rosto. Tenta pensar nele como se fosse o Omi, mas é difícil. Descem até a rua, nos fundos do hotel, onde o novo porsche preto de Aya está parado. Coloca o corpo do rapaz no banco de trás e senta ao volante. Hisoka se senta a seu lado. Os dois respiram fundo, sabendo que dali vão ao encontro de Muraki. O ruivo então se volta para o garoto.

\- Agora vai me explicar como se passaram sete anos e você ainda parece um adolescente.

\- O que Tsuzuki contou? – Pergunta, surpreso.

\- Que vocês são detetives que investigam casos ligados à magia. Por quê? Não é a verdade?

\- Parte dela. – Sabia que seu parceiro não teria coragem de contar a verdade. Não porque ache errado, mas porque tem preguiça de explicar.

\- E o que ele não me contou? – Indaga.

\- Realmente somos detetives que investigam coisas ligadas ao sobrenatural. Trabalhamos para uma organização que regula a relação entre o mundo dos vivos e o dos mortos. E... Nós não estamos vivos.

\- Ahn? – Os olhos violeta se arregalam. – Pensa que sou idiota? Como isso é possível? Posso tocá-lo e feri-lo!

\- Me dê sua adaga! Vai, eu sei que leva uma escondida. – Aya tira a adaga da bota e Hisoka corta a palma da própria mão. O ruivo tenta impedi-lo, mas logo vê o sangue escorrendo pela pele ferida do garoto. – Preste atenção. Não precisa ficar com pena. Dói, mas por pouco tempo.

A pele do garoto vai cicatrizando devagar, fechando completamente o corte.

\- Usamos um corpo de carne e osso, sangramos e tudo mais, mas temos um notável poder de recuperação. Podemos até morrer... Se podemos chamar assim. Mas só sob condições muito especiais. Por isso podemos desaparecer. Se eu fosse explicar tudo pra você, ficaríamos aqui a tarde toda.

\- Não, tudo bem. Eu já entendi. Por isso a flecha do Omi não o matou e o veneno da serpente não liquidou o Tsuzuki.

\- Isso mesmo. É melhor irmos.

\- Pra onde?

\- Para o último lugar aonde vimos o verdadeiro Omi. Vamos para a mansão Takatori. Ele nos espera lá.

O espadachim liga o carro, engata a marcha e o carro sai rapidamente na direção de Tóquio.

**ooOoo**

Hisoka entra pela porta da frente da mansão, se deparando com Muraki, parado no meio do hall de entrada. Ele parece intrigado com a razão do encontro e olha malicioso para o garoto. O shinigami devolve este olhar, encarando o doutor com uma expressão desafiadora. Não há medo em sua expressão, mas uma atitude fria que incomoda o assassino.

\- A que devo o convite, meu brinquedo? – Tentando perturbá-lo, mas sem sucesso.

\- Tenho uma surpresa pra você.

\- Surpresa? – O olho mecânico de Muraki se arregala, tentando decifrar nos olhos verdes a intenção do shinigami.

\- Espere um instante. – Hisoka sai pela porta e volta com Aya, segurando o loiro nos braços. Este o coloca no chão e encara o doutor.

Muraki não reage bem. Pensa em desaparecer, mas sua curiosidade é maior que a sensação de tudo ser uma armadilha. Decide apostar para ver o resultado da jogada do garoto. Hisoka anda até ele.

\- O espadachim ia matar o Omi. – Comenta casualmente.

\- E você o impediu? E por que eu ficaria satisfeito com isso?

\- Achei que você gostaria de fazer isso pessoalmente. Você tirar a vida dele com suas próprias mãos.

Aya não gosta nada do tom na voz do guardião.

\- Então o que ele está fazendo aqui? – Aponta para o ruivo.

\- Disse pra ele que viríamos tentar salvar o Omi. Mas, na verdade, minha proposta é outra. Eu te entrego ele e você me liberta do feitiço.

\- O que? Seu mentiroso! – Aya avança contra o garoto, mas esse o joga longe com um movimento da mão. Ele tenta se levantar, mas algo o segura caído no chão.

Hisoka sorri enquanto fita as raivosas íris violeta.

\- Como pode fazer isso? Disse que ele arriscou a vida pra salvar você e o trai desse jeito?

\- É autopreservação. Não é nada pessoal – O jovem dá as costas para o homem ainda caído e olha então para o surpreso doutor. – E então? Fazemos negócio?

O homem se aproxima do garoto. Ele está visivelmente excitado com a nova faceta do jovem shinigami. Encosta seu corpo no dele, que se afasta um pouco, encarando o homem bem mais alto.

\- Não se anime. Nossa relação é estritamente de negócios. – Diz isso, mas o homem continua a aproximar-se sexualmente dele. Hisoka o empurra sem medo. – Se você não o quer, eu levo embora e mantenho-o vivo até a velhice.

Muraki volta à realidade. A morte de Omi só lhe traz benefícios.

\- Eu o quero e dou qualquer coisa pelo prazer de matá-lo. Vou lamentar não ter mais meu brinquedo, mas vai valer a pena. Quem sabe não é o início de uma boa amizade.

\- Já tive bastante de você. – Estreita ligeiramente os olhos.

\- Estou falando profissionalmente. Afinal, quando a Enmacho souber do que você fez, todos os shinigamis vão persegui-lo. E um empata com conhecimentos de magia poderia ser muito útil para os negócios.

\- Talvez você tenha razão, mas não vamos falar sobre isso agora. Faça logo o que tem que fazer e me pague.

Muraki sorri malicioso e se aproxima de Omi.

\- Espere! – Olha para Aya ainda no chão.

\- O que foi? Desistiu? – Pergunta desconfiado.

\- Vou lhe dar um bônus. O que acha dele? – Aponta para Aya, que ainda está preso ao chão por seu poder. O sorriso é claro nos lábios róseos de Hisoka, fazendo Muraki se interessar mais pelo o que o shinigami diz.

Hisoka se aproxima do ruivo, enquanto caminha languidamente, chamando a atenção de Muraki para este detalhe. Puxa-o até que este fica de pé e toma seu rosto com uma das mãos. Levanta-o, vencendo a resistência dele.

\- Ele não é sexy? – O garoto se aproxima maliciosamente do espadachim e o beija ardentemente. Sente um grande prazer nisso, pensando em como o ruivo se tornara sua obsessão depois daquela noite. Sempre desejando provar desses lábios, desse corpo... Isso o perturba, afinal... Ama Tsuzuki, mas então... O que é isso que sente por Aya? Não é simples desejo! É algo além e... Balança a cabeça para voltar à realidade. Diz algumas palavras que o ruivo não entende e o deixa.

Muraki se diverte com o novo Hisoka. E não é um embuste, pois o garoto sempre tivera escrúpulos demais para fingir daquela forma. O jovem então levanta Omi, que já acorda. Leva-o ainda cambaleante até o doutor e o entrega. Ele não resiste.

O doutor o toma em seus braços. Começa a explorar aquele corpo, que já tivera, e fica satisfeito. O rosto mantém a delicadeza dos traços, cabelos loiros sedosos e uma musculatura sem exageros. O jovem assassino simplesmente se tornara um homem lindo.

\- Notou como ele está perfeito? – Hisoka atiça a excitação que o homem já sente.

\- Maravilhoso! Na verdade, ele sempre foi mais do que perfeito. – Começa a tirar a camisa do rapaz, exibindo seu tórax marcado pelo feitiço, beijando sua pele macia. – Quero ele! Eu desejo esse corpo!

O rapaz então desperta completamente e se assusta ao ver Muraki a sua frente, mas não esboça qualquer reação. Este o observa diretamente nos olhos, a excitação diminuindo.

\- Um belo corpo sem uma alma é apenas uma casca vazia. O delicioso dele era seu espírito forte. Você não é ele! – Seu olhar mecânico se fixando nos olhos azuis do rapaz, que fica completamente sob sua vontade. – Ele não teria sucumbido ao meu olhar.

Aya abaixa a cabeça, pois isso era mesmo característico do seu garoto. Lágrimas escorrem de seu rosto, pois sabe que nunca mais o verá.

\- Vamos fazer um teste. Veja como esta casca não tem qualquer vontade. – O homem tira um punhal do sobretudo. O ruivo estremece. Muraki o enterra no ombro do rapaz, que nem se mexe. Tira-o frustrado.

\- Omi... – A voz de Aya sai num sussurro triste.

\- O garoto assassino teria me matado com meu próprio punhal. Meu feitiço é muito eficiente mesmo! Não há nada do pequeno predador neste homem. E eu, o transformando nisto, roubei a única chance dele se salvar.

Aya apenas ouve, resignado.

\- Afinal... Como você consegue um sacrifício de amor quando todos te odeiam? – Ri sarcástico - Até o homem que mais o amava tentou matá-lo.

O ex-líder dos Weiss sente então o corpo livre... As palavras do doutor ressoando em sua cabeça... Um sacrifício de amor... Olha para Hisoka que lhe faz um sinal de cabeça e sem delongas, ele avança até ficar diante de Muraki e tira rapidamente o punhal da bota.

\- Isto é pra você, meu amor! Meu Omi. – As palavras saem com convicção e os olhos violeta brilham intensamente.

Os azuis de Mamoru vêem a cena em câmera lenta. Aya está próximo a eles, punhal erguido... E este começa a descer e antes mesmo que pudesse se dar conta... A lâmina do punhal está cravada no peito de Aya, profundamente... Um quase imperceptível gemido escapa da boca do ruivo, mas este tem um sorriso adornando seus lábios.

O doutor fica pasmo. Solta Omi, que cai no chão e se contorce.

Na mente de Mamoru... Lembranças e sentimentos estão voltando em um turbilhão. Imagens... Sons... Cheiros... Emoções! Beijos ardentes e noites de amor absoluto tornam-se claros, assim como todas as reações de seu corpo. Todo o amor pelo ruivo invadindo novamente o seu ser. O coração batendo mais forte. Tudo tão rápido que parece um furacão varrendo o vazio! Lágrimas emergindo de seus olhos...

O feitiço está quebrado e o rapaz volta a ser Omi novamente. Olha para seu lado e sangue alcança seu rosto... É o sangue de Aya, que está arfando e gemendo tão próximo dele, ajoelhando a seu lado, gotas vermelhas pingando do cabo do punhal... Percebe então o que ele fizera, lembrando de todos os detalhes dos últimos sete anos e dessa fatídica noite.

\- Aya... – A voz sai frágil e trêmula. Omi se ergue, mesmo ferido no ombro e se move até alcançá-lo. Sua mão toca o punhal no coração do ruivo e então ele o beija com ternura, com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos azuis, banhando a face alva.

Muraki, por sua vez, percebe a jogada do shinigami e o olha com ódio.

\- Você... – A palavra sai num rosnado e seus olhos faíscam em ira.

\- Você gosta de se gabar e eu contava com isso, mas precisava ser convincente pra você e eles. – Sorri irônico. - Eu aprendi alguns truques nestes últimos anos.

O homem avança contra ele, mas um fuda de proteção o barra e se estende aos dois amantes caídos. Muraki, ainda irado, invoca um dragão de três cabeças, que lança chamas azuis, enfraquecendo a proteção da barreira.

O shinigami terá que lutar e fora da proteção, por isso entrega o fuda a Omi.

\- Mas eu... – Omi o olha confuso.

\- Concentre-se em seu amor por ele e na vontade de protegê-lo, isso manterá o escudo. – Hisoka se prepara pra sair da barreira, mas o rapaz o segura.

\- Boa sorte! Obrigado.

\- Não agradeça a mim, mas a ele. – Aponta para Aya, que agoniza.

Fora da proteção, Hisoka começa a proferir um feitiço antigo, como aqueles que Tsuzuki cria. Uma atmosfera repressiva se cria e uma forte luz verde emana de todos os cantos da casa, envolvendo o dragão. Sua concentração é absoluta e a energia se torna cada vez mais forte, destruindo completamente o animal.

Muraki, completamente contrariado, não pode deixar aquela ousadia sair impune, por isso saca uma arma e atira no garoto, atingindo-o no coração. Na hora a energia se desfaz e o shinigami cai. O homem se aproxima e ajoelha a seu lado.

\- Você se tornou poderoso! Mas nenhuma magia pode impedir uma bala. – Olha-o arfando no chão, o sangue formando uma grande poça ao seu redor, sujando a calça do doutor. – Sei que você pode se recuperar, mas não vai ter tempo. Vou terminar o que comecei naquela noite.

Toca com a mão o peito marcado de vermelho e começa a extrair a energia vital de sua vítima. A dor é imensa e Hisoka geme ainda enfraquecido pela perda de sangue. Omi nada pode fazer, ferido e impotente diante da morte do amigo. Os dois trocam um último olhar. Antes que o garoto pereça, algo acontece...

Entra pela porta da frente um grande tigre branco que salta sobre Muraki e o morde a ponto de ouvir-se o som do osso de seu braço sendo esmagado. Tsuzuki entra pela logo em seguida, envolto por uma aura de luz intensa.

\- Tsuzuki... – O seu garoto quase não consegue falar e vê o shinigami se aproximar dele rapidamente.

\- Eu não ia deixar você vir sozinho! Sei que vou ser punido, mas não sou sempre? – Sorri para ele, feliz por ver que a cor volta a sua face. Volta-se então para o doutor. – E o que devo fazer com você? O meu bichinho adoraria devorá-lo.

\- Não vou morrer aqui. Preciso viver pra ter a minha vingança. – Com um movimento deixa que o tigre arranque seu braço e desaparece assim que se vê livre.

\- Droga! Nunca consigo pegar esse cara.

Volta até Hisoka e o abraça apertado. Como temera pela segurança do seu garoto, mas está orgulhoso dele. Afasta-se um pouco para poder tomar aqueles lábios em um beijo quente que traz calor ao corpo enregelado.

Os dois olham então para Aya e Omi. O loiro segura seu amado nos braços como se quisesse impedir que a morte o levasse. As lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto, a dor evidente em sua expressão. O ruivo então toca seu queixo, querendo encarar seus olhos.

\- Você não devia ter feito isso. – As palavras saem entre baixos soluços.

\- Eu faria qualquer coisa pra ver novamente estas lágrimas... O seu sorriso... – A menção do amado faz o sorriso infantil reaparecer. – ... E o amor por mim no fundo destas duas safiras.

\- Aya-kun...

O ruivo fecha os olhos e seu corpo vai amolecendo nos braços do rapaz. As lágrimas vêm acompanhadas de um profundo lamento, que não pode expressar nem de perto seu sofrimento.

\- Aya... Aya! Aya! AYAAAAAAAAAAA! – Omi grita, mas mesmo aquilo não é capaz de aplacar a dor em seu coração...

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Nossa! Nesse capítulo até eu tive que comprar uma caixa de lenços de papel nova. Gastei uma inteira. O sacrifício de amor do Aya foi uma das coisas mais românticas que já escrevi. E a forma decidida como ele encara a morte para poder ver as lágrimas, o sorriso e o amor nos olhos do Omi... E o duelo de inteligência entre Muraki e Hisoka... E a entrada heróica do Tsuzuki. E isso é só o começo de nossa aventura!

Agradeço às minhas adoradas betas **Samantha Tiger** e **Yume Vy** por me apoiarem tanto nessa minha primeira fic. Sem vcs eu não estaria irremediavelmente mergulhada nesse mundo maravilhoso da criação e da imaginação que as fics nos proporcionam.

Igualmente fico agradecida às minhas leitoras fiéis, mesmo aquelas que se perderam da fic por causa da minha demora em postar. Pra Kiara Salkys, que me brindou com seu delicioso review, esse capítulo é pra vc se emocionar mais um pouquinho.

Se leram e gostaram, por favor, COMENTEM!

19 de Março de 2007

12:51 AM

**Lady Anúbis**


	9. Reencontros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A LUA DO LOBO**

  
**A LUA DO LOBO**   


  
**Capítulo VIII – Reencontros.**   


Aqueles olhos azuis... Faria qualquer coisa para vê-los brilhando como antes! Até mesmo... Morrer. Começa a descer o punhal e em segundos a lâmina se enterra em seu coração e uma dor aguda percorre suas células, mas ainda assim sorri... Sorri por saber que o traria de volta. Esta perspectiva o inunda de felicidade, mas ele não consegue se manter de pé por muito tempo... Está perdendo muito sangue e logo seu corpo desfalece.

\- Você não devia ter feito isso. – Ele escuta as palavras sendo pronunciadas entre soluços, mas elas parecem longe demais.

_"Não... Não chore."_ – Sua visão está turva. Quer falar muitas coisas, mas está tão difícil pensar...

\- Eu faria qualquer coisa pra ver novamente estas lágrimas... O seu sorriso... – Sussurra com dificuldade, vendo um suave sorriso infantil adornar os lábios róseos de seu amado e então tem a certeza de que seu ato valeu a pena. – ... E o amor por mim no fundo destas duas safiras.

Aya ouve sussurros... Seu nome parece ter sido pronunciado, mas não consegue mais manter os olhos abertos. Quer beijá-lo, abraçá-lo, dizer que terminará tudo bem, mas... Ele sabe que não é assim que funciona! Sua mente se torna turva e tudo agora é escuridão... Uma escuridão imensa e tudo que sente é que está caindo num abismo...

_"Omi... Aishiteru..."_ – As palavras ressoam apenas mentalmente... É o fim!

Sente algo quente o envolvendo, mas não sabe o que é... Sua mente parece despertar aos poucos depois de um tempo indefinido e ele sabe... Precisa ver o que está acontecendo. Com esforço, lentamente... Ele abre os olhos violeta... Tenta clarear a vista e focar em alguém que o observa e percebe então, aos poucos, aqueles olhos azuis que brilham diante de seu rosto e sente o leve toque daqueles lábios deliciosos. Fica então atônito, recordando o que acontecera... Move-se e ainda sente uma fina dor em seu peito. Será que está morto?

"_Claro que estou morto!"_ – Conclui, mas então... O que Omi faz ali a sua frente? Por que ele sorri?

\- Você demorou a acordar. – O rapaz o abraça, colocando a cabeça sobre seu peito. – Pensei que tinha te perdido pra sempre.

"_O que? Por quê? Por que Omi..."_ – Sente-se confuso.

Aya fica completamente consciente, tendo certeza de tudo o que fez e novamente pensa que, se está morto... O que Omi faz ali? O desespero o toma de assalto e segura o rapaz pelos braços. Senta-se na cama, o afasta de si e encara-o diretamente nos olhos surpresos.

\- Que bobagem você fez? – Há tristeza em sua voz.

O loiro então sorri novamente. Seu olhar é divertido, como se soubesse de algo que o espadachim desconhece, o que apenas intriga ainda mais o belo ruivo de olho violetas, que procura respostas dentro dos azuis de Omi.

\- Por que está me olhando assim? Não me sacrifiquei pra você desistir de viver. – Fala repreensivo, apesar de sua voz ainda sair fraca.

O ex-arqueiro o abraça forte e mordisca o lóbulo de sua orelha.

\- Omi...

\- Seu bobo! Você não está morto. – Sussurra no ouvido do ruivo, fazendo-o ficar arrepiado.

Aya custa a acreditar no que o rapaz lhe diz. Tenta entender melhor, procurando nas lembranças do que aconteceu uma explicação para aquilo. Tenta se concentrar, mas não consegue. O calor daquele abraço... O perfume dos cabelos dourados e o toque daquela pele que desejara por tanto tempo eram perturbadores demais! Retribui o abraço e procura curtir ao máximo aquele momento.

\- Senti tanto a sua falta! – A voz do ruivo quase não sai, embargada pela emoção.

\- O que me fez sofrer mais é que pensava em você, mas não conseguia encontrar o amor em nenhum lugar do meu coração. E eu procurei muito. Juro! Lutei contra esse vazio o quanto pude, mas um dia percebi que ele se apossara de mim. – As lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto, trazendo a tona uma sensação de profunda solidão.

\- Mas agora acabou! Eu estou aqui com você. – Aperta ainda mais o abraço.

Ficam ali perdidos na delícia daquele momento, apenas sentindo o calor um do outro como se o mundo exterior não fosse nada importante... Aos poucos o espadachim começa a reparar no quarto em que estão e só então se afasta um pouco de seu garoto.

\- Onde estamos? – Olha ao redor e analisa o local... Vem da janela uma luz forte, mas esta é diferente do normal.

\- É um hospital, mas no mundo dos mortos. – Omi explica.

\- Mas... – A dúvida novamente paira na cabeça ruiva.

\- Tsuzuki e Hisoka tiveram a permissão de nos trazer e cuidar do seu ferimento. – Omi toca o rosto dele, como se ainda temesse perdê-lo. – Estiveram aqui até há pouco tempo. Devem voltar logo.

\- E como fizeram? Como eu não morri? – Queria entender o que aconteceu.

\- Eles explicam. Quero te abraçar mais e mais. Tenho que tirar o atraso de sete anos! – O abraça com força, sorrindo.

Os dois são interrompidos pela chegada dos dois shinigamis. Tsuzuki entra com um largo sorriso, seguido de Hisoka, que fecha a porta em seguida e se volta para os dois convidados especiais.

\- É bom vê-lo novamente, Weiss. Está com uma aparência boa. – Tsuzuki diz animadamente.

Os outros três o olham. Só mesmo Tsuzuki para agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele nem percebe... Afinal, aquilo faz parte do seu charme. O ruivo olha para Hisoka, que sorri discretamente.

\- Você deve estar querendo saber como não morreu, não é?

\- Pra começar. – Diz sério, mas sem agressividade.

\- Eu realmente fui ajudá-los por conta própria. Mas o Tsuzuki me ensinou uns truques. Você percebeu como fiquei sussurrando no carro a caminho do encontro? – Pergunta o jovem de olhos esmeralda, fazendo o ruivo se recordar.

\- Percebi sim, mas pensei que estava se preparando.

\- E estava. Invoquei um feitiço de proteção pra você, pois imaginei que algo assim poderia acontecer. Só que não pude finalizá-lo ou o Muraki poderia sentir quando chegamos. Por isso, precisei ativá-lo somente quando ele já confiasse em mim. – Hisoka sente orgulho de si mesmo por ter conseguido enganar o maldito Doutor.

\- E quando você fez isso? – Aya pisca os olhos repetidas vezes e tenta se lembrar.

\- Quando te beijei! – Ele sorri, divertindo-se com a reação do ex-arqueiro.

"_Como assim beijou o Aya?"_ – Omi se agita, não gostando daquela descoberta.

\- Então naquele momento você... – Está começando a entender.

\- Sim. Finalizei o feitiço e entreguei o Omi, assim ele sequer percebeu o meu embuste. – Explica calmo, mas é possível notar a satisfação em sua voz.

\- Mas... Eu não precisava morrer pra dar certo? – Questiona, lembrando que Muraki citou 'um sacrifício de amor'...

\- A intenção do sacrifício é que conta.

Omi enlaça seu amado pela cintura e aconchega a cabeça em seu ombro. Não ficara nada satisfeito com a história do beijo e o olhar malicioso que Hisoka lhe lançara. Teria que conversar com ele depois... A sós sobre isso.

\- Desculpe se fiz parecer que estava traindo vocês, mas Muraki precisava acreditar. E havia uma possibilidade muito grande dele desconfiar de mim.

Os olhos azuis encaram os olhos verdes.

\- Como você conseguiu fazê-lo revelar o segredo? – Omi questiona, curioso quanto a este fato.

\- Me inspirei em você, Omi. – Hisoka sorri para o ex-Weiss.

\- Em mim? – Pisca os olhos algumas vezes, vendo o shinigami fazer um 'sim' com a cabeça.

\- A única forma de enganá-lo é fazer o mesmo jogo. Então analisei quais as fraquezas do inimigo e as usei contra ele. – Respira fundo ao lembrar do medo que sentira naquele momento. – Ele tem um defeito, do qual já havia lhe falado. Muraki se gaba dos seus feitos, de sua inteligência, de sua esperteza. Ele assim se sente superior!

\- Hum... Verdade. – Omi diz e sabe que as palavras de Hisoka estão certas.

\- Sabia que ele acabaria contando como fora esperto ao esconder a reversão nisso ou naquilo, que agora seria impossível conseguir. Além disso, ele usa muito da sensualidade pra manipular ou perturbar as pessoas. – Passa a mão pelos fios claros, enquanto continua contando.

\- Então você fez o mesmo? – Já chega à conclusão correta dos fatos, abraçando com força o seu ruivo.

\- Isso! Sabia que minha maldade o excitaria e fiz de tudo pra provocá-lo. Neguei aquilo que ele desejava, beijei o Aya na frente dele e te entreguei como uma oferenda. Sabia que Muraki ficaria extremamente excitado e isso o desconcentrou.

Os dois ex-Weiss olham para Hisoka ainda sem acreditar que aquele garoto conseguira vencer o lobo em seu próprio jogo. Muraki, o homem que o perturbava há treze anos, fora manipulado da mesma forma que manipulava as suas vítimas. Aquele pequeno, de brilhantes olhos verdes, de rosto tão inocente, realmente não é uma criança.

\- Certo que ensaiei por todos esses anos. Arquitetei um plano minucioso de como...

\- Eu ajudei! Foi minha a idéia de beijar o Weiss. – Tsuzuki o interrompe indignado por ter sido esquecido. – Sabia que ele ficaria tentado pelos olhos violeta, ele sempre adorou os meus! Diz que são muito raros e tem algo de demoníaco.

Hisoka o olha com reprovação. Odeia ser interrompido quando está contando algo... Perde completamente o ritmo e custa a se encontrar novamente. E seu parceiro é especialista nisso.

\- Muito bem! Com a ajuda do Tsuzuki. Satisfeito? – Olha para o moreno que sabe muito bem que o deixou nervoso. – Bom... Pronto! Agora não sei mais o que ia falar.

Aya então se levanta, ainda com alguma dificuldade e se apóia em seu garoto, que o segura com cuidado como se temesse que sentisse dor por se levantar tão cedo, mas ele realmente não sente nada. Suspira e encara o jovem shinigami, mas seu olhar é reprovador.

\- E por que não me contaram o que acontecera naquela noite? Eu teria movido céus e terras pra ter o Omi de volta! Pelo menos eu entenderia o que aconteceu. – Há certa raiva na voz do espadachim.

Os olhos verdes baixam envergonhados. Sabia que esta questão viria à tona, na verdade, esta o perseguira por todos estes anos. Tinha consciência que o ruivo sofria muito, mas não lhe fora permitido se envolver. Em alguns casos que investigaram em Tóquio, muitas vezes ficara parado diante do prédio onde Aya morava... Às vezes até vira-o sair e tentara criar coragem de lhe contar, mas não conseguira.

\- Eu sei disso, me perdoe. Eu... – Sua voz sai fraca.

\- Eu fui o culpado! – Tsuzuki o corta dessa vez premeditadamente. Não pode vê-lo assumir mais uma culpa. – Apesar do meu parceiro ser mais responsável que eu, sou super protetor demais. Naquela noite ele tentou me contar, mas como estava muito fraco, eu não deixei que falasse.

\- E depois não puderam me contar? – Aya é quase sarcástico.

\- Quando chegamos aqui, Hisoka contou aos nossos superiores, mas... Ele já contou qual foi a reação deles e meu parceiro é disciplinado demais pra desobedecer a uma ordem direta. Assim mesmo pediu a oportunidade de ajudá-los.

\- Espere, Tsuzuki. A culpa não foi só sua. – O jovem shinigami toca o braço de seu amado.

\- Mas eu contribuí. – Não quer que Hisoka fique se culpando.

\- Mais do que fraco, eu me senti muito envergonhado quando deixamos vocês naquele porão. Prometi que não deixaria acontecer nada com o Omi e falhei.

\- Hisoka... – Omi vê a dor do shinigami presente nos olhos esmeralda e na voz.

\- Você se arriscou por mim e só pude ficar ali olhando. Aya, na hora eu não consegui dizer que o seu garoto já não existia mais... E por minha culpa! Depois nada mais pude fazer. – Olha para Omi, entristecido.

Aya se aproxima dele com passos lentos e coloca a mão sobre seu ombro. O jovem loiro levanta o rosto e encara os olhos violeta do espadachim, mas ambos permanecem em silêncio por algum tempo, até que o ruivo resolve falar.

\- A culpa só existe se você não faz nada pra mudar o que fez. Não é o caso. Você não podia impedi-lo, mas, se não fosse você, eu não o teria de volta.

O sorriso do garoto vai se abrindo devagar. Percebe a sinceridade nas palavras dele e se sente confortado com isso. Olha então para Omi novamente e seus olhos se cruzam mais uma vez. Há entre eles algo que poucos podem entender! Não é preciso palavras. Seus olhos dizem tudo um para o outro... Já não há culpa entre eles.

\- Vocês podem partir quando desejarem, mas... – O jovem guardião da morte sente-se constrangido, mas precisa fazer o pedido. – Gostaria de duelar comigo antes de partir, espadachim?

\- Será uma honra. – Aya faz uma reverência ao jovem oponente.

**ooOoo**

Algum tempo depois, os dois se encontram no jardim do prédio da Enmacho. Uma brisa suave percorre o local, tocando os corpos de todos. Aya e Hisoka se posicionam de frente um para o outro, empunhando suas katanas, Tsuzuki e Omi os observam orgulhosos.

Os dois oponentes se encaram. O ruivo se preocupa em não subestimar o garoto a sua frente. Já o vira em ação, mesmo que não tenha sido com uma espada, mas sabe muito bem que ele pode ser perigoso. O rapaz também procura ficar atento, pois a habilidade do assassino é muito bem conhecida.

Os dois cruzam as katanas, prontos para iniciar o duelo. Aya tenta o primeiro ataque, a fim de acertá-lo por cima, mas o garoto rapidamente se defende e faz um contra-ataque. A espada do loirinho tenta acertá-lo no peito, mas o ruivo cruza a espada e impede o ataque. E assim os dois ficam travando uma luta equilibrada, que, mais do que um duelo, mostra um empate de habilidades. A experiência prática do ruivo acaba levando a melhor e Hisoka é derrubado... A katana do oponente em sua garganta. O vencedor guarda a espada e oferece a mão para ajudar o garoto. Ao levantar os dois ficam muito próximos.

\- Como sabia que eu sou um espadachim? Esteve me vigiando? – Aya sussurra praticamente no seu ouvido.

\- Eu vi nos pensamentos do Omi. – Sorri quase maliciosamente, percebendo a confusão nos olhos dele. – Depois ele te conta.

O jovem shinigami também guarda a espada e os dois andam na direção dos outros.

\- Pronto, amigo! Estou devolvendo o seu ruivo. – Hisoka sorri para Omi.

Quando o shinigami toca no braço do arqueiro ele estremece e sente algo estranho, como se os pensamentos de Hisoka estivessem em sua cabeça. Este também percebe isso e afasta a mão depressa. Olha para o amigo com surpresa. Não há ligação entre seus poderes e o feitiço de Muraki, mas algo acontecera com o outro loiro. Seus olhares se cruzam e há confusão nos dois.

Omi sentira algo de especial entre ele e o amigo, algo mais profundo que apenas uma simples amizade. Abraça seu ruivo, cansado pelo bom duelo, mas não tira os olhos do garoto. Tsuzuki festeja seu amado, mas este não consegue tirar os olhos das duas safiras que o observam.

**ooOoo**

Os dois Weiss começam a preparar-se para deixarem o mundo dos mortos. Enquanto Aya conversa com Tatsumi, secretário geral do Enmacho, que decidira ajudá-los a esconder-se quando voltassem ao mundo dos vivos, os dois loiros se encontram no jardim.

O sol, as plantas e os pássaros até parecem com os existentes no Chijou, o mundo dos vivos, mas há neles algo de especial. Uma aura mais brilhante e tons diferentes no canto das aves, que emprestam àquele lugar certa magia. Eles ficam de pé ali, em silêncio, por algum tempo. É difícil começar a falar. Apesar deles estarem tão unidos, as palavras parecem difíceis.

\- Omi, você também sentiu, não é? – Hisoka evita olhar para o amigo, mantendo suas íris perdidas em algum lugar entre as árvores.

\- Sim. Não sei bem o que era, mas... O que aconteceu comigo? – Ele também evita o olhar do garoto.

\- Não sei. – Desta vez as esmeraldas olham para ele. – Você sente isso com outras pessoas?

\- Não. Só com você! Foi uma surpresa muito grande. – Vira-se e encara os olhos verdes. – Ainda não consigo entender.

\- Sei lá! Talvez tenha a ver com tudo que passamos juntos ou com a ligação que estabelecemos para sobreviver. Talvez até tenha relação com o Muraki. Não sei dizer.

\- Mas eu senti algo muito especial entre nós. Muito especial! Como se houvesse algo que transcende amor ou sexo. Algo altamente profundo. Um desejo de intimidade, como se fôssemos um. – Omi tenta explicar... Ou achar uma explicação para o que sente.

\- É isso. Senti o mesmo. É como se eu fosse você e vice-versa. Senti um profundo desejo quando beijei o seu ruivo, mas não era meu. É como se naquele beijo no porão você tivesse... Nossa! Como não pensei nisso? – Hisoka quase sorri ao perceber o que houve, dando um pequeno tapa na própria testa.

\- Não pensou em quê? – Omi pergunta, confuso.

\- Por isso eu queria tanto me aproximar dele, o seguia, o vigiava! Você me beijou para me consolar. – Olha o loirinho quase empolgado, não acreditando que algo assim pudesse ter acontecido, mas sabe que sua conclusão é verdadeira.

\- Tá, mas... O que isso tem a ver? – Omi ainda não entende a linha de raciocínio de Hisoka.

\- Omi... Não percebeu? Ao me beijar doou um pouco de _você_ pra _mim_ e isto esteve comigo por todos esses anos. Você _salvou_ todo o seu amor e desejo pelo espadachim em mim.

\- O... O quê? – O jovem Weiss gagueja. – Mas o Muraki não tinha tirado tudo isso de mim?

\- Não sei dizer como aconteceu. Mas o doutor não pareceu sentir qualquer atração pelo ruivo e isso aconteceria se ele tivesse o seu amor e desejo dentro dele. Mas eu senti. – Fala com convicção.

\- ...! – Omi ainda não tem palavras.

\- O seu beijo protegeu os sentimentos por ele dentro de mim, pois inconscientemente sabíamos que Muraki macularia um sentimento tão puro! – Hisoka ainda tenta entender o fenômeno do qual ainda não ouvira falar. - Nunca vi isso. Talvez tenha sido o sentimento profundo que estabelecemos naquela noite que permitiu que eu guardasse o que pra você era mais precioso.

Omi sorri e percebe que o que fora dito é verdade.

Hisoka se aproxima de Omi devagar, ficando tão próximo que os dois podem sentir a respiração descompassada um do outro. O jovem shinigami segura o queixo do Weiss e levanta seu rosto... Os olhos verdes e os azuis se encontrando. Hisoka aproxima seus lábios e toca os de Omi com delicadeza e os dois se beijam... Aquela sensação fica mais forte, uma energia emanando de sua ligação. Há então uma comunhão de pensamentos e sentimentos. Eles sentindo todo o ser um do outro.

Eles se vêem em suas _mentes_, nus, enlaçados por uma luz dourada que se expande, subindo e se expandindo a todo o jardim. Ao longe eles notam que duas pessoas se aproximam. Os homens de olhos violeta andam em sua direção, cheios de amor e paixão. Cada um dos loiros começa então a se desligar daquela união. Ambos tomam a mão de seus respectivos parceiros, abraçando-os com força.

Vagarosamente a ligação entre os dois vai se desfazendo, os corpos passando a voltar todo o seu desejo para o ser amado. Então eles se afastam. Os lábios se separando bem devagar e os olhos se abrindo, os azuis e os verdes se encarando e logo voltam à realidade, saindo do plano astral.

\- Obrigado por tudo. Você vai sempre ter um lugar especial no meu coração. – Os olhos de Omi se enchem de lágrimas.

\- Digo o mesmo! – Lutando para disfarçar a voz embargada, Hisoka tira do bolso um papel e coloca em sua mão. – Quero que você leve esse fuda. Quando estiver precisando muito de ajuda, segure-o forte e pense em mim. A ligação entre nós vai me levar até você.

\- Mas seus superiores...

\- Não importa. No final o Tsuzuki está certo! Não podemos obedecer cegamente às ordens, devemos usar o nosso coração. E você agora faz parte de mim e eu de você. – Sorri ao jovem de olhos azuis.

Os dois se abraçam. Um sentimento puro ligando-os para sempre. Eles se afastam e Omi corre para dentro. O jovem shinigami o observa partindo, reprimindo uma sensação de perda. Sente um toque em seu braço e olha para os orbes violeta que o encaram com preocupação.

\- Você está bem? – Há muito carinho nessas palavras.

\- Agora sim. – Abraça com força o ser amado. – Como se um pesadelo tivesse acabado pra mim.

\- Pena que pra eles não está nem na metade. – Olha para os dois humanos que se afastam da sede da Enmacho acompanhados por Tatsumi, fazendo com que também o garoto os observe partindo.

\- Pelo menos agora eles estão juntos. – O rosto juvenil brilhando sob a luminosidade sobrenatural.

\- Tem razão. – Lança um olhar malicioso para o garoto. – Vamos juntos para a minha casa?

Hisoka sorri para aquele adulto maroto que está a sua frente e segura em sua mão com delicadeza. Abraça o homem mais alto e o beija delicadamente no pescoço. O moreno estremece, fica surpreso, pois o extremamente sério jovem raramente é atrevido! Tsuzuki o beija ardentemente, sem se preocupar se alguém os observa do prédio. Sem demora, deita-o na grama e percorre o seu pescoço com os lábios, vendo o loiro tentando impedi-lo.

\- Tsuzuki... Não... Os outros podem estar ob... – Nada mais consegue dizer, pois as mãos do shinigami já descem pelo seu corpo e enquanto o homem abre gradativamente sua camisa, seus quentes lábios tocam em seus mamilos provocando-os.

Ele levanta os olhos e encara o jovem, que já não consegue disfarçar a profunda excitação.

\- Não me importo com ninguém. Que vejam! Agora só me importa você. – Sussurra isso, deixando o garoto ainda mais excitado.

Sua respiração fica cada vez mais ofegante. Agora é só Tsuzuki que povoa sua excitação, a imagem do ruivo tendo desaparecido completamente. Puxa o rosto do homem e beija ardentemente seus lábios, deixando-o maluco de desejo. O garoto nunca o beijara dessa forma, nunca o fizera sentir tanto tesão.

O moreno então começa a despi-lo delicadamente, evitando afastar-se de seus lábios por muito tempo. O contato com sua pele macia o faz desejá-lo ainda mais, mordendo seu pescoço com avidez. Ao vê-lo totalmente despido, maravilha-se com sua beleza, como sempre o faz, sentindo-se privilegiado por ter aquele ser eternamente jovem.

\- Eu te quero, Tsuzuki! – Ele já não sussurra, a voz soa firme, o corpo tremendo de excitação.

O novo comportamento de seu jovem amante o deixa ainda mais louco que o normal. Tsuzuki despe-se totalmente, colocando-se entre as pernas do garoto. Delicadamente ele toma o pênis excitado do jovem e o toca com os lábios, fazendo-o gemer de prazer. Ao mesmo tempo seus dedos o penetram, fazendo-o delirar como nunca, soltando pequenos gritos, chamando seu nome como se pedisse mais e mais.

\- Ahhmmm... Tsuzuki... – Geme Hisoka, que o fita e seus olhos simplesmente pedem para que fosse possuído.

Ao ver aquelas duas esmeraldas brilhantes, Tsuzuki não pode se conter mais e sem demora, retira os dedos de dentro dele, posicionando-se e o penetra extremamente excitado, porém com lentidão para não feri-lo, seu coração saltando no peito e a respiração ficando cada vez mais pesada. Aquele é o seu Hisoka, agora mais solto, como se não carregasse mais todo o peso que o oprimia.

Os movimentos dos dois em sincronia, acompanhando o mesmo compasso de seus corações, violetas fixos nos verdes, nunca perdendo o contato visual, fazendo daquele ato algo belo, que transcendia tudo o que já viveram juntos. Os lábios se encontram e o ritmo se acelera... Cada vez mais... Sem parar... E os leva a um profundo êxtase, gozando ao mesmo tempo, e mesmo depois do gozo ainda não conseguem controlar a excitação que continua a movê-los.

Novamente o moreno se movimenta dentro dele e procura seus lábios com profundo fervor, desejando ficar ali para sempre. O gozo vem mais uma vez de forma ainda mais intensa, envolvendo-os em algo que jamais sentiram, alcançando um estágio do sexo que poucos conhecem. Ainda excitado, mas muito cansado, o moreno se deixa relaxar sobre o garoto, sem sequer sair de dentro dele, continuando a sentir a suave pulsação do corpo do loiro em torno de seu pênis, o calor subindo por seu corpo, tomando seus deliciosos lábios, os beijando, mordiscando a ponto de fazê-los sangrar.

Tsuzuki sente então o gozo varrê-lo novamente, mesmo sem se mexer, apenas provocado pelos movimentos do corpo do jovem, que o provoca, sob ele, de um jeito que têm o dom de levá-lo à total loucura, percebendo que seu menino também havia alcançado o ápice junto dele e sorri. Exaustos, os dois se deitam, um ao lado do outro, frente a frente, se olhando com carinho.

\- Onde você aprendeu tudo isso? Nunca o vi agir assim.

\- É que eu te amo de verdade e não quero te perder. E aprendi alguns truques... – Solta uma risadinha sarcástica.

O homem toca seu rosto delicadamente.

\- Vamos pra minha casa. Quero mais! – Sorri o homem de olhos violetas, que brilham com a perspectiva de tê-lo mais e mais para si.

\- Pra que precisamos da sua casa? – O jovem avança ardorosamente em seus lábios.

Das janelas do prédio da Enmacho todos observam, inclusive o chefe.

**ooOoo**

Como é de se esperar de Tatsumi e sua famosa "economia", os dois ex-Weiss chegam para se hospedar em um hotel barato no submundo de Tóquio. Omi até acha bom, pois sabe muito bem que neste momento os Schwarz já foram acionados por seu avô para encontrá-lo. Para todos parece um seqüestro e toda a máquina da Kritiker deve estar empenhada em achar e executar o raptor. Sabe muito bem que o velho sempre tem o que quer.

Eles entram no quarto um tanto quanto constrangidos. Afinal, foram sete anos de separação. Andam pelo cômodo e Aya vai até a janela, fixando sua atenção na rua... Nas luzes noturnas... No céu negro pontilhado de estrelas. Ainda há um sentimento estranho entre eles, mesmo com a revelação, mas o coração não segue a lógica e é preciso lutar contra toda a mágoa que existiu por todos esses anos.

Omi liga um dos botões no painel ao lado do bar, acionando um canal de música ambiente. Aumenta um pouco mais o volume, pensando em tudo o que aconteceu com ele e Aya. A música invade o quarto e nesse momento, uma voz rouca soa pelo ambiente acompanhada pela melodia. A mesma música que Aya ouviu tantas vezes na solidão do seu quarto, quando pensava no loiro...

_Este tempo... Este lugar... Desperdícios... Erros!_

_Tão demorado... Tão tarde... Quem era eu para lhe fazer esperar?_

_Apenas mais uma chance...Apenas mais uma respiração..._

_Apenas um caso que foi deixado de lado._

_Porque você sabe... Você sabe... Você sabe..._

Aya volta-se para ele e o observa. Seu rosto mudara pouco. Está mais velho, é claro, mas os traços delicados que o fascinavam ainda estão ali. O cabelo parece mais dourado, em um corte que lhe empresta um ar moderno. É a imagem do jovem que imaginou que Omi se tornaria.

Omi emagrecera, mas isso não lhe deixa com um aspecto doentio. Na verdade, está ligeiramente mais alto, talvez isso o fazendo parecer mais esguio. Atraente? Sim, muito. Não é mais um garoto, agora é um homem. Alguém que tem toda a sua devoção e amor! Como conseguira sobreviver tanto tempo longe de seu amor?

_Que eu te amo! Eu te amei o tempo todo._

_E eu sinto sua falta... Estive afastado por muito tempo!_

_Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo!_

_E você nunca irá embora._

_Paro de respirar se... Eu não ver você de novo!_

O ruivo continua olhando para seu corpo com um crescente desejo. Sim, ele é muito atraente! Na essência ainda sente o mesmo de antes, quando ficava minutos intermináveis olhando para o pequeno no trabalho.

Podia observá-lo por horas... Horas intermináveis sem nunca se cansar! Gostava de reparar nos detalhes, em cada pequeno gesto. Omi é tão lindo! É belo de todas as formas... Por fora, mas principalmente... Por dentro!

_De joelhos eu pedirei... Uma última chance para uma última dança!_

_Porque com você eu resistiria... A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão._

_Eu daria tudo... Eu daria tudo por nós!_

_Eu daria qualquer coisa... Mas eu não desistiria!_

_Porque você sabe... Você sabe... Você sabe..._

Adorava o jeito dele tratar as pessoas, de ser cuidadoso com suas coisas, de cozinhar com um prazer que fazia a todos acreditarem que aquilo era uma diversão, seu bom humor o tornando ainda mais belo.

Compreendia bem o encanto que ele exercia nos outros e sabe... Ele ainda exerce! Ninguém seria capaz de rejeitá-lo e às vezes tinha ciúmes, daquela atração que se desprendia do corpo de Omi... E delirava por saber ser o único que o tinha de verdade!

_Que eu te amo! Eu te amei o tempo todo._

_E eu sinto sua falta... Estive afastado por muito tempo!_

_Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo!_

_E você nunca irá embora._

_Paro de respirar se... Eu não ver você de novo!_

Omi senta-se na cama. Sente essa atenção e também se volta para o espadachim. Seus olhos se encontram. Não consegue definir o que sente. Ainda vê naqueles olhos violeta toda a profundidade de antes, mas procura a paixão escondida nas barreiras que ele voltara a criar.

Deseja ver através daquela alma... Captar novamente cada vestígio... Cada desejo! Mergulha dentro dos olhos violeta, procurando aquela paixão, a luxúria e o amor. Quer senti-lo de novo... Anseia pelo toque de Aya... Mas não sabe como se aproximar, o que é ilógico.

_Tão longe... Estive afastado por muito tempo!_

_Tão longe... Estive afastado por muito tempo!_

_Mas você sabe... Você sabe... Você sabe..._

_Eu quis... Eu quis que você esperasse._

_Porque eu precisava... Porque eu preciso te ouvir dizer..._

Aya não mudara nada. Continua lindo, sexy e quente sob toda aquela aura de frieza. E está vestido de preto, a cor que o faz ainda mais misterioso. Os olhos de safira continuam a procurar nele o calor que o inflamava antes. Como aquele homem pode parecer tão frio e ser tão intenso em todos os seus sentimentos?

Quer ouvi-lo dizer tudo aquilo de novo... Que o ama, que o deseja... Todas as palavras que Aya costumava dizer quando faziam amor e Omi sabe que seu espadachim espera pela mesma coisa. Só precisam começar... Só é preciso uma palavra...

\- Aya... – Sussurra o nome dele baixo, seu coração batendo forte.

\- Omi... – Eles olham agora diretamente em seus olhos, procurando tudo o que mais ansiaram por todos esses anos.

_Eu te amo! Eu te amei o tempo todo!_

_E eu perdôo você... Por ficar longe tanto tempo._

_Então continue respirando... Porque eu não te deixarei mais._

_Acredite em mim! Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir._

_Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir._

Omi sorri. Sente-se o mesmo garoto que amava aquele ruivo com paixão, mas ao mesmo tempo sente-se tímido, como se nunca o tivesse tido em seus braços. Seu sorriso enternece o espadachim, vendo nele o mesmo menino meigo que o levava à insanidade.

_Continue respirando..._

_Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir!_

_Continue respirando..._

_Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir!_

Aya se aproxima do rapaz, tocando seu rosto com delicadeza. O loiro reage a esse toque e ergue o rosto, fechando os olhos para sentir com toda intensidade o tremor que aquele toque lhe causa. O ruivo se aproxima ainda mais e beija delicadamente seu pescoço. Sente o cheiro doce de sua pele, trazendo de volta sensações há muito guardadas no mais profundo de seu coração.

Isso o deixa excitado, finalmente sentindo que seu garoto está ali a seu lado. Desabotoa devagar a camisa preta dele, revelando aos poucos o tórax subindo e descendo ofegante, seu contorno mais definido. Senta-se ao seu lado, passa as mãos por sua pele e se arrepia com a sua maciez.

A paixão do ruivo se acende ainda mais, os lábios acompanhando os dedos em carícias leves, deslizando o tecido negro pelos braços do rapaz. Este mal se move, gemendo baixinho com cada toque. Aya roça lábios nos lábios, atentando, e o beija, os braços enlaçando-o pela cintura, mãos firmes subindo pelas suas costas.

O beijo vai se tornando cada vez mais intenso, bebendo da doçura daqueles lábios, tomando-os alucinadamente. Mas, apesar do fogo que o move, tenta conter seu ímpeto. Há tanto tempo espera por esse momento que deseja que ele seja especial. Se seguisse somente seu desejo teria rasgado sua roupa e o tomado para si. Mas quer amá-lo por muito tempo, para poder redescobrir aquele corpo tão adorado.

Passa a mão entre as mechas loiras, segura seu queixo, delicadamente tocando seus lábios e percebe que a pele dele se arrepia cada vez que seus lábios se aproximam. Os olhos azuis se abrem, encarando-o com ardor. O ruivo aproxima-se novamente, bem devagar... Beija então todo seu rosto... Seus olhos... A boca... Tudo isso com uma leveza que arrepia ainda mais o jovem.

As mãos pequenas acariciam o peito sobre a roupa, tocando então os botões do casaco preto, abrindo um a um com muito cuidado, pois não deseja em absoluto que o ruivo pare. Logo o casaco desliza até o chão, mãos pequenas e delicadas puxam a camisa soltando-a do cós da calça, entrando por baixo do tecido, provocando a pele e, em seguida, soltam os botões, abrindo-a, expondo o peito nu do seu amado, descendo-a pelos braços, prendendo-lhes os movimentos.

Omi suspira ante a visão, não se contendo e acariciando seus mamilos com os lábios, sugando-os de forma vigorosa. Dessa vez é o espadachim que pára e se deixa absorver por toda a eletricidade que percorre seu corpo ao toque dos macios lábios.

\- Uhmm... Omi... – Geme baixo o nome de seu amado, suspirando ante os toques deliciosos que o mesmo emprega em si.

Ele então deita o jovem sobre a cama, percorrendo-o inteirinho com a língua, redescobrindo cada detalhe daquele corpo que completa o seu. Seu controle vai se esvaindo, à medida que sente a excitação aumentando.

Os dois já se beijam ardentemente, o corpo de Aya sobre o de Omi. O ruivo então se ergue, despindo seu amor como tanto deseja. Pode então vê-lo por inteiro, o que ainda consegue deixar o jovem corado. Ele próprio livra-se das peças de roupas que ainda lhe restam. Enquanto a calça de couro preta desce, o rapaz o observa, o desejo aumentando cada vez mais.

Então, sem aviso, o loiro envolve com a boca todo o pênis ereto que se revela. O homem, ainda em pé, é tomado de surpresa pela ousadia do rapaz. Os lábios macios percorrendo todo o membro, delicadamente passando a língua na glande, os movimentos levando pouco a pouco a sua sanidade.

Aya não pode mais suportar tanta espera, quer dar prazer ao seu garoto. Chega mais perto, segurando seu rosto com ternura, empurrando-o de volta para a cama, uma das mãos brincando em seu peito, a outra tomando o pênis do jovem, expondo-o para a boca faminta. Excita-se ainda mais com os gemidos cada vez mais fortes de Omi e delicadamente o penetra com os dedos, um de cada vez para não machucá-lo, a fim de prepará-lo para recebê-lo. A respiração do rapaz fica cada vez mais pesada e seus olhos brilhantes curiosamente encaram o amante deliciando-se. Puxa-o sobre si, antes que o faça gozar e beija novamente seus lábios, os dois agora totalmente nus, as peles arrepiadas de desejo se tocando completamente.

\- Eu te quero... Muito! Mais do que tudo. – Aya fala em seu ouvido, sua voz pouco mais que um sussurro.

\- Eu sempre fui e sempre serei só seu... – Um gemido interrompendo-o.

O ruivo então o penetra delicadamente, o prazer dos dois aumentando mais a cada movimento. Param de vez em quando, presos no olhar um do outro, deliciosos beijos prolongando aquele momento, como se fosse interminável, para logo voltarem a movimentar-se em um ritmo que os entorpece. Já não sabem mais onde começa um e termina o outro, concentrados apenas naquilo que estão sentindo.

É a hora de apenas amar e amar e nada mais! Não existem mais inimigos, nem problemas, nem o tempo, somente eles dois ligados por algo muito maior, por um sentimento extremamente profundo, prolongando o máximo possível a doce sensação de serem um, de corpo e alma.

\- Uhmmm... Ahmm... Aya... – Omi geme enquanto sente os movimentos ritmados de Aya, seu corpo treme ante cada onda de prazer intenso que o percorre.

\- Omi... Humm... – O ruivo diz rouco, aumentando a cadência dos movimentos, indo mais rápido e forte dentro do corpo menor, tocando profundamente e ouve os gemidos de Omi se tornarem gritos ao tocar no ponto mais sensível dele repetidas vezes.

\- Aya... Eu... Ahmmm...

\- Uhmmm... Omi... – Aya sabe que tanto quanto ele, Omi não quer que aquele momento se acabe, mas é impossível resistir...

Gozam, depois de um longo ato de amor, exaustos pela energia que se desprendera de tanta ânsia e saudade. Os dois deitam-se um ao lado do outro, abraçados por um bom tempo, em silêncio, ainda tentando acalmar o ritmo acelerado de seus corações. Eles então se olham ternamente. Um brilho no olhar que revela toda a intensidade do que sentem um pelo outro.

\- Te amo demais! – Aya tem lágrimas nos olhos. – Nunca mais quero te perder.

\- Ran... Não chore, por favor, não! – Diz emocionado. - Você é a minha fortaleza, meu porto seguro. Amo você mais do que tudo!

\- Omi... – Aya o fita e acaricia os fios loiros.

\- Quero envelhecer a seu lado, nunca mais nos separaremos, estamos juntos para sempre. – Omi começa a chorar também, comovido demais por ver lágrimas nos lindos olhos violeta.

O rapaz sabe muito bem o quanto aquele homem lindo sofrera por ele. Quantas noites deve ter ficado acordado tentando entender o porquê de tudo que acontecera. Pode perceber em seus olhos que há um alívio, como um náufrago que encontra terra firme e então percebe que a respiração do seu adorado espadachim se torna mais calma e o ruivo adormece.

Pensa, então, em tudo que fez e como se envergonha de muitas coisas. Deseja contar ao ruivo todos os relacionamentos que tivera, se pode chamar seus casos desta forma. Na verdade, eram casos apenas sexuais, sem fundo sentimental. Pensando bem, usara todos os caras com quem estivera, sempre demonstrando no sexo quem tinha o dinheiro, quem mandava. Odeia se lembrar de quem fora nestes últimos sete anos. Um dia terá a coragem de contar ao seu amante o que fizera, mas não será tão cedo.

"_Agora, tudo o que desejo... É te amar! Te amar e... Nada mais!"_ – Pensa e se aconchega ao corpo maior até que por fim... Entrega-se a seu primeiro sono pacífico em muitos anos.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Esse capítulo veio trazer alívio para algumas aflitas leitoras, que quase roeram o pouco de unhas que lhes restavam com a morte de Aya, no final do capítulo anterior. E para quem gosta de lemons, aqui há uma overdose delas, temperatura subindo e o sangue fervendo. Ventilador ligado, pois vão precisar.

A música ouvida por Aya e Omi é "Far Away", do grupo Nickelback, e retrata muito bem os sentimentos que assolaram o ruivo ao longo de sete anos de separação.

Agradeço de coração a minhas corajosas betas **Samantha Tiger** e **Yume Vy**, que estão enfrentando a empreitada dessa fic gigante. Nos momentos tristes e felizes que tenho passado, minha única certeza que tenho é ter amigas tão dedicadas. Desculpa por colocar esse mega trabalho em suas mãos.

Agradeço as minhas fiéis leitoras, que tem acompanhado desde o início, assim como as novas leitoras, que descobriram essa minha primeira fic. Para Kiara Salkys, Yue-chan, Ana Paula-Mitos e Paty M.R., agradeço de coração seus reviews e espero que continuem gostando dessa fic, pois há muita coisa ainda pela frente. E, sugestão, leiam mais coisas minhas, pois lancei recentemente uma fic de capítulo único e estou para lançar mais três. Tudo na mão das betas, formiguinhas trabalhadoras.

Espero que gostem! COMENTEM!

28 de Março de 2007

07:51 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	10. A Sensual Loira de Belas Pernas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A LUA DO LOBO**

**A LUA DO LOBO**

**Capítulo IX – A Sensual Loira de Belas Pernas.**

Os olhos violeta se abrem devagar. Dormira como não fazia há muito tempo... O dia já está claro e a luz do sol ilumina a cama, bem como os dois corpos enlaçados sobre ela. Acomoda melhor a cabeça loira em seu peito, fazendo o rapaz apenas se mexer levemente, vendo que a luz ressalta a beleza daquele corpo esguio, de pele macia e branca. O abraça mais forte, querendo lembrar de todas as sensações da noite anterior... Seus lábios, seus beijos, tudo que trouxera de volta o Omi que tanto ama.

Sem conseguir se conter, seus olhos ficam marejados novamente. Agora eles parecem teimar em ficar sempre assim, mas isso é por que ainda não acredita que o seu garoto está novamente em seus braços. Durante anos, esperança era uma palavra que desprezava e, apesar de manter-se afastado, nunca deixara de pensar nele. Lia os jornais e fazia suas próprias investigações sobre a Kritiker, o novo Pérsia e a família Takatori... Tentara sempre encontrar uma resposta, uma explicação para o fim do amor que sabia existir entre eles... Podia se resignar, mas jamais se conformar.

Deseja tê-lo ali para sempre, mas sabe que isto é apenas um sonho. Os obstáculos são muitos e os dois vão ter que lutar para terem sua segunda chance. Só sabe que não quer voltar à vida que leva, está cansado dela e, principalmente, quer afastar Omi de seu avô. Sabe muito bem que o velho Takatori sempre soubera do paradeiro de... Mamoru Takatori, informação esta que fôra passada a ele por seu filho mais jovem, o falecido Pérsia. A decisão fôra dele de treinar o garoto para ser um assassino e o tornara um Weiss... Aquele homem pode até ter princípios, mas sempre usou o neto e o ruivo não permitiria mais isso.

\- Espero que esteja pensando em mim. – A voz doce de Omi o trás de volta de seus pensamentos.

\- Sempre estou pensando em você. – Aya admira o rosto delicado que o brinda com um delicioso sorriso e toca seus lábios em um suave beijo.

\- Mesmo quando me odiava? – Um olhar inquisidor recai sobre o ruivo.

\- Há uma linha muito tênue entre ódio e amor. – Diz sem tirar os olhos do seu loirinho, tentando ser bem franco.

Omi observa com cuidado sua reação, tentando ver através daqueles olhos violetas que sempre despertaram nele um grande fascínio e enquanto mira aquelas esferas tão lindas, pensa sobre o que deveria fazer... Seria o momento certo de abrir seu passado e contar tudo que fizera de ruim?

\- Mas vamos esquecer o passado. Ele não nos interessa mais. – A lembrança dos últimos anos só traz sofrimento ao espadachim.

\- ...! – O rapaz se retrai. Não quer realmente falar nisso, só acha que deveria... Tem muita vergonha da pessoa que se tornara.

\- Devemos pensar no futuro de agora em diante. – O ruivo diz, acaricia a face alva mais uma vez, como que para confirmar que Omi está mesmo ali.

_"Não! É melhor assim."_ – Teme a reação do ruivo, uma reprovação o feriria demais, já basta a autocrítica. Pensa bem no que ele disse e concorda, pois haverá muito tempo para lidar com o passado e agora há muito para resolver no presente.

O espadachim senta-se na cama, encostando-se na cabeceira e vê que Omi se acomoda entre suas pernas, se recostando em seu peito e em seguida pega sua mão e começa a percorrer as linhas de sua palma, causando-lhe arrepios. Já se excitando, o ruivo o afasta, sabendo que precisam conversar, recebendo um olhar inquiridor de seu amado. Senta-se e o loiro faz o mesmo, um de frente um para o outro.

\- Precisamos realmente falar sobre o futuro. – A expressão dos olhos violeta é séria, pois a preocupação em sua cabeça é autêntica. – O que faremos daqui pra frente?

\- Sei bem o que fazer, passei sete anos pensando nisso. – O tom da voz do arqueiro é decidido, não mais doce como antes.

\- O quê? – Aya fica surpreso, encarando o rapaz com um olhar sisudo.

\- Desde que aceitei a oferta de meu avô, sabia muito bem que este momento chegaria. – Seus olhos azuis perdidos nesses pensamentos que ainda parecem obscuros, flutuando no vazio dos últimos anos.

\- Sabia? – Questiona, tentando entendê-lo.

\- Não com você exatamente, mas sabia que em algum momento teria que fugir de tudo isso. – Fala com calma, demonstrando seriedade.

\- Então você não acreditou realmente em tudo que seu avô lhe disse? – A surpresa é clara no belo homem que se desencosta da cabeceira.

\- Claro que não! – Omi está realmente ofendido.

\- Tudo bem, desculpe por subestimá-lo. – O espadachim diz isso com um leve sorriso, emocionado que está por rever o biquinho que os deliciosos lábios exibem quando está contrariado.

\- Plagiei você em meu plano. – Diz, desfazendo a expressão fechada.

\- Como assim? – Mais uma vez há surpresa em seus olhos violeta.

\- Lembra-se do que me disse na noite anterior a... Você sabe do que estou falando. – Isso ainda o deixa nervoso.

\- Sim, mas...? – Aya sentia-se cada vez mais curioso.

\- Preparei tudo para viajar para um país onde a Kritiker não tenha tanta influência. Tinha tudo esquematizado e até a forma como despistaria meus "guarda-costas". – Revela, seus olhos mostrando o mesmo brilho de anos atrás.

\- Tenho então que conseguir chegar a meu dinheiro. – O pensamento do ex-líder dos Weiss viaja por essa informação e em suas implicações. - Precisaremos de muito.

\- Não. Podem estar esperando isso. Eu tenho todo o dinheiro que precisarmos e muito mais. E de uma fonte não rastreável. – Ele se diverte com o suspense, como fazia em suas missões com a Weiss.

\- ...! – Aya ainda o olha, a capacidade do seu garoto continua surpreendendo-o, como sempre o fez nos tempos da Weiss.

– Eu sou um perfeito Takatori, pelo menos nesse quesito. – Um sorriso maroto brinca em seu rosto perfeito. - Durante anos mantenho um caixa dois. Desviei dinheiro nas barbas do meu avô e ele nunca percebeu.

O ruivo sorri, divertindo-se com a astúcia dele. O rapaz não fora usado pelo velho, ele o manipulara.

\- Mas, antes de fugirmos, preciso resolver duas coisas. – Omi respira fundo. – Se vamos ter uma segunda chance, quero ter certeza que nossos amigos, nossos irmãos, também a tenham.

É impossível para Aya disfarçar sua surpresa. Ele e Ken haviam sofrido muito ao saber da morte de Yohji, três anos antes, porque era mais uma pessoa importante que lhe era tirada. Culpara também o Takatori por isso, pois fôra aquela última missão da Weiss que matara Ryou, Sena e... Yohji. Hidaka, depois de sair do hospital, ficara alguns dias sem querer falar com ninguém, uma vez que isso o afetara demais.

\- Você falou de nossos amigos... – Aya pergunta, erguendo uma sobrancelha. A maneira como Omi falara... Isso realmente significa o que parece?

Omi apenas o fita, sabendo bem o que Aya está pensando agora.

\- ... Yohji está vivo? – Questiona o ruivo.

\- Esse é um segredo que tive que manter muito bem escondido, de todos. Sempre temi que Schuldich conseguisse ver em minha mente a verdade. – Vê tristeza passar por seu olhar. - Apesar dele sempre reclamar que o vazio da minha mente o confundia. Pelo menos isso teve alguma utilidade.

Observa o ruivo que ainda tem um olhar incrédulo. Precisa explicar muito bem. Está dispersando do assunto e sabe que aquela expressão nos olhos violeta queria respostas.

\- Durante muito tempo lutei contra o vazio que tentava me dominar, por isso combati ao lado de vocês na última missão, mesmo contra as ordens do meu avô. – Omi suspira ao lembrar-se de todo aquele pesadelo.

Aya permanece em silêncio, esperando que ele se explique.

\- Quando Yohji foi retirado ferido daquele complexo, só falava que queria esquecer, ter uma vida normal. Então me dediquei a isso em segredo, vendo uma forma de talvez evitar o vazio. – Apesar de saber que tudo terminou, falar desse período ainda deixa seu estômago embrulhado, ainda mais sabendo como tudo isso afetara por demais os seus amigos.

\- E o que você fez, então? – O ruivo o olha seriamente, mas sem severidade nos orbes violetas.

\- Usei uma droga experimental que apagou sua memória. Só que não era definitivo, então ele precisava ser isolado de todos que conhecia. – Ainda se lembra do último olhar que lançou na direção do playboy antes de deixá-lo. – Mandei-o a um hospital em Yokohama e procurei esquecer, só assim teria a chance de ter uma vida nova.

\- Típico de você. – Ele sorri, pois havia atitudes dele que eram muito previsíveis, mesmo estando tão mudado na época. – E como ele está?

\- Nunca fui vê-lo. Depois disso perdi definitivamente minha batalha e não me importei mais. – É difícil admitir isso para si mesmo. – Por isso não quero partir sem saber o que aconteceu com ele...

Aya o puxa para si e o abraça com força, tendo a certeza de ter o Omi de volta. Somente ele colocaria nestes termos, algo que é importante para os dois. Yohji e Ken são mais do que amigos para ambos, tendo sido sua família por um bom tempo, devem isso a eles e somente o seu garoto arriscaria sua liberdade para ajudá-los.

\- Você tem razão. Mas tem consciência que estaremos nos arriscando muito mais? – O aconchega melhor em seus braços.

\- Sim. – O rosto delicado se aproxima deliciosamente da pele macia. - É que não posso ser feliz sabendo que os deixamos para trás.

O ruivo o afasta um pouco e beija seus lábios com delicadeza. Novamente se separa dele, observando o sorriso infantil que não mudara nada. Levanta-se e começa a vestir a calça de couro.

\- Precisamos ir. Cada instante que nós ficamos parados em algum lugar aumenta a chance de sermos encontrados. Vamos até Yokohama ver o Yohji e depois ajudamos o Ken a deixar essa vida. – A expressão preocupada do espadachim deixa clara para Omi a situação do moreno. – Infelizmente, se não fizermos isso logo, não sei se ele conseguirá sair dessa.

Aya chega até a janela, abre a cortina e observa a rua. Ele então vê Crawford parado diante do hotel, observando todo o movimento de entra e sai do estabelecimento e estreita os olhos. Por fim, já haviam sido encontrados e teriam que resolver isso. Olha para o rapaz, que também se veste e está consciente de que eles o procuram, mas não pode deixar que o capturem. Sabe muito bem o que tem de fazer.

\- Crawford está lá fora. – Diz com a mesma frieza que tinha nas missões.

\- Como nos encontrou? – O cérebro de Omi começa a funcionar com rapidez, tentando elaborar um plano.

\- Só sei que ele não deve te pegar. – Diz, fechando a cortina. - Devo atraí-lo pra longe de você.

\- Não! Não posso permitir que você se torne isca. – Se aproxima dele, ficando a poucos centímetros de seu amante.

\- Tenho condições de vencê-lo, se não tiver que me preocupar com você. – Está decidido, não deixando margem a discussões. - Preciso tirá-lo deste hotel sem que ele veja.

O espadachim vai em direção a porta, pára diante dela e volta-se para o rapaz preocupado, olhando-o fixamente, sem dizer uma só palavra por um tempo indeterminado, sua imagem imponente se destacando.

\- Dessa vez vamos usar uma idéia minha. Já volto. – Volta-se para ele, que ainda permanece parado no centro do quarto. - Fique aqui, ouviu?

Omi permanece no quarto como Aya pediu, sua mente tentando decifrar qual era a idéia dele para enganar Crawford, mas desiste de imaginar o que se passa na cabeça de seu amado. Olha para a porta, que se abre meia hora depois e percebe que o ruivo tem um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, que o deixa extremamente preocupado, nas mãos ele carrega uma sacola e a coloca sobre a cama.

\- Escute bem meu plano. – Faz a mesma pausa dramática que sempre vira o seu garoto fazer, o loiro percebendo claramente a imitação, o que o faz sorrir. – Subornei o gerente do hotel com o rolex que você estava usando.

O rapaz olha para o pulso e para o criado mudo, pois até se esquecera do caríssimo relógio.

\- Notei ontem quando chegamos que há uma casa de massagens nos fundos do hotel. O homem me disse que as garotas saem pra almoçar e fazer compras por volta do meio-dia. Ele então conseguiu estas roupas. – Tira da sacola um mini-vestido vermelho.

\- ...! – Os olhos azuis se arregalam.

\- Assim você pode sair sem ele te ver. – Aya sorri ante a expressão de Omi.

\- O quê? Eu não vou usar isso! – Ele se afasta e senta na cama. – O Crawford vai perceber. Eu... Não vou usar isso.

\- Ora... Você já se vestiu de mulher antes. – O ruivo fala com certa ironia.

\- Mas não usei... Isso. – Os olhos azuis não desviam do vestido, seu rosto visivelmente chocado com a possibilidade de vesti-lo. - É... Muito curto.

\- É a única forma. – Novamente o sorriso malicioso surge. - Você sai no meio das garotas e ele não perceberá.

\- Claro que vai. – Aquele sorrisinho começa a incomodar o ex-arqueiro. - Minhas pernas têm pêlos e não vou depilar.

\- Seus pêlos são loiros e fininhos. – Toda essa timidez divertindo o ruivo. - Debaixo da meia de seda nem vai dar pra perceber.

Omi sabe que não adianta questionar, pois quando Aya decide algo, só resta fazer. Pega a sacola de suas mãos, dentro dela estão o vestido, meias de seda, sutiã com enchimento, uma peruca, alguma maquiagem e um par de sapatos altos vermelhos.

\- Não vou conseguir andar nisso. – Ele fala em tom de choramingo.

\- Consegue sim. – Empurra-o na direção da porta. - Você treinou para usar quando se vestiu de aeromoça.

Ele sai, indo na direção do banheiro no fim do corredor. O ruivo não consegue conter um risinho divertido e quando a porta abre novamente, ele recua. Fica alguns minutos olhando calado, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do ser que fecha a porta e Omi fica ali parado, encostado à porta.

Aya o observa, seus olhos baixando devagar para poder deliciar-se com o anjo que está a sua frente. Nunca vira nada mais lindo! Seu rosto delicado é emoldurado por uma peruca loira, de cabelos bem lisos, que cai em cascata pelos seus ombros, os olhos azuis bem marcados pelo lápis preto e os lábios cor da pele, mas com um leve brilho do batom. O vestido vermelho se assenta perfeitamente em seu corpo pequeno e magro, caindo suavemente sobre seus quadris estreitos, terminando em belas coxas. O enchimento do sutiã lhe empresta uma leve curva, dando-lhe uma aparência de garota adolescente, a meia delineia as belas pernas, dando à cútis ainda mais suavidade, tornando os loiros pêlos imperceptíveis se vistos a certa distância, o sapato da mesma cor do tecido torna suas pernas ainda mais bonitas, pois acentua a delicadeza de suas formas.

\- E aí? Como fiquei? – Omi diz timidamente, a face já ruborizada pela intensidade do olhar do ruivo.

\- Eu... – Ele se aproxima, fazendo o rapaz encostar-se ainda mais na porta.

\- ...! – Omi, apesar de tímido, o olha com expectativa.

\- Não sei se vou conseguir resistir... Você está sexy demais! – Aproxima-se lânguido e coloca as mãos na porta, uma de cada lado da cabeça loira, deixando-o encurralado, lentamente encosta os lábios em sua orelha, em um suave roçar.

\- Podíamos aproveitar essa roupa... – Uma de suas mãos desce ao longo do esguio corpo e chega até a coxa exposta e sem pressa, volta a subir novamente por baixo da saia curta, mas é interrompido pela mão do rapaz, que o detém.

\- Não!... Não me provoque. – Empurrando o ruivo para longe de si, tentando disfarçar a própria excitação. – Temos pouco tempo.

\- Hum... – Aya 'resmunga' e vê que seu amante se aproxima e o beija no rosto. Percebe então que seu olhar é ainda mais malicioso do que o que fôra dado por ele mesmo.

\- Se você for bonzinho, talvez eu me vista assim mais uma vez. – Sussurra em seu ouvido.

O homem então toma seu rosto e o beija ardentemente, essa brincadeira de sedução está saindo do controle e só depois o ruivo então se afasta. Senta-se na cama e tenta se acalmar e em seguida, pega uma pequena bolsa vermelha sobre o criado mudo e a entrega para o jovem que também respira de forma descompassada.

\- Esta é sua bolsa. Aí dentro tem algum dinheiro e o endereço do bar de um conhecido. – Sua respiração ainda está descontrolada. - Vá andando até lá, não é longe. Fique ali me esperando e é melhor continuar vestido assim.

\- Mas... – Na verdade, o loirinho não fica nada satisfeito com a idéia de permanecer em um bar vestido assim, muito menos de deixar Aya enfrentar Brad sozinho.

\- É melhor. Não sabemos como ele nos encontrou e não podemos nos arriscar. Não estão procurando uma jovem loira gostosa. – Ele se levanta e segura suas mãos.

Omi apenas suspira, resignado.

\- Vá até lá, sente-se em um canto e me espere. Eu lido com o Schwarz e te encontro. – Aproxima-se e toca seus lábios com um suave beijo.

\- Tudo bem... – Responde e decide que fará como ele lhe pede.

\- Agora vá! – Ainda segurando seu rosto delicadamente entre suas mãos. - As garotas devem estar quase saindo.

**ooOoo**

Brad espera postado diante do hotel de forma discreta, recebera a dica de um informante, que vira dois homens com a descrição de Aya e do Pérsia entrando ali. Ficara ali a manhã toda esperando a saída deles... Ainda não consegue pressentir nada, então acredita que ainda estão no quarto.

Na verdade, Crawford se sente estranho, como se houvesse alguma interferência em sua premonição... Percebe então que algumas moças vão sair e as observa com cuidado, todas são garotas comuns, saindo do hotel, falando como passarinhos levantando vôo em revoada. Então seus olhos se fixam em uma delas... Uma garota loira e magra, com... Maravilhosas pernas!

\- ...! – Brad não sabe o porquê, mas fica tentado a chegar até ela, mas resiste, vendo-a seguir com um leve rebolado pela rua.

Volta a olhar para a porta do hotel e vê o ruivo saindo na direção contrária a que seguira a bela loira. Fica extremamente surpreso, pois não pressentira sua saída e imediatamente tem a impressão de que realmente há algo de errado com seus poderes...

Crawford ainda lança um olhar para a beleza, que vira a esquina, e espera uns instantes para ver se o Takatori também sairia, mas acaba seguindo o ruivo. Simplesmente seu alvo pode não estar mais no hotel e a melhor forma de encontrá-lo é deixar que o Weiss o leve até ele.

**ooOoo**

A jovem loira entra no bar devagar e chama a atenção quase que instantaneamente. Naquele horário, apenas alguns bêbados e homens que almoçam estão por ali. A moça senta-se no lugar mais isolado do bar e o gerente segura o braço do garçom, pois ele mesmo pretende atendê-la, com desenvoltura se coloca à frente da mesa, encolhendo a barriga para impressionar.

\- É difícil ver uma coisa tão linda como você por aqui! O que vai querer boneca? – A expressão libidinosa irrita a garota no mesmo instante.

\- Coca-cola. – A voz da jovem é quase um sussurro, causando um arrepio no gerente.

\- Mas o que uma beleza como você faz aqui? – Seus olhos a observam gulosos, medindo cada centímetro daquele corpo sedutor.

\- Estou esperando meu namorado, Ran Fujimiya. – Ela diz timidamente.

Ao ouvir aquele nome o homem estremece e fica sem saber o que fazer, temendo por ter jogado tanto charme sobre a garota. Ninguém brinca com Fujimiya e uma namorada dele é uma raridade, portanto, teme por sua segurança.

\- Trago seu pedido rápido, senhorita. Sou muito amigo do Fujimiya. – Ele faz uma mesura. – Aqui você pode ficar a vontade.

\- Obrigada. Você é muito gentil! – A voz doce da garota loira o faz estremecer. - O Ran vai ficar satisfeito com sua hospitalidade.

O homem se afasta e Omi precisa conter a risada, pois a mudança na expressão do gerente sedutor foi incrível. O nome de Ran o fez ficar pálido como uma folha de papel. Bem sabe que ele pode ser extremamente perigoso quando quer.

**ooOoo**

Aya segue pela rua por um bom tempo, até ter certeza que Omi está a salvo. Sabe muito bem que o Schwarz o segue, mas disfarça, um confronto entre os dois é inevitável, mas não pode acontecer ali, no meio da rua. Observa o caminho, percebe um beco e vira nele. Fica a espera de seu velho oponente, com a certeza que este já pressentiu que o combate terá início.

Brad também entra no beco e os dois se encaram, a velha inimizade latente em seus olhos. Já haviam se encontrado muitas vezes e apenas em uma delas estavam do mesmo lado. O ruivo assume uma postura de desafio, demonstrando ao oponente que não o teme em absoluto.

\- Eu quero apenas o Takatori. – Brad diz com toda a sua frieza. - Entregue-o e deixarei você ir.

\- Por acaso você me acha tolo? Eu sei que o velho quer o neto de volta, mas eu estou no pacote. De preferência morto. – Aya diz isso com um sorriso irônico. – E eu não vou entregá-lo.

\- Então, infelizmente, vou ter de me livrar de você primeiro e depois nós o encontramos. – Brad devolve o sorriso irônico, com um toque de maldade. – E você tem razão. O velho quer você morto e só nos pagará se o fizermos. Não é nada pessoal.

Crawford desembainha uma espada e avança contra o Weiss, que sequer toca na sua. No último instante, ele se esquiva. Uma nova investida é feita, mas Aya não reage, apenas se afasta na última hora e os dois ficam surpresos. Como Brad não consegue prever os movimentos do ruivo? Isso começa a irritar o moreno, que mais uma vez ataca, e acerta com a outra mão um soco no rosto do ruivo, vendo que sangue começa a escorrer de sua boca, quando os dois ficam frente a frente novamente.

\- Você não vai reagir? – Brad está ofegante e nervoso. - Não quero matá-lo assim.

\- Se precisa fazer, faça. – Não há medo na voz do ruivo. Ele abre os botões do casaco e novamente assume uma posição desafiadora. – O que houve, está ficando enferrujado?

Isso irrita ainda mais o oponente, que espera lutar com ele, não ficar nesse jogo de gato e rato. Mais um avanço decidido do Schwarz que, desta vez, atravessa o casaco aberto de Aya e este tira então a adaga de sua bota, cravando-a no lado esquerdo do tórax de Brad, exposto por seu ataque, que cai no chão, arfando e cuspindo sangue.

\- É bom procurar um médico. Acho que perfurei o pulmão... Mas não é nada pessoal. – Há muita ironia em sua voz. – Você tem que tomar cuidado com esse seu nervosismo, ele te desconcentra.

O ruivo sai, deixando o homem ali caído, tentando conter a hemorragia que já forma uma poça sob seu corpo. Segue pela rua como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas tem que acalmar o ritmo acelerado de seu coração, Crawford é um oponente muito poderoso, sempre ficando apreensivo quando tem de enfrentá-lo, mas alguma coisa diferente acontecera ali e precisa comentar com o Omi. Tivera uma boa chance de matá-lo, mas para quê? Claro que Brad continuaria a segui-los, mas sairiam do Japão antes que ele ficasse bom para isso.

**ooOoo**

Omi está sentado no bar há um bom tempo. Perdeu a conta dos homens, bêbados ou não, que o assediaram. Percebeu bem depressa que se tornara a atração especial do dia, em um bar que parece não ter nenhum dia diferente. Não que seja a única mulher no recinto, e nem é mulher, mas até as outras o olham com raiva, pois é sem dúvida nenhuma 'a mais bonita'. No começo se divertira com a coisa, mas já começa a ficar constrangido.

"_É bom que Aya chegue logo ou isso pode piorar."_ – Pensa Omi.

Olha para a porta insistentemente, esperando ver seu sexy espadachim entrar. Teme muito por sua segurança e seu coração está apertado de preocupação, conhece muito bem Crawford e sabe o quanto ele é perigoso.

A porta do bar se abre, um jovem moreno entra, causando medo nos presentes, inclusive no gerente. Percebe as tatuagens nas costas e ao longo dos braços e pelo medo dos demais e as tatoos conclui que só pode ser um dos membros da Yakuza. Talvez um membro novato, pois ainda carrega poucas tatuagens e faz questão de exibi-las.

O Yakuza encosta-se ao balcão do bar e agarra o gerente pelo colarinho. Mesmo afastado Omi percebe que o rapaz vem cobrar alguma dívida, pois o homem esvazia a caixa registradora e entrega todo seu conteúdo nas mãos dele. Depois de guardar o dinheiro no bolso, o jovem parece satisfeito, olha pelo bar quase lotado e então seus olhos param na moça loira do canto.

"_Ah, não!"_ – Omi estreita os olhos. É tudo que o arqueiro não quer... Arranjar confusão. Mas tem a impressão de que isso será impossível agora!

O rapaz se aproxima devagar, imitando os passos de um gato, tentando deixar as tatuagens mais a mostra e seu olhar sedutor deixa o loiro ainda mais preocupado. Ele pára diante da mesa.

\- Acho que estou vendo um anjo! – Já se senta e aproxima sua cadeira de seu alvo. – Nunca a vi por aqui.

\- Estou esperando meu namorado. – Omi fala baixo, afinando o mais que pode a voz.

\- Quem é o idiota que deixa uma garota maravilhosa como você esperando em um lugar desses? – Ele se aproxima ainda mais.

\- Ele não é um idiota e não vai gostar se pegar você aqui. – Fala o mínimo possível.

\- Ora, você não sabe quem eu sou? Sou um membro importante da Yakuza e ele não vai se incomodar se nos vir conversando. – O rapaz se aproxima ainda mais, colocando sua mão sobre a perna exposta e se aproximando para beijá-la no pescoço.

\- Pare! – O loiro o empurra com força, fazendo o rapaz cair da cadeira. – Se não vou ter que machucar você.

O Yakuza levanta um tanto desconcertado, mas olha ironicamente para a bela criatura a sua frente, que não parece nada ameaçadora, decidindo que será divertido brincar com ela...

\- Adoro as garotas que dão uma de difícil. – Aproxima-se novamente e, de pé, puxa Omi pelo braço com força, enlaça-o pela cintura e tenta beijá-lo.

Um novo empurrão lança-o ao chão, mas desta vez ele não acha divertido, encara a bela loira de vestido vermelho com muita raiva, levanta-se, ajeita a roupa e se mantém ereto, afim de parecer imponente, para impressionar quem o vê.

\- Você vai se arrepender disso.– Ele grita, enquanto os presentes assistem todos os lances. - Vou conseguir o que quero de um jeito ou de outro.

O rapaz avança contra Omi, mas esse o derruba com um chute certeiro nos testículos. Não é preciso grande esforço para derrubar um homem... O arqueiro conhece muitas técnicas de luta, praticadas exaustivamente nos últimos anos para manter a forma, mas esse é o golpe mais poderoso. Seu oponente fica ali caído, se contorcendo de dor. Nisso, mais dois rapazes entram e vêm na direção daquele que está caído, tentam acudi-lo, saber dele quem o agrediu, mas o rapaz nada consegue dizer.

\- Quem fez isso? – Um deles grita olhando para os homens em volta. - Vamos, digam seus bêbados!

Um idoso aponta para a moça loira ainda de pé ao lado de sua vítima. Eles a encaram, mas balançam a cabeça, pois uma coisa delicada daquelas jamais poderia derrubar um membro da Yakuza.

\- Fui eu sim. – Omi já está cansado daquela farsa, mas ainda mantém a pose feminina para não estragar o disfarce. – Eu avisei pra não ser abusado, mas ele não me ouviu.

O rapaz ferido então se levanta e os três se aproximam dele. Omi sabe que é capaz de dar conta deles, mas pode acabar revelando que não é uma mulher. O sedutor ataca, o loiro segura seu braço com força e o joga sobre a mesa, que se quebra. Os outros dois atacam juntos, no meio deles, Omi se abaixa e acerta um soco nos testículos dos oponentes, que rapidamente vão ao chão. O primeiro atacante, o Yakuza, o agarra por trás, mas é rendido com uma cotovelada e, quando está no chão, o arqueiro chuta seu rosto. Quando termina, ainda composto como mulher, é aplaudido de pé pelos presentes. Nunca aquele bar fora tão animado!

Do meio dos homens que ovacionam a 'Mulher Maravilha', surge um belo ruivo. Ele percorre todo o estabelecimento com seus violetas e percebe a confusão, bem como os homens caídos no centro do bar e imediatamente olha para a loirinha que o observa aliviada. Sorri para aqueles olhos azuis que brilham ao vê-lo.

Omi corre para o seu ruivo e o beija. Temera tanto por sua segurança e ele está seguro em seus braços. Aya não resiste e o enlaça, correspondendo ao beijo, que fica ainda mais intenso. Os dois então se afastam um pouco e olham para os homens caídos.

\- Foi você quem fez isso? – Diz isso com um sorriso divertido.

\- Foi. – O seu mais inocente sorriso contrastando com o resultado de suas ações. - Ele não sabe ouvir um 'não' como resposta, então tive que ensinar boa educação.

\- Vamos. – Ele diz, segurando a loirinha com força pela cintura, os rostos muito próximos. - Temos um amigo para visitar.

Os dois saem do bar, deixando agitação e alegria no ambiente que nunca esquecerá esse dia memorável.

**ooOoo**

O carro pára do outro lado da rua, de frente a um prédio residencial no subúrbio de Yokohama. É um prédio simples, mas bonito, em um bairro onde predominam pais e mães saindo para o trabalho, enquanto grupos de crianças caminham até a escola. É tudo muito familiar e jamais pensariam em procurar Yohji em um bairro desses.

\- Tem certeza que é aqui? – Aya se move incomodado no banco do carro alugado.

\- Conversei com a enfermeira-chefe e ela me deu esse endereço. – Omi confirma, olhando novamente no papel onde está anotado. – Depois conversei com as outras enfermeiras pra saber das fofocas sobre o caso e elas confirmaram.

\- Fofocas? – O ruivo dá um meio sorriso, não querendo tirar os olhos da rua. – Agora seu ponto de informação são fofocas de um bando de enfermeiras?

\- Meu amor, as fofocas são, e sempre serão, a melhor fonte de informação. – O rosto de Omi fica claramente contrariado. - Falam aquilo que oficialmente não se registra e, mesmo que não for verdade, mostram que onde há fumaça pode haver fogo.

\- E o que as fofocas lhe disseram? – Dessa vez ele olha para ele com um sorriso irônico.

\- Quando o Yohji foi internado no hospital, durante muito tempo tentaram descobrir quem ele era, mas em vão. – O rosto dele se modifica em mais uma de suas explicações. – Afinal, eu cuidei de tudo para que eles não descobrissem.

\- E... O que mais? – Aya não é conhecido por sua paciência nestas explicações.

\- Bem... Depois de algum tempo o hospital lhe conseguiu uma identidade para que pudesse ter uma vida normal. – O loirinho percebe que deve ser breve. - Ele acabou vivendo com uma das enfermeiras que se apaixonou por ele.

\- Sempre um conquistador, mesmo quando não sabe disso. – Os dois sorriem, pois uma piadinha do ruivo é muito rara.

\- Só que faz seis meses que os dois se separaram. – Há um tom levemente desanimado em suas palavras.

\- Por quê? – O sorriso em seu rosto desaparece, dando lugar a certa apreensão dele não estar feliz com a vida que desejara.

\- Segundo as garotas... Parece que a moça nunca achou que ele sentisse o mesmo que ela. – Omi sabe muito bem o que o ruivo sente, pois também desejava vê-lo casado e feliz. - Acreditava que devia haver algum amor no passado esquecido, que sempre estava entre eles.

\- Mas não havia! – Aya pensa sobre isso.

\- Essa foi uma conclusão dela. Ele continuou morando no apartamento e a moça mudou para Tóquio. – O ex-arqueiro diz com tristeza. - Yohji trabalha em uma empresa de seguros como auxiliar de escritório.

\- Algo bem comum, como ele queria. – Diz lembrando-se da fatídica noite em que Yohji quase os traiu.

\- Pelo que me disseram na empresa... – Essa lembrança também vem à mente de Omi, mas carregada por emoções diferentes daquelas de seu amante.

\- Fofocas também? – Aya fala, mas volta a observar a rua.

\- Conversei com o chefe dele e o homem o elogiou muito. Ele é dedicado e raramente falta. – Estas palavras são ditas mecanicamente, também olhando para a fachada do prédio. - Apenas não parece gostar muito do que faz... Mas nunca negligenciou o trabalho.

\- E esse homem não vai revelar que alguém veio procurá-lo? – Aya fala sem nem sequer olhar para o rapaz ao seu lado no carro.

\- Não com o incentivo financeiro que dei pra ele. – O ruivo se volta e os dois se olham, pois o bom e velho suborno é infalível.

\- Tudo isso não te dá a impressão de que ele não é tão feliz quanto pensava que seria? – A expressão do ruivo está muito preocupada ao olhar para o Omi.

\- E você acha que ele era mais feliz como assassino? – O loiro também está preocupado.

\- Não. Disso eu tenho certeza. Quando ele me atacou na última missão... O nosso amigo já estava muito perturbado por tudo aquilo. – Aya abaixa os olhos, pois não consegue tirar da cabeça a surpresa de ser atacado por Yohji. – Sem dúvida, ele está melhor assim.

O ruivo se lembra de algo. Senta-se de lado e olha para Omi, que confere ainda mais algumas informações que coletou em suas investigações.

\- Aconteceu algo que não te contei. – Isso faz o loiro voltar seus olhos curiosos para ele. – Na minha luta com o Crawford, ele não conseguiu prever meus movimentos.

\- Como pode? Nunca o vi falhar. E estou trabalhando diretamente com ele há alguns anos. Só se... – A pausa é acompanhada pelo olhar distante que caracteriza aquele cérebro funcionando.

Aya fica sempre admirado por ver o brilho naquelas safiras quando pensam, como se o ato de pensar tornasse Omi completo.

\- E se o fato de termos ficado um tempo no mundo dos mortos criou uma interferência temporária... – O loiro diz sem ter ainda muita certeza, pensamento perdido em sua estada no mundo dos mortos. - ...Uma energia residual que pode ter afetado a percepção premonitória dele.

\- É uma idéia bem plausível. – O espadachim nunca discorda de uma conclusão que venha desse cérebro. - Afinal, não é todo dia que vivos vão até o mundo dos mortos e voltam. Deve haver uma diferença energética entre os dois mundos.

\- Isso com certeza. E nós temos um desequilíbrio na nossa energia pessoal. – Omi então sorri. – Isso pode ser uma vantagem inesperada.

É então que os dois olham para a entrada do prédio. Um homem loiro vestido com um impecável terno cinza chumbo sai pela porta da frente. Os dois saem do carro e ficam ali, o observando fechando a porta. Ele pára, cumprimenta algumas moças que saíam do prédio vizinho e que ficam risonhas diante do belo loiro que sorri para elas. Nem a amnésia o fizera perder o charme inerente a sua pessoa.

Depois de despedir-se delas, o ex-Weiss olha quase que inconscientemente para os dois homens parados do outro lado da rua, parecendo despertar algo nele. O ruivo e o jovem loiro de olhos cor de safira lhe parecem conhecidos. Fica parado observando os dois com atenção. Seriam pessoas do seu passado? Faz menção de atravessar a rua, mas eles entram no carro e partem. Não! Deve ser apenas uma impressão sua. Balança a cabeça e procura esquecer aquela sensação de familiaridade... Deve ser sua imaginação lhe pregando peças.

\- Essa foi por pouco! – O ruivo dirige o carro, ainda preocupado com o estrago que podem ter feito na vida nova de Yohji. – Parece até que ele nos reconheceu!

\- Não acredito nisso. Acho que ele pode ter tido uma sensação, mas não se lembrou. – Omi também se preocupa com isso, mas prefere ser otimista. - Pelo menos sabemos que ele está bem e ninguém sabe onde está. O melhor é continuar assim, pode não ser a vida idílica que ele imaginava, mas é melhor do que...

\- Eu sei. Mas foi bom tê-lo visto vivo e bem. – Aya olha para a estrada, mas há uma sensação boa, como se tivesse reencontrado um irmão há muito tempo perdido.

**ooOoo**

Horas depois, Aya e Omi entram finalmente no apartamento do ruivo. Estão cansados e com fome... Afinal não comeram nada o dia todo, mas ainda assim felizes por, finalmente, estarem juntos... Por enfim terem se livrado da maldição que os mantivera afastados por tanto tempo.

\- Tem certeza que é uma boa idéia vir pra cá? – O loiro vai até a janela e olha para a rua, extremamente preocupado.

\- Aqui é seguro, pois não imaginariam que viríamos a um lugar tão óbvio. E pouquíssimas pessoas conhecem este endereço. – O espadachim está calmo, mas visivelmente cansado. Aproxima-se dele, abraçando-o por trás, passando a mão por seus cabelos. – Fique a vontade, vou tomar um banho pra despertar.

\- Pra que horas marcou o encontro com Ken? – Volta-se para ele.

\- Às vinte horas. Temos pouco tempo. – Suspira. – Serei rápido.

Omi olha por todo o ambiente, notando como a vida de seu ruivo tem sido vazia, a julgar pelo aspecto espartano do apartamento. Segue o espadachim com os olhos e vê quando ele entra por uma porta que deve ser a do quarto. Do outro lado da sala há uma que provavelmente o leva à cozinha.

Omi resolve preparar qualquer coisa para enganarem o estômago, afinal eles têm pouco tempo, pouco mais de uma hora, antes de se encontrarem com Ken. Dá uma olhada na geladeira e torce o nariz com desgosto ao ver que Aya não tem se alimentado direito, que a geladeira está quase vazia! Em cinco minutos improvisa dois sanduíches, com as parcas provisões que encontrou, coloca-os num prato e segue o caminho até o quarto.

Aya está cansado. Entra em seu quarto, indo direto ao banheiro e mal podendo esperar para entrar numa ducha de água morna e reconfortante, abre o chuveiro e, enquanto a água aquece, tira suas roupas, entra sob a ducha, deixando o jato d'água cair pela nuca, pelos ombros, relaxando gradativamente. Deixa correr continuamente a água por suas costas, cansado que está dos acontecimentos dos últimos dias.

E são tantas coisas difíceis de lidar, tantas certezas que caíram por terra. Pensa então em sua irmã, ela realmente gostaria de saber que ele encontrara o amor. Antes do atentado que levara seus pais e a deixara em coma, essa foi uma das últimas coisas sobre a qual conversaram. Sorri pensando nisso, há muito tempo não a vê, mas ela agora não sai de seu pensamento.

O ex-arqueiro coloca o prato sobre o criado mudo e não se surpreende ao ver que o cômodo segue o mesmo estilo 'clean' do resto do apartamento, mas não se preocupa com isso agora, a única coisa que lhe interessa está naquele momento no chuveiro, e é pensando nele que vai tirando as roupas peça por peça, enquanto se encaminha para lá...

Aya está tão alheio a tudo, recolhido aos seus pensamentos, que não percebe que o loiro entra no banheiro e fica por alguns minutos só o observando. Não nota o olhar de adoração percorrendo todo o seu corpo, notando o modo sensual como ele se movimenta sob a água, como ele massageia a nuca e os ombros... Omi saboreia o prazer de poder sentir novamente a emoção que o invade ao olhar para o seu ruivo.

E é tomado por essa sensação que entra no chuveiro junto de Aya, roçando a pele de seu amado com as pontas dos dedos, seguindo os fios de água que escorrem pelas costas, cobrindo-a de beijos. O corpo do espadachim estremece de prazer e surpresa, ao sentir as mãos pequenas e macias, o corpo colando-se ao seu, sente os braços cingindo a sua cintura, a boca quente acariciando a sua nuca.

O corpo esguio do espadachim responde imediatamente àquelas carícias. Vira-se naquele abraço e se deixa levar pelo beijo quente e profundo, a sensação erótica da água correndo pelos cabelos, rosto, tórax, pelas ereções que se tocam, deixando o roçar dos corpos ainda mais prazeroso.

O loiro procura pelo sabonete, sem deixar de beijar e acariciar o seu ruivo. Ensaboa cada pedacinho daquele corpo tão querido, tornando o banho um ritual de amor, sendo retribuído pelo ruivo com a mesma intensidade. Ambos tocam no membro um do outro avidamente e o desejo é tão forte, o prazer é tão intenso, que não conseguem se conter. Estão abandonados, nos braços um do outro, os gemidos dizendo o que as palavras não conseguem expressar, agarrados, unidos no gozo que os arrebata ao mesmo tempo, unidos no amor que os consome como chama ardente.

Eles se abraçam e se olham com carinho, um beijo delicado nos lábios encerra o momento de paixão e o banho também. Ambos se secam e ainda enrolados nas toalhas sentam-se na cama para comer. Fazem isso em absoluto silêncio, pois estão realmente cansados.

\- Queria te perguntar uma coisa. – O ruivo levanta os olhos, encarando então o jovem rosto que se abre em um sorriso diante dele.

\- É pergunta indiscreta? – Omi coloca o prato sobre o criado mudo, pegando então nas mãos do seu amado.

\- Não. É algo sério. Preciso saber algo sobre o tempo em que estava sobre o efeito do vazio. – Ele parece receoso. Isso faz o loiro estremecer, imaginando que pode perguntar sobre aquilo que teme falar. – Você fez o que me prometeu quando a Weiss terminou definitivamente?

\- Do que você está falando? – O tremor aumenta, ficando perceptível, fazendo-o segurar as mãos para disfarçar.

\- Sobre minha irmã. – Há certo alívio na expressão do arqueiro. – Você prometeu que a colocaria em um lugar seguro, onde pudesse começar uma vida nova.

\- Eu cumpri minha promessa. – Olha para ele, lembrando-se da jovem de olhos azul-escuros e personalidade gentil. - Juro.

\- Mas só você sabe do paradeiro dela, não é? – Os olhos violeta estão preocupados.

Omi se levanta e anda até a janela. Olha para a rua movimentada e se lembra nitidamente do dia em que levara Aya-chan para Osaka. Dera-lhe uma nova identidade, um pequeno negócio e um apartamento aconchegante. Fizera tudo isso sozinho, sem o conhecimento de ninguém... Só que não fora tão eficiente em esconder esse segredo quanto o fizera com Yohji. Talvez porque o vazio ainda o deixava confuso.

Não sabe dizer bem como Schuldich conseguira descobrir tão depressa aquilo em sua mente, mas também sabia de um segredo do Schwarz, já percebera os olhares compridos e desejosos do ruivo para o pequeno Nagi e sabia muito bem que Crawford não permitia envolvimento entre os membros do grupo. Essa era uma regra rígida, que ele dizia necessária para não acontecer com eles o mesmo que ocorrera com a Weiss. Fizera então uma troca, o silêncio de um garantindo o silêncio do outro.

\- Claro! Só eu sei do paradeiro dela. – Odeia mentir para ele. - Mas por que você está perguntando isso agora?

Aya se aproxima e o abraça por trás, encostando o rosto no dele.

\- Não sei dizer por que, mas não consigo tirá-la da minha cabeça. Fiquei preocupado, mas se você me diz que ela está segura, fico mais aliviado. – Beija-o no pescoço. – Agora vamos. Temos que nos vestir para encontrar o Ken.

O loiro abaixa a cabeça. Seu coração está apertado, sabe muito bem o significado dessa preocupação e isso o deixa angustiado.

\- Acho que você deveria ir ver o Ken sozinho. – Continua olhando pela janela.

\- Por quê? – Aya se empertiga e se afasta.

\- Ora, lembre-se que a última vez que você o viu estava saindo pra me matar. – Omi se volta para ele devagar. - O que ele ia achar de te ver comigo?

O ruivo abaixa os olhos ante a lembrança dos momentos que antecederam sua entrada no hotel de Kyoto para matar o Pérsia e como aquele momento parece tão distante... Estranho! E fora apenas há cinco dias... Agora está ali, nu diante do homem que deveria matar.

\- Você tem razão. Ele não é mais o bom e inocente Ken. Tornou-se um homem amargo nos últimos anos. – Lamenta não ter podido fazer mais para impedir o amigo de chegar a esse ponto, pois ele mesmo estava vivendo na escuridão nos últimos anos. – Realmente pode ficar desconfiado se você for. Explico a situação pra ele.

O ruivo então começa a se vestir. Omi o olha nesta atividade, observando seus movimentos e o corpo sendo coberto gradativamente. Sente-se mal por ter mentido daquela forma, mas sabe muito bem o que aquela preocupação do ruivo significa. E pior, sabe como Aya se torna mais vulnerável quando age de forma passional.

Brad havia falado da recompensa pela morte do seu espadachim e de forma alguma deixaria que isso acontecesse. Iria sozinho enfrentar o Schwarz e, se fracassasse, pelo menos só o teriam capturado, já que seu avô o quer vivo. Seus pensamentos são interrompidos pelo beijo delicado do seu ruivo, já de saída para o encontro.

\- Você me espera aqui? – Olha para ele de forma terna. - Acho que é o lugar mais seguro.

\- Claro! Aguardo ansioso. – Omi força um sorriso para que ele não desconfie de suas verdadeiras intenções.

O loiro observa-o se aproximando da porta e, quando a abre, corre até ele, pulando em seus braços. O beija ardentemente, surpreendendo os olhos violeta, que se arregalam e depois se fecham no calor daquele beijo. Quando finalmente se separam, observa as duas safiras com carinho.

\- Nossa! Que beijo gostoso! – Sua expressão é de extremo prazer.

\- De agora em diante, toda vez que nos despedirmos, o beijarei como se fosse a última vez que nos vemos. – Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.

\- Calma! Eu volto. – Passa os dedos finos sobre as lágrimas que escorrem por seu rosto. - Juro que vou tomar cuidado.

Omi o abraça novamente, sabendo que talvez ele mesmo não volte.

"_É... Meu loirinho está de volta de verdade!"_ – Aya o beija na testa e sai.

Assim que Aya sai o jovem arqueiro pára alguns segundos e respira fundo. Sabe o que tem de fazer, mas também tem noção que pode perder seu ruivo novamente e, dessa vez, provavelmente para sempre. Mas como poderá viver com ele sabendo que sua felicidade fora construída sobre a morte de Aya-chan? Sabe muito bem que Schul não pensaria duas vezes em matar a moça... Talvez tenha que sacrificar seu amor, mas precisa consertar seu erro de anos atrás. O Schwarz nunca devia ter descoberto seu paradeiro e só o fizera por causa de sua fraqueza. Respira fundo novamente e levanta a cabeça, resoluto. Veste-se e sai.

O loiro passa em uma loja, sua velha conhecida, cujo dono o recebe com alegria. Com aquele homem aprendera as sutilezas das armas alternativas que um arqueiro pode usar, ainda nos tempos em que estava em treinamento. Afinal, o arco nem sempre pode ser levado. O velhinho o apresentara à besta e aos dardos, ensinando como deviam ser usados. Não visita o amigo há muito tempo, mas este não o esquecera... Conversam alguns minutos, faz algumas compras e sai satisfeito, despedindo-se de um antigo companheiro.

Dirige-se então até uma região de Tóquio que conhece bem. Pára diante do prédio abandonado, onde antes funcionava a mais agitada floricultura da cidade. Fica alguns minutos observando o local, onde finalmente encontrara uma família e o amor. Fôra feliz ali, mesmo levando a vida que levava. Tem certeza que o prédio está vazio, pois é uma das propriedades da Kritiker e ele o mantivera fechado desde que a irmã de Ran o deixara. Entra, olhando para todos os cantos, lembranças surgindo a todo instante... Risos, broncas, brincadeiras e beijos deliciosos.

Sorri com estas sensações gostosas do passado, perdendo-se em pensamentos por alguns instantes e decide então que é o momento certo. Aya já deve estar com Ken e não descobrirá seu sumiço tão cedo. Concentra-se e tenta chegar até a mente do Schwarz.

"_Schul, Schul... Eu sei que você está captando o meu chamado."_ – O Pérsia surge neste momento de enfrentamento. – _"Treinamos isso por muito tempo. Não finja que não está sentindo isso."_

"_Claro que estou ouvindo, chefinho! Ou, devo dizer, Omi."_ – A risada sarcástica do alemão ecoa em sua cabeça.

\- ...! – Omi mantém a mesma postura, sério e concentrado.

"_Então você está de volta, pequeno Weiss. Isso vai ser mais divertido do que eu imaginava."_ – Em sua mente ouve então nitidamente a voz rouca do ruivo e sabe que deve tomar muito cuidado.

"_Chega de papo furado! Você tem alguém que eu quero e eu tenho alguém de quem você precisa."_ – Omi está sem paciência para ficar com os joguinhos do telepata.

"_Oh, é mesmo?"_ – Ironia é destilada em sua voz.

"_Sabe onde me encontrar. Estou a sua espera."_ – As palavras mentais são decididas, firmes e desafiadoras...

_"Claro... Katzchen!"_ – O riso sarcástico pode ser ouvido por Omi e este sabe... Este encontro pode ser muito mais do que perigoso...

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Sei que antes de tudo deve me desculpar pela demora em atualizar esta fic, já pronta na prática, mas que como vcs sabem, escrever é somente o início desse processo. Mas agora que eu e minhas betas estamos melhores (problemas, problemas), minhas fics começam a entrar nos eixos. Prometo mais rapidez nas atualizações e... Não me matem pela demora... Por favor... de joelhos

Agradeço de coração a minhas queridas betas, **Samie **e **Yume** que apesar dos muitos problemas e atropelos em suas vidas, assim mesmo encontraram tempo para betar essa minha história... Que venceram as dificuldades de betar a primeira fic de alguém... OBRIGADAAAAA! Amo demais vcs duas minhas queridas amigas.

Agradeço também a mestra Suryia, Kiara Salkys e meu afilhado Felton que leram e deixaram seus reviews, que tanto me incentivam a que continue a escrever. Ah... Sempre recordando de agradecer em especial a minhas queridas filhotas, Nii, Sakuya, Babi e Yue por todo o carinho que dedicam a sua mommys.

Espero que gostem e, para não perder o costume, COMENTEM!

28 de Julho de 2007

10:27 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	11. Duelos Mentais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A LUA DO LOBO**

**A LUA DO LOBO**

**Capítulo X - Duelos Mentais.**

Já faz alguns minutos que o ex-líder da Weiss espera no bar, sentado estrategicamente em um canto mais escuro. Esse é um dos locais onde os Side B se encontram quando fazem algum "serviço" no Japão. Espera ansioso, temendo que algo possa ter acontecido com Ken, mas respira aliviado quando vê o moreno entrando pela porta. Seus olhares se cruzam e o jogador se aproxima, sentando ao seu lado, não antes de olhar bem para o bar meio vazio. O jovem agora é assim, paranóico e violento, sendo o Weiss mais atingido por tudo que faziam.

\- E aí, Aya? – Ele fala com uma frieza que incomoda o ruivo. – Fiquei sabendo que você causou alvoroço na Kritiker ao sumir com o Pérsia.

\- Nós precisamos conversar seriamente sobre isso. – Fala devagar, pois não sabe se o moreno vai acreditar em tudo que tem para contar.

\- Você está estranho. – Olha bem para o amigo, disfarçando quando o garçom chega com os dois refrigerantes. Volta a encarar o ruivo quando este se afasta. – O que aconteceu?

\- Ken... O Omi está vivo. – Aya diz diretamente, encarando o amigo.

\- Você não matou o Takatori? E por quê? – O moreno está nervoso.

\- Ken... – Aya sussurra o nome dele em tom baixo, olhando-o seriamente.

\- A decisão foi sua e concordamos com você. Nós nos arriscamos com os Schwarz pra você simplesmente ficar com pena dele? – Para ele fôra difícil concordar com a morte de alguém que era tão importante em sua vida, mas agora se sente traído.

\- Eu falei que o Omi está vivo... Não o Takatori. – O espadachim sabe muito bem o que passa pela cabeça do amigo e entende. Afinal, ele tivera que convencê-lo que era preciso matar o Pérsia. Sente-se, de certa forma, culpado.

\- Não estou entendendo. – A confusão está clara em seus olhos.

\- Eu cheguei até ele... – Os olhos do ruivo estão tristes ao se lembrar daquele momento decisivo. – Minha espada estava descendo pra acabar com tudo, mas...

\- Você desistiu! – Os olhos de Ken espelham toda a escuridão que vem se apossando de seu espírito. – Eu sabia que não conseguiria matá-lo.

\- Não! Surgiu alguém entre nós. – O rosto de Ken ainda expressa não entender o sentido das palavras do ruivo. Aya percebe que precisa esclarecer de uma vez. – Hisoka, o parceiro de Tsuzuki, surgiu entre nós. Lembra deles?

\- Claro. Eles estavam com a gente quando... Você sabe. – Sua expressão se torna confusa, sem saber por que o jovem shinigami apareceria assim.

\- Pois bem, ele apareceu entre nós e me impediu. – O espadachim fala devagar, procurando preparar o amigo para as revelações que precisa fazer.

\- E por qual motivo? – Ken indaga, ainda tentando compreender.

\- Disse que eu não podia matar o Takatori, pois havia uma forma de trazer o Omi de volta. – Revela, vendo a face do amigo se modificar.

\- O _nosso_ Omi? O Omi de verdade? – Ele está incrédulo e surpreso.

\- Sim, ele mesmo. – Percebe um vislumbre do Ken Hidaka que conheceu no passado.

\- Mas... Mas como? – Indagou ainda sem acreditar, mas com um fio de esperança.

\- Contou que o Doutor Muraki enfeitiçou o Omi naquela noite e... – Ele mesmo ainda a tem vívida na memória. - Roubou dele aquilo que tanto amávamos... A essência do meu garoto.

\- E por que não nos contaram antes? – O ex-jogador se sente ainda mais ressentido, mas dessa vez com os guardiões da morte.

\- Ele não pôde. Seus superiores não permitiram que voltasse, somente se isso colocasse a vida do Omi em perigo. – Suspira, toda a intensidade dessas emoções ainda o afetando profundamente.

Aya bebe um gole do refrigerante, com calma, observando o amigo sentado a sua frente, levemente inclinado, demonstrando um nervosismo que tenta disfarçar... E ele sabe que isso é um choque para ele, tanto quanto foi para si mesmo.

\- E disse que havia uma forma de reverter a situação. – A lembrança do supremo sacrifício ainda fresco. – Tinha que arriscar tudo pra trazê-lo de volta. Enfrentamos o Muraki e...

\- E? – Odeia quando Aya usa desse suspense barato, não faz o seu estilo.

\- O nosso Omi está de volta. – Um belo sorriso respondendo a pergunta mais do que suas palavras.

\- E por que ele não veio? – Ken tenta disfarçar as lágrimas que começam a surgir em seus olhos. Estas o fazem parecer mais com o rapaz que o ruivo conhecera quando entrara na Weiss. – Gostaria de vê-lo.

\- Ele temeu que você reagisse mal ao vê-lo. E até eu explicar toda essa história... – O ex-líder da Weiss respira fundo. Sabe que tudo isso já fôra bastante para o moreno, mas ele tem direito de saber toda a verdade. – E tem mais uma coisa.

\- Depois dessa mais nada me surpreende. – Ele limpa as lágrimas, tentando disfarçar a fragilidade em que está neste momento.

\- O Yohji... – Sua voz treme ao dizer aquilo que sabe que irá abalar o amigo mais do que tudo.

\- O... Yohji? – Ken não entende. Por que Aya tem que tocar naquele assunto? Ele já enterrou tal episódio, não precisa de ninguém que o lembre e...

\- Ele... – Respira fundo. - Não está morto.

O jogador se levanta extremamente surpreso, sua cadeira caindo no chão num estrondo, que chama a atenção dos presentes no bar. Ele fica parado uns instantes, olhando no vazio, tentando assimilar as palavras que acabara de ouvir. Lembra-se de toda a dor... De como se fechara numa concha com a morte do Yotan, mergulhando definitivamente no seu lado negro. Olha para o ruivo, ainda sentado, tentando perceber em seus olhos a verdadeira extensão do que disse.

\- Você não está brincando comigo, não é? – Seu tom é de súplica e ameaça.

\- Eu nunca faria isso com você. Sei o quanto sofreu pela morte do nosso amigo. – Aya levanta a cadeira, puxa-o pelo braço e o faz sentar. – O Omi me disse que o Yohji estava muito deprimido enquanto se recuperava depois daquela última missão. Só queria esquecer-se de tudo... Deixar essa vida... Ter uma família.

O moreno não pode deixar de se lembrar daquela noite em que se abriram um com o outro. Então aquilo tudo era sério e Yohji desejava mesmo uma vida comum?

\- Ele então... Lutando contra o vazio de sentimentos... – Fala devagar, tentando manter a calma diante do olhar quase desesperado do outro. – Quis ajudá-lo e o fez perder a memória.

\- Ele... Me... Nos esqueceu? – Praticamente balbucia. – O Yotan está bem?

\- Fomos vê-lo. Não nos aproximamos, mas investigamos muito bem. – Se inclina devagar na direção dele, ficando bem próximo. - Nosso amigo tem a vida que desejava. Está sozinho, mas tem uma vida e um emprego comuns.

Ken abaixa a cabeça. Fica contente ao saber que ele é feliz, sabe que Yohji logo conseguiria encontrar alguém e formar a família que tanto desejava. Um nó se forma em sua garganta. Está satisfeito com a notícia, mas não consegue entender a si mesmo, pois sente ao mesmo tempo uma profunda frustração. Parece até que ele estar morto é mais fácil de enfrentar.

\- Eu te contei isso, mas não é a razão do nosso encontro. – O ruivo coloca a mão sobre o ombro dele, que só então sai de seus pensamentos. – Eu e o Omi estamos preocupados com você.

\- Preocupados? Por quê? – Um sorriso sarcástico surge instantaneamente. - Estou muito bem.

\- Você está longe de estar bem. Está perdendo a longa batalha que tem travado por sua alma. – Tenta tocar sua mão, mas Ken se esquiva. – Cada dia você gosta mais de matar e, às vezes, nem te reconheço nestes momentos.

Aya se aproxima ainda mais, notando como isto deixa Ken nervoso. Nos últimos tempos ele se comporta assim sempre, com qualquer um. Parece temer o contato humano, como se isso pudesse ameaçar o frágil equilíbrio que ele acredita ter estabelecido dentro de si.

\- Nós vamos fugir e tentar uma segunda chance. – Olha para ele esperando que suas palavras o toquem. – Queremos que tenha a mesma oportunidade.

\- Eu não preciso de ajuda. – Afasta a mão do amigo que estava em seu ombro e vira o rosto.

\- Precisa sim. – O ruivo é categórico.

\- Sou o mesmo Ken de antes. Só amadureci. – Ele parece estar no limite. - Deixei de ser o bobo inocente do passado.

Aya conhece muito bem esse discurso. É a forma como ele foge desse assunto. Segura no braço do jogador e o força a encará-lo.

\- Eu te conheço muito bem. Não queira fugir de mim mais uma vez. Aqui está sua segunda chance. – Coloca um envelope em sua mão. – É uma passagem e o endereço de uma garota na Austrália. O Omi me disse que você era apaixonado por ela e ainda está sozinha.

Seus olhos se tornam súplices, como se estivesse nesse momento travando uma batalha pela alma do amigo.

\- Eu não posso te forçar a aceitar, mas partiria mais feliz por ver um dos meus melhores amigos saindo dessa vida que levamos. – Tenta tocar sua mão novamente, mas dessa vez o moreno não foge. – Salve sua alma, pois ela logo estará perdida para sempre.

Novamente o moreno abaixa a cabeça, pois sabe muito bem que o ruivo está certo. Sua luta contra seu lado negro está a um passo de ser perdida. Há alguns anos apenas desejava voltar a ser o Ken de outrora, mas agora não sabe mais. Não acredita que possa viver longe dessa vida. Já não sabe se sua alma pode se recuperar.

\- Não sei se sou capaz. – Desta vez não tenta conter as lágrimas que descem por seu rosto. – Acho que já estou perdido pra sempre.

Chora de forma convulsiva, uma profunda dor rasgando-o por dentro. O amigo o abraça, alheio aos olhos curiosos dos presentes. Ele sabe muito bem o que o moreno sente, pois ele mesmo sentira-se assim por tantos anos!

\- Você consegue sim. É mais forte do que pensa. - O jovem levanta os olhos e o encara. – Vá atrás da pessoa que ama. Só isso me salvou, pois também temia perder a batalha.

\- Aceito sua oferta, mas preciso fazer algo antes. – Seus olhos estão decididos. – Quero ver o Yohji.

Aya o afasta. De forma alguma pode arriscar que o loiro veja o Ken, pois poderia lembrar-se de algo. Haviam concordado que ele estava mais feliz em sua amnésia.

\- Não posso fazer isso. – O ruivo o olha temeroso, sabendo talvez não encontrar argumentos que o convençam do contrário. – Você entende que ele está bem porque esqueceu quem era?

\- Eu prometo não me aproximar dele. – Segura firme na manga do sobretudo do amigo. - Só quero vê-lo uma última vez.

\- Ken... – Aya tenta achar palavras para convencê-lo, mas não encontra.

\- Por favor. Depois parto para a Austrália e começo uma vida nova.

Essa decisão é difícil para o ruivo. Yohji parece feliz com a vida comum que leva e não quer arriscar. Só que eles também não puderam partir sem vê-lo e não pode negar isso a Ken. Ainda mais ele, que sempre fôra o amigo mais próximo do loiro. Estavam sempre juntos, sempre brincando um com o outro, sabe muito bem o quanto o jovem Weiss sofrera com a morte do companheiro, por isso mesmo seria crueldade demais privá-lo dessa despedida.

\- Ok. Dou o endereço, mas... – Dessa vez ele o segura pelo colarinho. – Quero a promessa de que não vai se aproximar dele.

\- Eu juro. – Diz com os olhos perdidos no seu vazio interior.

**ooOoo**

O tempo passa devagar quando estamos na expectativa e Omi olha no relógio a todo instante, ansioso, mas temeroso, pela chegada do velho inimigo. Conhece-o bem para saber que ele não foge de um desafio, mas é extremamente inteligente e pode evitar o local temendo uma armadilha. Senta-se perto da escrivaninha. Parece até que consegue ouvir o burburinho das garotas que infestavam a Koneko. Na verdade, tem saudade desses tempos. Sentia-se tão seguro, ali com seus amigos, sua única família. Era mais inocente e alegre. Tem saudade deste Omi!

\- Achando que eu não viria, garoto? – A voz rouca do alemão soa sarcástica, como sempre.

O rapaz levanta-se depressa. Aya-chan está nos braços do ruivo, que sorri para ele com um tom irônico. Deita a garota em um canto do salão e encara aquele que é seu verdadeiro alvo.

\- Onde está o seu espadachim? – Diz malicioso.

\- Ele não está aqui. – Assume a sua postura de desafio, que o Schwarz tanto odeia. - Somos somente eu e você.

Schuldich não consegue disfarçar a expressão contrariada. O velho Takatori fôra categórico em suas ordens: seu neto devia ser entregue, mas não receberiam nada por sua volta, pois eles já haviam sido pagos para vigiá-lo. É o ruivo que vale a grande recompensa que ofereceu.

\- E você veio se entregar para salvar a irmã dele? – Ele ri sonoramente.

\- Fazemos qualquer coisa quando amamos alguém. – Omi fala com maldade, tentando atingi-lo. – Mas você não pode entender isso.

O homem o observa com ódio e rancor.

\- Sabe, não tenho exatamente que entregá-lo vivo. Posso dizer ao seu avô que o Weiss te matou. – Seus olhos faíscam de raiva.

Não há ninguém no mundo que odeie mais do que o rapaz a sua frente. Se o Omi fôra o inimigo que gostava de manipular, o Takatori dentro dele era aquele que o manipulava.

\- Assim faço você engolir essas palavras. Sabe muito bem o quanto eu amo o Nagi. – Esse pensamento lhe dá vontade de matá-lo ali mesmo, neste instante.

\- Oh, sim. Eu sei. – Omi responde e isso irrita o telepata.

\- E bem por isso você se envolveu com ele. – Há fúria em sua voz. - O seduziu, fez com que se apaixonasse e tinha prazer em ver como eu me sentia.

O jovem abaixa a cabeça. O Schwarz está certo. Fizera tudo isso e sentia-se horrível. Respira fundo e olha bem nos olhos do ruivo.

\- Schul, me perdoa. Eu sinto muito. – Lágrimas aparecem instantaneamente em seus olhos. – Sei que fiz exatamente isso, mas... Não tenho como explicar. Não era eu por inteiro.

\- Você quer o quê? Perdão? – A risada dele sai mais alta, mas com um toque raivoso. – Está tentando o quê? Quer me comover pra soltar a garota? Você é o Omi mesmo! Quero saber onde está o espadachim e conseguirei de uma maneira ou de outra.

Apesar de sentir-se em falta com o homem a sua frente, o loiro sabe muito bem que precisa defender, em primeiro lugar, Aya e sua irmã. Tira a besta rapidamente das costas e aponta para ele, mas Schuldich move-se mais rápido e o imobiliza. Joga a arma longe e segura os braços jovens para trás. Omi tenta soltar-se, mas é impossível resistir à força superior do ruivo.

\- Sabia que toda essa bondade era só fachada. Você queria me matar. – Ele segura-o com mais força, falando próximo de sua orelha. – Era mentira o seu arrependimento, não é?

\- Ora, você é o telepata e me pergunta? Por acaso você não consegue ler em minha mente? – Então Omi assume um olhar desafiador.

\- ...! – Schuldich fica em silêncio, apenas o olha sem responder e Omi sorri, pois percebe muito bem o que está acontecendo.

\- Você não pode ler, não é verdade? – Seus olhos brilham. - Algo o impede.

O homem já percebera tal falha, mas ainda não consegue entender. Não é como se ele tivesse levantado suas defesas mentais, coisa que fazia quando era um Weiss. É diferente. É como se houvesse uma interferência impedindo que focasse na mente do rapaz.

\- Por acaso é um truque novo? – Há surpresa em sua voz, mas que ele tenta habilmente disfarçar.

\- Quem sabe? – O Omi desafiador está diante dele com seu olhar petulante. – Pode até me matar, mas não vai saber onde está o Ran.

Schuldich o encosta na mesa que está as suas costas e quase o deita sobre ela. Segura seus braços com uma das mãos e com a outra segura seus cabelos para trás, fazendo o rosto do rapaz ficar bem de frente para ele e os dois fixam o olhar um no outro. Tenta novamente focar seu pensamento, mas em vão. Então percebe que consegue fazê-lo reagir com pensamentos que coloca em sua cabeça. Nota que a comunicação pelo menos funciona neste sentido.

\- Isso você sente? Pois vou te dar algo em que pensar. Algo doloroso. E depois de tudo isso você vai me revelar onde ele está. – Olha firme para ele, o ódio cintilando em seus olhos.

\- O... O que? – Seu coração bate forte, pois sabe que aquela determinação não é por dinheiro e sim por uma dor profunda que o telepata sente... E Omi sabe que a culpa disso é sua.

\- Vai ver tudo que fez ao Nagi. Tudo mesmo. Como o fez sofrer e a mim. – Um sorriso maldoso se esboça em seus lábios. - Se você quer perdão, então esse é o perdão que vou lhe dar.

Começa então a colocar na mente de Omi as imagens e palavras que estão tão claras em sua cabeça. Cada tristeza que captara na mente apaixonada do seu garoto... Cada lágrima escondida, a fim de manter aquela imagem dura que ele tentava demonstrar diante dos outros. Como odiara aquele rapaz que o usava e fazia sofrer. Como sonhara tantas noites em colocar suas mãos em torno desse pescoço que está ali, diante dele, exposto e indefeso.

Todos aqueles pensamentos cortam o rapaz como uma faca. Dói tanto que ele começa a gemer e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Tenta isolar o pensamento e focar nos deliciosos momentos com seu ruivo, mas não consegue. A força da mente vingativa de Schul o impede completamente de escapar. É obrigado a encarar os seus próprios demônios, aqueles a que tanto teme.

Sabe que não era ele por inteiro, mas aquele seu lado _existe_ e isso não pode negar. Não que aquele seu eu sentisse prazer em todo o sofrimento que causara, apenas não se importava com ninguém, nem com ele mesmo. A dor se torna quase insuportável, como se o poder do telepata estivesse colocando suas mãos sobre seu cérebro, procurando a informação que deseja, sem se importar com o sofrimento que causa.

\- Espere! Isso... Você já está cedendo. – Há um prazer orgásmico na voz de Schul. - A barreira está começando a cair. Agora você vai me dizer o que eu quero.

Omi tenta resistir, mas sabe que o homem está certo. Está começando a perder a batalha contra aquela mente poderosa, mesmo a energia residual parece falhar e abrir caminho até o local onde escondera o paradeiro de Aya. Esforça-se, então, para soltar uma das mãos e pega um papel em seu bolso. É o fuda, segura-o com força e pensa firme em sua última esperança.

\- Hisoka... Hisoka... Preciso de você. – Sussurra devagar, quase sem forças.

\- Quem é Hisoka? – Isto realmente o surpreende, mas decide ignorar, acreditando ser mais uma tática do rapaz para distraí-lo.

\- Eu sou Hisoka. – A voz macia vem detrás dele.

Schuldich larga Omi sobre a mesa e volta-se para encará-lo.

O jovem shinigami procura os olhos azuis do amigo, quase desmaiado sobre a mesa, logo atrás do ruivo. Quando os olhares se encontram, novamente aquele entendimento especial se estabelece. Não é preciso palavras. Encara então o alemão, um leve sorriso irônico nos lábios.

Schul sorri ao vê-lo. Afinal, o que um garoto pode contra ele? E ainda mais um garoto tão belo, frágil, quase sobrenatural...

\- Então você trouxe um dos seus garotos. Seu safado! O espadachim sabe disso? – Volta-se para Omi, sobre a mesa, que tenta levantar, ainda sem forças. Olha novamente para o jovem. – E o que este pequeno cúmplice pode fazer contra mim?

\- Nada. - A expressão do garoto intriga o alemão. - Não sou forte, apenas vim ajudar um amigo.

\- Você sabe onde o Weiss está? – Sente-se inexplicavelmente seduzido por esta presença.

\- Sei sim. Não quer tentar tirar essa informação de mim? – Hisoka estende seus braços, as mãos espalmadas pra cima. Sua voz tem um tom sedutor, quase irresistível ao surpreso Schul.

O ruivo aproxima-se dele. O belo garoto parece oferecer-se para ele com tanta vontade, mas... Nele também sente a mesma energia que barrara a sua telepatia. Não consegue ver em sua mente suas verdadeiras intenções, mas ele se oferece... Não consegue resistir àqueles olhos verdes, que brilham como duas esmeraldas, fazendo-o flutuar de prazer. Toca naquelas mãos pequenas e sente um suave arrepio. O jovem retribui o toque e segura delicadamente sua mão.

\- Eu abro minha mente pra você, se quiser. – Hisoka olha dentro de seus olhos, tentando disfarçar a avalanche de sentimentos e lembranças do ruivo que já o invadem.

Envolvido por esse delicioso convite, Schul foca naquela mente, desejoso por saber de onde viera essa criatura tão doce e sedutora, mas então percebe que reconhece os pensamentos que começa a captar. Tenta fugir, mas as mãos pequenas o seguram com força, o mesmo acontecendo com aquela mente que começa a subjugá-lo com seus próprios sentimentos.

Schul vê claramente o pai repressor que o espancava desde pequeno e a mãe ausente, que fingia não ver o sofrimento que isso lhe causava. Podia ler nas mentes de todos claramente os sentimentos que nutriam por ele, desnudar qualquer manifestação falsa de amor. Somente sua avó o amara de verdade. Ela, que o protegia, e por vezes apanhara em seu lugar. Viu aqueles grandes olhos azuis diante dele. A pequena velhinha fora sua luz e com sua morte foi lançado completamente na escuridão.

Deixara sua casa e vivera nas ruas, ganhando dinheiro com truques, jogando e convencendo os outros a ajudá-lo. Na rua que aprimorara seu poder, viajando pela Europa, só desejando sobreviver. Foi assim que conheceu Brad. Este desejava o poder e já ouvira falar de suas habilidades. Por que não tirar proveito disso? Cada ação, cada morte, estava gravada em sua mente e voltavam como um turbilhão para ele.

Viu então Nagi... Quando o encontraram nas ruas, faminto e doente. Pela primeira vez se importara com alguém além de sua avó. Eles o ajudaram a desenvolver seu poder e se ligara nele como nunca. Demorou até que percebesse o que realmente sentia. Sofreu por isso, pois não queria de forma alguma amar... Amar é sinônimo de sofrimento, mas parece que quanto mais fugimos de algo, mais isso nos domina. Fingia, seguindo a regra rígida de Brad, mas...

Não! Precisa resistir. Não quer ver isso. Ali está ele, na porta do quarto do Pérsia, sabendo que o seu Nagi está ali dentro, sentando no chão, tentando conter as lágrimas de raiva e tristeza.

\- Não! Deixe-me em paz. Não quero ver mais isso, me solta! – O homem se debate, escapando das pequenas mãos.

Leva as mãos à cabeça, que ainda está zonza por todas aquelas lembranças que o feriam como adagas. Ele cambaleia, a visão turva, ainda não consegue tirar a imagem dos olhos de Nagi cheios de lágrimas diante dele. Não pode deixar de ver a paixão do seu pequeno pelo loiro e sem conseguir suportar mais aquela dor, sai correndo pela porta, sem se importar com aquilo que viera realmente fazer.

Hisoka desaba no chão. Aquilo exigira demais de suas forças. Encosta a cabeça na parede e fica por alguns minutos respirando ofegante, enquanto Omi se senta ao lado dele e depois de alguns minutos os dois se olham.

\- Obrigado. Eu não sabia se agüentaria muito mais a pressão daquela mente. – Sorri para o amigo que começa a se acalmar. – O que você fez com ele?

\- Ele quis ler minha mente, mas... – Os olhos esmeralda brilham de satisfação, apesar de ter drenado suas forças. – Encontrou apenas os próprios pensamentos dentro de mim.

\- Ele o tocou! Você captou as lembranças dele. – Abaixa os olhos. – Coitado! Ele também não suportou encarar os próprios demônios.

Os dois então se levantam, aproximando-se da jovem deitada do outro lado da sala. Omi passa a mão por seu rosto e ela abre os olhos devagar. Sua primeira visão são os orbes azuis que a observam carinhosamente.

\- Senhor Takatori! – Ela o abraça com força. – De novo, veio me ajudar... Meu anjo.

\- Aya-chan, me chame de Omi. – Retribuindo o abraço. - Não sou mais o senhor Takatori.

Ela se afasta e agora pode ver os dois ajoelhados a sua frente.

\- Você salvou minha vida... Omi. – Sorri, sua expressão lembrando muito a do irmão.

\- Na verdade... Ele nos salvou. – Aponta para o jovem shinigami ao seu lado.

\- Prazer, sou Hisoka. – Um raro sorriso ilumina ainda mais sua expressão.

\- E ele também ajudou? – Aponta para alguém atrás dos garotos.

Antes que os dois possam se voltar, Muraki os agarra com uma chave de pescoço. O braço que segura Hisoka emitindo ruídos mecânicos. Eles tentam desvencilhar-se, mas a força do homem continua muito maior que a deles.

\- Omi! Hisoka! – Aya-chan chama, assustada, sem saber o que fazer.

\- Esperei ansioso por este momento. Sabia que você viria sozinho ajudar seu amigo e fui paciente. Foi só seguir o jovem assassino. – A voz do homem é quase gutural, carregada de ódio insano. – Agora vou poder ter minha vingança... Mas hoje não é seu dia Weiss, meu assunto é somente com o Hisoka.

O homem então empurra Omi contra a parede, que bate a cabeça e desfalece. Aya-chan se aproxima, temendo pelo estado dele e testemunha o momento em que Muraki segura Hisoka pelos dois braços e o vira de frente para si. Os dois se olham com raiva.

\- Você, seu garoto intrometido. Sempre atrapalhando meus planos. Impedindo que eu realizasse cada um dos meus objetivos. – A raiva se acirra, segurando os braços magros com tanta força a ponto de machucá-los. - Me impediu de ter o corpo do Tsuzuki... Resgatou a alma do Omi.

Sua voz soa como um trovão dentro da pequena loja, onde funcionara a floricultura mais badalada da cidade. Nunca odiou alguém assim, nem mesmo o seu meio-irmão, nunca teve tanto desejo de fazer alguém sofrer, desde que matou a própria mãe. Esta criatura frágil se colocava sempre em seu caminho, seu brinquedo merecia ser quebrado.

\- Você me tirou qualquer possibilidade de expulsar a dor e as lembranças ruins. De me vingar daqueles que me fizeram sofrer. – Seus olhos se cruzam. – Então vou fazê-lo conhecer a minha mente por dentro, sabendo a que me condenou eternamente.

O homem o estreita junto a si. Coloca um de seus braços em sua cintura e a outra mão atrás de sua nuca, segurando com firmeza sua cabeça. O beija com força, vencendo a resistência do pequeno, seus pensamentos e lembranças passando para a mente do jovem, envolvendo-o com a escuridão de sua alma.

Hisoka luta contra aquelas memórias. A mãe opressora, que foi morta e escondida no meio de suas bonecas adoradas... O meio-irmão que matou seu pai e o tentara matar... O desejo contido de querer matar com as próprias mãos aquele rapaz que o deixara sozinho, impedido apenas pela ação do guarda-costas que o protegera... Cada morte e maldade daquele homem o envolvendo como uma nuvem negra que o afasta cada vez mais da sanidade.

Muraki se separa daquele beijo mortal, apenas quando percebe que o corpo de Hisoka fica mais pesado, as pernas do garoto se dobrando ao desfalecer. Toma-o em seus braços, acomoda sua cabeça em seu ombro e beija sua testa.

\- Agora vamos para um lugar onde não podemos ser atrapalhados. – Um prazer sádico escorre de suas palavras. – Vou me divertir muito.

\- Ainda temos negócios a tratar, Muraki. – A voz de Omi ressoa no salão.

O homem olha para ele, ainda caído no chão. Vê então a besta do outro lado da sala e ri.

\- E você pensa que vai me impedir como? – O sarcasmo combinando esplendidamente com sua expressão. – Está desarmado.

\- Solta ele! – O rapaz estica o braço e aponta o dedo na direção do homem.

O arqueiro então dobra o pulso para cima e de sua manga sai uma seta que atinge Muraki no fígado e seu olho mecânico se expande, a dor lancinante fazendo-o gritar. Solta o corpo do shinigami, que cai a seus pés, enquanto Omi levanta e se aproxima dele.

\- Agora estamos quites. – Em seus olhos azuis há raiva, como nunca sentiu igual antes. – Você roubou sete anos da minha vida.

Os olhos cinzentos do homem o encaram, o sangue manchando toda sua roupa branca, um fino fio de sangue escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca. Tenta dizer algo, mas desaparece no ar, como fizera em outras ocasiões.

Omi se ajoelha ao lado do amigo. Tenta reanimá-lo e pede que Aya-chan traga um pouco de água, mas nem mesmo molhando o seu rosto conseguem fazê-lo voltar.

\- O que ele fez? – Omi olha para a moça com profunda preocupação.

\- Não sei bem. Ele disse que o faria entrar em sua mente e depois o beijou. – Ela não entende bem o significado dessas palavras, mas considera importante.

\- Não... Não... Hisoka. – Toca os lábios do garoto, mas não consegue senti-lo ali, presente, como se seu corpo e sua alma estivessem em locais diferentes. Abraça o amigo, sentindo-se culpado por tê-lo trazido para uma armadilha.

**ooOoo**

Acomodado o corpo de Hisoka sobre a cama, no apartamento de Aya, Omi não consegue deixar de pensar nas implicações de suas ações daquela noite. Fôra uma sucessão de erros, resultando na perda do seu querido amigo.

A moça segura a sua mão, tentando dar-lhe o apoio que precisa neste momento difícil. Sente-se ainda mais próxima após tudo que ele lhe contara sobre os últimos anos em que estivera separada de seu irmão.

\- Deve haver uma forma de fazermos contato com o parceiro dele. – Ela diz, tentando trazer alguma esperança ao arrasado Omi.

Ele levanta os olhos e sorri triste para ela. Essa expressão tão doce e sensível justifica o imenso amor que o seu ruivo tem por ela.

\- Não sei como. – Um ar desanimado tomando conta dele por inteiro.

O ruído da porta da frente chama a atenção dos dois e Omi corre até o seu espadachim, parando diante dele, que o olha assustado.

\- O que aconteceu com você? – Olha para o rapaz sujo, rasgado e ralado a sua frente. – Você saiu!

Omi só então lembra que sequer trocara de roupas ao chegar. Abaixa a cabeça, sem coragem de olhar nos olhos do seu ruivo. Este segura em seu queixo e o faz olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

\- O que houve? – Esse seu jeito o deixa preocupado.

\- Menti pra você. Eu não era o único a saber do paradeiro da sua irmã. – A expressão de Aya muda instantaneamente. – Precisava resolver isso.

\- Sozinho? – Teme aquela expressão do espadachim.

\- Você correria perigo. Eles o querem morto. – Tenta falar devagar, intimidado que está por seus olhos fuzilantes. – Não podia deixar isso acontecer.

\- Mas o que aconteceu com... – Vê então a moça saindo do quarto.

O ruivo fica ali parado por alguns instantes, olhando para a jovem que se aproxima. Por tanto tempo perdera a esperança de voltar a ver seus olhos e seu sorriso... Aquela que o entendia tão perfeitamente, que o amava com tanta dedicação. Corre paraa ela e a toma nos braços, beijando seu rosto e rindo, girando-a no ar. Sua felicidade é imensa, esquecendo-se de tudo e todos, perdendo-se naquele abraço tão desejado e esperado.

Os olhos do loiro se enchem de lágrimas, nunca tendo visto seu amado tão feliz. Parece outra pessoa, completamente diferente daquele homem frio com que se acostumara. Então esse era o Ran que os Takatori haviam destruído há exatamente dez anos? O rapaz gentil e carinhoso que se tornara um assassino frio? Sorri quando ele se volta e o fita, seus olhos cheios de gratidão. Torna a abraçar com força a irmã.

\- Calma, Ran. Tem alguém que deveria estar junto de nós nesse momento. – Afasta-se do abraço e estende a mão para Omi. – Estou tão feliz que você tenha encontrado alguém que o ame tanto quanto eu!

O espadachim se surpreende, pois temia a reação da irmã. Seu loiro então se aproxima devagar, tocando a delicada mão. Ela o puxa para junto deles, unindo os dois seres amados, que se beijam delicadamente, mas mesmo neste momento em que sua família se completa, o espadachim percebe um brilho triste no olhar do seu garoto.

\- O que houve? – Diz intrigado. – Você está estranho.

\- Alguém não saiu bem desta missão. – Se dirige para o quarto, mostrando ao ruivo que Hisoka está deitado desfalecido na cama. – Eu o chamei pra ajudar... O Muraki apareceu e...

\- Ele está... Os shinigamis não morrem, mas... – Sua reação é aflita. – Precisamos contatar o Tsuzuki.

\- Eu não sei como. – O desespero impedindo de raciocinar. – E não consegui sentir a alma do Hisoka ao tocá-lo, como fazia antes.

\- Como o chamou? – Aya tenta usar de sua frieza para controlar a situação.

\- Ele me entregou esse fuda. – Omi mostra o papel mágico que ainda tem consigo. – Mas só funciona com ele. Já tentei usá-lo.

\- E se você tentar combinar os dois. O toca e usa o fuda pra chamar o Tsuzuki. Talvez ele sinta como se fosse o próprio garoto.

\- ...! - O olhar do seu loiro está desanimado.

\- Não custa nada tentar. – Aya o incentiva.

Omi percebe que a idéia de Aya é sua última chance, temendo pelo destino de seu amigo se não der certo. Senta ao lado dele na cama, segura o fuda com força e toca os lábios pálidos. Pensa em Tsuzuki, recordando dos pensamentos deliciosos que o jovem shinigami tem sobre ele. Envolve-se nestes pensamentos, parte dele assumindo o papel de Hisoka nestas experiências... Sente uma ligação forte com aquele homem de olhos violeta... Este parece olhar para ele com maior atenção, como se aqueles pensamentos não fossem apenas lembranças.

Tsuzuki surge então diante deles, o rapaz cortando imediatamente o toque com o garoto. O moreno nem sequer vê os demais presentes no quarto, consegue vislumbrar apenas aquele ser amado deitado sobre a cama. Senta-se a seu lado e toca em seu rosto delicadamente, afastando uma mecha dourada que cobre seus olhos. Lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto, não se lembrando se já o vira tão frágil. Não consegue sentir sua essência, como se tivesse partido. Volta-se finalmente para os outros, o desespero evidente em seus olhos.

\- O que houve? – Sua voz é chorosa. – Ele saiu tão depressa, dizendo que ia tratar de um assunto pessoal. Nem me disse nada.

\- Ele me deu esse fuda pra quando precisasse de ajuda e... Muraki esperava uma oportunidade pra pegá-lo. – Omi cora, envergonhado por ter colocado o amigo nessa situação. – Quando ele foi em meu socorro, o doutor fechou a armadilha.

\- Muraki? – Ele se levanta com raiva no olhar, seu rosto vermelho e respiração ofegante. – E o que ele fez?

\- Tocou o Hisoka e... – O arqueiro fica inseguro ao lhe contar, mas desejando que ele saiba de alguma forma para reverter isso. – O forçou a entrar na mente perturbada dele.

O moreno fica horrorizado com essa possibilidade, pois sabe muito bem como a mente daquele homem poderia destruir qualquer um.

\- Não sei o que fazer... Vou precisar de ajuda. Já volto. – Ele desaparece, mas volta em alguns minutos, acompanhado de um homem de compridos cabelos loiros e óculos. – Este é Watari, também trabalha conosco. Se alguém pode descobrir uma saída, esse é ele.

\- Não me deixe encabulado. – Olha então para a cama e vê o pequeno loiro sobre ela e fica assustado, pois Tsuzuki lhe contara o caso rapidamente, temeroso que Tatsumi os impedisse de voltar ao mundo dos vivos. Senta ao lado do garoto e o examina.

\- Sua essência parece estar mergulhada em trevas muito profundas. Esse é um caso difícil. Vou ter de voltar e pesquisar uma cura para isso. – Levanta-se, ajeita os óculos e toca no ombro do moreno.

Os shinigamisse conhecem bem e Tsuzuki lê naquela expressão a sensação de inutilidade.

\- Sinto muito, Tsuzuki. Não sei se consigo trazê-lo de volta. – Falando isso, desaparece.

O shinigami abaixa a cabeça, arrasado. Aya faz sinal para que saiam, pois o homem tem o direito de ficar sozinho. Ele, sem nem sequer notar que os outros saíram, deita-se ao lado de Hisoka e abraça seu corpo, encostando a cabeça na dele, podendo sentir que sua respiração é muito suave.

\- Hisoka, não me deixe, por favor. Sabe o quanto te amo! Não posso continuar sem você ao meu lado... Luta! – As lágrimas já deixando seus olhos vermelhos.

A expressão do jovem continua a mesma, afligindo mais Tsuzuki.

\- Uma vez me disse que se eu não tinha motivos para viver, que vivesse por você. Agora eu vivo pra você. Volta para os meus braços.

Distante, envolvido por uma escuridão impenetrável, o jovem shinigami não vê saída. Sente-se fraco, como se toda aquela maldade sugasse suas forças, como um vampiro e percebe que jamais conseguirá sair dali. Finalmente Muraki o derrotara de uma forma ou de outra. Até que já não se importa mais com seu destino...

Só sofre por nunca mais ter Tsuzuki em seus braços. É então que parece ouvir sua voz ao longe... Uma pequena luz se abrindo naquela escuridão, que claramente tenta se fechar novamente, mas em vão. Sente o amor, que chega até sua alma e a envolve, como uma veste sobre seu corpo nu... Sente-se protegido por aquele sentimento, que impede que a escuridão volte a envolvê-lo.

\- Hisoka... Volta... Volta pra mim! – Ouve as súplicas de Tsuzuki novamente, ficando cada vez mais claras.

Aquele calor continua envolvendo-o... Invade seu corpo de forma deliciosa, o que faz com que anseie mais e mais... Sente que seu corpo flutua, como se estivesse emergindo daquela escuridão... Sendo salvo... Arrancado daquele lugar e...

Abre então os olhos e vê que está sobre uma cama. Sente então os lábios quentes de seu amado rebelde se afastando, enquanto ele chora a seu lado, as lágrimas molhando seu rosto, a respiração dele se chocando contra sua boca. Ergue a mão e toca seus cabelos e este levanta a cabeça, olhando as esmeraldas que o observam.

\- Você está de volta! – Nem consegue falar. Chora e ri, sem conseguir controlar a alegria e o alívio que sente. Beija-o com tanta alegria que quase o sufoca. Felicidade imensa expressa pelo brilho em seus olhos de ametista.

\- Seu amor me salvou, me tirou da escuridão. – Beija seus olhos meigos com delicadeza.

\- Hisoka... – E Tusuzki chora como uma criança.

\- Não chore mais. Não gosto de vê-lo chorar. – Sussurra docemente ao amado.

O que veio em seguida foi um alvoroço só por parte do shinigami mais velho, que grita e chora como uma criança feliz, chamando a atenção de Omi e dos outros, que logo chegam ao quarto e se deparam com Hisoka acordado...

A volta do garoto trouxe alívio a todos, principalmente a Omi. Acima de tudo, Hisoka sente-se um vencedor, pois novamente conseguira derrotar Muraki, mostrando que o amor é mais forte. Olhando a janela, sabe muito bem que ele está em algum lugar lá fora, pois a lua do lobo ainda brilha vermelha no céu da noite. Aquela fôra apenas mais uma batalha, mas sabe muito bem que a guerra entre eles ainda está longe de acabar.

Ainda enfraquecido, se despede dos amigos queridos, mas deixa o loiro por último. Esse, de cabeça baixa, coloca o fuda na mão do garoto.

\- Por que me devolve? – Hisoka o fita surpreso. - É seu.

\- Mas eu o coloquei em perigo. – O arqueiro levanta o rosto e o encara, o rosto extremamente corado. - Você não é meu guarda-costas particular.

\- Omi, já lhe disse que somos um. Não foi você que me colocou em perigo. Muraki esperava qualquer oportunidade de se vingar. Eu deveria estar mais preparado depois do que fiz com ele. – Fecha a mão do rapaz, mantendo o fuda preso dentro dela.

\- Mas... – Omi tenta argumentar.

\- Fique com o fuda e me chame quando precisar. Sei que não me chamaria por qualquer bobagem.

Os dois se abraçam. Sentindo com clareza tudo aquilo que os une. Tsuzuki sinaliza que devem partir e o ampara. Os dois sorriem e desaparecem.

**ooOoo**

Uma sombra morena está escondida diante de um prédio de Yokohama. Aquilo é exatamente o que Yohji chamaria de comum... Um subúrbio tranqüilo, com mães passeando com seus carrinhos de bebê e colegiais se dirigindo à escola. Ele finalmente alcançara o seu desejo de normalidade.

Ken sente-se entristecido. Não sabe dizer o porquê, mas tudo aquilo o faz sentir-se vazio, como se houvesse perdido a coisa mais importante em sua vida. Não quer, mas a imagem de sua visão do porão não lhe sai da cabeça. O loiro casando e ele sofrendo pelo amor que lhe tem.

Se aquilo foi à expressão de seu maior medo... Significa algo que não consegue admitir para si mesmo. Mas por que não? Aya e Omi eram tão felizes juntos! Mas e se o loiro não sentisse o mesmo? O playboy mulherengo jamais retribuiria aquilo que sente... Lembra-se de sua reação ao descobrir o caso entre os dois amigos e, naquele momento, demonstrou o que pensava sobre isso.

\- ...! – O jogador está confuso, deprimido, sentindo-se mais solitário do que nunca.

A porta do prédio se abre e o loiro sai, vestindo um impecável terno azul-marinho, que lhe empresta uma aparência que não combina nada com ele. Sério demais. Ken sai das sombras e observa o homem andar pela calçada, carregando uma maleta executiva. Olha para ele, mas não o vê sorrir.

"_Ele parece tão sério e compenetrado no caminho que segue..."_ – Não pôde se impedir de pensar. E se a vida comum não for aquilo que pensava? E se estivesse sentindo uma insatisfação tão grande quanto aquela que sente?

Sabe que prometera ao ruivo não se aproximar, mas conseguiria viver se nem sequer tivesse tentado? Segue o loiro do outro lado da rua e atravessa em um ponto em que se coloca diante dele.

\- ...! – Yohji quase esbarra no jovem e o encara, preocupado com um possível assalto, mas... Aquele rosto lhe é familiar.

\- Oi, Yotan. – Ken o cumprimenta e seu coração bate forte, apertado. E se isso fosse um erro?

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Nossa! Nem acredito que estou postando essa fic novamente! Mas isso é um sinal de esperança, pois eu e minha beta estamos superando os problemas que nos afligiram nos últimos tempos. Melhor que isso impossível! Inicio pedindo mil perdões a quem vinha acompanhando esta fic (nem sei se sobrou algum leitor). Agora... Falta apenas um cap e... Espero postar logo.

Agradeço de todo o coração a minha beta Yume Vy, que superou muitas dificuldades para mexer neste texto, sempre acreditando que apesar de tudo o faria... Eu jamais duvidei que vc conseguiria e VALEU A PENA A ESPERA. Te amo demais!

Meus sinceros agradecimentos a Kiara Salkys e Babi-chan que deixaram os únicos reviews do cap anterior e as demais que não o puderam fazer, mas leram... Isso é muito importante.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

29 de Abril de 2008

11:25 PM

**LADY ANUBIS**


	12. Caindo os Véus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A LUA DO LOBO**

**A LUA DO LOBO**

**Capítulo XI – Caindo os Véus!**

Os olhos do loiro param alguns instantes naquele homem moreno de belo porte, que o observa com uma expressão cheia de tristeza. Aproxima-se dele devagar, curiosidade e esperança tomando conta de todo o seu ser.

\- Você me conhece? – Diz em quase um sussurro, como se esta pergunta o amedrontasse... Medo de uma resposta negativa.

\- Eu... Hã... Não sei. - Ken não consegue tirar as palavras de Aya de sua cabeça. Não devia ter se aproximado. - Acho que me confundi.

\- ...! – O loiro apenas o olha, ainda possuído por aquela ínfima esperança.

\- Desculpe, foi um engano. – Ken tenta se afastar, mas Yohji o segura pelo braço.

\- Você me chamou por um nome. Ele me é familiar. – Os olhos dele revelam uma ânsia há muito contida. – Você me conhece sim... Quem sou eu?

\- Mas isso é o que você sempre desejou. - Um desespero toma conta de seu coração, percebendo o estrago que já foi feito. - Queria esquecer tudo e todos pra poder ter uma vida nova.

\- Eu desejei... Isso? – Indaga, sem deixar de segurá-lo.

\- Aya me pediu pra não chegar perto... Que o deixasse como está. – Ken fala, aflito.

\- Aya... É o homem ruivo que vi ontem! E ele estava com um rapaz loiro... Eu também o conheço. – Os flashes do passado vindo sucessivamente, como pequenas partículas de um quebra-cabeça intrincado. – _Ken_, me diga quem sou eu. Ken... É o seu nome, não é?

O jogador abaixa a cabeça, se sentindo culpado por destruir a vida simples que ele tanto desejara.

\- Sim, sou o Ken. O que eu fiz? – A voz quase não lhe sai da garganta. – Não tinha o direito de fazer isso com você.

\- Eu quero... Preciso saber quem sou. Tenho levado uma vida pela metade, sem uma identidade, sem lembranças... – Ele se aproxima e pára diante do moreno. – Isso _não_ é vida. Se eu desejava tudo isso, estava errado.

Ken levanta o rosto e os olhos dos dois se encontram, a mesma sensação de reconhecimento... A mesma eletricidade que sempre existiu entre eles fazendo o rapaz tremer. O loiro está diferente, mas algo nele não deixa de ser o Yotan com quem ria no passado. Em um tempo em que ainda sabia o que era rir.

\- Nada me satisfaz, pois há sempre um vazio imenso dentro de mim. – Ken o encara e percebe toda a dimensão disso claramente em seus olhos. – Eu te imploro, me conta quem eu sou.

\- Ok. Você tem o direito de saber. – Seus olhos ficam marejados.

**ooOoo**

Schuldich sai do quarto de hospital, nervoso e irritado. Nagi o espera do lado de fora. O ruivo nada diz inicialmente, Brad o tirara do sério.

\- Como ele está? – O rapaz não demonstra qualquer preocupação no tom de sua voz, apenas obrigação.

\- Fisicamente está se recuperando, mas está super nervoso por termos perdido os dois. Começou a me insultar em inglês e ordenou que nós os capturássemos, pois vai ficar ainda uns três dias no hospital. Na verdade, ele está com vergonha. – Um sorriso irônico ilumina seu rosto. – O poder dele falhou e o Weiss fez um belo estrago.

\- Mas você também falhou. – O jovem de cabelos chocolate devolve o sorriso irônico para o alemão. – E nem teve coragem de dizer como aconteceu isso.

Isso faz o sangue germânico ferver. Odeia quando ele faz isso e por essa razão decide mudar o rumo da conversa pra não perder a paciência.

\- Ele ordenou que nos separássemos. – Fala de forma fria, sem encarar o jovem de olhos azul-escuros. – É óbvio que os dois vão tentar fugir do país... Ainda mais agora que recuperaram a irmã do Weiss.

\- Recuperaram graças a você. – Novamente a ironia carregada em suas palavras.

\- Chega disso! Eu sei muito bem que a deixei escapulir, mas isso não vai se repetir. – Seu rosto fica vermelho, se sentindo exaltado. Afinal, por que Nagi parece provocá-lo? – Eu vou para a zona portuária e você para o aeroporto. Ficamos em contato e os enfrentamos juntos, ok?

Nagi concorda com a cabeça, mas sem fitar o telepata, seus olhos estão perdidos, o pensamento muito distante dali.

\- Temos que recuperar o _Pérsia_. – Ele quase sussurra. – O ruivo não vai vencer.

Suas palavras chegam como uma pedra na mente de Schul, que segura seu braço e o faz encará-lo.

\- Será que você não entende? Está ainda pensando no seu querido Pérsia? – Seus olhos brilham de ressentimento. – Ele passou tanto tempo te usando, mas parece que você adora ser o capacho dele.

\- Eu o amo. Você nunca vai entender isso. – Ele joga o alemão contra a parede facilmente usando sua telecinésia.

Ainda tonto Schul se levanta devagar. É a segunda vez que ouve isso em poucas horas, mas machuca muito mais vindo do seu garoto.

\- Talvez eu entenda melhor do que você pensa. – Diz isso olhando para o rapaz parado a sua frente e vê nos olhos dele que seu pensamento está extremamente distante. – Ele nunca amou você, seu idiota.

\- Não importa. – Nagi fala sem realmente acreditar em suas próprias palavras, pois para ele o Pérsia o amava. – O amor que sinto por ele basta.

\- Você devia começar a pensar em ser amado, ser correspondido. – Engole em seco, pois se vê refletido em suas próprias palavras. – Às vezes estamos tão cegos que não vemos o amor bem ao nosso lado.

A voz alta dos dois já chama a atenção das pessoas, mas eles nem sequer percebem. Schul se aborrece ainda mais, pois percebe que Nagi nem parece estar prestando atenção em suas palavras.

\- Não tente nenhum de seus joguinhos mentais comigo. – Aqueles olhos escuros o observam com um desprezo genuíno.

\- Se você pensasse em algo além do Pérsia, saberia que jamais usei minhas habilidades com você. – Schul já está irritado ao ponto de fazer alguns transeuntes mudarem de caminho. – Só que ele não foi seqüestrado pelo Weiss como você pensa.

\- Depois de tantos anos o ruivo não ia conseguir fazê-lo voltar. Eu sei disso. – Procura afastar esse pensamento incômodo, a imagem de Aya lhe corroendo a mente, pensando em como teve a oportunidade de matá-lo tantas vezes e... Não o fez. – O Pérsia não sente nada mais por ele.

\- Sinto te dizer, não sei _o quê_ o Fujimyia fez, mas o seu querido _Pérsia_ voltou a ser o _Omi_. – Dizer isso lhe causa até certo prazer, mas a expressão arrasada de Nagi o entristece.

\- O que? – Indaga, se sentindo abalado com aquelas palavras, mas tenta não demonstrar.

\- E o Omi ama o Weiss ao ponto de preferir morrer só pra não revelar onde ele está. – Fala, tentando fazê-lo enxergar a verdade.

\- Não acredito em você. – Sua voz ressoa pelo corredor.

\- E se você tentar matar o Weiss, ele vai se colocar na frente. – A raiva cintila em seu olhar. – E eu espero que aconteça isso mesmo... Certo que preferia ter minhas mãos em torno daquele pescoço e matá-lo bem devagar.

\- Antes eu mato você. – Nagi diz isso num sussurro, já saindo para o seu posto.

**ooOoo**

Yohji entra no pequeno apartamento, sendo acompanhado pelo outro, fazendo com que Ken se sente numa poltrona próxima à janela e se coloca exatamente a sua frente, em um pequeno sofá de dois lugares. Tudo é muito simples e o espaço apertado, exatamente tudo aquilo de que o loiro nunca gostara. Eles ficam alguns minutos ainda se olhando, uma energia estranha os envolvendo, incertos que estão com o resultado dessa conversa.

\- Você bebe algo? – Yohji já se levanta indo na direção da cozinha.

\- Não, obrigado. – O moreno diz timidamente.

Enquanto o outro remexe os armários da cozinha, Ken coloca seu capacete no chão ao lado da poltrona e observa tudo na pequena sala, a decoração é simples, mas percebe em alguns detalhes o gosto e a personalidade do playboy que conhecera. Essas pequenas coisas revelam os vislumbres de memória que nenhuma amnésia pode conter.

\- Agora podemos conversar melhor. – O loiro senta a sua frente segurando uma garrafa de whisky e um copo. Serve-se de uma grande dose, bebe de um gole e enche o copo novamente, colocando a garrafa no chão.

O moreno observa tudo isso com tristeza, pois percebe claramente que aquela vida simples não é exatamente como Yohji imaginara. Cada gole revela a desilusão e o desgosto com o cotidiano, dominado pelo desespero de não saber quem se é de verdade.

\- É tão difícil começar. – Ken aperta as mãos com nervosismo, evitando o olhar súplice do loiro. – Não sei o que te dizer.

\- Fale da minha família. Sabe algo deles? – O playboy está claramente ansioso. Suas mãos tremem e o copo volta a ser esvaziado de um gole.

\- Você falava pouco deles, mas sei que seu pai era um policial e morreu em serviço. Você ainda era menino. – Acompanha cada movimento do copo e da garrafa. – Só sei que tinha muito carinho pelos dois.

Os olhos do loiro ficam perdidos na janela localizada atrás de Ken. Yohji parece se esforçar em busca dessas lembranças, mas seu rosto revela sua incapacidade em encontrar qualquer fragmento na memória.

\- Não sei muito mais. Você se tornou um detetive bem cedo. Trabalhava com uma parceira, que era muito mais do que isso. Você a amava. – Nesse instante os olhares dos dois se encontram. Aquela revelação parece surpreender o loiro. – Infelizmente, vocês esbarraram em algo grande e Asuka morreu.

O playboy se levanta e anda até a janela, olhando para fora, onde uma chuva leve começa a cair e molhar a rua. Aquilo parece ter atingido algo em sua mente, algo doloroso que resistira à amnésia.

\- Eu sinto muito. – Sua vontade é se levantar e sair. Asuka talvez seja a única pessoa que possa lhe trazer alguma lembrança e isso o incomoda. – Era uma das coisas que você desejava apagar, pois nunca conseguiu superar a morte dela.

\- O pior é que consegui sim. – Toca a janela, acompanhando uma gota que escorre pelo vidro. – Ela se tornou uma muleta, uma forma de fugir das coisas que eu não queria encarar.

Ken levanta e se aproxima dele, tocando seu ombro, o que faz o loiro estremecer, se que se volta e o observa com uma expressão perdida.

\- Então você se lembrou dela? – Uma esperança triste em seus olhos.

\- Sempre fui assolado por sensações e sonhos, que pareciam querer me revelar algo do passado. – Não há tristeza em seu rosto. – Tinha sempre essa imagem dela sendo baleada na minha frente, mas isso não parecia doer mais. Era como se isso fosse um disfarce, uma máscara.

\- Máscaras faziam parte do nosso dia-a-dia. – A expressão de Yohji se torna curiosa e o moreno se afasta e encosta a cabeça no vidro da janela. – Nós fomos recrutados por uma organização que usou nossas habilidades para nos tornarmos assassinos.

\- Então isso explica muita coisa... Muitas das minhas reações em momentos de tensão. – Um brilho surge em seus olhos, um leve sorriso ilumina seu rosto. – E eu realmente sempre achei que fosse um bandidos.

\- Não! Não éramos bandidos, nos recrutaram para matar os malfeitores que nunca seriam pegos pela polícia, por serem muito espertos ou muito ricos. - Ele se afasta ainda mais e dá as costas para o amigo. – Sempre dizíamos que estávamos defendendo os inocentes.

Ken não quer encarar o loiro, temendo que este possa ver toda a escuridão dentro dele.

\- ...! – Yohji se sente satisfeito ao saber que era o mocinho, não o bandido.

\- Mas isso mexeu com todos nós. Por isso usávamos máscaras para tentar lidar com o que fazíamos. – Uma voz clara, mas absolutamente triste. – O Aya era extremamente frio, o garoto sempre sorrindo e você era o playboy, sempre atrás de garotas.

\- Playboy? Não consigo me imaginar assim. Mas e você, qual sua máscara? – Ken se volta para ele e fica surpreso ao vê-lo bem próximo. – Como a vida que levávamos te afetou?

\- O que isso tem de importante? – Ken se esquiva e volta a sentar na poltrona. – Não estamos aqui para falar de mim.

\- É que tenho um sonho recorrente, que me assombrou durante todos esses anos. – Ele se ajoelha diante de Ken e coloca a mão sobre sua perna, fazendo-o tremer.

\- Sonho? – O moreno sussurra, quase... Quase temeroso.

\- Nele estou descendo a um porão inundado por uma névoa espessa. Não estou sozinho. Queremos salvar alguém muito querido que estava em perigo. – Ele fala baixo, o olhar distante...

Sua mente percorrendo cada detalhe do sonho que o assombrara por todos esses anos de amnésia, tentando entender tudo, como se sua sanidade dependesse disso.

\- Só que, de repente, estou em um porto, vendo um rapaz enfrentando alguns homens armados. Esse rapaz é você. - Yohji explica. - Por isso percebi que te conhecia quando me abordou.

\- Oh... – Ken não sabe o que dizer.

\- Mas você se assemelhava a um animal, matando sem piedade, parecendo até sentir certo prazer. – Seus olhos se fixam no rosto moreno, tentando captar qualquer vislumbre de reconhecimento em suas palavras.

Ken fica em silêncio, aquelas palavras causando reviravoltas em seu estômago.

\- Isso me causa muita dor. Assim que termina, você vem até mim, totalmente mudado. Vejo em seus olhos o garoto inocente que conheci, mas... Do nada, um dos homens o atinge e você morre em meus braços. Pensei que isso tivesse acontecido de verdade, só que... Você está aqui. – Há certo alívio na voz de Yohji, um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

Ken se levanta abruptamente, quase derrubando o homem a sua frente. Sente-se encurralado. Não esperava de forma alguma ouvir aquilo... Fica andando de um lado para o outro, tentando encontrar novamente o equilíbrio necessário para continuar a falar, sabendo que Yohji o observa intrigado.

\- Isso aconteceu. Não exatamente assim, mas... Eu... – O moreno não diz isso para o amigo. Parece divagar em suas próprias lembranças. – Seu maior medo era comigo?

\- Então meu sonho é real? – Sentado no chão, ele olha fixamente para o confuso Ken, vendo que este pára e o observa.

\- Yohji, nós estávamos naquele porão para salvar o Omi. – O passado retornando não somente para o loiro, mas para os dois.

\- O Omitchi! O rapaz loiro que esteve aqui. O nosso garoto. – Rapidamente sua expressão se entristece com o entendimento de sua lembrança. – E nós falhamos, não é?

\- Sim. E tudo desmoronou depois disso. – Sua voz fica embargada. – Ele era o coração do grupo e todos nós morremos um pouco naquele dia.

As mãos fortes do moreno se apertam nervosamente, revisitando todas as memórias daquela terrível noite em que foram incapazes de salvar o garoto.

\- Mas aquela névoa era magia. – Os olhos de Yohji se arregalam com as palavras de Ken, revelando sua descrença.

\- Você está brincando? – Yohji diz, sarcástico.

\- Eu sei, é difícil acreditar, mas creia que era verdade. Ela fazia que tivéssemos a ilusão de estar vivendo nosso maior medo. E o seu era que... Eu me tornasse o que sou hoje. – A voz se torna mais baixa e o moreno desaba no chão, chorando convulsivamente, pois tem vergonha de ter se tornado aquele animal que Yohji temia.

\- ...! – O loiro se aproxima dele, de certa forma entendendo finalmente o significado de seu sonho. Tenta tocá-lo, mas Ken se afasta, encostando-se no pequeno sofá.

\- E qual era o seu maior medo Ken? – Os olhos do jogador se levantam e o observam. – Foi comigo?

Surpreso, o rapaz se levanta. É sua vez de ir até a janela e observar a chuva, que já cai pesada. Contar aquilo é uma decisão muito difícil, pois é expor o segredo que ele mesmo custara a acreditar. Coloca as mãos no rosto, a dúvida corroendo sua mente... Teria o direito de abrir seu coração para alguém que mal se lembra dos próprios pais?

\- Está com medo de me contar? – Ken estremece ao perceber a voz tão próxima, pois o loiro está logo atrás dele. – Seja sincero comigo, por favor.

\- Eu estava em seu casamento e era o padrinho. Ficamos bem próximos quando dei o nó em sua gravata e... Eu o beijei. – O moreno prende a respiração, temeroso da reação do amigo.

Este fica imóvel, olhando para o chão, como se aquilo novamente tocasse em algum ponto perdido de sua memória.

\- Mas na visão você me repelia e eu o perdia pra sempre. – É impossível exprimir em palavras a decepção em seu rosto.

\- E se eu não o tivesse repelido? – Yohji o empurra contra a parede, deixando Ken surpreso por sua reação.

O loiro tenta beijá-lo, mas o rapaz o impede, se afastando, lágrimas já brotando em seus olhos, todo o seu corpo tremendo devido àquele ato jamais pensado da parte do outro... E sua reação deixa o amigo aturdido, percebendo isso, porém, não sabe o que fazer.

\- Pensei que você quisesse isso. – O ex-playboy fica envergonhado. – Me desculpa se entendi errado.

\- Yohji, eu temia que isso acontecesse. Coloquei essa idéia em sua cabeça quando abri meu coração. – Ele pega o capacete e segue para a porta. – Você nem sequer se lembra do passado. Eu não tinha esse direito.

Ainda surpreso por tudo aquilo, Yohji corre até a porta e se coloca diante dela. Sente como se a verdade estivesse escorrendo por entre seus dedos... E não pode deixar Ken sair dessa forma.

\- Você devia me dar algum crédito. Agora é sua vez de me ouvir. Sente-se! – O tom de ordem intimida o rapaz, que senta sem reclamar.

O loiro fica diante dele, percebendo claramente que esta conversa deixa o moreno nervoso demais, mal conseguindo relaxar na poltrona, porém decide não parar, porque aquilo é importante para ele... Importante demais.

\- Posso não me recordar de tudo, dos fatos, mas sempre vivi povoado por sentimentos e sensações. – Seus olhos parecem encarar todo o vazio que fôra sua vida nos últimos tempos. – E o que você me disse me faz entender melhor tudo isso que me assombrava por todos esses anos. Agora entendo bem o que me impedia de ser feliz.

\- Mas... – Ken se sente ainda mais culpado.

\- Me ouça! Você não me influenciou. Sou mais inteligente do que essa sua presunção me retrata. – Isso surte um efeito arrasador no moreno, que finalmente encara o loiro.

\- ...! – Ken pensa em dizer algo, mas não sabe o que falar.

\- Você estava certo quando afirmou que eu usava minha imagem de playboy como uma máscara. – As recordações vão ficando cada vez mais claras. - Lembro muito bem que agi de forma exagerada ao saber que Aya e Omi estavam juntos. Não é verdade?

\- É sim... – Isso somente lhe dá certeza de sua conclusão. – Por isso mesmo sei que você não...

\- Eu tinha medo. – Yohji diz meio sem jeito. – Por isso agi daquela forma.

\- Medo? – Diz com profunda surpresa.

\- Sim. – Em seus olhos este momento é decisivo, onde somente pode haver a verdade. – Vê-los juntos me colocou diante daquilo que eu mesmo sentia.

\- Você amava algum deles? – Sem entender muito bem, mas concluindo o que lhe parece óbvio, Ken diz um tanto desanimado.

\- Ken, eu me sentia atraído por você, seu tonto. – Diz aflito pela dificuldade do moreno em enxergar aquilo que está claro em seu rosto.

\- O que? – Ken acredita que não entendeu bem.

\- Mas não podia admitir isso pra mim mesmo. – Explica, suspirando profundamente. - Depois, vendo-os felizes, senti inveja daquele ruivo, pois ele tivera a coragem que eu jamais teria.

O ex-jogador permanece ali paralisado, segurando no braço com toda a sua força. Não pode acreditar naquilo que está ouvindo... Não _consegue_ acreditar.

\- Então passei a ver Asuka em todas as partes. Primeiro pensei estar enlouquecendo... – Seus olhos se desviam do aturdido rapaz, se perdendo na tempestade que cai do lado de fora da janela.

Ken ainda permanece imóvel, tentando absorver as palavras...

\- Depois percebi que era minha consciência disfarçada na pessoa mais sincera que já conhecera. Se ela estivesse aqui teria me dado uns tapas na cara e mandado que eu te levasse pra cama de uma vez. – Respira fundo, tentando continuar aquilo que lhe custou tanto para admitir.

"_Ele... Ele não..."_ – Ken ainda tenta organizar os pensamentos, mas está aturdido demais.

\- Sei lá... Talvez fosse meu subconsciente tentando me levar a fazer o que era certo. Não sei bem. – Volta a olhar para Ken Hidaka.

\- Yohji... – Ken sussurra o nome dele.

\- Já não suportava mais mentir para mim mesmo, por isso desejava esquecer tudo. Não queria esquecer a _vida_ que levávamos, queria esquecer _você_. – Yohji diz por fim.

Ken fica alguns minutos ali, tentando entender toda a dimensão daquilo que ouve. Todas essas informações vêm de um homem que nem sequer se recorda dos pais, mas pode se lembrar tão bem do que sentia por ele?

\- Mas... Você não... – Balbucia essas palavras sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

\- Eu acreditei poder ser feliz se não vivesse lutando contra meus próprios sentimentos. Pensava em esquecê-los e criar outros, mas isso não é verdade. – Yohji se aproxima, ficando diante do moreno, que levanta os olhos para observá-lo. – A memória é muito engraçada, pois certas coisas são esquecidas, mas deixam um grande vazio em seu lugar e que não pode ser preenchido. Minha namorada sempre me acusou de ter alguém no passado que sempre estava entre nós. Mesmo não me lembrando disso, sabia que era verdade.

O playboy se aproxima da poltrona e segura Ken pela camisa, se curvando sobre ele, colocando seu rosto a poucos centímetros dos lábios do moreno e percebe que seu gesto afeta o outro, porém não pode deixar que ele escape.

\- Mas só estando distante percebi que nada sou sem você. – Quando diz isso sua boca roça suavemente a do outro.

\- Eu... – Seus olhos se fecham em profunda emoção. – Também morri quando pensei que você estava morto.

Os lábios finalmente se tocam pela primeira vez, tão delicadamente, mas com a força necessária para fazer o tempo parar ao redor deles e o loiro o puxa para si, enlaçando-o suavemente pela cintura, sentindo o calor de seu corpo e o tremor nervoso de seus braços.

\- Yohji... – As pernas de Ken parecem fraquejar diante daqueles suaves beijos, fazendo-o suspirar e gemer a cada toque.

Sua camisa vai sendo aberta devagar, botão a botão, seu peito forte de pele macia ficando acessível ao delicado toque do loiro. Ele é tão sedutor quanto sempre parecera, talvez ainda mais.

\- Ken-ken... – Os lábios de Yohji encostam-se na pele levemente morena, provocando arrepios. – Você...

Faz um caminho úmido no peito do moreno, mordendo e lambendo, provocando um forte estremecimento.

– Me quer... – Passa a língua sobre os mamilos arrepiados. – ... De verdade?

\- Yotan! Ahh...! Nunca... Houve ninguém... – Os lábios do loiro sugam o mamilo rijo de tesão. – Ahnn... Ninguém que eu deseje mais...

O moreno o agarra pelos cabelos, freneticamente puxando-o ainda mais para si.

– ... Do que você. – Isso resume o desejo de todos esses anos.

\- Você está... – A boca atrevida ataca o pescoço do moreno com voracidade. – Ainda mais lindo!

O loiro diz ao ouvido de Ken, suas mãos passando pelos cabelos castanhos, observando cada detalhe daquele rosto tão sofrido.

Os lábios se juntam novamente e os beijos vão ficando cada vez mais desesperados. Ken já não tenta mais conter a fúria do desejo que o consome, todos os sentimentos represados por tanto tempo vão gradativamente se alastrando pelo seu corpo. Só os lábios já não são suficientes para expressar o que sente e ele passa a usar sua língua e os dentes, mordendo e marcando o loiro. Yohji o acaricia com cuidado, porém somente seus toques suaves dos dedos não bastam, então as palmas das mãos fortes apertam rudes e as unhas arranham na ânsia de ter o loiro preso a si.

\- Yohji... – O moreno ataca o peito e o pescoço do loiro, mordendo sua pele, sugando com força seus mamilos. Puxa o loiro mais para perto, encaixando-o contra si. – Preciso de você.

\- Ken... Não... – Yohji sente seu controle se esvaindo. O loiro geme ao sentir os dentes em seu pescoço e ainda tenta se segurar, mas seu esforço é em vão. – Assim não...

Toda a solidão daqueles anos explode em ânsia e o loiro empurra Ken contra a parede com força. Os beijos se tornam descontrolados de paixão. Yohji ataca aquele corpo tão desejado como se temesse que lhe fosse roubado, os lábios percorrem o pescoço, os ombros e o peito de Ken de forma vigorosa. Cada movimento, cada toque, levando-os a gemer incontrolavelmente, os dois explorando o corpo um do outro.

As roupas vão caindo rapidamente. Ken está encurralado, preso, mas não há medo em seus olhos, mas uma vontade ousada de que o playboy o tome ali mesmo, sem pedir ou se importar em machucá-lo. Deseja toda aquela ânsia e violência, se sentindo intimamente subjugado... E isso o agrada, o excita, quer mais e mais a cada instante, procurando os lábios do loiro quando este se afasta para respirar.

A chuva cai forte do lado de fora, o som dela envolvendo os dois em um clima cada vez mais envolvente, a força dos relâmpagos acompanhando toda a energia que os mantém ainda naquele êxtase. Ken veste apenas a calça, já aberta, com a mão do loiro explorando seu membro, isso o leva a loucura, abrindo a camisa de Yohji com violência, arrancando todos os botões. O moreno ataca o peito e pescoço do loiro mais uma vez, mordendo sua pele com força, sentindo a ereção dele quando este o espreme ainda mais contra a parede e então ambos se fitam por um momento no meio daquela loucura.

\- Yotan, eu... Eu quero você... – Ken sussurra roucamente.

Já não há mais como resistir a toda aquela insanidade que os possui. Yohji joga Ken sobre o espesso tapete branco da sala e o moreno fica ali ofegante, enquanto vê o delicioso loiro se despindo completamente diante de si. Tenta se aproximar e tocar o pênis ereto com a boca, mas ele o impede, empurrando-o novamente para o chão.

-Uhmm... Yohji... – O moreno geme, seus olhos mais escurecidos devido a excitação.

Yohji pega uma adaga de cima de um pequeno aparador e brinca com ela, tocando o próprio peito e depois a lambendo, sentando-se sobre o corpo do moreno, se colocando diretamente na ereção do rapaz, o que o faz estremecer. A adaga agora percorre a pele do jogador, fazendo Ken sentir o quanto é afiada.

\- Ahmmmm... – Ken ofega, sentindo-o passar a lâmina por sua boca, seu pescoço e peito, a sensação de perigo deixando-o ainda mais excitado.

O loiro então vai descendo a arma, passando-a sobre a ereção dele, ainda dentro da calça e começa a cortar o tecido, retalhando-o e expondo aos poucos a pele sob ele. A calça rapidamente começa a se desfazer sob os movimentos precisos de Yohji com a afiadíssima adaga. Logo, apenas a cueca está entre o loiro e sua desejada presa... A lâmina então passa delicadamente pela seda e esta se desmancha como manteiga, enquanto o jogador morde os lábios de puro êxtase.

\- Isso... Isso, Yotan... – Os olhos de Ken brilham mais, o desejo crescente.

\- Você gosta... Não é? – A voz do loiro sai num tom rouco, sensual e provocativo.

\- Uhm... Sim... – Responde o moreno, sem pudor algum.

Yohji sorri e desce a cabeça, a mão e a boca dele envolvem todo o pênis de Ken, que começa a gritar de prazer, segurando-o pelos cabelos, fazendo com que use cada vez mais força nessa operação. Do membro, Yohji volta à boca, beijando-o com ainda mais intensidade, tirando sangue dos lábios cada vez mais desejosos. Deitando-se sobre o corpo do rapaz, os dois parecem entrar em uma espécie de luta corporal, vigorosamente se beijando e abraçando, rolando pelo tapete macio. O loiro se coloca entre as pernas do jogador e leva os dedos a boca, umedecendo-os com a saliva.

\- Não... Não... – Ken se debate, fazendo o parceiro hesitar ante suas palavras. O moreno se aproxima da orelha do loiro. – Eu quero o Yohji selvagem. Quero que você me tome sem delicadeza.

A surpresa transparece naqueles olhos verde-água. Fica alguns minutos observando aqueles orbes azul-esverdeados sedentos de prazer. O loiro então se coloca entre as pernas do jogador, penetrando-o com violência, se excitando ainda mais com os gemidos de dor que saem por entre os lábios edemaciados e sangrando.

\- Ken... – Yohji morde o lábio inferior com força. O moreno é tão apertado que simplesmente o delicia.

Apesar da dor, Ken anseia ainda mais força, gosta da virilidade daqueles movimentos, prefere se sentir assim, meio que violado. Deseja isso... Fantasia com esse homem forte o tomando sem qualquer sutileza.

\- Aahhh... – Um grito rouco arranha sua garganta, enquanto ele arqueja.

Yohji percebe muito bem que aquele é o desejo de seu amado e o satisfaz.

Os dois lutam ainda nesta deliciosa penetração, cada movimento levando-os ao delírio. O moreno continua mordendo-o e sugando, com muita força, fazendo com que o loiro reaja, tentando fugir de sua boca, mas ao mesmo tempo desejando que ele o faça sangrar. A mão de Yohji envolve o pênis dele e o toca de forma a fazer com que deixem de perceber qualquer ruído, apenas concentrados naquele toque e nos sons de seus gemidos.

\- Aaahhhh... Yohji... ISSO! Mais! – Ken grita, sentindo seu ponto sensível ser tocado, causando ondas de prazer em seu corpo.

\- Keeennnn... – Yohji rosna, sabendo que não demoraria a chegar ao ápice.

O sincronismo deles é perfeito, os corpos se roçando, o prazer se elevando... E tudo isso os leva ao delírio absoluto, os dois gozando quase que simultaneamente, ainda sem conseguir deixar de continuar os bruscos movimentos... Aquilo ainda os excita e não podem parar. Desejam ficar ali para sempre, mas logo seus corpos sucumbem ao cansaço e a ligação se desfaz, um deitado ao lado do outro.

Suas respirações ainda estão aceleradas, mas as mãos se tocam levemente, com uma delicadeza contrastante com a força de alguns instantes. Ken então se deita de lado, observando os traços do homem a seu lado, a luz do sol que começa a brilhar iluminando os fios dourados.

\- Nem acredito que estou aqui com você. – Ele afasta uma mecha loira que teima em cair sobre os olhos verdes. – Tinha desistido de ser feliz. Estava me tornando um animal sem piedade.

Coloca a cabeça morena sobre o peito ainda todo machucado por suas mordidas. Só então os dois começam a perceber a dor resultante de tudo aquilo que tiveram, mas o prazer ainda está claro na memória.

\- E eu te amo, Ken! – Yohji acaricia então o rosto quente que se apóia em seu ombro, memorizando cada detalhe apenas pelo toque.

Não esquecerá novamente aquela face que tanto o assombrara por todos esses anos. Uma assombração sem rosto, mas tão presente em sua vida vazia. Agora não está mais sozinho, pois o tem em seus braços.

\- Você não é um animal. – Sussurra para ele. - É o meu Ken-ken e nunca mais vamos nos separar.

**ooOoo**

Nagi já está ali diante do aeroporto há muito tempo. Teme que eles tenham conseguido escapar de alguma outra forma e isso o deixa nervoso, a ponto de jogar algumas latas de lixo próximas contra uma parede. Ainda não acredita naquilo que o Schul havia lhe dito.

O ruivo não pode ter conseguido reconquistar o Takatori. Apesar de não ter sido o único na cama de Pérsia, sempre fôra o mais constante, com quem ele conversava... E Mamoru não gostava de falar no espadachim. Esse assunto o deixava muito perturbado. Era como se tivesse apagado o Weiss completamente de sua mente.

"_E agora estão juntos?"_ – Indaga ainda incrédulo. Schul dissera isso só para perturbá-lo. Tem certeza que sim.

O rapaz então paralisa. Vê um táxi parando e dele descem seus alvos e a irmã de Aya. Pega rapidamente o celular. É claro que não vai usar a mente pra chamar o alemão, pois não confia nele para tanto.

\- Eles estão aqui. – Diz quase em um sussurro. – Venha rápido.

Atravessa então a rua e entra rapidamente no aeroporto atrás deles, tomando cuidado para não perdê-los de vista ou para não ser visto. Os três seguem pelo saguão e se aproximam do balcão de check-in de uma companhia aérea. Não pode deixar de perceber que há carinho entre os dois, não é realmente um seqüestro.

"_Então Schul estava certo."_ – E essa certeza faz um aperto se formar em seu coração.

Aya se aproxima do balcão e entrega a passagem. Sua irmã conversa com Omi, sem perceber como os dois estão em alerta. Ali é o ponto mais perigoso de toda a fuga, pois podem cair em uma armadilha com facilidade, precisam ser muito rápidos e não perder tempo. O espadachim volta para junto de sua irmã e só então ela nota que há apenas uma passagem nas mãos dele.

Aya-chan olha primeiro para o irmão e depois para Omi. Percebe que naquele momento vai se separar novamente de Ran e o abraça, começando a chorar, não conseguindo conter os soluços.

\- Você não pode me afastar de novo. – Ela se agarra ao irmão com força. – Quero ir com vocês.

\- Também não quero me afastar, mas no momento não é seguro estar com a gente. – Se separam um pouco para que possa encará-la diretamente nos olhos. Acaricia seus longos cabelos, como costumava fazer quando eram crianças. – Quero que você vá para Paris e estude. Abri uma conta em seu nome e estaremos sempre enviando dinheiro.

\- Não quero dinheiro, quero você. – Ela tenta conter as lágrimas, mas não consegue.

\- Não se preocupe. Assim que estivermos certos que é seguro, mandamos você se juntar a nós. – Tenta acalmá-la, a mão em seu rosto entristecido. – Nunca mais vamos nos separar. Só quero que tenha a oportunidade de estudar e ver o mundo, depois de tanto tempo adormecida.

Ran disfarça as lágrimas que teimam em surgir em seus olhos, se voltando para ver se o avião já está livre para embarque. Omi então a abraça com carinho, sem nem sequer tentar disfarçar as lágrimas que escorrem por seu rosto.

\- Vamos... – O espadachim toca o braço da irmã. – O avião já está em embarque.

Os dois irmãos se separam. O ruivo já está recomposto e volta ao estado de alerta. Eles acompanham-na até o portão de embarque e a garota vai seguindo pelo corredor, lançando um último olhar para Ran, que tanto custara a reencontrar.

\- Se precisar pode chorar. – Omi fala para o seu ruivo, mas ainda olhando para a moça que se afasta. – Juro que não conto pra ninguém.

\- Não vai ser dessa vez. Desista. – Aya tem um sorrisinho divertido, pois pela primeira vez em muito tempo se diverte genuinamente com algo. – Dessa vez é diferente. Não estamos nos separando.

Os dois olham em torno, o saguão lotado de pessoas circulando, mas não podem ver qualquer um de seus perseguidores, apesar disso não significar nada, pois os Schwarz sempre foram mais fortes que eles e devem ser tratados com respeito, então... Precisam ser rápidos.

\- E nós? Para onde vamos? – O loiro olha fixo para o espadachim que ainda mantém a atenção no ambiente, mas olha então para as esperançosas safiras a sua frente.

\- Vamos viajar com um avião fretado até Sidney. De lá vamos para o nosso destino. – Fala, tirando uma mecha loira que lhe cai sobre os olhos. – Por isso vamos logo, o piloto nos espera.

\- Mas... – Ele estaca quando o ruivo o puxa delicadamente pelo braço. – Temos que esperar...

Antes que possa terminar de falar, os dois estão diante de Nagi. Os olhos do rapaz cintilam de raiva e ressentimento. Aya avança contra ele, mas Omi o segura.

\- Não! – As mãos pequenas seguram o sobretudo do ruivo, seus olhos no rosto furioso do jovem diante deles. – Eu vou falar com ele.

\- Ele é um Schwarz e tem uma missão a cumprir. – O espadachim não entende a relutância do loiro.

\- Não, eu devo isso a ele. – O rapaz diz isso encarando o ruivo com seriedade. – Se afaste. Deixe-nos.

Aya não aceita isso com facilidade, mas respeita a decisão de Omi e se afasta.

O jovem loiro se aproxima de Nagi. Este dá alguns passos para trás, ainda surpreso com a atitude inesperada do 'inimigo' e então Omi se move, até que eles fiquem bem próximos, a respiração do moreno ficando mais ofegante, os olhos azuis escuros encarando o rapaz ligeiramente mais alto que ele.

\- Não chegue mais perto! – Fala quase gritando, recuando um pouco mais. – Não quero ter que usar minhas habilidades em você.

\- Eu jamais invadiria seu espaço... – Diz recuando alguns passos. – Sei que você não gosta.

\- Então é verdade! Você voltou a ser o Omi. O ruivo deve ter sido muito bom pra te convencer. – A raiva é evidente em sua voz, lançando olhares de ódio na direção do espadachim que os observa de longe.

\- Ele não fez nada. – Evita olhar para Aya, temendo que isso irrite o rapaz ainda mais. – Só me ajudou a voltar a ser eu mesmo.

\- Que nada! O sexo deve ser melhor. Essa é a verdade. – Um sarcasmo raivoso escorre de sua boca. – Quando estava comigo não podíamos nem tocar no nome do ruivo e agora está todo carinhoso com ele.

\- Naoe, eu sabia muito bem o quanto tinha amado o Aya. Não gostava de falar nele, pois não conseguia entender porque não sentia mais nada. – Tenta manter-se calmo, pois entende a raiva que o leva a dizer tudo isso. – Graças a ele eu reencontrei o Omi dentro de mim.

\- E por mim você nunca sentiu nada, não é? – O ressentimento é tão evidente que lágrimas surgem em seus olhos. – Só me usou. Fui uma pequena diversão enquanto se sentia sozinho.

\- Não é verdade! – Sente-se envergonhado por realmente ter usado o rapaz. – Tenho um carinho especial por você.

\- Carinho? – Ele esbraveja indignado. – Você está falando isso só pra eu deixar que fujam, mas isso não vai funcionar.

\- Não. Estou aqui me entregando. – Abre levemente os braços para que Nagi possa ver que está desarmado. – Não quero ver você e o Aya lutando. Temo ver um dos dois ferido.

\- Você fala por ele também? – Apontando na direção em que o espadachim está. – O velho quer o ruivo morto.

\- Eu te imploro. – Sua expressão se transforma ante a possibilidade de acontecer qualquer coisa com Aya. – Me entrego sem qualquer resistência, mas... Deixe-o ir embora.

\- Então você realmente o ama. – Essa súplica somente o deixa ainda mais nervoso. – Eu devia matar o ruivo agora apenas por tê-lo roubado de mim.

\- Se você fizer isso vai ter de me matar também. – O arqueiro se coloca exatamente entre Nagi e Aya. – É isso que você quer?

\- Você se sacrificaria por ele? – Nagi então se aproxima de Omi e segura seus braços. Seus lábios quase se tocam, certa excitação tomando conta de seu corpo apaixonado. – Se você ficar comigo o deixo partir. O que acha?

De longe Schul pode ver o que acontece entre os dois. Não pode ver o Weiss em seu campo de visão, mas nota a proximidade dos dois rapazes. Tenta se aproximar mais, sem deixar que o seu garoto o veja, mas o fluxo de pessoas o retarda, porém consegue ver muito bem quando Nagi enlaça Omi e o beija apaixonadamente... E seu sangue alemão ferve. Desta vez seu inimigo não vai sobreviver. Pretende quebrar seu pescoço, mesmo que signifique morrer nas mãos do seu garoto.

\- Eu aceito. – O loiro fala quando os lábios se separam.

Aquela resposta satisfaz Nagi que quase... Quase sorri.

\- Só que você sabe muito bem onde vai estar meu coração. Quero que esteja consciente disso. – As lágrimas já surgem em seus olhos, pois genuinamente pretende se entregar para salvar Aya.

\- Sim. – Diz, não muito satisfeito com isso, mas quem sabe pode conquistar Omi?

\- Mas acima de tudo... Eu... Quero te pedir algo. – É difícil falar, a voz presa em sua garganta.

\- O que? – Toda aquela resignação entristecida mexe com Nagi.

\- O que mais desejo é que você me perdoe. – Sua voz está sinceramente emocionada. – Fui injusto. Você merecia mais. Merecia alguém que te amasse e eu me coloquei entre vocês. E de propósito.

\- O que você está dizendo? Nunca ninguém me amou. – Seu rosto fica claramente confuso, sem conseguir entender essas palavras. – Por isso o amor que sinto por você me basta.

\- Mas você merece mais e... Ele o ama de verdade. – O olha fixamente, tentando demonstrar sua sinceridade.

\- Está dizendo isso só pra me convencer a deixá-lo partir. – Nagi o empurra, de forma tão abrupta que Omi se desequilibra e cai. – Se está usando desses artifícios, acho que vou ter que cumprir minha missão.

\- Não é mentira! Você que não enxerga, pois ele está sempre do seu lado. Sempre te apoiou e protegeu. – Diz enquanto se levanta, sem desviar de seus olhos. – Se quer mesmo cumprir sua missão e nos matar, tudo bem, mas me prometa que vai dar a si uma chance de ser feliz.

Nagi recua. Olha adiante e pode ver Schul se aproximando com dificuldade. Por alguns instantes os olhos dos dois se encontram e então o rapaz percebe que Omi diz a verdade. Relembra cada momento de sua vida em que o alemão estivera ao seu lado, do seu jeito rude, mas sempre preocupado. E só então consegue perceber o significado do que o telepata dissera no hospital...

"_Às vezes estamos tão cegos que não vemos o amor bem a nosso lado."_

"_Como pude ser tão idiota?"_ – O pensamento vem sem que possa evitar.

\- Vão! – Quase sussurra, a cabeça baixa, olhando para o chão.

Omi se aproxima e toca o ombro de Nagi, que levanta o rosto. Os olhos deles novamente se encontram... E não há mais raiva ou ressentimento.

\- Meu caminho já estava marcado no instante em que conheci o Aya... Sei que entende. – Fala, passando a mão pelo rosto delicado do Schwarz. – Você também merece se sentir especial pra alguém.

Os dois se abraçam com carinho e o delicado beijo que trocam sela finalmente a paz no coração de ambos, mas rapidamente Nagi o afasta, percebendo a aproximação do alemão.

\- Vocês precisam ir. – Olha para Omi uma última vez. – Não me esquece, ok?

\- Nunca. Um dia a gente se reencontra. – Rapidamente ele sai na direção de Aya, que o abraça possessivamente e saem na direção do embarque particular.

Schul tenta correr atrás dos dois, mas Nagi se coloca a sua frente, usando de suas habilidades para segurá-lo.

\- O que está fazendo? Vai deixá-los fugir? Seu tolo, o Omi te convenceu com um beijo? – Ele tenta mover-se, mas o rapaz o mantém imóvel. – Eles valem muito dinheiro.

\- Existem coisas mais importantes do que dinheiro. – Solta finalmente o aturdido ruivo, se colocando diante dele e encarando seus olhos. – Por que nunca me disse? Sei que fiquei cego, mas... Por que nunca me disse de verdade?

\- Do que está falando? – Grita, apontando na direção em que os dois foram. – Eles estão fugindo.

\- Deixe que fujam. Pelo menos eles têm coragem. – Coloca a mão sobre o peito do alemão, em uma atitude de enfrentamento. – Quero saber _por que_ nunca foi claro sobre o que sentia por mim?

\- Como você... – Pela primeira vez na vida Schul fica sem palavras.

\- Ele me disse. E não me pediu nada em troca por essa informação. – Fala com ironia. – Fez isso apenas por mim. E... Por você.

\- Eu... Sabia que não sentia nada por mim. – Os olhos do ruivo evitam, de todas as formas, o rosto ansioso do rapaz. – No máximo, era meu amigo.

\- Por acaso você leu minha mente? – Schul rapidamente balança a cabeça, temendo que Nagi pense o contrário. – Então como poderia ter certeza? Você foi covarde, isso sim.

Ele se volta e começa a andar na direção da saída. O alemão ainda olha uma última vez para os alvos se afastando, mas decide seguir o rapaz que o deixa, o alcançando já fora do aeroporto, segurando-o pelo braço.

\- Eu faço tudo por você. Até deixei os dois partirem. Apenas porque é o que você deseja. – Sua voz muda de tom, de uma forma que nem ele mesmo se acreditava capaz. – E admito que fui um covarde. Você me perdoa?

Isso faz Nagi se voltar para o ruivo. Nunca o ouvira falar dessa forma, seu tom rude e sarcástico não estão presentes nessas palavras, mas algo doce que nem sabia que ele poderia ter. Vê em seus olhos o quanto realmente Schuldich o ama e seu coração dispara. Sente um arrepio e se pergunta o que é aquele sentimento que nutre pelo alemão a sua frente.

\- Mein liebechen, será que você pode me amar? – Seu olhar apaixonado suplica por uma resposta.

\- Demorou pra perguntar. – Nagi abre um grande sorriso, incomum para ele. – Ser amado dessa forma é muito bom! Vou gostar disso.

\- Acho que minha cota de gentileza não vai muito longe, mas posso treinar... Por você. – O alemão diz sem graça, pouco acostumado a tudo isso.

\- Tudo bem! Chega de conversa. Se quer me beijar, que seja logo. Assim vou acabar desistindo. – Nagi diz, ansioso.

O ruivo o beija delicadamente, ainda inseguro de algo que lhe parecia tão irreal há poucos momentos, mas se deliciando com o sabor doce daquela boca, o perfume que lhe invade os sentidos, percebendo que o mundo parou... Por apenas alguns instantes.

\- O Brad vai me matar! – Schul se afasta com um sorriso estranho em seus lábios. – Deixamos os dois escapar e ainda estamos nos envolvendo.

\- Dane-se o Brad! E se ele tentar te matar, eu o mato antes. – O alemão percebe que ele não está brincando.

**ooOoo**

Omi e Aya chegam ao embarque particular, ainda olhando para se assegurarem que ninguém os segue. A expressão do ruivo não é das mais felizes, olhando o arqueiro com reprovação.

\- Precisava de tudo aquilo? – A expressão dele está bastante contrariada.

\- Do que está falando? – O loiro o observa sem saber o que o deixara tão irritado.

\- Aqueles beijos... Todo aquele agarramento. – A voz dele revela certa raiva. – Você sabe do que estamos falando.

\- Você está com ciúme? – Um sorriso maroto ilumina a expressão do rapaz, que até então estava realmente preocupada.

\- Não é isso. – Ele evita os olhos azuis, pois é exatamente isso que sente. Procura se acalmar e se recompor. Não gosta de perder o controle da situação, principalmente de si mesmo. – Sua jogada podia não ter dado certo e você seria capturado.

\- Eu me entreguei pra ele. – Dessa vez os dois se olham. – Prometi ir sem resistência se deixasse você partir.

\- O quê? – Tudo isso volta a deixar o ruivo bastante nervoso. – Eu não concordei com isso!

\- Por isso não te disse o que faria. – Omi não pensa em se justificar.

\- Mas nós teríamos vencido o rapaz se o enfrentássemos juntos. – Aya não consegue entender a sua atitude. – Eu quis reagir, mas você não permitiu.

\- Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. – Pisca nervosamente, sabendo que o momento que temia é este. – Tinha uma dívida com ele.

\- Sei que vocês tiveram um relacionamento... – Não pode negar que isso o incomoda. – Mas por que devia algo a ele?

Aya então percebe o quanto isso atinge o seu garoto. Seus olhos se abaixam e começa a apertar as mãos. É claro o seu nervosismo. Tudo isso é claramente doloroso para ele e o ruivo se arrepende de ter se irritado ao ponto de fazer essa pergunta. Há muito notara que tudo relacionado ao período em que estivera sob o efeito do feitiço perturbava demais o Omi.

\- Bem... Eu... – Sua respiração é pesada.

\- Deixa pra lá! O que está no passado deve ficar por lá. – Nota a mudança imediata na expressão do seu garoto e isso é o bastante para deixá-lo feliz. – E não me importo com nada que tenha acontecido, só me importa o que tivemos e temos juntos.

Omi pula no pescoço do ruivo, chorando e o beijando com alegria. É como se o seu espadachim tivesse afastado para sempre a nuvem negra que sempre rondava o seu passado e deixasse bem claro que só lhe importava o que havia entre eles.

\- Calma... Calma. O piloto nos espera. Precisamos ir. – O loiro se separa dele, mas o ruivo passa a mão por seu rosto. – Seque essas lágrimas que já vamos embora.

\- Não! – Novamente ele reluta no momento em que devem partir. – Precisamos esperar.

\- Por quê? – Dessa vez ele se cansa desse suspense.

\- Não é '_por quê_'... É _quem_ estamos esperando. – A expressão do ruivo fica ainda mais intrigada.

Os dois então avistam Yohji e Ken se aproximando. O espadachim muda de expressão e olha para Omi contrariado novamente.

\- Eu vou matar o Ken. Disse para não ir até o Yohji. Ele me prometeu. – O ruivo sussurra tais palavras entre dentes. – E você sabia?

\- Não! Eles ligaram para o apartamento enquanto você estava no banho. Acabei convidando os dois para partirem conosco. – Rapidamente se explica, pois conhece muito bem essa expressão. – Não sabia para onde íamos, mas seria fácil comprar as passagens. O mais difícil foi ter que correr e ligar pro meu contato pra falsificar mais dois passaportes.

Os amigos ficam diante deles, Ken sabe muito bem o que a expressão de Aya significa e se sente muito constrangido por ter traído a confiança dele.

\- Antes que você diga qualquer coisa ou me mate... – Se aproxima devagar. – Me deixe explicar.

\- Explicar o quê? Está claro o que você fez, apesar de ter me prometido. – Os dois se enfrentam como se o 'objeto' em questão, que é o próprio Yohji, não estivesse presente. Este fica confuso com a discussão e olha para Omi com um olhar interrogativo.

\- Juro que não tinha a intenção de me aproximar, mas aconteceu. Havia muita coisa dentro do meu coração que comandou minhas ações. – Ele segura firme na mão do playboy, que retribui carinhosamente.

Tanto Omi quanto Aya percebem o significado de suas palavras.

\- Então finalmente os dois se acertaram. – Um sorriso irônico surge nos lábios do ruivo, os três o olhando intrigados. – Isso demorou!

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – O arqueiro se ressente por parecer ser o último a perceber algo que rolava no grupo. – Nunca notei nada.

\- Essas são as vantagens de ficar calado. A gente observa melhor as pessoas. – Fala de forma tão natural que os surpreende. – E eu sempre soube o que vocês dois sentiam, mas não era eu que devia dizer. Vocês precisavam descobrir sozinhos.

Yohji avança e abraça o espadachim com força e Aya sente as lágrimas do amigo molhando sua camisa, retribuindo o abraço com carinho.

\- Como eu senti sua falta! – Não consegue conter toda a avalanche de memórias que vêm assolando sua mente. – Mesmo não lembrando das coisas... Eu sentia a falta de um amigo verdadeiro... E esse é você.

\- Também senti sua falta, meu amigo. – O ruivo novamente engole em seco, evitando que sua voz demonstre toda a dimensão do que sente. – Vocês são minha família.

O loiro se afasta e olha então para Omi. Este parece um tanto triste quando os olhos dos dois se encontram.

\- Por que essa carinha triste, Omittchi? – Ele toca o rosto do rapaz com delicadeza.

\- Eu pensei estar fazendo o bem pra você quando tirei sua memória. – Sua voz vem carregada, um longo suspiro demonstrando sua tensão. – Era o que desejava, mas deixou você mais infeliz.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Você me deu o que eu queria. O erro foi meu em querer fugir. Não se culpe. Você só foi o meu irmãozinho. – O loiro o abraça com força e dois choram muito, não pensando em represar os fortes sentimentos.

Esse abraço é algo que os faz voltar ao passado, antes daquela fatídica noite que precipitou tudo para a situação difícil em que se encontram. Podiam não viver uma vida idílica, mas sempre tiveram uns aos outros.

\- Eu estou é feliz em ter você de volta. Ver o Omi de verdade de novo. – Ken se junta ao abraço, pois também sente a mesma satisfação em ver e abraçar o pequeno arqueiro novamente.

\- Muito bem! Sinto interromper o encontro emotivo, mas precisamos ir. – Aya já se encaminha para o portão que dá acesso à área do aeroporto de onde saem os aviões particulares.

\- Certo. Mas você ainda não me disse para onde vamos. – Omi continua a acompanhá-lo com dificuldade, pois o ruivo anda em sua pressa habitual.

\- Vocês vão ter um bom tempo de viagem para aprender a falar um pouco de _português_. – Vai falando sem olhar para ele e sem parar sua caminhada. – Vamos até Sidney e tomamos um avião comercial para a África do Sul. De lá, vamos para o nosso destino.

\- Que é? – Dessa vez é Yohji que se mostra curioso.

\- Vamos para o Brasil. Lá existe uma cidade que é a maior colônia japonesa fora daqui. – Ele fala novamente sem olhar para eles. Seu objetivo primário é o avião a sua frente. – Pelo menos vamos nos sentir um pouco em casa.

\- Um país tropical? – Ken suspira.

\- Não é o Rio de Janeiro. Não tem praia. É uma cidade grande como Tóquio. Tem um bairro oriental e consegui um lugar pra ficarmos temporariamente. Depois conseguimos uma casa. – Pára e se volta para os três. – O que vocês acham?

Os sorrisos e olhos dos três revelam toda uma perspectiva de esperança que se abre diante deles. Afinal teriam uma vida nova, juntos novamente como a família que haviam sido. Yohji é o primeiro a subir a escada do avião, estendendo a mão para ajudar Ken a fazer o mesmo. Aya e Omi entram juntos e se acomodam em seus assentos.

O avião está pronto para decolar. O ruivo abraça o seu garoto, como se quisesse dizer que tudo daria certo, o loirinho fitando os olhos violeta e fica emocionado, pois nunca o vira olhar para ele como naquele momento. Vê dentro daquelas ametistas todas as promessas de um futuro feliz. E sabe que ele vai cumpri-las.

\- Omi, você sabe que eu te amo? – O ruivo se separa daquele abraço e observa com carinho aquelas duas safiras que ainda o fascinam.

\- Mais do que tudo. – Aquele sorriso típico dele se abre. – Por quê?

\- Você quer viver comigo pra sempre? – Diz isso já colocando uma caixinha vermelha em sua mão.

Sem nem mesmo abri-la, os olhos do loiro se enchem de lágrimas. Sabe muito bem o que vai encontrar em seu interior e suas mãos tremem.

\- Ué... Não vai abrir? – Aya indaga, fitando-o.

O rapaz abre a pequena caixa devagar e suas lágrimas quase não o deixam enxergar as duas alianças de ouro que estão ali, juntas, uma do lado da outra. O espadachim então pega uma delas e coloca delicadamente no dedo do seu garoto, realizando um sonho que fora adiado por tantos anos. O loiro faz o mesmo, olhando diretamente nos olhos do seu ruivo... EAya se inclina e beija delicadamente os lábios daquele que derretera o gelo que envolvia o seu coração.

Omi sente que este beijo é o mais cheio de sentimentos que os dois já trocaram. Não havia mais medo ou dúvidas, só esperança. Abraça com força o seu amado, se perdendo no seu cheiro e no seu calor. Não queria que aquele momento se desfizesse de forma alguma. Os dois se amam, é só o que sabem. O futuro é um mistério, mas um delicioso mistério que será desfrutado... Juntos.

**ooOoo**

Os olhos dos shinigamis acompanham o jatinho que sobe, alcançando altura e tirando os Weiss dos Japão, levando-os diretamente para sua nova vida.

\- Será que vai dar tudo certo pra eles? – Tsuzuki parece ver um raio de sol brilhante cortando o céu nublado. – Talvez seja um bom presságio.

\- Tudo vai dar certo, mas se houver qualquer problema nós vamos ajudar. – Hisoka olha firmemente para o seu parceiro. – Não é?

\- Claro! – Os olhos violeta se voltam para ele acompanhados de um sorriso. - Não tenha dúvida, mas não precisamos deixar o Tatsumi saber disso.

\- Qualquer coisa nós adicionamos mais alguns anos no nosso tempo de serviço. – O garoto solta uma risadinha sarcástica que contrasta com sua seriedade habitual. – Você já está acostumado com isso.

Tsuzuki então tira um pequeno pacote do bolso do sobretudo. Sua expressão se transforma, se assemelhando a uma criança na noite de natal. Ele abre o embrulho, rasgando o papel sem nenhuma paciência e Hisoka sorri com a imagem, ficando satisfeito com a idéia que tivera. À visão do pequeno aparelho de MP3 o moreno delira. Sempre quisera um daqueles.

\- Você se lembrou! - Seus olhinhos ficam cheios de lágrimas de alegria. – Eu sempre desejei um desses, mas nunca tinha dinheiro pra isso.

\- Não se acostume com isso. Sabe o dinheiro que economizamos na última missão? Eu manipulei os números dos gastos e fiz sobrar exatamente pra isso. – Suas palavras são como um aviso. – Mas o Tatsumi é muito esperto e não pode ser enganado duas vezes.

\- Então você cometeu uma fraude só pra me comprar um presente? – Tsuzuki faz menção de abraçá-lo, mas Hisoka o afasta.

Não pode ser abraçado assim diante de tanta gente. Seu parceiro sabe como o garoto fica constrangido com essas coisas e desiste sem reclamar, concentrando-se em ouvir as músicas que vinham gravadas no aparelho ultramoderno.

\- Escuta essa! Adoro essa música. - Ele então se agita e se volta para o shinigami a seu lado, que olha o avião que ainda se afasta. – É a sua música.

\- Minha música? – Hisoka olha para ele curioso. – Não sabia que tinha uma música minha.

\- Eu já a ouvi e escolhi pra você. O nome dela é Dead Boy's Poem (Poema do Menino Morto) e você é o próprio garoto do título. Vou voltar à música. – Ele tira um dos fones do seu ouvido e coloca na orelha do parceiro. – Ouve do começo e diz se não é sua história.

Um breve silêncio antes de iniciar a música faz Hisoka pensar em como era sua existência antes de conhecer Tsuzuki. Preferia não se lembrar da solidão, mas ela existira, então...

" _Nascido do silêncio, silêncio cheio de si_

_Um concerto perfeito, meu melhor amigo_

_Tanto pelo que se viver, tanto pelo que se morrer_

_Se apenas meu coração tivesse moradia._   
_   
**"**   
_

Os olhos do garoto ficam vidrados. Algo dentro dele se abre para lembranças que ele escondera no ponto mais profundo de sua mente. Tsuzuki curte a música sem perceber como aquelas palavras o afetam.

"_Cante o que você não pode dizer_

_Esqueça o que você não pode jogar_

_Apresse-se para entrar em belos olhos_

_Caminhe com minha poesia, essa música agonizante_

_Minha carta de amor para ninguém."_

Todas as noites em que se sentira sozinho, cada vez que ouvira de seus pais que era uma aberração, que não era filho deles, tudo isso volta à tona... E o amor que nunca recebera de ninguém, até conhecer o Tsuzuki. Nenhuma pessoa se importara quando ele adoecera, ficando sozinho por três anos de sofrimento e tudo isso sem nem sequer deixarem cair uma lágrima.

" _Nunca anseie por um mundo melhor_

_Ele já está pronto, ponto final_

_Cada pensamento da canção que escrevo_

_Tudo eu desejo para a noite."_

A cada gemido de dor não tivera a mão de alguém que o conhecesse ou se importasse. Como nunca houvera em toda a sua infância qualquer demonstração de amor. Mas todo dia tinha a esperança de que as coisas podiam ser diferentes se tentasse ser um bom menino, mas mesmo assim não tinha ninguém que quisesse tocá-lo.

"_Escrito para o eclipse, escrito para a virgem_

_Morto pela beleza aquele no jardim_

_Criou um reinado, alcançou o conhecimento_

_Falhou em se tornar um deus."_

E estava correndo de casa naquela noite, pois ouvira os pais falando dele e como seria bom interná-lo em um sanatório. Correra até o parque e encontrara Muraki... A lua vermelha brilhando no céu. Os olhos do homem ficaram deliciados com sua beleza juvenil e por isso morrera naquele dia, debaixo da árvore de cerejeira. Naquela noite morrera, mas já se sentia morto há muito tempo.

Sua atenção então volta à realidade quando um casal de meia idade passa diante deles, com um séqüito de criados os seguindo. A mulher esbarra no garoto e então se volta para desculpar-se. Os dois se encaram, os olhos diretamente ligados pelo espanto.

\- Hisoka? – A mulher parece totalmente incrédula.

"_Se você ler essas linhas, lembre-se não da mão que a escreveu_

_Lembre-se apenas do verso, o choro de um compositor, aquele sem lágrimas_   
_   
**.**   
_

_Por quem eu tenho dado a força e isso se tornou a minha própria força._

_A moradia confortável, o colo da mãe... Chance para a imortalidade._

_Onde ser querido torna-se uma emoção que eu nunca conheci_

_Um suave piano escrevendo minha vida."_

\- Mãe... – Hisoka se encolhe junto de Tsuzuki, que o abraça sem nem sequer notar o que está acontecendo. O garoto evitando os olhos que o procuram. Se esforçando para sua voz sair. – Podemos ir embora?

\- Claro! Vamos. – Tsuzuki diz, os dois ainda ligados pelo fone de ouvido. Eles voltam às costas para a mulher que ainda os observa e começam a se afastar.

"_Ensine-me a paixão para que eu a possa sentir partindo_

_Mostre-me o amor, segure a tristeza_

_Há tanto que gostaria de dar aqueles que amo_

_Desculpe-me_

_O tempo dirá (esse amargo adeus)_

_Eu não vivo mais para envergonhar você ou a mim mesmo"_

Ele se vira para olhar para trás e seus olhos se encontram novamente. Ela tem lágrimas nos olhos... Uma profunda tristeza marca seu rosto muito envelhecido para sua idade.

"_E você... Desejo que eu não sinta nada mais por você..."_

Hisoka deixa cair uma lágrima, mas percebe que ela está vendo e isso o incomoda. Volta a abraçar Tsuzuki, que o puxa mais para si e nota suas lágrimas.

\- O que houve? – Indaga, preocupado com aquelas lágrimas, tão raras em seus olhos. – Foi a música?

\- Sim, foi a música. – Sua voz sai estrangulada pela dor.

"_Uma alma solitária... Uma alma do oceano..."_

\- Você sabe que eu te amo, não é? – Tsuzuki fica diante do garoto, colocando a mão sob seu queixo e levanta seu rosto, até ter seus olhos diante dos seus. – E nunca mais vai se sentir sozinho.

Tsuzuki o beija delicadamente e o abraça com força. Os soluços de Hisoka ecoando em seu coração, desejando acabar com toda aquela dor sem saber como. Olha com reprovação para a mulher que os observa e desaparecem no ar.

Logo estão novamente nos jardins da Enmacho. Toda a paz daquele lugar onde os dois descobriram aos poucos o que sentiam um pelo outro os acalmando. Ali continuarão seu trabalho e um dia poderão deixar para trás as coisas tristes que passaram, criando um novo futuro onde suas almas poderão encontrar finalmente a paz, pois já tem muito amor.

FIM.

**ooOoo**

E 'A Lua do Lobo' chega ao fim... TT Custou, mas finalmente ela está publicada por completo! Há um carinho especial da minha parte por essa fic... Minha primeira... Aquela que me aproximou desse mundo, que estreitou minha amizade com minha beta e amiga **Yume Vy**.

E mais do que uma simples fic, 'Lua' é a minha declaração de amor por **Weiss Kreuz**, um universo cheio de sentimentos e emoções, com personagens tão ricos que me possibilitaram criar esta história mesmo sendo absolutamente Canon. Sinto como se com ela redimisse o Omi que me entristeceu ao assistir Gluhen, recuperar a esperança que parecia ter morrido nos olhos de Ken, trazer de volta o Yohji e dar um futuro ao eternamente amargo Aya. Esse é o fim que imaginei para eles... Ou seria um novo começo?

E para não desmerecer, ainda me emociono com **Yami no Matsuei**, que me entregou nas mãos esses dois personagens maravilhosos, separados do nosso mundo pela dor e unidos na morte, marcados pelo passado que ainda os faz sofrer. Sem esquecer um dos melhores vilões de animes... Muraki!

Agradeço de coração a minha beta, que venceu todas as dificuldades que a vida lhe apresentou para conseguir concluir essa betagem. Às excelentes amigas que fiz neste fandom e que partilharam comigo a alegria de escrever 'Lua'. E a todas as pessoas que curtiram essa fic, mesmo que não tenham deixado review, pois eu sei que não foi fácil esperar tanto tempo por sua conclusão.

Impossível não citar a maravilhosa música que embalou o final desse capítulo, que desde o instante em que ouvi me fez lembrar de Hisoka e sua tristeza, ele próprio o 'Garoto Morto' de quem fala a música... Aquele que viu na morte o fim de todo o desamor que vivia. E é o Nightwish que nos faz chorar com **"Dead Boy's Poem"**.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

02 de Setembro de 2008

02:36 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


End file.
